What Kind Of Man Loves Like This
by HouseofFlies
Summary: She did what she had to in order to survive. And it set her on the path to being a Queen. But underworld royalty was uncanny in resemblance to the fate of Fairytale villains and she would do all that she had to, just to stay alive. Jim Moriarty x OC
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't unusual for Lucy to be running through the tube station at 7:45 in the morning, her overly dull black plimsoles slamming against the tiled steps leading up the busy London street. She gasped at the fresh air she was finally able to breath but didn't slow down, beginning to push through the large crowds of people gathered around. They were all most likely on their way to work like she was, but that didn't mean she spared them any sympathy. She was running late and had 15 minutes to travel down five streets, almost one and a half miles, and into the deserted area of Kensington Gardens.

The black tunic she wore didn't at all hide the profession she belonged to, neither did the way her hair was scrapped back away from her face and secured with grips into a neat bun. But if even that wasn't enough, the pair of bright yellow rubber gloves and the new, unopened packet of multipurpose clothes settled any doubts. Lucy Scott would be lying if she said she had aimed and worked hard to be a housekeeper at the age of 27, in fact, had she of known during her years at university that this would be her fate she would've probably killed herself then.

"Excuse me." It was a hushed request under her breath as she squeezed past two elderly women crawling along the path by the side of the road. But then she carried on running, unwilling to let the tightness building in her chest slow her down. Burning lungs would be a better consequence than having to listen to a lecture from her boss and Mrs Samson, the latter of which she may have to spend the next 4 hours with.

It wasn't that she felt intimidated by the slightly older gold digger, just if Lucy was forced to listen to her whining for that long she wouldn't take responsibility for her actions. But the chance of that happening seemed less and less of a threat as she turned a corner and saw the path was clear right to the end. If she ran she might even be early...only by a minute or so but still.

After ten more minutes of giving an uncanny impression Miss Piggy from the Muppets, arms flaying and hair blown back from her face, the front gate to the large Townhouse came into view. Her sigh of relief couldn't be ignored, neither could her internal craving for nicotine but that would have to wait until her break to be satisfied. Still however, she took a few seconds on her journey to appreciate the beauty of the area, like she did every week when she visited this house.

Everything was spotless. And it always was. Lucy could not recall a morning she had walked down the street and seen one thing out of place. Every house, every garden, every sparkling car that stood parked against the curb was perfect as if it was part of a storybook setting. It was silent too, only the sound of the wind sweeping through the trees reaching her ears...and the sound of her feet slapping against the slabs of concrete of course.

With a glance at her watch, she pushed open the black pristine gate and replaced it before trotting up the large stone steps to the front door. She didn't knock, the Samson's hated it when she knocked as it 'distracted' them from whatever they were doing. Instead, she took the large abundance of keys squashed onto one tiny key ring and plucked the correct one out.

7:59...almost perfect timing, though she would have rather been stood there without the sheen of sweat on her brow.

Looking around, the hallway was empty and so was the living room from what she could see through the open door at the end of the corridor. Maybe the house was empty? It would be welcomed by Lucy but unfortunately, just as the thought passed through her head the sound of heels clicking on the hard wood floors broke the silence.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were." The bright voice of Abigail Samson spoke as she descended the stairs to the ground floor.

Abigail Samson was a...strange woman. Strange in the sense that looking at her, you would think she was a very pleasant woman. Abigail was immaculate at all times of the day, her bleached hair styled and make up impeccably done even if it was a bit much sometimes. But under the suffocated skin and expensive clothing was a shallow woman. Looking down her nose at everyone around her and speaking in such patronising tones sometimes Lucy really wanted to slap her on the rare occasion. Just because she was married to a lonely and desperate business man in his late 50's, she thought she was the bees knees. She got the lovely house and the glittering diamonds for nothing, she didn't even love the poor man who slaved over a desk for 16 hours a day.

"Sorry, the Tube was running late." Lucy lied, but the older woman would never know. She'd be surprised if Abigail had ever rode the Tube.

"Erch." Grimacing, Mrs Samson looked to her as she pulled on a pea green trench coat. "I don't know how you can go on that thing. Wouldn't you rather get a taxi? Much nicer."

"But more expensive and slower I'm sad to say." Lucy forced a smile, playing the ever so polite housekeeper. But Abigail just hummed in response, watching Lucy remove her falling apart flats and replacing them with a plain pair of dusty pink slippers. Most of her clients preferred house shoes, so she obeyed. "Is there anything you want done in particular today Mrs Samson?" She also didn't like being called Abigail, pompous prat.

"No, not today. Although there is a light which needs changing in the upstairs bedroom." Moving past Lucy, Abigail paused with her hand on the brass handle of the front door. "I'm going to be out lunching with the girls until the early afternoon but I assume you'll be done by then. As for Mr Samson, he has already left for work." Without another word, which resulted in quite an awkward exit, Abigail left the house and slammed the door behind her.

She was by far the least favourite of Lucy's clients. Maybe it was jealousy. Lucy wouldn't deny that she lusted over some of the items Abigail owned. You always wanted what you couldn't have right? Maybe that's why she would take them from her. Not just her of course, that would become a little bit obvious as the months passed.

It started a year ago. It was worse a year ago. A year ago she would have scrubbed on her hands and knees for days on end because of the stress she was under. She was always worrying about everything, most of all money. After moving from Luton to study English and Creative Writing, Lucy had looked after herself. Payed her own pills, got a job to help afford the small one bed apartment flat she was still living in. She had planned to graduate and get out of there, being able to secure a better of job and build her life from that point on. But but six years later and here she still was, oh how the time had flown by. She could barely afford to eat, or have a hot shower or even get the Tube. Every penny was a sacrifice towards being able to afford the next months rent. Three years of studying had led to this. All that work, all that money she had payed to the damn government...and it had allowed her to achieve this. Cleaning for the upper class of London 9 hours a day, six days a week.

But all of that was a little less of a reason for her heart palpitations now. There was less stress, it was still there but it had dulled. All because she had snapped. One day, that's all it had taken.

These people, people like The Samson's could break a person if you stayed around them for too long. And that's what happened to Lucy Scott. She spent too long around them, and after meeting the tenth married couple living in the stately home with the same snobby face and rude attitude, she had enough. She worked fifty times the amount of hours yet earned one hundredth of the pay. They owned too much stuff to count, forgetting everything that really mattered to them which proved obvious when she'd taken that first necklace off the Watkins's.

Her blood had pulsed through her until she reached home, and even then she couldn't sleep as the stolen goods lay on her bedside table. But then she'd wore them, the green glimmer of of the stone satisfying her taste for the finer things in life for a few days. That was until she got her rent request from her land lord. She had gone to trade them in...and a lust for the act took over. £400...just for that string of beads. Enough for rent for one month.

Lucy had once been a quiet girl, a nice girl...decent as most would probably describe her. That was if they even noticed her in the first place. But the never did. She was just the shadow at the back of the room, or the already taken desk at the front of the lecture hall. Her face blurred in most minds, not that she complained. It was those sort of people, the quiet people who sunk into their surroundings, that could get away with murder. Or day light robbery in her case, it wasn't the most awful thing in the world but she knew she could be prosecuted for it. That's what had scared her at first...but now...now it just added to the danger. She got off on that almost, the excitement of almost being caught. Like having sex in public.

But she didn't do it often, only every other couple of months and always from a different household. Just to help her get by, the excitement got to her head yes but she only did it for the money. She'd be able to stop now, but the bills would never stop. Besides no one had even noticed yet and if they hadn't by now she bet they never would.

The muscles in her arms were starting to ache and cramp up as she reached and vacuumed up the nonexistent cobwebs from the master bedrooms ceiling. Almost done.

She had vacuumed, dusted, cleaned, sanitised and wiped down everything in the house over the past four hours. Four floors, one hour each, twenty minutes per room. That was her aim and what her boss expected of her. But she had got used to it and each surface sparkled by the time she was done. She'd changed that stupid light bulb and did the dishes which were left in the sink. But you know what the best part was? Knowing that she got to walk one street west and do it all over again for the Donovan Family before she was able to clock off.

"At least they're never in." Lucy muttered to herself as she stepped down on the bed and turned the vacuum off before straightening the sheets out again, erasing her slipped prints from the clicked, cheat looking satin. As long as Mrs Samson got her hair styled every Thursday, they could go without real glamorous bedding. "Apart from that damn dog." Listen to her...she sounded crazy. But it was a long day.

Not only did she have work, but then afterwards she was meeting with Samuel about a watch she had taken a couple of weeks back. It wasn't anything special, nothing she swiped ever was. She didn't risk stealing anything that valuable, just the little knick knacks lying about. But it had a brown leather strap, crack with age and wear, and the face was a dark cream. She'd take what she would get for it, or at least what Samuel was willing to offer her.

Lucy gave the final room a quick once over and then grabbed her becket full of clothes,cloves, dusters and the vacuum cleaner before heading back down to the ground floor. The whole house had that nice clean smell and feel, where you didn't want to touch anything incase it made a mess. That was the only satisfaction Lucy got out of her work but it was very dull, she was sure it would be much more fulfilling to come home to a clean house like this and call it yours.

It was just as her for touched the last step of the stairs, when the front door opened right in front of her. Abigail was back.

"Oh!" She seemed to gasp in fake fright. "You're still here? I thought you would be finished by now." So much for a thank you for cleaning my stupidly cluttered house.

"I am, just putting things away and I'll be gone." She wasn't even sure if her words and weak smile were noticed by the woman as she just slid her jacket off, hanging it on the antique coat stand, and walked past Lucy straight into the kitchen. No second glance, no smile...she was going to enjoy taking from her.

She didn't say goodbye as she left, after tucking the bucket and vacuum into the cupboard under the stairs. The front door slammed behind her and the cold air of the London autumn hit her straight in the face, the wind blowing her hair into her eyes. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha Moriarty -** Thank you so much! :D I didn't expect anyone to really like it at first hehe

 **FieryStars -** Thank you! Here is the next chapter :) I hope you like it!

It was raining now, as if it wasn't already hard enough to get across the city on a weekday at 5pm. People were coming out of work and instead of walking their normal route they were cramming onto the narrow cart alongside Lucy who was aiming to get to her meeting with Samuel on time. But he owned a shop on the east side of the river, near Tower Bridge, and once again it seemed like running was going to be her best bet.

Samuel...she didn't really know how to describe him apart from the obvious things. For example he was in his 40's, he had dark hair which was well into turning grey but only just starting to thin. He always dressed smart casual in a blazer and jeans and he was...good looking to most. Lucy could respect his looks but that was all. Behind the looks though she could sense a darkness, and that wasn't just because he accepted the goods he knew were stolen and offered to sell them on for her. He had "contacts". When he'd first told her this upon accepting a ruby bracelet, she hadn't really understood and she didn't really want to understand. But she could give a good guess at what he meant. He was one of those criminal types, makes a living off the illegal. Lucy...decided to ignore that, knowing she did something almost like it herself but she wasn't on that level yet. She only stole, she didn't dabble in anything freaky.

She muttered under her breath at the ignorance of some people as she pushed towards the doors of the Tube as the train neared her station. What she would give to own a car. What added to the frustration was that she knew how to drive too, but those lessons and exams when she was 17 seemed like a waste now. The doors slid open in front of her and she jumped out, ahead of the people still fighting for freedom behind her.

And then she ran again. Up the stairs, along the street, make a left, straight down, make another left and then a right and...there. It was like a choreographed dance, the way she weaved quickly through the traffic and deeper in to the dingier parts of London. Samuel's shop was hidden from most eyes, that why she'd first decided to go in honestly. She walked to a part of London she knew wouldn't be too risky to deal something like this, offered it to Samuel who was a stranger at the time and...that was it. What was done was done.

The bell rang above the shop door when she pushed it open slowly and stepped into the darkness covering the shop. There were windows which should had added light but they were dirty and covered with a thin metal grading for protection. Samuel may have liked to look smart but God he could put more work into keeping up the appearance of his business.

"You're late!" The voice came from the room hidden behind the counter, but it was familiar, and Lucy let out a loud sigh as she approached the glass cash desk filled with all kinds of trinkets. "I said 5:30 not...5:43." As he stepped around the doorway she spotted the smirk she was expecting him to have and continued to hold his hard stare until he smiled. "What was it this time? The Tube? Work?"

"Both." Came her plain response. "You wouldn't be sarcastic if you had to do my job."

"Honey, try coming into my world for one day and you'd be running back to your mop in minutes." She had first met him almost a year ago, but he hadn't been that open and cocky then. He was a much more quiet, cards against his chest kind of guy. But then, the more Lucy visited the more he became the only social contact in her life. In her phone was his name and her parents. That was it.

"Same goes for you." She chuckled lightly but darkly as he walked forward to meet her on the other side of the glass. He wasn't a friend, he wasn't a...anything. A contact maybe? He was just a man.

"Anyway, what have you got for me?" Samuel made a gesture with his hand towards her bag and she wasted no time in dropping it down from her shoulder, on to the counter. Rummaging through it, she soon pulled out a small plastic bag and passed it over to him.

Lucy stayed silent, only watching him as he reached into the bag and pulled out the watch. She looked around herself at some of the other items in the shop as he surveyed the watch. There wasn't much for her to look at but when it came to Samuel he had an eyes for thing. She only saw shining stone and gold, he saw trademarks and dates and worth. Everything in this shop could have been stolen to her knowledge, but some of it was still pretty. He had pearls, diamonds, silver...very pretty.

"Who'd you swipe this one from?" Samuel asked casually, holding the watch up to the light.

"Does that effect the price?" Lucy smirked at him, letting it grow as she heard him chuckle. Moving her eyes back to him, he checked the condition of the leather strep with a small tut.

"It might do." Samuel seemed to frown in distaste. "You work with some big business names." It was true, she did. For example one man she cleaned for every other Friday used to be the CEO of a company which established the 'From Me To You' bear franchise. It wasn't that exciting, or at all scary but still...that seemed pretty high up to her.

"What?" Lucy huffed a laugh at the thought of the teddy bear man coming after her. But then she looked at Samuel long and hard as a thought fell into her head. "Like your sort of business?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they're not powerful still." A sigh of relief passed through her parted lips. She didn't even want to think what it would be like to steal off someone like Samuel. What with all his 'connections', God knows what would happen. She would most likely loose the hand she was going to steal with.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't even notice if their left arm was stolen." Lucy waved off his comment with a role of her eyes as Abigail's figure appeared behind her eyes. They were all too vein and stupid. "Never mind a silly old watch."

"That 'silly old watch' is a very rare, very old designer watch." In a flash, Lucy snapped her eyes onto Samuel before glancing at the watch. She didn't believe him for a second, it was so...underwhelming. Even for something vintage it looked ready for retirement. She had almost not took it but it seemed to be the perfect thing, old, tattered, ready for a new and better home.

"What?"

"It's a Vintage Jaeger LeCoultre." He explained but the words were meaningless to her.

"Which means...price wise?" Lucy's head was shaking from side to side in wonder, but a small smile was ready on her lips.

"£750...based on the year." She was expecting a large figure based on what he said. But not that big. It was a crumby old watch! £200 at the most she would have said, that's all she wanted to top up this months rent fund. But £750? That was enough for this month and next. "You're lucky, few more years old and it would have lowered to £400."

She knew the sentimental value would have most likely been a lot more. But she didn't guilt trip herself. How would she feel if someone stole her dads old things? What would she feel if someone came into her home? Blah blah blah. They were useless questions belonging with even more useless answers. She did what she did and it made her life easier. Did she sometimes feel guilty? Yes. But the guilt would be a lot less bearable if the victims weren't such arseholes.

"Is that what you'll give me today or..." She wasn't stupid, she knew how these things worked and that he would try to go on to make as big of a profit as possible. So, leaning over slightly and towards him, Lucy pouted her lips at him. "Can I haggle a bit?"

"You're a rubbish haggler." His eyes were serious but there was amusement lurking on the corner of his lips and she'd run with that. He always gave in, even if she was crap at convincing him.

"But I'm your best customer." Her voice was teasing, but this is where her lack of confidence ruined her. She was far more teasing towards him than she had been to begin with, but there was no way she could tease and seduce a man with her charm.

"No your not. And don't for a second think you are." Samuel laughed out loud this time but she noticed how his eyes ran over her body. In his opinion, she was nothing much to look at but a pretty face. With the right working, yeah she might be perfect but in baggy jeans and a top sitting at least two sizes too big, along with lower class hair and no make up. She was beautiful, just nothing special.

"Fine, call in £775 and I'll gladly get out of your way." Taking a step back from the counter, Lucy waited as Samuel placed the watch down and walked back into the room he had come from. When he returned, he held a large stack of bills in his hand. There was far too much for her there but then he began to count it out in front of her.

"50, 100, 150, 200..." He muttered the numbers under his breath all the way up to 775, at that point he pushed the small stack of money towards Lucy and placed the rest in his pocket. "All there. Will I be seeing you again soon?"

"Maybe next week." She answered as she took out her purse and stuffed the notes in. "I'll give you call if I find anything worth your wild." After swinging her bag back up onto her shoulder, she walked slowly backwards until she felt her hand against the shop door. "Thanks Samuel." He only waved at her as she left threw the door now a considerably richer woman.

Reaching home was meant to be a relief. A place to relax and unwind and...chill. But it just didn't hold any of that for her. With a tv that barely worked and could only get the free digital channels, there was barely anything on that captured her attention. She was more of a book girl anyway but there were only so many hours in a day that a human could spend reading.

It was a studio apartment with the front door leading straight into the kitchen diner, then to the left there was a door leading to the bedroom and on the right a door to a bathroom. There wasn't a lot too it but she'd like to think of it as nicely furnished. After all, she's had 7 years in the place to get it looking homely. There was a small two seated cream couch with a coffee table resting in front of it, then a dining table with two chairs sitting between the kitchen and living room areas. The walls of the room were neutral and matched perfectly with the cream kitchen which was only stocked with minimal food, a sink, cooker and washing mashing. It was all very normal and boring, Lucy had everything she needed to get by, now.

Was it wrong that she listed for more? The answer was no, it must be. People didn't just go through life satisfied by what they got, they strived for more. Then how come no matter how hard she strived, she didn't get any further forward.

Lucy dropped the shopping she had picked up on the way home, down onto the counter before shrugging her jacket off and draping it over one of the dining chairs. There were just s few bits a pieces; cereal, bread, beans, a few frozen pizzas to keep her going. As she said before, it was all very boring.

She turned on the oven and then walked into her bedroom, kicking off her shoes near the door before stripping out of her tunic and cheap, smart trousers. The thought of her dressing gown and non work slippers was enough to make her rip her clothes off just that little bit faster.

She fancied a necklace next. That was her main thought as she picked a hair tie up from the top of the chest of draws and took out her hair from its tight bun, instead, tying it up in a high pony. She fancied something a bit more glamorous that would sparkle and look pretty around her neck for a few days before she handed in to Samuel.

But she would just have to see what sorts of things were hiding in the Samson's house.


	3. Chapter 3

"The oven needs cleaning today Lucy." That was only one of the chores Abigail had listen off in the past ten minutes since Lucy had arrived. 7:35. She was impressed with herself, although she had purposefully intended to start early to allow herself more time to snoop around the Samson's draws. "And if you could hoover under the bed this time." She was so tempted to roll her eyes, so so tempted but Mr Samson was stood beside his wife for the first time in...well since Lucy had started to work for them honestly, and he was watching her.

They were going shopping together, how sweet, and would be gone for most of the day and possibly the evening. Lucy didn't know why Abigail had felt the need to tell her this, but she guessed it was to flaunt her husbands 'generosity', know otherwise as his bank balance. Either way it all made out for a good day in terms of Lucy's plans...she could take as long as she wanted to have a nice look around. Especially since the Donovan's were only a fortnightly family so she had her full day free after cleaning this mansion.

"I'll do the oven first for you and then remember under the bed." Lucy only nodded her head with a smile as she moved around the formally dressed couple to retrieve her supplies hidden under the stairs just a little way down the corridor.

"Good, good." Mr Samson, or Peter, nodded his head strongly and followed behind his wife as she finished looking in the hallway mirror and moved to the front door finally. "We will see you next week Lucy." With that, the Samson's left in the awkward way they always did, without a second glance or wave her way. But at least Peter acknowledged her a little.

When the door shut, Lucy started her cleaning just like she did in every house, six days a week every week. Top to bottom for every floor including that damn oven. She kept glancing around her as she cleaned, looking over the multiple trinkets and items that were scattered around every room. There were statues and paintings and vases stood on tables and in the corners of the four floors, each of which looked as expensive as the next. However, she couldn't take anything like that. Lucy wasn't sure Abigail and Peter Samson were the brightest of sparks but she was sure that even they would novice if one of their large antique vases suddenly went missing from their living room.

Her best bet of finding something good was in the bedroom, that's where she normally started and was where she had taken 90% of previous things from other homes. So when she finished cleaning the last room of the house, the master bedroom, she stayed there. Smiling wide as she looked around at her finished work for the full day and turning to turn up the portable radio she had brought up from downstairs. No one was going to be home anytime soon so she may as well clean to music while she had the chance, they'd never know.

"So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all. Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you." Lucy quietly sang along to the familiar lyrics under her breath, she wasn't usually a follower of current chart music but this one in particular seemed to be played every hour. "That's right I'm the last one standing, another on bites the dust."

The cloth was dropped from the grip her fingers had on it and into the bucket of soapy water which had been warm at some point. And the rubber gloves were ripped from her hands and thrown to the floor as she pushed the vacuum into the corner of the room to clear space for her real work.

Firstly she fell to her knees, with as much grace as she could muster, in front of Mrs Samson's dresser and decided to start from the bottom up. Since starting to do this she had developed some sort of ritual for searching, and you couldn't go wrong with starting from the bottom. Besides, all of the good stuff was normally kept at the bottom since all of the regularly used stuff was stored by the owners at the top.

Lucy slowly pulled open the first door, it didn't matter that the house was completely deserted, she still made sure to do it silently. But there was nothing to jump out at her at first. There were a few paper bags scrunched up inside, making the contents rattle and crunch as she began to go through it. Underneath however the finding were...well poor to say the least. There was a worn out plastic hairbrush and tub of half used drug store moisturiser. It was times like this which made Lucy ask why some people never chucked their old stuff away. From by the looks of the moisturiser it was close to growing life of its own from the amount of time it had spent in a warm draw next to the radiator.

Every month Lucy made a habit of having a spring clean in her own apartment. Throwing everything out that she hadn't used in a while and knew she was never used. But that was obviously not a trade that most people practised. Under the hair brush was a few birthday cards for a 'beautiful daughter', obviously for Abigail, and an old magazine. It was then that she decided this draw was a lost cause and closed the door in frustration before moving up.

Now that was more like it. The first thing her eyes landed on was a small velvet pouch at the front of the wooden box and her eyes lit up slightly as her fingertips brushed against the softness. Slowly propping the bag up in her left Palm, she used her other hand to pull the draw string top open and poured the contents out. It wasn't a lot, but two small earrings rolled out onto her hand silently. They were definitely sparkly, the stones were of a decent size and they looked like real diamonds. Far too reflective of the spectrum of colours around her to be glass. They might just do. Lucy thought to herself as she slid the earrings back into the pouch and placed them on the top of the dresser for consideration.

She hadn't been brought up to be like this, just to clear up her parents name. They hadn't taught her to steal or to go through people's privacy or do whatever she needed to in order to survive. No, they taught her very little in all honestly. All the simple stuff was obviously there, you know like go to school every day, always be on time and to brush your teeth before bed. But when it came down to leaving the nest and making it on her own they had been very lacking. Upon leaving for university they had given her an envelope concealing £100 and waved her off after dropping her off at her new halls of residence. "Don't get too drunk." The final words they'd spoken to her. What she would have give to just have one piece of advice for how to deal with London,cut he big city. After all it was much different to the small little Luton village she'd grown up in.

Don't get it wrong, Lucy's parents weren't bad parents. They just hadn't prepared her for a lifestyle that she hadn't been expecting. They had both grown up with money, got good jobs after their own studies, settled down and had a child. Lucy's life had gone in the exact opposite direction. She went to university and struggled to find anything better than a waitressing job. The only thing she had bitterly succeeded in was never having a serious friend of the male kind. Shed had flings, passionate ones and empty one. But, as soon as the guy saw the lack of time she could give them between working and her study's...they were quick to move on.

Never the less, she had taught her self about the wonders of the real world. It involved breaking the law, yeah, but would her parents rather her be living in poverty? Besides, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. And they knew very little from only being called once a week by Lucy.

But the searching continued, she looked under every scrap of waste paper and in each little sort of storage there was in the unacceptable large master bedroom. But in the end there was very little to be found. Apparently the Samson's owned very few things of actual value apart from their wardrobes. Jewellery boxes were filled with a few bits a pieces but she would take from them. The earrings were the only thing Lucy would even consider.

But she still had one hope left. There was a small bedside table which stood on Mr Samson's side of the bed judging by the book of old war tales and strong reading glasses which sat upon it. Within the table was a single draw, and from where she stood, Lucy could faintly see the outline of a keyhole. She hoped it wasn't locked, just for convenience, and wobbled over on her knees to wrap her slender fingers around the thin brass handle.

It was locked. Lucy's bum fell back to rest on her feet in defeat as her eyes rolled back in her head and she removed one of the grips from her hair. She really didn't like being a lock picker but she'd mastered it after a few months of struggling to get into locked boxes and rooms in some houses. All it took was a simple hair pin, at first she thought it was just a lie and a movie cliche, but it did the trick just fine. Lucy listened for the sharp but quiet click and then dropped the pin to the ground, not wasting any time in pulling the draw open to search through. After all, nobody locked a draw that was used for useless items.

But she hadn't even slid the thing half way open when she halted her movements and her hand fell back to her side. Her eyes were wide and her breath stuttered for a second, sweat gathering in the palms of her hands. Sat at the front of the draw, right in the centre on top of a few thin books and buttons was a gun. A handgun. At least she thought it was a handgun, she was really familiar with them. She had never saw one, apart from in the movies and police shows. It was a plain matte black with a silver clip mid way along the top. It didn't look real.

Lucy glanced around her slowly, checking everything was in place before taking a deep breath. She didn't know why she was in such shock, it was only a gun. But then a gun wasn't only a gun, not here. And it wasn't a simple hunting rifle. These were illegal,cit wasn't America, people over here didn't have these sort of things and Lucy was sure Mr Samson wasn't a police officer or any sort of military man. All of a sudden her brain became much more aware of her actions and of the potential act she was going to commit. But they surely wouldn't be violent if they found out she stole a little something would they'd? No one was that stupid. You couldn't get away with shooting someone.

In a heartbeat, Lucy seemed to snap out of the bubble she'd built around her own head and she almost laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself and shook her head. It was for protection, would it be legal she would probably choose to sleep beside a gun when on her own. Especially if she lived in a house like this. And the protection was probably against made ring thieves in the night, not a little old nosey house keeper.

Lucy laughed at herself again and finally raised her hand back up. She ran her index finger over the cold carbon but flinched away almost immediately. This wasn't just some kids toy that she'd found in a play room, it was the real deal, and the strong curiosity and intrigue in her head made her nervous. But after building up just a little courage, she wrapped her hand around the gun, making a strong effort to go nowhere near the trigger, and lifted it from the draw to set in on the soft bed. With it out of the way for now, it gave Lucy a clear view of what else was in the draw.

There was a couple of old watches but the straps were either in two parts, fully broken or the face was cracked and scratched to hell. Useless. Some reading glasses which were next to no good in Lucy's eyes, and some simple silver tie clips. Not a diamond or crystal in sight. The next item she pulled out was a glasses case, simple and clean, she opened it with the hope of just maybe finding a pair of designer sunglasses maybe...hopefully. But upon opening it, her jaw fell and the smile on her lips grew into a grin.

A short but thick gold chain was lying in the case. All scrunched up, the links were all twisted together and knotted with how roughly it had been pushed and fitted into the case. But the mess of the chain didn't matter, what did was the large precious stone hanging from it. Lucy picked the chain out of the case and laid it out as flat as she could on the back of her hand. It was beautiful, a blue sapphire sparkling bright and a dozen other tiny diamonds surrounding it as a border. It looked to be worth a pretty penny too.

Before she could help herself, Lucy dropped the glasses case and started to try and work the kinks out of the golden string of metal. It didn't take long, just a fine eye and patience, and soon Lucy was able to stand in order to make her way over to the mirror standing above the dresser. Carefully, she draped the necklace around her neck and secured it at the right place with the clasp. Running her fingers gracefully over her collarbones, the smile reflecting back in the mirror was unmissable as the stone sat below the hollow of her neck. It was gorgeous...oh she would have trouble handing it over and not keeping it for herself. Of course, paired with a black cleaners tunic it didn't look much but it was stunning.

"What-oh my god." For a second, the voice didn't register. But then when the footsteps followed, the dread fell over Lucy's eyes like shutters and her breathing halted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" From where Lucy stood looking in the mirror, Mrs Samson's reflection could be seen clearly from the hand on her hip to the frown on her face. It was too late to do anything, the necklace was still around her neck and Mr Samson's belongings were still spread all over the floor by the bed. She didn't even know how to explain it, Lucy just stood there with her mouth opening and closing but no words forming. And then Abigail screamed.

"Peter!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, just to let you all now, I have a tumblr account that I plan to post some stuff based on this story on. For example outfits and other things to help picture some little aspects of the story. Check it out! The links below and also let me know what you think of this story so far! Do you love it or hate it or do you want to see something particular happen? :D thank you!**

 **.com**

Her feet were glued to the spot. Lucy's limbs felt like they had rusted stiff and she even found it difficult to move her eyes so that she could look at Abigail's full reflection. The woman's face was a picture, but instead of it amusing Lucy like it would on any other day, it filled her with dread. She could already here Mr Samson running up the many flights of stairs after hearing his wife's scream, but she was still trying to think of something to do. She couldn't just remain stuck to the spot forever.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Samson's voice sounded again and it was then that Lucy finally turned in her spot and looked the woman dead in the eyes.

"Nothing." It was poorly delivered, stuttered and weak, he voice breaking halfway through the word. Lucy's eyes were like a deer caught in the cross roads and her hands shivered obviously by her sides. It was embarrassing, how she was acting.

"Nothing? Our shit is everywhere!" It wasn't until Abigail scoffed a laugh under her breath that Lucy really came back to it all. That one sound, no matter how quiet or simple is one seemed to light a fire behind the housekeepers eyes. She felt the anger flare up in her, from the bottom of her stomach until she was itching to scream at the woman.

Lucy knew she was the one in the wrong here, she had been caught. How she hadn't heard them coming up the stairs she didn't even know. But she had and now the woman she could stand more than anything else in the world stood in front of her smirking like a patronising cow.

"So?" The sudden confidence in her voice was noticeable and it seemed to straighten out Abigail's face. "I was cleaning." The older woman narrowed her eyes at Lucy and huffed as the footsteps drew nearer. She didn't have a clue what was going to happen, how it was going to happen. The guy had a gun, a gu-...the gun.

Lucy swallowed hard and moved her eyes from Abigail as slowly as possible, turning her head to focus on the gun which was exactly where she'd left it. Oh god. Her thoughts were purely centred around one thing as her heart began to race and she began to panic. She was in too deep. She should have saw it coming. She...

"What's wrong? What-" Mr Samson's voice trailed off as he reached the door to the master bedroom. As his eyes met his wife, they were full of worry but then as he noticed the mess of his things by the bed and then Lucy stood wearing the necklace, they turned to rage. "What the hell is going on?"

She didn't mind Abigail, the woman could easily be put in her place and Lucy would have no problem being the one to do so. But her husband Peter? He was a tall man, old, but he still towered over her. His dark brown eyes were uncomfortable to look at in that moment and Lucy could see his hands turning into fists in the corner of her eye. That's when her brain broke with the panic, fight or flight kicked in and there was no way out for her to run.

Lucy eyed the gun slowly again, but kept glancing back at Mr Samson who soon followed her gaze and became wide eyes at the sight of his private property sprawled out on the bed. It happened in an instance. Lucy's mind and movements were took over by fear and she moved first, harshly moving forward to get to the bed. Peter was only a second behind and pushed around his wife to beat her, but he lost and badly. He had barely reached the foot of the bed by the time Lucy had the barrel of the gun pointed towards his chest. She'd practically leapt across the opposite side of the bed from where Peter now stood, her only aim being to knock the weapon out of their reach to keep her out of real deniers way. But in seconds, without trying or thinking, her fingers had wrapped around the gun and she'd stretched it out in front of her.

"Now!" Peter raised his hands up by his head, eyes wide, and looked at Lucy as he released a deep breath.

"Keep away from me." She interrupted him, never taking her eyes off the man but keeping a note of where Abigail was, making sure she stayed away from her too. Lucy could feel her hands shaking and she'd never felt her heart beat as fast as it was now. It was like she could see herself, like she as watching the whole situation but it wasn't her holding the gun, like the point of view of a dream.

"What are you doing?" Abigail's shrill voice brought her out of her thoughtful gaze. "Peter stop her!" Lucy's eyes moved between the two with the resemblance to some sort of wild animal.

"Shut up Abby!" Mr Samson yelled this time, silencing the room. He didn't even look at his wife, Peter's eyes never deviated from the gun. He kept it loaded in his draw, safety off. The result of a violent break in during his early twenties. Back then he didn't have time to fumble and stutter so he reduced the chances of stalling should it ever happen again. She didn't know that though, and that what worried him, she could easily just pull that trigger. "Don't do anything stupid. Just-just put that down and we can forget this ever happened."

"You're lying." Lucy spoke to him straight because she didn't doubt for a second that they could forget about this. Had she of just took off the necklace and walked away...maybe. But now she was threatening them with a weapon which could kill them in a single blow, no...no they wouldn't. They're rip her a apart and enjoy every second of it.

"No-I-" Peter tried to speak again but there was no point.

"You wouldn't forget anything...as soon as I left you'd report it and..." She continued, speaking aloud the thoughts which were whirling around inside her head. She was stuck, she doomed herself really. She was going to loose her job...ha she was going to loose everything and get...oh god.

"No, you have my word." Both of the Samson's noticed the glassy sheen beginning to collect in Lucy's eyes, the girl was breaking apart. But as Lucy felt the tears welling, her attention turned to Abigail who had fallen quiet, and the gun now pointed to her. "And my wife's word." Peter didn't waste time in adding, once his wife's wellbeing was added into it.

"Your wife wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for longer than an hour." The sight of Abigail sinking away from ordering her husband around and into fear as she watched the gun pointed at her, stirred something in Lucy. Finally seeing the woman fear her was welcomed. She wasn't so cocky now.

"I would! I would." Begging, Mrs Samson held onto the wooden door frame for support.

"No you wouldn't." Lucy found herself smiling pitifully at both of them. "I'd be done for, and you'd just laugh it off like everything else." Abigail shook her head forcefully as tears started to gather in the corner of her own perfect blue eyes.

"You're acting as if you know me." Her head fell down, hiding her face from Lucy as she took a deep breath. "Listen you little bitch-" Anger suddenly burst from the woman's mouth, viciously spitting her words at Lucy.

"Abigail! That's enough!"

"You're telling me to shut up?" She looked at her husband. Leave it to these idiots to turn on each other in a situation like this. "Peter look at her, she's holding us at gunpoint in our own home and you're just stood there." She was right...they were just stood there watching her. Abigail acting like it was the most normal thing in the world, the fear had been brief and now it was just frustration. Anyone else would run in fear or be screaming, but they just watched her as if she was some stubborn child. They didn't see her as a threat, they just thought she was stupid. They weren't scared of her, they were...

A single gun shot shattered the room.

They never took her seriously, no one ever did. She was just the silly little girl, the stupid housemaid, the workaholic book worm with no friends.

All of the irritation and anger spewed out of her in those short seconds. Her eyes weren't even focused, the world around her was just a blur. It wasn't happening not really. Lucy's hand trembled and it was like she was looking through a camera lens as the room became clear. She felt she'd awakened from a coma...her forehead was sweating and her breaths were loud and staggered.

The first thing that hit her were the screams. Long, painful screams. There were spots of red, deep red, on the opposite wall of the bedroom to her and Mr Samson lay on the floor. By his side, Abigail started to wail, she had moved from the doorway and dropped to her knees by Peters side.

"What have you done! What have you done!" Lucy jumped at the sudden screams and closed her eyes, blinking back the tears. She'd really done it. Peter was sprawled out across the cream carpet, a red stain building up around his shoulders. His chest, the wound had been directly to his chest. "Peter! Peter! Wake up..."

"I..I..." Lucy stuttered, but eyes snapped to Abigail when she hissed at her.

"You what?" Her makeup was smudged, she'd never looked so imperfect. "You shot him!" He wasn't moving and no matter how hard she tried, Lucy couldn't look at him long enough to notice whether he was breathing or not.

"He's not..." She wouldn't believe it about herself, she couldn't. There wasn't a chance that this had happened, it was just all a dream. She couldn't have killed someone. It wasn't in her, she wasn't like that,scheduled was just a little greedy thief. Not a killer, a thief. A thug, stupid, selfish...murderer. "You can't...you'll tell people, you..." The gun was lifted again, this time aimed at Abigail you scrambled back from Peter in fear. She didn't want to but it was the only way, no one could find out ad as long as Abigail was able to talk then she'd be done for.

"No...no please." In every daydream Lucy had imagined about winning against the Samson's and showing them a lesson, this one never crossed her mind. Minutes ago she'd been paralysed at the sight of a gun and now she'd used one to kill a man. "Please you can't! I'll give you money if that's what you want. Money, that necklace, anything you want please." Abigail closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "Please." When Lucy didn't lower the gun, she tried to run. It happened in slow motion. Lucy watched the woman stand with a struggle but before she could reach the door, another bullet escaped the gun, then another, then another.

The first one missed, creating a ragged hole in the wall. But the second hit Abigail's hip and the third, her shoulder. The force of the hits and the pain in her right hip knocked her to the ground after forcefully pushing her into the open door.

Lucy's shoulder ached from the force of the gun, but it was muted, the screams of agony coming from Abigail being enough to capture all her attention. What the fuck had she done?

The gun dropped to the ground with a heavy thump. Then she took a small step forward to walk around the bed. She stepped over Abigail with care but the woman was too doubled over in pain to notice Lucy's closeness. Then, one step in front of the other, she descended the stairs in a frightfully calm manner. It didn't matter how many floors she walked down however, the screams remained just as loud in her ears. Her brain knew what it was doing though. As she reached the ground floor, Lucy went to her hand bag and pulled out her mobile. Sitting down on the hard wood floor, he back pressed against the front door as she dialled a number and finally let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Samuel Donald." The voice on the other end just cause her to sob harder. "Who is this?"

"Samuel." It was pathetic, her squeak of a voice. "Samuel it's Lucy."

"Lucy...hey are...are you crying?" His chuckle came through the phone but it made her sit up straighter, the sobs stopping and her expression ironed out.

"Samuel, I need to know I can trust you." For the first time, her voice wasn't a shaking and stuttering mess.

"Lucy?" His tone was questioning as if he was confused.

"You...you know people right? That's what you said, you know people on your side of things." Lucy started to ramble, catching him off guard, and her. Why was she telling bringing him into this so easily? He could do anything. But then there was no one else to turn to and she knew his reputation. Like she had said to him, he knew people.

"What's going on?" Samuel asked, his voice turning quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Samuel I..." Pressing her fingers into her eyes as she took a deep inhale of breath. The images kept replaying in her mind. They made it hard to utter more than a mere couple of words, but she had to focus. "I was going through a house but they came home...they saw me and there-there was this gun-"

"Oh shit Lucy." She didn't need to say anything else. "Are you fucking with me?"

"I shot them Samuel, please...you have to help me. You know people. You-" She spoke quickly, like a loose cannon spinning out of control. But then a dull tone replaced his voice.

The line went dead. He had hung up.

She was done, she might as well just sit here and wait for the sirens. That's what would come next after all. She wouldn't even try to run and hide, on her own she wouldn't even reach the tube station. Her head slammed against the front door as a scream left her mouth. When she shut her mouth there was silence, if the screams from upstairs had fell...

Suddenly the phone started to ring again in her hand.

"Samuel?" High pitched and breathless, she spoke his name in such hope it was pathetic to listen to.

"Get your prints cleared off the gun, leave everything else how it is and get out. Go home." He spoke with authority but lingered for a few seconds after sighing. "You'll get a call tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

As the front door slammed shut behind her, Lucy had to tell herself to take one last deep breath to calm her shaking hands. Her coat was messily thrown on, her handbag hung by her side and the eye make up which had been nearly applied this morning was smudged and water damaged.

She had done just as Samuel had said after he had hung up on her for the second time. She had stood, ran back upstairs where Mrs Samson had become unconscious, found the gun and wiped it down using her cleaning supplies. She did the whole thing before dropping it back on the bed, not knowing where else to put it. For a moment the idea of making it look like a suicide and placing the gun in Mr Samson's hand. But she decided against it, Samuel just told her to get out, so she did. She returned to the ground floor, put her coat on, picked up her bag and left.

But as soon as she got to where she was now, on the front step of the Samson's house, the air had hit her hard. Lucy stuck to the spot and she struggled to keep the tears at bay. She had to leave, she had to get out of there. Now.

Lucy raced down the stone steps, throwing her bag up on to her shoulder, and out through the iron gate. Her aching feet carried her down the street faster than normal, but she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Cars drove past her and each time her head sunk lower to the ground, hiding her face. Lucy just wanted to be home, in her bed and asleep. She wanted to go back to this morning and never get up. But that wasn't possibly was it? She had to get on with it, and it would help if she would stop being so jumpy and stressed.

She had shot someone...yes...well no...she had shot two people. People she worked for...people she stole from. Stole. Oh fuck.

Stopping dead in the street, Lucy's hand went up to her neck and her fingers instantly found the thin gold chain she had secured there earlier. Her other hand went over her mouth as a sob escaped and she stumbled back a few steps. She had just wiped her fingerprints off s gun to try and hide the evidence linking to her, yet there she was fleeing the crime scene with the stolen property still fastened around her neck. Lucy looked back down the street in the direction she'd come from and frowned, it was too late to go back now. She could risk returning the necklace or she could risk keeping it. She didn't know which was the greater risk, but knew that if she returned it she would have to spend time cleaning her DNA off that too.

Lucy set off down the street again, this time even quicker, hugging her coat around her tighter and higher in an attempt to hide the necklace. She didn't feel comfortable going for the tube. But when she reached the station, she forced herself to hold her head high and walk confidently down the stairs and onto the platform.

If was funny. On any normal day she could have sworn not one person batted an eye her way, not even a glance from a mere toddler in a pram. She felt like a nobody. Just drifting through life with the odd guy hitting on her or the odd stranger asking her the time. But now. Now it felt like she couldn't even stand and wait for her train without everyone watching her every breath. She would look up and feel like all the other people on the platform had just looked away, like they were judging her and knew what she'd just done.

She had never felt more dirty, as if the blood was quite literally on her hands.

She managed to keep her head down for long enough however, choosing to stand right by the door of the train once it arrived and being the first to jump off when it rolled into her home station. It was only a short walk to her small apartment, five minutes tops, and when she claimed the stairs and was finally able to shut her front door behind her...she broke.

Lucy sunk down to the floor right there in her living room, hands coming up to cover her eyes. All the possible outcome from here on out just kept swirling around her head and behind her eyes. She could see herself getting taken away in under an hours time, officers banging at her door, her parents being contacted. It was all straight out of a nightmare.

Lucy stood suddenly and turned to secure every lock on the front door she had, if may have just been a Yale catch, lock and bottom bolt but it made her feel safer. She still felt dirty, but she couldn't find the energy to go shower or even to make it to her bed. Stumbling back a few steps, she landed on the couch with a heavy thump and rested her head on one of the pale orange cushions.

There was a sharp alarm screaming at her in her dreams, like a bird chirping in pain right by her ear. She hadn't even realised she had fell asleep until she forced her eyes to open and looked around herself at her living room. She was still wearing her coat, the stress causing her to have passed out the moment her head hit the pillow. Lucy couldn't say she was surprised but...what the hell was that noise?

Her mobile was buzzing and ringing in her purse a few feet away from where she lay. It was the high pitched default tone the phone had been given when she first bought it two years ago, but even after all those moths it still grated on her nerves.

She just managed to reach her handbag while remaining on the couch, however it took a good stretch, and flipped the phone open. It was a withheld number. Never the less, what did she have to loose? However, as she put it to her ear a hollow feeling appeared in her stomach as the words Samuel had spoke came back to her. She would get a call.

"Hello?" Her uncaring approach dropped as all the memories came back to her. The nervousness came back to her voice and she scrunched up in. A ball at one end of her sofa.

"Am I speaking to a Miss Scott?" It was a woman, a very posh and well spoken woman.

"Lucy Scott yes...she's speaking." It took a few moments for Lucy to reply, but once she did there was regret. She didn't even know who this was, it could have been absolutely anyone. Police even.

"Good." The woman's voice was chirpy on the other end of the phone. "Could I take your date of birth please?" Upon hearing this, Lucy stopped and frowned causing her forehead to crinkle.

"The 14th of July...1978." Her answer showed how hesitant she was to give it, but what harm would it do? But then again, why would they even need it. The reason could have been blatantly obvious and normal but the adrenaline drowning Lucy's brain had made it hard to even remember when she was born, never mind realise why she needed to give it to this voice on the other end of a phone.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Why do you need my date of birth?" Lucy interrupted before the woman could carry on any further.

"It's routine ma'am. Now..." It was like she was just waved off. 'Routine'? Routine for what? "Miss Scott I'm calling on behalf of Mr Moriarty, he has accepted your request for a consultation." Things were just getting too confusing for her to process, everything seemed to be spinning. It was like she was strapped to a wheel and the things around her just weren't making sense.

"A consultation?" Lucy put a hand to her head to massage the area which was beginning to ache. She couldn't remember a Mr Moriarty...and she was sure she would recall him. It wasn't as if she came into contact with many people. "I'm sorry this must be a mistake."

"No mistake Miss Scott, we have your details right here." In the background, Lucy could here the woman typing on a computer rapidly. "Samuel Donald called in at 2:47pm this afternoon." So this was the call he had been implying. To be honest she didn't know what sort of call she should have been inspecting, she hadn't even thought about a phone call at all. But he had arranged a meeting for her? What good was that going to do? She had killed people, she didn't need to go to a...a consultation for whatever it was.

"Samuel?" Lucy's breathless whisper left her mouth before she could stop it.

"He said you were in need of a consultation, immediately." The woman's voice trailed off slightly, become quieter and yet somewhat irritated. "Has there been a mistake?"

"No...no, I just." Lucy jumped to attention and shook her head, forgetting the woman couldn't see. If Samuel had went though the trouble of setting this up then she had to attend, he knew more about this than she did, at least she guessed he did. Whatever he had organised was the right way to go. "I'm sorry, I wasn't fully aware but no, that sounds correct."

"Alright. The meeting is arranged for tonight at the Savoy Grill, 7pm. He asks that you dress formally." She guessed the 'he' was this Mr Moriarty...but formal. She didn't own anything formal. She wished she did but she hadn't any need to spend money on such attire. For Lucy, her work wear was as formal as it got.

"Savoy Grill at 7, okay." She nodded her head and glanced at the large face clock hanging on the wall by the kitchen area. It was 5, she had to get moving if she wanted to look at least a little formal and not be late.

"Good day Miss Scott." The woman put the phone down so abruptly, Lucy was met with a dial tone before she could even wish her own goodbye, but never the less she whispered the words and then let her hand drop onto the couch.

She had to get ready, for a meeting, concerning today's happenings. She wasn't sure she could trust these people, that she could trust Samuel even. She was still unsure to why she had called him in the first place, but he was all she had. Either him or her parents and that wasn't a route she ever wanted to consider. But her legs and arms felt numb, her head wanted to melt and knowing she now had to make herself look presentable to go and meet a stranger made her want to go back to sleep even more.

Never the less...she stood from the couch and finally took off her coat to drape in over the arm of the couch. Then, with the least amount of enthusiasm she had ever given off, walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe rinsing the day from her skin would help, although she doubted it.

Before she stepped under the cascading hot water though, she unclasped the necklace still sitting around her neck and tucked it away in the small cupboard hanging above her sink. That's where it would stay until a safer date.

It was one thing getting ready for work...another getting ready to pop to the shops...and another to go to a formal dinner to discuss the consultation for a murder one had committed. Lucy's wardrobe was made up of some very questionable items, including purple fishnet tights and a risky crop top. Both results from a fancy dress night during her freshers week. But there was nothing formal apart from the two pairs of work pants hanging up in front of her.

She could wear a pair of them...or maybe not. Lucy frowned at the idea of wearing something so boring to a nice restaurant but it was just proof that she never left the damn apartment. Well at least picking a dress was demanding all of her attention to be drawn away from other things.

Lucy dug through her wardrobe and pushed back each hanger that held something useless. A coat, a stupid old camisole, a pair of denim shots and some old skinny jeans. To be one of those women who could just reach in and pick anything and look amazing. To own lovely clothes and for them to be amazing and to them to fit like a glove on a skinny and toned figure. Instead she owned size twelve skinny jeans which fit like a size 8 and bagged around the knees like they were made for a heavier set woman. And her lumpy bottom half didn't match with her smaller breasts and waist. Unfortunately she didn't had time for the gym or the money for a luscious diet, so she just was how she was and she dealt with it.

There was a light pink, almost nude dress...tucked away on the last hanger in . She'd bought it for a date back in her third year. Yet it obviously didn't do a very good job for her as they never had a second date. This wasn't a date though, it was a meeting so it might just have to do. It was fitted all the way down, clinging to the curves she had on her size 10 frame. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either,cheap thy she liked to think of it as. Thick sheer straps covered her shoulders and her arms were left bare, but the skirt of the dress ended just above her knees so it was still classy.

Thinking it would do, Lucy threw the item down on the bed and then walked over to her bedside table where she kept her makeup sitting. She didn't have a lot, just the necessities, and after pinning her still drying hair away from her face she picked up the small bag and started to gather what she needed.

A light layer of foundation with some powder to set it, eyeliner, mascara and a touch of blush. Enough to give her pasty completion some colour but not enough to give the impression she had been slapped. After that was done, Lucy brushed through her hair once more and then went on to dry it before stylish it straight.

6:20... She had to get going if she wanted to be on time.

She slid into her dress and gave herself a once over in the floor length mirror standing by the bedroom door. She could look worse...then again on not such short notice she could look a lot better. Grabbing her coat, she shrugged it on and then grabbed her small black clutch bag before heading to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy had made it across town with little time to spare, but she still found herself standing outside the restaurant with a dim look as if she had all the time in the world. It was an expensive place, too expensive for her to even look at but this is where she had been told. The black stiletto heels clicked against the path as she nervously paced back and forwards to make a decision. She could still walk away, she'd probably regret it, but it was still an option. Or Lucy could pluck up the courage and just go and meet the man Samuel had arranged for her. Either way involved risks, either way also involved the certainty of something happening which she didn't want to happen.

But this was the easiest decision, at least by doing this...the future would be...better? Hopefully. For that reason, Lucy turned and climbed the few short steps to the enter acne to the restaurant.

Inside was dimly lit. There were large chandeliers hanging but they were near turned off, there was such a low level of light being emitted from them. There was a dark red and black colour scheme which added even more to the atmosphere, and from what Lucy could see of the restaurant from the greeters desk the tables were very spaced out and far apart.

"Good evening Miss, do you have a booking?" A man, older, and dressed in a charcoal grey suit smiled at Lucy from behind the desk. Nervously, she fixed her skirt to make sure it sat right on her legs and hips before returning the mans smile.

"Yes, I think so. My names Lucy Scott but it might be under something e-" Lucy began to say to the man as she took off her coat and handed it to him, but he just shook his head and interrupted her to stop her rambling.

"No problem. If you'd like to follow me." He passed her coat to a girl Lucy guessed was the cloakroom attendant, and then started to walk into the seating area of the restaurant. She was lead past a large bar, the light causing a sparkling reflection against the many bottles of liqueurs and wines. For a while it seemed as if the place was never ending, but then as they reached the back was on the restaurant the man stopped and gestured towards a booth, in which a man sat on his phone.

"Thank you." Lucy muttered to the greeter, though he had already turned his back to leave. From here the man looked...smart. But that's all she could really gather. He sat there in a dark suit, yet it wasn't quite black, on a modern phone with his hair greased back. He didn't look safe yet he didn't look dangerous either. He looked well off, which he would have to be to afford a night eating here. But there was only one real way to work out what he was like. Putting one foot in front of the other, her hips swayed lazily from side to side and just as she approached the table, he looked up.

His eyes did a quick once over her body from top to toe, lingering in certain areas longer than others. "Mr Moriarty?" Finding the courage to speak had been easy when he wasn't looking directly at her, but then as soon as the mans dark pupils pierced hers, the breath escaped from her lungs and Lucy had to force herself to stand taller instead of scrambling into a ball on the floor.

"Miss Scott?" The accent in his voice was obvious, yet smooth. But he didn't stand from his seat to great her, instead he just watched Lucy as she awkwardly stood by the side of the table. "Well..." He looked at her long and hard before nodding to the empty seat opposite him. "Take a seat."

"Of course, sorry." She placed her small clutch purse on the table and then slid into the high booth seat, all the while her cheeks burned with a nervous blush. She didn't know what to say, how to act or where to look with this new man. It was such a strange situation. Did he know? Was he meant to know? Lucy didn't know but he was just looking at her from under his eyelashes as he continued to finish typing on his phone.

"Can I get you a drink Miss?" A waited appeared by her side, hands clasped politely behind his back. She jumped at the sudden speech, having been buried in her thoughts, but looked at the waiter with wide eyes and quickly said any drink.

"Oh, just a lemonade please." It was a normal request at least she thought it was until the man still sat opposite her looked up from his hands and raised an eyebrow at her. With a single outstretched hand, he stopped the waiter from stepping away and fulfilling her request while shaking his head with an amused look.

"No way, get her a glass of the Chateau D'Armailhac, Pauillac." When Lucy watched him, her frown subtly questioned his actions. She didn't know what drink he had ordered for her but she noticed the waiters forced smile. However, Mr Moriarty looked her over again and then truly looked at her for the first time, staring into her. "Make that a bottle."

"I don't drink." Lucy fired off quickly before the waiter could take that as her order and leave. But he simple gave the waited a look and the younger man nodded, walking away.

"You do now." He made a gesture to her quivering hands which hadn't stopped since she left the Samson's house, but laughed when she hid them under the table. "Have you eaten?"

"Er, no. No." She was still recovering from his previous comment and trying to work out what that meant, when he asked that and she ended up stuttering pathetically.

"Good, because I am starving." He almost sang the words after putting his phone away into his pants pocket, rolling his eyes dramatically. It was strange. It almost felt like she was in a nightmare, those ones where every action is exaggerated and when someone speaks the sound is never ending. This man was burning a hole in her skull with his eyes before his darkened pupils ran down the length of her body. Her dress was uncomfortable and she could feel the stiff material sagging due to the ill fit, this was something he apparently seemed to notice as he made a face of a...disapproving nature.

Lucy's stomach began to do flips as everything started to just feel plain wrong and the way this man was watching her every movement out the corner of his eye wasn't helping anything. She wanted to go home.

"What is this? Why...why am I here?" She broke the silence which had fell over them temporarily and looked around herself at the restaurant. She feared that if she didn't speak then they would remain there just watching each other as he had made no move to speak, just to survey her closely.

"You're asking me why you're here?" Mr Moriarty smirked ever so lightly and raised a single eyebrow. "Honey I should be asking you..." He made a move and fixed the knot his tie, although it was already prefect.

"I know Samuel called you but, I don't know why." She swallowed hard and made eye contact with the man. Lucy needed to man up and get the answers she so desperately needed from...whoever he was. "He didn't tell me what he had done or who you were, he just said to expect a call." The call hadn't even been from him, another middle man who knew her secret...well could it even be called a secret anymore? This man looked like he could easily want to use it against her.

"Yes, dear Samuel. It's a good job I owed him a favour or else." Moriarty tilted his head to one side and bit his lip dramatically as his eyes rolled. "But anyway, you got the call didn't you? You're here aren't you?" Lucy nodded quickly to try and get his attention off her so heavily. "So why don't you tell me what it is exactly you need?"

"I don't need anything." Her face dropped into a stern frown as she stared at him for the first time. Why didn't he just explain exactly who he was? Then she might have just been a little more inclined to talk to him with some maturity.

"Right." A fire grew in his eyes suddenly. "Okay, well then, I wish you luck in the future Miss Scott." Moriarty stood then and began to gather his belongings up from the table.

"You're leaving?" Lucy sat up straighter and watched as he typed out a text on his phone before pushing the device into his pocket. Moriarty's eyes then turned on her harshly.

"If you are not in need of my help then there are many others waiting, so I am not going to waste my time." He stepped out of their booth, looking over his shoulder at Lucy one last time. "Night."

"Wait...I..." The weak feeling of loneliness, fear and childishness started to creep back into her, destroying the short burst of courage she had shown. Her temporary back bone slipped and within seconds Lucy found herself practically begging this handsome stranger. "I...don't know who you are but...I need any help you are willing to offer." There was a moment of silence as he stopped walking but kept his back to her. Moriarty just stood there, deadly still. Her heavy breathing could be heard as she stood up too and bit her lip.

"P...P...Pl..." The man turned ever so slowly and a smug grinned was gracing his thin lips. He didn't look angry anymore, it was more like he was satisfied. It was almost as if he knew what she was going to do before she did.

"Please." She snapped but when his eyes widened dramatically, Lucy sighed and started to play with her hands before looking at him from under her lashes. "...Please, I need your help." Another pause. Moriarty enjoyed the silence and without shame checked over her full figure she presented to him from where she stood. Lucy must have said something right though as he walked back to the table and before either of them could sit, he stuck his out out for her to shake.

"Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal." She nodded her head subtly, trying to ignore the job title he had given her...consulting criminal? She wasn't even going to ask. But Lucy felt the need to give him her full name also.

"Lucy Scott." Simple. To simple for her liking almost. It just blended in with everything she ever signed it on.

"Nice to meet you." Moriarty wasn't smiling, but neither was he frowning. He was very...placid as he took his hand back for her and returned to his seat. Just in time too as the waiter returned with her single glass of wine and the rest of the opened bottle in an ice bucket, which was placed on a stand by the side of their table. "Now, what exactly did that innocent little face get up to today?" Only then did he smirk wide, and raised his glad to take a sip of his own drink. "Come on, I already know." He rolled his eyes when she remained silent.

"If you already know then why do I have to tell you?" Lucy squirmed uncomfortably in her seat but tried to keep her tongue tied and tone polite to stop him from threatening to walk out on her again. She needed him...apparently, according to Samuel.

"Because admitting it it the first step to getting on with it...you want this to go away? Then tell me what happened." The way he spoke made it sound like she was simply talking an alcohol problem or something. But for once,scheduled really wished it was as simple as that. How could she tell him? He couldn't know all the details and it was all those little details which would be the hardest to explain and relive. Never the less, she had no other choice. She either had to tell him or walk out alone and she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to. She needed a miracle and so far this was the closest thing she had to one.

"I was cleaning this couples house. I do it every week, I'm a house keeper-" Lucy had needed to take a deep breath to even start. But little less than a moment into her explanation, Moriarty had interrupted her.

"No no...no. None of that matters now. Those things are gone." He waved a hand at her wearily, exaggerating his point. But he seemed like he really was listening. "I want to know what created the splash because you've got some awfully big waves heading your way Lucy."

"I shot two people. Alright? Is that good enough?" This man was doing a very good job at intimidating her, or more accurately scaring her. So she snapped...again. But at least if got the hardest part out there. "Sorry, just...I'm struggling to see exactly what is is you can do to help me, I don't even know you."

"Miss Scott I've helped serial killers clear their names, made jury's overlook hard evidence, caused many many people to just." Moriarty popped his lips and made some flittering movements with his hands into to the air as it was dust. "Disappear. I'm willing to make it so that those two people, whoever they were, do not become a problem for you." Could he really do that? Lucy looked over him questioningly for a long time and processed what he had said. Cleared serial killers? She was no serial killer, but would that make it easier for him.

"But I killed them, I-" She gave a quick glance around herself at the rest of the posh restaurant. But there was no one near enough to even be listening. All of the tables around them were cleared and the waiters were no where to be seen.

"No one is listening." Moriarty spoke in a sarcastically quiet voice. Lucy shot him an emotionless look before continuing less cautiously.

"I shot them both, through pure panic and fear." Lucy started and met his eyes dead on for the first time, at least she did for a second before she turned away again. It was easier to admit the truth to the thin air apparently. "I killed them, people are going to find them and they'll know it was me they just..." A heavy sigh fell from between her lips. She surprised herself then by downing down the near full glass of wine sat in front of her, wincing at the acidity in such a large volume before slamming the glass back down.

"Will you calm down." Moriarty winced at her behaviour, but reached across to retrieve the bottle of wine and refilled her glass for her. "First things first, these 'people'...who were they?" His brow quirked and she waited for the ice to rattle as the bottle was replaced to the bucket before giving him, his desired answer.

"Their names are Mr Peter Samson and Mrs Abigail Samson." Lucy resisted the urge to close her eyes and instead focused on the shining silver where resting by her fingertips on the cotton tablecloth. "They lived near Kensington Gardens and I cleaned for them every Tuesday morning. I...I was looking for something to take when they found me and that's how I know Samuel." There wasn't a need to explain that, but she was just talking. Saying anything she could manage to on the subject. "I steal things and sell them on to him just for a little bit of money, that's all." With a shrug of her shoulders, Lucy took another drink. But then she lifted her gaze, a little part of her had been surprised by how long he'd allowed her to talk but now his face explained the reason why. It was expressionless, stunned even. His eyes studied her closely, so she returned it until she started to worry. "I...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Say that name again?" Moriarty spat at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who? Abigail-"

"No!" Voice sharp and loud, he silenced the room in an instant. "No...her husband? Mr..." Moriarty trailed off, expecting her to fill in the gap. It took a second, however, due to his sudden change in mood and the effect the man's name seemed to have on him.

"Peter Samson." Lucy tried to keep her voice firm. She didn't want him to hear the fear he'd put in her from the outburst of his temper. "He was a businessman I think, he looked like one at least. In his mid 50s? That's who's gun it was-"

"Stop, just stop." The man interrupted her, with the palm of his hand held up and out in front of her face. He lowered it soon enough and allowed her to fully watch him take him mobile phone back out of his pocket. Realisation suddenly dawned on her as his fingers moved expertly over the small keys.

"Oh my god do you know him? He wasn't a friend or anything was he?" She was answered by a chilling laugh. Mocking her in every sense and sending a darkness over her. Moriarty's head shook from left to right painfully slow.

"More of a colleague honey." He saw the way her pupils dilated with fear. The pick up in her pulse patten was practically visible in her neck. She ought to feel that way. "You're in deeper shit than I thought...this might be worth it after all." There was amusement written all over him; the way the corner of his mouth was lifter, the glimmer in his eyes, the way he playfully drummed his hands against the table as he raised his phone to his ear to make a call. All the while, Lucy's head thumped and her chest tightened. She wanted to run away from this man and yet she was glued to her seat.

"I need everything you can get on Peter Samson and his wife." Listening to him talk to whatever it was. She noticed his voice got stricter and even more demanding. "Everything, contacts, finances, jobs...what don't you understand about everything!?" His temper flared and Lucy jumped in her seat as each of his words was pronounced perfectly, syllable by syllable. "Send it through when you have it all...oh and..." Moriarty looked up then to stare at the young girl in his company. "Also send through everything you found on Lucy Scott." He hung up and placed the phone on the table.

"You looked me up?" Being the first to speak, there was a doubt of whether she should have waited for him to go first but her name had been said. That gave her the right to ask surely.

"I did more than that. I always do a light background check on my clients, let's me know what I'm getting myself into." It was obvious he did this a lot by the way he spoke so simply. Her curiosity was also growing behind her worry, which was now causing her hands to tremble again. She wanted to know who this man really was, what he had done, what he was capable of. He could talk good, but could he supply the walk to go with it?

"Good to know." Lucy nodded absently. "So who is Peter Samson? Does it make things harder?" Trying to push her scaredy cat quality to one side, she pushed forward for some answered which may or may not calm her.

"Harder isn't the word. I'll not sugar coat it for you darling, there will be people coming to find whoever has done this to their boss." That wasn't the aspiring and soothing answer she had went searching for. Not even the way 'darling' had rolled so easily off his tongue pulled her attention from what he'd said. People were going to come after her? But she was just a maid...just a woman in a city just...

"Boss?" She barely managed to whisper as her eyes glazed over.

"Peter Samson was a business man yes, but not a good one and not a very nice one. He was the head of an underground business used to smuggle illegal weaponry into Britain." Moriarty found it far too easy to explain it all, it was obvious that her knew of the man very well. He took a sip of his own drink before continuing. "That gun you shot them with? Probably one from his own stock." It may have been stupid, but the knowledge of the gun she'd shot being an illegal weapon didn't really dull the fact she'd shot two people. It was just another stress to add on to the pile...then the images appeared behind her eyes. The blood pooling on the floorboards underneath the man, the screams of his wife, the sound of her body hitting the floor.

"Shit." What else was there to say? Although she didn't exactly realise she had spoke the curse aloud until Moriarty laughed from across the table.

"It's too late for me to show up here, give you a supportive smile and some merry words of advice." He looked at her straightly. It was the sort of time where any normal person would have smiled reassuringly would have smiled at the other, but his face never faltered from that bored expression. "There are some...horrible people coming after you Lucy, and they will find out its you." He did smile then, sickeningly, while nodding at her. "Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow. But a shooting of two rich and successful people will be on the news...you'll be linked in someway, they'll put your pretty face up in big lights on the ten o'clock news and then..." His mouth dropped in dramatic shock and he knocked hard and slow on the table three solid times. "They'll be at your door. The big bad wolf coming for the little girl with the blood on her hands." Moriarty managed to bring it all to life far too easily, she could see it all happening and it made her stomach churn and squeeze.

"But, I'll get arrested and charged and I'll be-" It overtook her senses and Lucy started to ramble aimlessly as all the different situations she could land in occurred to her.

"Being charged with murder is the least of your worries now Miss Scott. Turning yourself in right now will be a lot safer and easier for you." Biting her lip, her hands twisted with each other as they fell into her lap. Her drink wouldn't even help anymore and the air suddenly turned thick. Too thick to breath. "These people will skin you. Burn you. They will tear you apart." She choose this moment to look at him but when their eyes met, she wished she had stayed focused on the table. They were like black holes. Bottomless inky pupils which burned into her insides like ice. He wasn't playing with her now. Venom dripped from his words as if Moriarty himself would come after her and her whole body began to shake. "That is unless, I still agree to help you."

"And will you? Help me?" Lucy managed to stammer, biting down on her lip. One hand nervously reached up and pushed some mousy hair out of her eyes, while her slender fingers on her other hand fixed how her dress sat on her body.

"You know with some work you'd be beautiful." Moriarty hadn't agreed. Nor had he disagreed. He had complimented her, in a way. It could also be classed as an offence. But his eyes had turned to teasing and her guard fell for a second with shock. It was completely...random and rude and unneeded.

"Excuse me?" Lucy's eyes were squinted and her brow creased with a frown. Who was he? But there was no time for him to explain himself as his phone began to ring and it was at his ear in an instant. The man didn't utter a single words before the call was ended.

"The police have found the bodies, it's the main story on tonight's news." The news felt like a dagger being forced in between her ribs "You're name has been stated for you to contact the police as soon as possible for any information."

"Oh my god." Lucy's head spun as she felt the air leave her lungs. It was all too quick. Just this morning she had woke up a normal woman, maybe a little lost in life and doing things she didn't like, but she was normal. And now she was a killer, a wanted killer and...

"You'll go to the police in the morning." Moriarty broke through her thoughts enough to regain her attention. But it was stupid advice. He was going to help her by forcing her to hand herself in.

"What?" Lucy gaped at him.

"That's what they've asked, don't give them a reason to come and find you."

"But I'll be done, they'll know straight away." Beginning to get desperate and stressed, her head wobbled insecurely, shaking vigorously upon his demand.

"How? Are you going to tell them?" Moriarty quirked, easing his brow as he pondered. "Admit it all so easily? I had hoped you were stronger than that."

"No but-" She tried to answer him but he cut her off, not for the first time.

"Listen." He hunched them, both of his arms resting on the table as he leaned ever so slit lay towards her in an attempt to put his point across. "You go to that police station, you tell them that you did your job and got out of there. You went straight home. Don't lie about times, they'll have you on CCTV, tell the truth but say they were alive when you left." It was all very on point.

"What if they ask harder questions?" Suddenly she didn't care that she was in the middle of one of the most respected restaurants in London. She didn't care that this man was a stranger or care about what she had done. All Lucy cared about was what her future would be.

"No comment. They'll take you in for questioning, don't request a lawyer and if they ask anything stupid say no comment." It sounded simple enough. "When they're done with their stupid questions and pointless fact fishing, ask if you can leave and return home."

"What if they don't let me leave?"

"They will, they won't have any evidence to hold you there." But there would be plenty to find, she'd dusted the gun but in her state she could remember how well, not to mention her prints on all the items over the bed, the draw the gun was kept in, shoe prints, hairs.

"How do you know, they migh-" Eyes rolled at both ends of the table. Lucy in thought as she went over all the possibilities and Moriarty's in pure boredom of the woman's incapability to shut up and listen.

"I'll ensure they have no evidence." And she would, he would giver his word on that. He had the best of the best working on such a newly high profile case as they spoke. A case he had to get onto himself, it wouldn't just blow over in a night. "It's best you go home now. Lock your doors and sleep very lightly Lucy." He warned and picked up his phone one last time to put into into her pants pocket.

"That's it's? That's your help?" Panic. So predictable. Especially in such a young client.

"It's best you don't overthink things at this point." Moriarty told her easily and in only a few short gulps, down the remainder of his drink.

"This is a joke." Lucy puffed and fell back in her seat. She was close to crying...or throwing up. Both were just as likely as the tears formed in the corners of her eyes and her stomach continued to churn and flex.

"I'm not sure Ruby and Mike will take lightly to hearing their daughter's name on the news. If I were you I'd expect a call at around 10 tonight." He knew that would shut her up, and maybe listen to him a little closer. She already had one shark coming after her, she didn't want another.

"How do you know their names?" Hearing her mother and father mentioned had triggered something which felt suspiciously like guilt. She hadn't even thought of them. It had all been about herself, they would...she didn't know what they'd do. She barely spoke to them. It wouldn't make them any less disappointed but it might help. Hearing Moriarty though, it definitely made her wake up and shut up.

"I'll make sure there's no evidence tied to you." He said finally and stood up from the table once he was convinced he saw the conformity in her. "Try not to act too nervous tomorrow Lucy, I don't want my hard work going to waste." And with a final nod down to her, Moriarty stepped out from his side of the booth to walk around to Lucy. Taking her hand up from the table, he bent ever so slightly while raising it to his lips and placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "Go home." That was the last thing he said before he allowed her hand to fall to her side and and turned to walk straight out of the restaurant.

She had been left alone and very frightened. She had a long walk home and no money left for a taxi. And people were looking for her, hunting her. And she had to go practise for her police interview tomorrow. There was a lot to think about and nothing put on hold, it was all full steam ahead. She didn't have time to waste and it was getting later outside, the streets emptying more by the minute. So she did the only thing which would be a step in the right direction and stood, and followed by Moriarty's example.

The walk home was agonising. An already long journey made longer by fear and darkness which had fallen over the city like s blanket in the first five minutes of her walking. When Lucy did get home however, after spending the past 40 minutes looking over her shoulder, she sprinted up the stairs to the door to her apartment and unlocked it quickly.

The thin panel of wood Moriarty had made clear would be the only thing keeping her safe tonight most likely,clammed behind her and she stood there breathlessly for a few seconds...until the panic set in heavy. She secured the three small and...honestly unreliable locks on the front door and stumbled back a few steps to stare at it.

In her head, she could already hear the knocks on her door. Moriarty's teasing getting into her head. He was meant to be helping her, yet so far he had only succeeded is terrifying her and telling her to go to the police. As well as making her aware that he already knew all about her small, simple life.

There was going to be a sleepless night ahead, she could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke early, too early, the next morning. If a person could call it waking up. Lucy had barley slept, choosing to go to bed had been a wasteful decision as she constantly looked for shadows passing under her door and listening out for noises which never came. She must have only got 2 hours sleep altogether throughout the night and that was only when her eyes became too heavy for fear to hold them back anymore. Her door was untouched, that she knew even before she dragged her feet the small distance from her bedroom to her living room. All the locks were still secured, everything was as it was when she went to bed. The lights still on, unable to accept the darkness last night, and curtains still shut. The phone still blinking with the unread messages her parents had left throughout the evening after hearing their daughters name on the main news of every television channel. She couldn't bare to take their calls, there was already too much in her head as it was. They could wait until her name was cleared just like Moriarty had promised.

It was 5am. Too early to do anything yet. She would go to police station like that man had told her to last night. She would go and say what she had been instructed to and she would act as casual as physically possible. Casual and clueless to the events which had taken place. She'd go as soon as the clock reached an acceptable hour to not seem suspicious. Heading in at 9 o'clock however looked normal, morning but approaching mid-morning, it could be the normal time she passed on her way to work. Or it could be early enough for her to be concerned about hearing her name on the news, but not enough to look scared and rushed.

That meant she had plenty of time to kill though, but thankfully the sun was coming up. Light was starting to peak in from the small gaps in the curtains and Lucy couldn't be more thrilled. Now the night had passed, it seemed like less was likely to happen in the pure daylight. There was no one coming for her yet...maybe there wasn't at all. Could she ever trust this Moriarty man? He could be wrong...but something in her was convinced he was right. He spoke so dryly and with so much heat. She wouldn't take the risk in not listening to him, she'd be cautiously until her name was truly cleared.

There was time for breakfast, and to take her time getting ready. Work would be skipped, she doubted there was a reason to call in as her boss would already know. So Lucy lazily moved about the flat, for the first time in years feeling like she had all the time in the world to kill. She moved to the kitchen area and popped the kettle on, getting a box of sugared cereal out of the cupboard above as it boiled. A coffee and a bowl of coco pops. She got out a clean mug and spooned the coffee in along with two sugars. Nothing overly complicated and in no time she was falling back onto the couch

Lucy didn't want to listen to the news or watch TV in fear of hearing anything about herself. She wanted to walk into the police station empty of the news and clueless to what they already knew. She'd be more natural that way and able to...think clearer. At least she thoughts that way now as she sat and waited for the hours to tick by.

She started getting ready at 6:30am, out the shower by 6:50am, enjoying the chance to be able to stand under the warm running water. Imagining the soap washing everything away, every worry, every stress. Hair was dried by 7:10am, makeup and hair finished by 7:30am and her outfit had been picked and thrown on by 7:40am. A plain and simple pair of black skinny trousers and a cream blouse she thought would be smart enough for showing up. She didn't want to look like a dead beat tramp, she wanted to look respected, even though that couldn't be further from the truth. By 8:00am she was all ready and stood by her door, twiddling her thumbs around each other. Wearing her trench coat and with her beaten up purse over her shoulder, Lucy took one last deep breath and then rested her hand on the handle to the front door.

It was now or never. She went there now and talked or they came after her when it was to late and forced her into a cell. So, gathering every bit of courage she had left, Lucy left the apartment and started on her way towards the nearest police station she new of. Paddington Green. It was a long treck from her flat, a tube ride with a change after four stops on the blue line. But after around forty minutes she walked up towards the front of the building with her head held as high as could possibly be expected in this type of situation.

The corrugated iron front of the building gave off anything but cleanliness, as did the school like blue paneling along the windows. It reeked of city police and the closer Lucy got, the more her hands started to shake. But never the less she climbed the steps up to the main entrance and pulled open the door with weakening arms. The main reception desk was in sight but it only induced the response in her to fly back out the door. She couldn't do this. Moriarty had made it sound so simple but she couldn't do it, she'd slip or stumble. But she had to didn't she? Now or never.

"Good morning can I help you?" The woman behind the desk, dressed stately in a while stiff collared shirt and black pencil skirt, pulled Lucy out her daze. She hadn't even realised she approached the dest but there she was stood at the counter, looking down at the receptionist with a slack jaw.

"Er...sorry, yes." She could have started smoother but the sight of the small metropolitan police logo on her shirt stopped was really happening. Lucy cleared her throat lightly before going on. "My name is Lucy Scott, I think the police have wanted to get in touch with me. I heard my name on the news." She would save the whole 'didn't know why she was here' for someone who mattered.

"Lucy Scott?" The woman repeated back to her and then started typing on her computer. It didn't take long for her to find something as she stopped and smiled up at Lucy. "Take a seat Miss Scott, someone will be right with you." And that was it. No sirens or alarms or police running at her. Maybe she could do this. She walked to the small row of cheap leather chairs by the window and took a setting her bag on her knee and bouncing her knee with nerves. There wasn't a lot of officers which she could see, there wasn't really a lot of anything. Leaflets and flyovers littered the public notice boards on the wall and...that was it pretty much. Those and a waste bin.

Soon enough however, a middle aged man walked through the double doors a little way past the desk. Dressed in a smart suit, his eyes quickly ran over the waiting area until they met Lucy and he smiled gently.

"Miss Scott?" She could only nod and begin to stand from the chair. "If you'd like to follow me please." Doing as he requested, Lucy silently followed him and it was only after they were back through the double doors and she was led over to a small desk with a chair beside it did he turn to address her again. "Please take a seat." The man walked around behind the desk to sit and she in turn sat on the one facing him. There was a computer to the side of him and a lot of papers piled high on the other side, but the desk was clear and uncluttered. Not that she could really focus on any of it as her heart thumped I'm her head. "I'm PC Harry Edwards. Thank you for coming in Miss Scott, I'm guessing you heard the appeal on the news?"

"Only late last night yes." She answered smoothly, deciding against telling them she was out. "I'm not quite sure of why you need to speak to me though." Pulling the innocent card, Lucy made sure to not sound pissed and just looked confused.

"It's nothing big, we just have some questions after being led to believe you were the last person to see the victims alive."

"Oh god, right. Okay." She may have found a new skill as her breath quicker and she seriously surprised herself with how shocked she sounded. "Erm...what questions?" The sooner they asked them, the quicker she could get out of there.

"Actually, since Scotland Yard have taken on the case, you're going to have to wait until the lead inspector arrives here from headquarters." Shit. Scotland Yard? Scotland bloody Yard? "He should be here soon, sorry for any inconvenience. Until then I'd just like to take some personal information from you if that's alright." She tried to hide her sweaty palms and shaking knees by nodding and smiling gently at Harry.

"Of course, anything." Playing the ever helpful interviewee, Lucy straightened up in her seat as Harry opened a document on the computer.

"Okay, your full name please?" That was simple enough, nothing too hard for the first question. However she still overthought her answer at least five times before saying out loud. And the simple questions continued to come for a short while, each one of them as boring and pointless as the next. Surely they could get it all off a file somewhere. Things like recent employment, place of birth, next of kin, address. But they were all on her NHS file. Never the less, the regular questions calmed her slightly for the real interview. It couldn't be too different from this could it? Throughout the time she sat at that desk, Lucy managed to calm herself enough to make her hands stop shaking and stop herself from biting her lip nervously. Until she saw the police constable's eyes look up as the doors slammed behind herself and footsteps approached. Then all her habits came back and she turned her head to watch the man. He looked like he was in his forties maybe, mid forties? He wore a smart suit and a black overcoat to protect himself from the oncoming winter, his hair was starting to grey only ever so slightly on the side of his head but he was considerably attractive. Very slightly so, in an older and police inspector sort of way.

"Harry Edwards?" The man spoke out and the constable in front of her stood from the desk to greet him, a hand outstretched. But neither of them even casting a glance down at her as they shook hands and stood together, towering over her. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade." He gave off a stink of a higher rank in the station. Standing tall, smartly presented most likely due to reputation, he didn't give aways anything until a small smile crossed his lips and he looked down at Lucy.

"Good to meet you." Harry spoke calmly. "This is Miss Lucy Scott, came in this morning after hearing the appeal on the news for her to contact us." Taking that as her cue, Lucy stood from the small seat at the desk and picked up her bag to stand in front of the two men.

"Thank you very much for your time Miss Scott." DI Lestrade met her eyes with his and he seemed to give her a full once over quickly. Not in a perverted or interested sort of way, but in the looking for any clues sort of way. He looked at her bag, her shoes, her hands and her face longer than any other bit of her. Her stomach tightened but that's what he was looking for, that tensing up, so she smiled and did the same to him. It was only then she noticed the document wallet he held under his right arm.

"No problem at all." Shaking her head, Lucy crossed her arms over herself lightly and shook her head to confirm her words.

"Er, I have everything on file I need. Is there a room we could use here?" Lestrade pulled his eyes away from her slowly to look around the small police station which was a lot less busy than both he and Lucy had imagined. He eyes all of the empty desks and dead phones before turning his attention back to Harry with a quirked brow.

"Of course, room 1." The man explained and picked up a set of keys,cringing the right one and handing it to Lestrade. "Through those double doors and to the right. Everything you need is already in there."

"Thanks." Lestrade nodded and then turned back to Lucy as Harry walked away, most likely to get a coffee since there seemed to be no proper work to do. "If you could follow me Miss Scott." With another reassuring smile, he then led her in the direction Harry had just gestured towards.

He walked quick but she had no bother keeping up with him in her flat black pumps. They also walked in silence, one behind the the other which gave Lucy the opportunity to close her eyes and take a few silent deep breaths. Her arms hugged herself, trying to convince her own head that everything was going to be fine. She wasn't under arrest. None of the officers had treat her with any disrespect or suspicion. If it all stayed how it was presently going, she'd be out of hear within the hour.

When they got to the door, she stopped behind Lestrade as he unlocked it and read the small metal place. Interview room 1. It was funny how three such ordinary words could strike such fierce apprehension into a person. And when the door was opened, he pushed the door and walked in first, closing and locking it behind her once Lucy obediently followed.

"Take a seat." He pointed to the large wooden table in the centre of the room with a chair on either of the longer sides. On the table was a small tape recorder as well as a few bottle of water but that was it. Behind one of the chairs, on the wall was one of those two way mirrors. The kinds Lucy thought only belonged in the movies, not a crappy police station in central London. But she didn't waste time to state at the bleak surroundings and took the seat facing away from the mirror. The chair dragged across the marked carpeted floor, but she placed her bag by her feet and slid her coat off her shoulders to drape over the back of the chair before taking a seat. "Would you like some water? Coffee? Tea?" DI Lestrade listed, coming to take his own seat in front of her.

"No thank you...er...Detective." She struggled to think of the right way to address him. Officer seemed to low for him, his name wouldn't be correct cause they hadn't prolly been introduced yet. It seemed to be right however because he nodded and opened the file he had been carrying, on the desk in front of himself.

"Okay. Well Miss Scott...I am Detective Inspector Lestrade and I work with Scotland Yard. As of last night the case concerned was handed over to us which is why I am interviewing you this morning." The man's eyes never left hers as he explained. He talked with his hands waving and patting the table, the papers of the file spread out. "Er...we've asked you to come in so we ask you a few questions. Are you happy to continue with the interview?"

"Yes, of course." Lucy took a note of how quiet she had been since walking into the police station and had to hold back a frown. She didn't know what was better, to be too quiet or too loud and what was the right amount? But she guess at the end of this she would find out. So with an internal sigh, Lucy forced herself to be strong and listened as he begun.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay." He responded in a whisper and began to set up the tape recorder. It allowed her eyes to wonder to the file but she couldn't read a single line with it being all upside down. The only thing she made out clearly was the victims names and some times. It was only then that the realisation hit Lucy, those people were really dead. They were victims, they weren't around anymore. The colour began to drain from her face before she forced herself to snap out of it. It was a good thing...they weren't there to bother anyone anymore, that man wasn't there to do crime anymore. She'd done people a favour. Ah god that was worse than regretting it wasn't it? Just as her head began to spin, the detective looked back up to her and pressed down the record button on the device. "This interview is being tape recorded and may be given in evidence if the case is brought to trial. The time is 09:27 hours on Thursday 20th October 2005. This interview is taking place at Piccadilly Green Police Station." His smooth London accent pulled her back to focus. She couldn't loose it now. So she concentrated solely on his words and nothing else. "My name is Detective Inspector Lestrade, I am with Scotland Yard. My role today is to interview you in relation to the murder of Mr Peter Samson and Mrs Abigail Samson." They were alive when she saw them. That's all she kept repeating. "I will be making notes during the interview purely for my reference. Can you give your full name please."

"Er, Lucy Scott." Her breathlessness came across due to the sudden question but she relaxed, shoulders falling down into a slouch.

"And your date of birth." Deja vu. Lucy had just been through exactly the same process minutes ago.

"The 14th of July 1978." She refused the urge to blow out a frustrated sigh, wanting to stay in their good books.

"Can you confirm for the purpose of the tape that there are no other persons present in the interview room." All of these script like statements sounded as if he was reading from script but as his eyes watched her, she came to the conclusion he was just very used to saying them. Meaning he had done a lot of interviews, therefor he was probably very good at them.

"Yes." She forced out strongly, faking the confidence she truly severely lacked.

"You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. However I have to remind you that you are not under arrest and may leave at any time should you choose to do so. Do you understand?" Lucy had struggled to make sense of everything he had said but it all sounded exactly like what Moriarty said. "You have the right to free and independent advice. Do you require the services of a solicitor?" Following that strange mans advice, she answered without a second thought.

"No." She shook her head loosely with a shrug.

"Any reason why not?" He hadn't told her why she should say no. For the first time she had to act on her own and fast.

"I don't need one." It was simple, confident and accompanied by a sad smile and shake of her head, Lucy was convinced it came across innocent. Besides it was true,scheduled didn't need one, not when she technically had a consultant.

"If you change your mind at any point let me know and I can stop the interview. You can then speak to a solicitor by phone or in person." DI Lestrade stopped for a second to watch her nod and pick up a pen which had been clipped to the file. "At the conclusion of the interview I will give you a notice that explains what happens to the tapes and how you or your solicitor can have access to them." Lucy nodded again and rested her hands on top of the table, waiting for him to start. She wasn't going to waste her voice when it wanted needed, she just wanted to get on with it. "Yesterday afternoon at approximately 7pm, the bodies of Peter Samson and Abigail Samson were found at there property in Kensington Gardens." He turned down to the file then, reading off from the notes on the first page. "Peter Samson had suffered a bullet wound to the chest. His wife Abigail Samson a bullet wound to the right shoulder and another to her right hip." There weren't words to explain how Lucy was explaining. Like being back at school if she had to liken it to anything, when she cheated and feared being caught. That feeling times'd by one million. "A friend, Miss Sally Denvor found the bodies after they failed to meet her for dinner that night. She and a number of others we have talked to have stated you cleaned for the Samson's every Wednesday, can you confirm this as being correct?"

"Yes that is correct. Every Wednesday, normally from 8 in the morning." Her voice was smooth, keeping her eyes on DI Lestrade as he made a couple of notes and a black sheet of paper.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon between the hours of 12pm and 4pm?" The man looked up at her again, watching the way her lip was harshly captured between her teeth in thought. She was nervous, it didn't take much to see that.

"I was cleaning at the Samson's house from half 7 in the morning yesterday, and I was still there at 12." Lucy started but paused to take a breath. "So I would have been at the house and then at around 3pm I went home. Between 3 and 4 I would have been travelling home." Her eyes were raised into the top corner of her eyes as she thought back to the true events. She wouldn't lie about the times, just like he'd said.

"When you left, was Peter Samson or Abigail Samson home?" He didn't acknowledge her previous answer or push it any further, the detective only continued making small notes and nodding.

"Yes, they came home just as I was clearing up to leave." Lucy said, keeping her voice steady. "They came home together."

"When Peter and Abigail Samson came home, did anything seem unordinary?" DI Lestrade looked straight into her eyes then, watching each flinch she made and every twist her fingers made around each other. "Or Different? Anything strike you as odd?" Come to think of it...Lucy could remember something which could work to her advantage.

"Not really..." She trailed off at first, playing the clueless card. "Although they did come home early. When I got there in the morning, Mrs Samson told me they were going shopping and would be out all day and most of the evening too. She'd told me to make sure everything was locked up when I left cause they wouldn't be back." There was the first little while lie, nothing they could disprove though. "But then they came home mid afternoon. That's all though, wasn't too odd." The detective frowned and wrote down a few notes, nodding, whereas Lucy almost had to hold back a smirk. She could be smooth.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"Only Abigail. She asked if I had cleaned the oven." There was a small frown on her face as she said that, remembering back to the rude way she had first asked her yesterday morning. "They weren't the type of people to talk to me while I was on duty." There was sourness then, pure hatred developing in the pit of her stomach. But she couldn't let it show in her so she looked at the Detective and smiled small.

"What time did you leave the Samson property yesterday?" He moved the papers about, finding another sheet near the back of the pile and holding it up to read. She guessed it had some notes of time on and thought hard.

"Around 3pm. No later than 3:15." Lucy answered. "I had been cleaning for more than 7 hours straight, I just wanted to get home." She gave a heavy sigh and patted her hands down on her knees.

"How did you get home from work yesterday?" They were easy questions, nothing needing too much fixing up or thinking about.

"I took the Tube. I do almost every day for work, there and back." Lucy raised a hand and scratched the back of her head out of nervous habit.

"Did you go straight home?" DI Lestrade questioned further, eyeing her for just a split second. He noted she was clear of any jewellery, she barely wore any makeup and her clothes were normal for any girl of her age. She was a very run of the mill person and the more she talked and the harder he looked, the more Lestrade beams convinced she wasn't the killer they were looking for.

"Yeah, after getting off the Tube I walked straight home." Her heart fluttered suddenly and she ended up taking a deep breath as it hammered back into a normal pace. Lestrade watched her for a few seconds but dismissed it when she patted a hand over her sternum and she coughed.

"Approximately what time did you get home?" Raising her dark green eyes to the man, her brain did some quick calculations. In reality she hadn't looked at the clock when she got in, too busy thinking of more important things and falling asleep. But she could make an accurate guess.

"Erm...around ten past four. I caught the Tube just after half three so..." She probably wasn't too far off the truth you took around half an hour on the tube so... Never the less, she saw Lestrade reach up and rub a hand over his stumbled chin. Maybe that was his thinking habit?

"And what about after you went home?" He asked and crossed his hands on the table,on top of the papers. He watched her silently for a moment and she noted that everything about him seemed pristinely casual. He wore a perfectly pressed white shirt but the top button was left undone and he was missing a tie. His watch watch watched his suit but it didn't look like anything fancy. "Where were you yesterday evening after the hours of 4pm?" Lucy stopped focusing so hard on the man I front of her and woke herself up, widening her eyes and breathing in sharply.

"Well, like I said I got home just after four and I stayed there all night. I fell asleep for a while." All of that was true, up to there. She wasn't going to say she'd been out and met up with a strange man, she wouldn't even lie and make up a friend they could look into and find to be false. "When I woke up it was around half 6, so I cooked dinner and watched some television. At around 10 I switched on the news and heard the report but I was in such shock and...hearing my name." She started to frown and stuttered, her eyes clouding over. "I just went to bed after that, not knowing what to do."

"Were you by yourself all evening?" The man's face softened at her obvious distress and his voice grew more tender.

"Yes, I am most nights." Lucy nodded and rubbed her right hand over her left wrist harshly. "I don't exactly have a lot of time to make friends between work shifts." The bitter truth. There wasn't a need to act embarrassed, it came naturally from admitting that to a total stranger.

"Did you phone anyone or were any calls made to you?" Should she mention Moriarty calling her,cell not him but his worker. Not say it straight but say someone called? She she mention the call she made to a friend while she was at. The Samson's? No, she couldn't bring Samuel into it.

"No. I don't..." She stopped for a second as if she was really thinking about it. "No. There was no one to phone really." Lucy smiled sadly and brought her chair forward, closer to the table. "I barely speak to my parents and...I just went to bed." There was no point telling him things he didn't need or want to know.

"How long have you been cleaning for Mr and Mrs Samson?"

"Around...nearly four years." A very long, very depressing four years. Four years which should have been spent making use of her degree in English and Creative Writing. But there she was, scrubbing floors and wiping down windows. "Since I started working for the company." A part of her wished she'd never applied for the job but then things may have been worse than they were now...well not now but before yesterday.

"And in that time how was your relationship with them?" Suddenly a dark mist appeared within the questions he was asking her, they began to get deeper and more to the point of what the case was about. She had to be more careful.

"My relationship with them?" Lucy repeated, trying to gain some time for herself. "I didn't really have one...it was professional I guess. There wasn't anything between us though, they were rude and treated me like I was a slave rather than a cleaner. I mean I know a cleaner isn't being much but.." The venom had started to slip into her tone before she got the chance to stop herself and Lucy ended up slowly trailing off her sentence to stare at the damage across the table. He was watching her but no differently to how he had been before. "They were nice people just not very aware of other people, I cleaned for them and that was all. To be honest I barely saw them." Recovered? Possibly not. Fucked? Maybe.

"Did you like working for them?" Lestrade adopted a frown and picked up his pen again. The suspicion had returned, the same niggling feeling in his brain as last night started eating at him. After some investigation into the case, almost everything pointed to this girl and the way she'd just talked...

"It was money. I don't like cleaning, I clean because it pays bills." She almost laughed, her second mistake. Acting cocky and unaffected by the situation. Wouldn't any other young girl be in some way feel something about leaving a house only moments before the couple inside were murdered? "Cleaning for them was one of the easier jobs, they let me get on with it and I could leave. They weren't my sort of people but...I bet you come across people even in your job you just have to get learn to get on with." He didn't respond, all the guy did was sigh and read a small paragraph written at the top of one of the A4 pages.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to do this to them?" Lestrade had a hard voice on his now, unsympathetic and hidden. He needed to sweep down that room again, for anything that could possibly lead them to this girl. Allow them to ask for a DNA sample or prints and properly question her without the need to stay civil. She was hiding something. It hadn't been there at first,cut then she'd started to slip. Her eyes had rolled more and more with each question and her fingers tapped a faster rhythm on her knees. She was nervous yet...bitter.

"No, I didn't know anything about their personal lives. I never met any of their friends, colleagues...nothing. I didn't need to concern myself with that." Lucy shrugged, her patience starting to slip. And with her patience went that innocent little attitude she hid behind, those doting eyes clouding a pool of anger and pain towards everything that hadn't went her way. Just like she had snapped at Moriarty, she was close to snapping at DI Lestrade.

"Were you aware of Peter Samson owning a gun?"

"A gun?" She frowned, falsely. Third mistake. It was too much of a shock, Lucy Scott tried too hard to look surprised. "No...I mean...not that I'm aware of no. But it was a very nice house, I wouldn't be surprised if it was for protection." The man sat back a bit then and mad a mental note he wouldn't write down incase she saw. She was involved. Something...she might not have shot them but she knew more.

"When you left the home of Peter and Abigail Samson yesterday, were they alive?" His pupils darkened and never diverted from her own as he asked the question and then waited for a response. But after having been sat across from Mr Moriarty the previous evening, his stare appeared weak.

"Why are you asking me that?" Lucy's own face hardened, her guard raised and her blood pumped quicker.

"It's just a routine question. Please give us an answer Miss Scott." Something had changed and she knew it had. Lucy clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and sat back in her chair. After everything, that stupid afternoon in a townhouse and a stupid evening talking to a rude and sadistic man, she just wanted out.

"Yes." Swallowing hard, her eyes moved to the papers for a brief second and then went back to DI Lestrade. "When I left the house they were very much alive." A silence passed over them, a one neither made any move to break for a long moment. The ageing man's hand laid on the table, his breathing steady, but then he sat up and nodded his head.

"Is there anything you would like to add or clarify?"

"I don't have any further comments, no." Straight faced, it gave off everything Detective Lestrade needed for him to continue the search into this woman's life and the truth behind her story. But they had nothing yet, so there was nothing else he could say or do.

"I'm now handing you the notice that explains what happens to the tapes." He slid a sheet of paper over the table for her which Lucy took,folded and dropped into her bag easily. "The time is now 10:16am and the interview is concluded and I'm now switching off the tapes." As soon as the switch was pressed on the recorder, Lucy's nerves and anger had subsided somehow and she started to gather her stuff. She didn't know what had happened. It was the same confidence which had broken out when she did shoot those two idiots and the same when she had barked out at Moriarty. The shyness subsided with ease and was replaced by a heated attitude.

"Is that all?" She frowned, offended.

"Yes. But Miss Scott I want to advise you not to go anywhere in the meantime, should we have any further questions for you." Don't leave the country basically. Don't disappear. Luckily for them she had no where to disappear off too, no money to go away with and no one to help her.

"No problem." There was a problem, the problem was that the police were still looking into her by the sounds of it. Her promise to herself to stay cool and shy had back fired ever so slightly. She had no one to go to and there were people after her. Real people. Killers and bad...bad people. "Can I go now? I need to get to work." Work...work could fuck itself. She was going home and she was going to sit and think and protect herself to try and get out of this hole she was it.

"Yeah, I'll show you out." Lestrade stood and she followed. If she ever saw this man again it would be too soon, with his Londoner attitude and easy life. He probably had money in the bank, a wife, kids, a nice house. All of that information added to her sourness as she followed him from the small room and out into the main area. "If you have any questions or want to contact the police about anything, here is my card." Lestrade took a small rectangle of card out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. She took it but didn't look at it as it followed the other document he had gave her, into her bag. The day she called him was the day she really was in trouble. But that was the worse thing, she wouldn't even be able to call if someone did come after her because then the reason for them attacking would come out and she'd end up arrested anyway. She was totally on her own.

"Nice to have met you." She turned her head only enough to look at his face once they reached the reception area of the police station. "I'll call if I remember anything you should know about." With a weak smile, she didn't wait for a reply and literally sped out of the building, down the steps and into the street. Lestrade watched her retreating back for a few moments, hands stuffed into the pockets of his suit trousers before he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number. He could still see her, the way she walked with her shoulders pulled up as if to hide her face. Miss Scott kept herself small and shy, like she had been at the start of the interview.

"Hello? Inspector Spencer speaking." The voice on the other end of the phone sounded after a few dial tones.

"Hi, I need to know everything we can get on Lucy Scott, d.o.b 14th of the 7th 1978." Lestrade spoke strongly as he followed Miss Scott's path and left the building to get to his car. He needed to get back to Scotland Yard where there was actually room to work.

"Is this in regard to the Samson case sir?" Spencer queried as the sound of computer keys could be heard from his end of the call.

"Yeah, and the sooner the better with this yeah?" There was nothing else to say so he hung up, unlocking and opening the door to the car within seconds and sliding into the leather seats. He had an uneasy feeling about that girl and he was going to find out what it was.


	10. Chapter 10

She had decided to walk home for some reason, through the main city at least. There was still a chance she would catch the tube from another stop, but she needed some time to think. Lucy's mind had kept going over and over the questions that Inspector had asked and what her answers were to them. She needed to chill, and relax and just stop thinking about everything for a few moments...so she went shopping.

There was still some of that £775 she had got for that watch last week and although that was meant to be kept safe for future rent, none of that stuff seemed important anymore. Rent was just something silly and normal, nothing going on right now saw silly or normal. It was beyond ridiculous and unordinary to say the least. So for once in her miserable and boring life,cane was going to do something just s little bit average for a girl her age and...shop! Living in the same shoes, literally, for five years wasn't what she felt like doing anymore and neither was dressing in old, ill fitting clothes. Just one nice thing she could put on, a dress or skirt, and one nice meal for her dinner tonight as she finally had the time to cook. That's all she wanted.

Lucy started in one of the mainstream stores in the heart of the city, the only all the cool girls shopped at judging by the large swarms of teenagers in crop tops. But even that shop was too expensive for her. A single dress had been £90 and it wasn't anything that great. A clunky, glittery, chain mail styled dress which reminded her of a charity shop piece. That's why she'd moved to a just as well known but considerably more affordable shop. Still stylish but not over the top, still easy on the wallet but not Primark.

Going around a clothing store with money in her purse felt strange, like a kid in a sweet shop and being told they could pick anything they wanted for the very first time. There were multiple things that jumped out at her and she choose only a few of them before going into a changing cubicle. The end result was a simple dress but lovely all the same. It was white, different for her, but it just looked so clean and pristine that it was her favourite from the moment she laid eyes on it. It had a high round neck, and while half of the dress was revealed and ended at her mid thigh, the other half had an extra layer of covering. The material over her left leg went all the way down to the floor and started at her waist where the joining of longer material to the short was hidden by a gold metal belt. There were no arms but it was still sophisticated, way too nice for something she needed to own. But she had to have it. When she handed over the £70 it cost, her heart didn't even flutter at how much she was handing over for something she would never wear, but right now she needed to treat herself. And she was smiling, really smiling. Not that faked corner of the mouth lift she usually made. Lucy thanked the cashier with a grin and then left the shop with a skip in her step.

How she wished things would have stayed like that for at least five minutes, but her smile dropped as soon as she left the shop. A man was stood across the street, leaning against the building opposite the one she had just been in. He didn't look like anything unordinary and he wasn't doing anything but he was looking her way...but Lucy recognised him. The man, older, maybe in his late 30's was wearing dark denim jeans and a black shirt. He had short brown hair and a leather jacket on. Very regular wear, nothing offensive but she had seen it before. Not just someone similar but him. She knew she had.

She wasn't going mental, she definitely knew that face and the clothes he was wearing matched something she had seen earlier today. It was after the police station. He had been stood at a bus stop just outside the station when she left. Lucy had walked past it in a rush to get as far away from any figures of authority as possible. She had her head kept down but out the corner of her eyes she had saw him stood there, eyes following her as she walked past. There had been no reason to give it a second though at the time. He was just a guy. But now as the same man looked away as soon as her eyes turned in his direction, she knew it was more than coincidence.

Or was it? Her head could just be playing tricks on her. He could've caught the bus into town to do a little shopping himself. But London wasn't exactly a small place. Had this have happened back in Her home town of Luton, Lucy would have shrugged it off but here in one of the busiest city's in the world? There was...she was being stupid wasn't she?

Between meeting and questions and beating herself up, there wasn't time to get herself together. He was just a guy...just a guy. So she began walking. Lucy turned the left and started walking straight down the street towards the nearest food shop to pick up some ingredients for a chicken tikka masala with rice. Something she'd learnt from her mother but hadn't made in years due to the time constraints and tiredness, but she welcomes the distraction now and the energy.

However, no matter how many times she tried to shake the cold shiver off the back of her neck or rid herself from feeling eyes burning into her back, Lucy couldn't ignore that protective instinct telling her to look behind her. But she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to, just incase he was there. Nothing could happen, she was in crowded London. She would be fine. She would worry once she was on her way home.

That's what she told herself for the next ten minutes she spent walking and running around the local Tesco Express picking up the combination of herbs, spices and vegetables she had committed to memory for the recipe. Until she walked back outside. And there he was again. Had she of not been waned by Moriarty and had she of not been looking for him, Lucy never would had noticed. He was stood across the street again, by a Tube station entrance with his back turned to her and a mobile phone raised to his ear. But it was definitely him. Someone was following her and it was most likely the ones she'd been warned about. It could have been the police too but..something didn't sit right in her gut when she stared into the man's back. It wasn't in her head anymore and it wasn't just some words coming from a strangers mouth either. It was real and she was living through it now with no where to run.

Well...there was one place. She couldn't run there but she could definitely give a small buzz in. She didn't give it a second thought. There wasn't a doubt in her head that it could go any worse than returning home to have that man follow her there. So Lucy rummaged in her handbag for her phone and punched in the speed dial for one of the only two numbers on her phone.

Samuel. He had been the one to help her yesterday, a favour he didn't have to pull for her. And he had the number, the one he used to contact Mr Moriarty...who actually could help her. Her breaths deepened but she began to walk down the streets with the phone to her ear. She didn't want the man to know she had saw him so she walked fast down the street in any direction. It didn't matter as long as she stayed in a crowded part of the city and didn't get lost. She'd walk in circles until she found away out of this.

"Hello?" He answered on the seventh of either dial tone, his voice straight as it usually was.

"Samuel? It's Lucy Scott." The way she spoke...she surprised herself. Lucy sounded almost strong, the way she said her name the way she did. There was no shakiness, barely any hint of the fear which was strongly making its way through her veins, and she walk the same way. Bags in one hand, phone in the other, she walked fast with a foot never out of place. For the first time, taking a deep breath had worked and she toughened up to get done what was needed.

"Lucy?" Samuel sounded almost confused on the other end of the line. "Well, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you again." He laughed, he actually laughed. After everything the sound of her voice was amusing to him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Scoffing confidently, she was happy to be able to still joke with him lightly. Through everything, the sound of his voice was even a welcomed sound of normality. "Listen, I haven't got time I need one last favour please." The confidence dropped slightly and Lucy allowed herself to sound more pleading that she would've liked to admit.

"...go on." Samuel instructed, sounding intrugued but it was that tone where she knew he was more likely than not, smirking to himself.

"I need that number. The one you called yesterday." There wasn't time to dilly dally around the topic. "Mr...Moriarty...that's who you called isn't it? You're friend?"

Suddenly, all the humour sounded as if it melted from his voice. "He isn't a friend Lucy. You don't want to be contacting him." It sounded dark, like a warning, but it was muffled as Samuel spoke in a quieter tone. Not that there was anyone to hear their conversation as she quickly decided to turn into one of the large department stores to wander aimlessly around for a while. If she didn't loose that guy in here, then she wouldn't anywhere.

"But I need his help...again. Just-" Lucy panicked too quick about him not giving her what he wanted and began to beg, but she was cut off before things got too embarrassing. His snap at her shut her up.

"What? You shot someone else already?" He returned to mocking her, laughing lightly at his own joke made too soon for it to make her smile in the least. Lucy didn't give him the satisfaction of replying and rolled her eyed.

"Something he wanted me about is happening." She stayed on point and took a glance behind her as she stepped onto the escalator. No sign yet, but if the guy was good he would stay right behind her. "He didn't tell me what to do if it happened and..." As she finally watched the guy enter the store, Lucy's voice trailed off and she faced forward again.

"Did he say he would be in contact again?"

"I...no...I don't think so." Taking a second to collect her nerves, Lucy tuned back into what Samuel was saying but shook her head visibly and unhelpfully. He wasn't there to watch her responded! "But he said he would help me..." That was the whole point of that meeting wasn't it? He agreed? He hadn't told her what to do if this actually happened. "Lock your doors". That was it. But something told her a locked door would provide much protection.

"You're treading in very dangerous territory Lucy." The dark warning was unmissable. Samuel had taken to whispering now as she pressed the phone tighter to her ear. "This isn't a normal guy who is just doing you a favour. I'm surprised he even agreed yesterday. He's a dangerous man, notoriously so." Lucy was listening to him, truly she was. But none of it hit her deeper than being followed did. No matter who this Moriarty was, no matter what he did, he agreed to help and that was better than anything else she had been offered up to now. He was all she had, as sad as it was to admit.

"If I don't try..." Stepping off the escalator, she did a small look over her shoulder and low and behold there he was following her trail "Please Samuel...it's just one number." She was begging him silently in her head. 'Come on, please' turning into the only words she knew for a few moments.

"A number which could get you killed." Everything could get her killed in this moment. Nothing was safe. Talking to this man. Walking around London. Going home. Going to the police. Nothing, at least...at least with Mr Moriarty that was a chance. "0-7-8-2-4-1-7-4-0-0-2." She hadn't even had to ask again. With a heavy sigh, he had started to roll of the numbers easily. Managing to dodge behind a cash desk and quickly locating a pen and scrap of receipt to jot the number down on.

"Thank you." Lucy murmured hurriedly, scarpering but clutching the sharp shard of paper in her fist. "I owe you one Samuel, really I do." She would think of something to thank him with, beyond the normal thank you card or chocolate routine people did.

"I know, just, be careful Lucy." Samuel spoke softly. "I don't want to see you dragged into something you can't get out of. More so than you already are anyway." In that moment, Lucy couldn't picture herself in any deeper trouble than she already was, as niece as that sounded. But it made sense, what more trouble could she be in than stalking and most certain death. She couldn't help but let a smirk come to her lips though, as Samuel spoke those words.

"Are you getting soft on me?" She could help from teasing even if it did make her sound like her mood had done a total 180 degree flip. However, the man on the other end didn't join in and she heard him sigh again, causing her smile to drop and her pace to quicken.

"You're a sweet girl Lucy. Remember what I said." Samuel hung up the phone after that. It left the dead tone ringing in her ear for a few short second before Lucy lowered the phone and let it hand by her side. She was in a department store with a dead end most likely coming up, a guy was following her and she needed to ring the number of a dangerous criminal. For God's sake.

Thankfully it hadn't even reached lunch time yet so she had time. No rush. As long as she was in public nothing could happen. Surely. But there had to be a way to ditch him, there had to be. She had to at least try to before ringing the number in the middle of a public street.

Looking behind her, Lucy could see the guy browsing through shirts in a different department. He Chad a good view of her, just like she did of him. It was obviously going to be harder than slipping away. She picked up a random item of clothing from the rail to her left. There was a vague blur of writing above to her right which she knew was a changing room, so with quick steps she walked over while never taking her eyes off the man. He was keeping his back to her right up until she was at the wall of the changing rooms. But as he turned his head to subtly check on her, Lucy jumped behind the wall out of sight. He might have seen her dodge, there was a chance. But it was slim. She had been careful. The girl manning the changing units smiled at her and took the single dress from her hands while leading her to one of the small booths lined again the wall.

"Thank you." Lucy muttered under her breath and stepped forward, allowing the girl to drag the curtain across the rail behind her silently. Dropping all of her bags to the floor, she then took a seat on the small stool in the booth a puffed out. Now she to sit and wait.

An hour had passed. It had began to look weird after ten or fifteen minutes, especially for the girl outside, but surprisingly Lucy had picked being judged by a stranger than being followed home by a stranger. She had then requested different sizes in the dress and different colours if they had it to dismiss any suspicion building however, and wasting away the time.

It was time to leave now though. Not only was the chicken she bought starting to turn but if that guy hadn't thought she's give him the slip by now then he never would and she wasn't about to pitch up camp in this cramped booth forever. With any luck, the guy would have thoughts she'd left. He'd have left himself to try and track her down again and she was free to walk out this store and even jump into a taxi before she was spotted. That was the plan anyhow.

The curtain was pulled back by Lucy and with a baited breath, she creeped out from the dressing rooms as stealthily as she could manage without looking like a crazed lunatic to the people around her. He was no where to be seen. Not a whisper. The men's department was empty and the space around her was clear of anyone but women. She'd done it! She's actually done it! All by herself! He was gone and she had been the one to fool him.

A sense of pride bloated her stomach to the point where she wanted to break out in a grin. Not that she did, her mind too focused on getting out of the damn department store before she got too cocky and the guy creeped up behind her like in the movies. So she practically ran to the stair well, the escalator being to open and viewable for her liking, down to the ground floor and out of the side entrance of the store. That particular door led out onto a smaller, yet still crowded, street just to be safe and there was a passing empty taxi she managed to flag down within a matter of seconds.

Her luck was changing. She was due a peak of good fortune and even if it only lasted an hour she would be grateful as long as she got home safe and could stay there long enough to make that call before they tracked her down.

Rattling off the address of her apartment, Lucy kept her head facing down for the first ten minutes of the journey and tried to calm herself. As well as trying to work out what she was going to say once she made the call. She would think of something. She had too.

Pacing her living room, Lucy had her hand tightly wrapped around her mobile phone. She was wearing the floor out under her feet, but the more she thought about making the call the more she was put off the idea altogether. It had sounded so easy, then as soon as she had reached home just over half an hour ago, her hands had started to shake and she was at a loss as to what to say when he answered her call. If he answered her call.

The number was keyed in. All she had to do was press the green button. But... That's the thing, there was so many 'buts' and 'what ifs'. She just had to do it, like ripping off a plaster. She would do it...now.

Lucy bit her lip as she raised the phone to her ear and her free hand pinched the thin bridge of her nose. She felt cringeworthy, as if she was a child calling her parents to say she needed bailed out. Only she wasn't a child, she was a 27 year old woman and she wasn't calling her parents, but a man she had met one for less than a hour. A total stranger.

"Hello?" The familiar voice sounded after barely a few rings and the suddenness of it forced all of the air out from Lucy's lungs. But she managed to gather herself speedily to avoid looking like a total idiot. Where had that strong talker from the police interview gone?

"Hello..." Her voice was a mere squeak. "Eh, is this Moriarty, eh Mr Moriarty?" She expected the line to go dead after that. Two seconds in and she'd already embarrassed herself. The red burn of a blush spread across her cheeks and she was thankful no one was there to see as the man finally replied in a long Irish drawl.

"Yes, of course it is." Then there was a short pause. All Lucy could here was her heart beating widely in her chest as well as her deep, parted breaths. "Who is this?" Of course, shouldn't that have been the first thing for her to say?

"It's Lucy Scott." She waited, but no sign of recognition came from him. "We met last night at-"

"I know..." Moriarty interrupted her with what sounded like a scoff and she could already picture his eyes rolling just like they had done last night. "What do you want?" There was boredom...as if he had literally no idea why she could be on the phone. It was something she found...unbelievable really. They had just talked last night, he had warned her of almost certain death and he sounded annoyed.

"Erm..nothing. Well..." Lucy trailed off as her mind came to a stand still. At a loss of how to say it without pleading or being too desperate, she didn't realise how long her silence fell upon their call.

"I am a very busy man Miss Scott." Darkness overcame him voice. The exasperation being instantly replaced by warning. It made her spine rattle and her breath catch in her wind pipe as imaginary pressure was applied to her throat.

"They're following me. Or at least someone is." Choking out the words, Lucy shook her head to clear everything from her thoughts which wasn't needed and flashbacks from when she was in the streets appeared behind her eyes. The feeling of fear crawling up her back, the panic in her stomach. "They followed me through London today."

"How can you be sure?" Moriarty asked, voice low and daring. But Lucy didn't hesitate in beginning to tell him just how sure she was.

"It was the same man. I came out the police station this morning and he was there. I came out of a shop and he was there again. Came out another and there he was again and then-"

"Alright, alright. I get the point." The annoyance dropped and he was back to sounding depressed just like that. In the snap of her fingers, his mood flipped. She heard him sigh heavily but then his lips had twisted upwards at one side. It was easy to tell by the way he spoke next. "But you better be right, otherwise..." Moriarty was teasing her, threatening her.

"Otherwise what?" She dared to ask in a whisper, her heart sinking like a stone in water.

"Otherwise it won't just be Peter Samson's men coming after you." There was a minute between his words where Lucy listened for his low chuckling and Moriarty listened for her fear filled silence. Neither were disappointed. When Moriarty overcame his amusement, his tone straightened and the threats dropped. "All of my time isn't dedicated to you and your petty life."

"You..." Lucy started but stopped just as quickly, suddenly realising how little and childish she would've sounded.

"I?" He caught on to her hesitation and laughed louder this time. "What?" Moriarty pushed her for an answer until the reality of it dawned on him and he hummed. A gentle 'oooh' rolling smoothly off his tongue in a deep, throaty voice. "Oh poor Lucy...you thought I was all for you?" He teased her but he was so relaxed as he did so.

"No." Lucy snapped at him. "I thought you were going to help me. And, I need help." She stopped pacing her living room and stood still in the dead centre of the room with a hand buried in her hair.

"But why should I help you again?" She thought. That was the mistake. She thought he was going to help, but like Samuel had brought up over the phone, Moriarty never gave any indication he would be in contact to provide any further help. "I already gave you advice and cleared any evidence pointing to you." There was a long which Lucy failed to fill. Her breathing was deep and all she could do was listen and hope he didn't get sick of waiting. "What did he look like?" She was shocked first and foremost but she didn't get her hopes up, he hadn't confirmed doing anything about going further.

"The guy? He was...stocky." As she started to describe the man, the details she'd made sure to commit to her memory flashed up in her mind. "He had dark hair, he was older. Maybe 40? Dressed in dark colours. But he always had his back to me."

"Okay." Moriarty confirmed listening to everything she was said and she could faintly hear him scribbling a pen across some surface in the background. "And...well you called me..." His voice drifted for a second. "What was it exactly, you thought I could do to help?"

"I just...I want it to all go away." Allowing herself to finally be honest, no matter how stupid she dare sound, Lucy frowned and dropped down on to the sofa after crossing the room to it. She sounded defeated, tired, scared. Everything she had been in the past 24 hours dripped from her mouth and to a certain degree it was sickening, to herself mostly.

"It all?" Moriarty queried, but the sudden quirk of interest couldn't be dismissed. She'd captured his attention somehow, instead of pushing him away with disgust like she'd imagined.

"All of this. The following and the police and the fear...everything." She explained, her head beginning to shake lightly even though no one was there to see it. "It's been a day...one day. I appreciate the clearing my name of the crime but they still know...I don't know how but. Please." It all just came flooding out and for a long time, as she waited for Moriarty's reply, she thought he would hang up. But then he uttered his next words, her eyes opened raised to stare into midair.

"Meet me for dinner."

"I'm sorry?" The pitch of her voice had rose as she once again stood up and walked the kitchen before turning to pace back and forth.

"Dinner. 7pm." He was agreeing. Wasn't he? He was meeting her again. "Texture. Try not to be late or look as run down as you did last night." The first thing that came to mind was the dress, still in the bag, lying on her bed. Retail therapy had come in handy after didn't even care that the man had just offender her. It was better than him saying nothing at all.

"Okay." Lucy nodded her head and felt like crying as Mr Moriarty said his last words and hung up the phone.

"Goodbye Miss Scott."

-What Kind Of Man Loves Like This-

 **Hi :)**

 **Just wanted to take a minute to say thank you to everyone who has supported and read this story! I wasn't really sure whether people were going to like it, it not being Sherlock centered...yet ;) hehehe**

 **so THANK YOU! And I'd really love it if people could continue reviewing the story. Even if it's just a few words so I know what you like, what you don't like, what you think of Lucy? And how I actually write Moriarty (because it's really hard! Hahaha) anything would be good feedback though so please take the time!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one should be up tomorrow or Friday :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Her black stiletto heels clicked against the stone pavings leading up to the restaurant. They were the only thing which was only and slightly battered but they would have to do, not too high but still a shoes which added a few inches to her 5 foot 5 inches. They made her legs longer and slimmer, the left which was revealed by her new dress, left appearing toned and also tanned due to the new and fresh white of the fabric. The metal belt gleamed sharply in the light of the street lamp and to say the least...she thought she looked good. Better than she had in a while. She'd used her time wisely this time, applying her makeup carefully and perfectly. Not that it looked amazing, there was only so much you could do with £4 eyeliner and £5 mascara from Boots. But it looked better than last time, just as he had asked and her hair was left down. Loose curls bounced, created just with pinning her wet hair in twists while it dried. Blow dry on a budget. The sides were pinned back from her face and it looked nice. Though she didn't know truly, to her it looked better than it did on any other day when she dressed in a rush but she just hoped it suited his requests and stopped him from walking out on her before the dinner started.

The taxi had dropped her off only a little way down the street from the well known Michelin Star restaurant, 'Texture', a quaint but expensive place she had only walked past a couple of times since moving to London. But she was on time, and after walking through the glass door of the restaurant Lucy held her purse in her right hand tightly with the nerves and approached the host's desk.

"May I help you?" An older man asked, looking up from his clipboard of bookings, long enough to give her a once over. She obviously still hadn't tried hard enough as the man's lips turned up in a smirk of distaste. She didn't let it get to her however, only stood talked and tilted her chin up.

"My name's Lucy Scott, I'm meeting someone." She kept her voice level, like she had for the police, but smiled like she'd been brought up to do. Politeness, no matter who smirked at her she could shake her manners. The smile turned natural however, when that look came to his eyes. The same look the waiter had adopted last night. The old man almost stuttered as he looked at Lucy again and nodded with a forced cough.

"Of course, right this way Miss." He ticked her name on the paper before stepped out from behind the desk and offering her a smile as she began to follow.

Instead of leading her in the direction of the bar, or the main dining area, the old host made a left and continued down a short corridor. It was darker than the rest of the restaurant which appeared light and relaxing, decorated with creams and duck egg blues and mints. But Lucy walked down a smokey hallway, decorated with old photo frames and golden brass sculptures.

The host paused in front of an off white door on their left and turned just as she stilled with him. He then swallowed deeply and put a hand on the handle of the door, ready to open it for her.

"The other member of the party has already arrived. Please let us know if you need anything." With that, the door was pushed open and she was allowed to step forward. Her eyes fell upon Mr Moriarty within mere seconds, his slicked back hair and piercing black eyes. He wasn't easy to miss seeing as he was the only one in the room, lit only by a few small lamps and a dimmed chandelier up above. Thankfully the walls were painted a lighter grey than the hallway so it was still relaxing and the table he sat at was decorated with creams and subtle blues. Had it have been under any other occasion it would have been beautiful, stunning even, but because of the man sat at that table it was haunting.

"Thank you." Lucy murmured under her breath, but she doubted the man heard it as he stepped back, closing the door and leaving her in just the company of Mr Moriarty.

"Evening." It didn't take long for his sarcastic, light accented voice to break the silence. The sound cut the tension lingering in the air and Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Moriarty actually stood from the table this time though and walked around to pull out her chair.

"Hello." She replied awkwardly and walked to the table, stepping in front of the chair and sitting as he pushed it back in for her. The gesture of a gentleman but up until now he had been anything but a gentleman. Teasing her, mocking her. Only when he returned to his own place at the table, next her her on the wide square around one of the corners instead of opposite her like she'd expected, did she speak again. "Thank you, for agreeing to meet with me." Moriarty fixed his tie and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's an interesting case." His lips were pouted in thought as his eyes raked over her whole being, from the curled in her hair to her covered waistline just visible above the table. "You're an interesting case..." Moriarty smirked as he changed his words and then snapped his gaze away. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to learn more."

"More? What else is there to learn about?" She had told him everything, hadn't she? About the shooting, and herself to the point he allowed her to. Never the less, she dismissed it and watched as he scanned the menu.

"Well...you." Obviously. "There's more than meets the eyes about you isn't there?" He looked up and stared at her again, sending a shiver down her back bone. Lucy felt him reading every part of her she had on show. From the rhythm of her breathing to the clenching of her jaw. They stared at each other for a few seconds until her became amused by something he was seeing. "But never mind, we'll get to that later on." Something in the way Moriarty smiled at her told her not to push him to talk about it now, so she silenced her temptation too and sat there still. "First of all, let's get down to business."

"Yes let's." Lucy found the words slipping off her tongue before it was too late to catch them and she stilled. Almost expecting him to snap at her, she cowered, but when his eyes burned into her head, nothing was said. Then, Moriarty actually laughed. A soft chuckled filled their private dinning space as he leant forward and rested his arms on the table.

"Demanding. It's almost sexy on you." He really knew just what to say to shut her up. The comment made her blush and caused anger to swell in her stomach, and God did he know it. Moriarty ran his tongue along his teeth, no attempt made to hide how much he enjoyed watching the heat rose to her cheeks. "You said you wanted it to 'all go way'." His voice pitched to impersonate her but once he calmed, he turned serious.

"Yes." Her answer was short. Lucy broke their contact and, for the first time, noticed the full glass of wine sat by her charger plate. But as she went to take a drink from it, holding the glass delicately, he began to shake his head slowly.

"It's funny. You sounded so pleading on the phone." Moriarty rolled his eyes in such an over the top manner, she thought his pupils were going to go to the back of his head. "The way you begged... Are you too proud to do it in person?" The way he spoke, it was like he concentrated on each word individually before in left him mouth. The man's eyes narrowed and his fingers tapped an unknown rhythm against the table top.

"I didn't beg." Lucy tried desperately to try and keep the nerves from flooding into her voice, and she succeeded. It stayed steady and she managed to meet Moriarty's eyes for a few seconds. "I asked politely." She almost dared to smirk at him, but didn't at the the last minute.

"Of course you did." Something changed then and there. Lucy could describe what it was but something...shifted. Moriarty sat back in his chair and lingered his gaze on her body again. "Make it all go away..." He followed on from where he had left off. "Do you think it's all that easy."

"You made making all the evidence disappear sound pretty simple." Lucy gave a small smile finally, whatever she'd felt come over them helped her to relax. Whether it was the way he talked to her so easily over something so wrong or seemed to accept her quips and reply with a smart sneer, she didn't know but she almost found it fun. "What's the difference? Apart from instead of evidence, it's me?" She took another large mouthful of her wine and then watched Moriarty for his reply.

"Is that what you really want? To disappear?" He looked, watching her throat as she swallowed hard. "Lucy Scott...gone forever. No more." Lucy could see him rolling his tongue along his cheeks as if he was chewing something and she didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at her lap and then linked her hands to rest her head upon them, elbows pressed against the table top.

"I thought you had invited me to dinner?" She didn't know. That's why she tried to change the direction of the conversation. She truly didn't know. Did she like being herself? Lucy didn't honestly know anymore, a part of her said no and another part said yes.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you." For a moment she thought she'd successfully diverted his thoughts, but then. "Now answer me, is that what you want?" She should have known better. Moriarty sat a little taller, a little straighter and watched her lips.

"Yes-"

"Say it." There it was. The dogs bite. Lucy jumped but not enough for him to see, she hoped, and bit down hard on her tongue before she answered. The two parts of her, the yes side and the no? They were both there screaming their own opinions, but they were greatly imbalanced. The part of her that still liked being 'her' was weak, just a whimper surviving on the fear the truth.

"I want to disappear." She did, she truly did. And now she put all her thought into it, even if that incident yesterday hadn't took place she would've felt the same. She was sick. Sick of working the way she did, thinking the way she did, hiding the way she did. "Could you do that for me? Mr Moriarty?"

"Please, call me Jim." Her eyes snapped to him, and she had to stifle a laugh at it all.

What was wrong with her? Yesterday morning she woke up the same quiet girl she had been for 27 years. Quiet and...silently spiteful. It was true. Lucy may have done her job, worked hard and studied hard all without causing anyone to bat an eyelid her way but all the while had her head been building with pressure? A pressure which had exploded yesterday afternoon. Now, the floodgates had opened.

"Could you do that for me Jim?" She tried again, hoping for a clearer answer this time.

"For a price." There was the catch, Lucy should have seen it coming. Samuel had said he'd been surprised Moriarty had agreed the first time, the second was for money.

"A price?" Repeating his words, Moriarty nodded at her. "I don't have a lot to offer you."

"Well sorry to tell you honey, but these people will never stop looking for you." What was he going to try and do? Scare her into offering him everything she owned. She wouldn't be surprised, nor would she be shocked if he ended up succeeding in making her do so. "They're loyal. They'll keep searching. I can't change your face so it's going to take a lot of work to hide you. And dear Samuel's favour had been cashed." They were interrupted then by a sharp knock on the door and as it was opened and they were joined by a waiter pushing a tray with their food on, Lucy was left to think about it all.

She needed this. No doubt about it, she needed Jim's help.

Looking up, she caught Moriarty looking at her and dropped her head down as the waiter laid the plate in front of her. It was lamb, with a rich coloured gravy and roasted vegetables. It looked lovely but her appetite wasn't strong enough for her to appreciate the near intoxicating aromas. She willed the waiter to hurry with his exit so she could asked the question balanced on the tip of her tongue. Which is why as soon as the door shut, and before either of them could raise a fork to their mouths, she spoke up.

"How much?" Lucy would humour him, play along. At least until she found out how much he wanted from her.

"Let's see." Moriarty rolled his head and took a bite of his food, his eyes them turned upwards in thought. "Passport, ID...forms...documents, accounts. The whole package?" She didn't really know how much would have to go into the whole thing, so as she listened he could have been exaggerating. But when he held her eyes and quirked a brow, Lucy felt the seriousness in his next statement. "Two Million, sterling."

"What!?" Her reaction spilled from her mouth while shock turned her stomach and her hands involuntarily began to shake. "Are you joking!? I haven't-" Lucy's eyes were wide, a real deer in headlights, but he wasn't laughing this time. "If I had that sort of money I wouldn't be hear, I would be able to take care of myself." Her voice hardened again, hiding the horror behind a strong facade. Swallowing hard, she allowed the few seconds of silence to pass over them and awaited Moriarty's reply.

"Suit yourself." Jim, a name that was almost to normal for him, kept eating whereas she hadn't even touch her food yet. Between mouthfuls, he kept looking back at her until one time he smiled devilishly. "You could always just start running. Keep running. Forever until they catch up with you and then..." She knew what he was implying and finally distracted herself by tasting the perfectly roasted lamb on her plate. After a minute though,she snapped. It wasn't fair.

"But I can't! I have nothing!" This man was sat scaring her for something which was beyond her control. She couldn't just magic up 2 million pounds! "Right now? £800, that's what I could give you."

"You pay for the service you get." Moriarty spoke effortlessly as he took his mobile from his pocket and began to type on the blackberry keys. "Two million would buy you privacy, security." He smirked, knowing that was what she wanted, and put his phone away to talk at her. "£800 will cover this dinner and my petrol home."

"But I..." Lucy started to explain, for one last time, that it was impossible. Her parents didn't have money like that, and she couldn't exactly take out a loan for it. Some of her clients may have been able to throw that sort of money at him, but not her. Then suddenly, a thought entered her head which made everything more complicated. "You knew I wouldn't be able to afford that even before I called you. You knew from last night how much money I had, approximately." Moriarty slowly took in the curve of her neck and the protruding collar bones which could be sharper, his eyes darkening.

"How would I know?" His question turned them away from talking about the price, which she was grateful for. However, Lucy would have been happier for them not to be discussing how he knew she was poor.

"The way I dressed, walked, makeup and hair. Drink choice." Thinking back to the night before, Lucy spoke any details which could have helped him to see it. Especially when she had tried to order lemonade. "You knew. So why would you agree to dinner, to waste your time when you knew I would have no choice but to decline?"it made no sense, he didn't seem like a man who would do something like that. He had better things to do, more important things to do.

"Good." Moriarty slowly nodded his head, never taking his eyes off her. Studying the curve of her bust into her waist, the slight drop of her shoulders and the shadow created by her high cheekbones. "Very good, you're smart. Poor, but smart." She smiled sarcastically at him without thinking and carefully let it drop as if it had never been there. "You're...interesting." From the way she was relaxing around him enough to snap and smirk at him, to the way something was turning in her. Moriarty had seen it before, the decline of...not sanity but morality. But there was more than just that to her, he liked her.

"How? You keep saying that but how am I?"

"You're smart. You studied in London, English, and you did well didn't you?" He clicked his tongue as she started eating, but she never stopped listening. Not even when she downed half of her glass of wine. "You grew up with money, not a lot but it was always there. Your parents backgrounds and you're well spoken." He answered the question she wasn't even given the opportunity to ask. Then Jim sat forward, leaning across the table towards her and watching her hands. They were no longer shaking, but rested lightly on the cream cotton table cloth. "But that's all so ordinary! I'm looking into your head. All those hidden thoughts." Moriarty danced his hand across the table until his finger gently stormed arose her knuckles. The gesture totally contradicted his outburst concerning her and it spun her head. His touch was light, soft, but it burned her. "Those sour and bitter thoughts. You're not ordinary, no, far from it but you lock it away."

"I don't-" Lucy went to speak but was cut off.

"Sure you do Lucy! Why did you start stealing all those things?" There was a pause left for her to answer but she stayed silent as he ripped his hand away from her. "You tell yourself it's for the money but it's not, it's to satisfy that itch to meddle." He tapped a finger against the side of his head violently but his features stayed emotionless.

"What are you trying to say?" It was an almost a whimper. The dim light created an atmosphere which was very opposite to how she was feeling. This was what she'd expect a man to do for a woman if her was trying to romance her, with the quiet dinning and privacy but he'd done it for himself obviously. Get her alone and intimidate her.

"A man like me could do a lot with a woman like you. A lot, a lot." Moriarty stopped for a few seconds, his voice coming up as a rumble in his throat. She'd never felt so on display or vulnerable. His hand was now playing with the neck of his wine glass and he fidgeted in his seat. It was then that Lucy took a deep breath in at the sight of something building behind his eyes. "I'm about to offer you a very rare and very valuable deal Miss Scott and as your consultant I advise you think about it very carefully." She was rigid in her seat. The easiness gone from her whole being. He was a true business man in that moment as he placed his fork down on the half empty plate and sucked on his cheeks, preparing his speech.

Hi :) Hope you liked this chapter! It may have been confusing, the way Lucy kept acting one way and then another the next. But I want her to be this very unsettled, confused person right now, so I hoped to jumble your heads in the same way hers would be :)


	12. Chapter 12

"There's an opening in what I do." Moriarty continued on from his dramatic 'consultants' statement, watching her with amused eyes and a quint smile. "I have a lot going on out there in the big bad world. But there's more that could be done, so much more. You mentioned you were a maid?" With a quirked brow, he noticed her face fall in a flash and her back straightened like a wooden pole was shoved down her dress.

"I'm a cleaner, not a maid." Oh she was so sweet it almost sickened him.

"Same difference." Moriarty shrugged and dismissed her glare directed his way. "Well, lucky for you...some of my own clients are in need of a cleaner." He picked up the napkin, laying where his knife had been place and wiped off his hand before dropping it on the plate. There was still pickings of food on it but he was obviously done. As was Lucy, the difference being that most of her food remained untouched.

"Clients? Like me?" He voice was small, unmatched to the heat in her eyes. But her tone was questioning.

"Exactly. For example cast your mind back to yesterday when you murdered two innocent people." The bastard really was something else. Just when Lucy thought she had his personality figured out, as much as one could in their short meetings, he would do something which sent him even lower in her estimations. Her eyes glazed with anger, Lucy bit down hard on the inside of her lips. "Oh don't look at me like that, they were going to die one day no matter what." As Moriarty started to laugh, she forcefully relaxed before he managed to spin her thoughts again. "Anyway, picture that situation but it's a little more off the books. It's needs cleared up, everything needs to disappear. Bodies, blood, other awful substances like that. DNA." The air was still as Jim prepared his next question and she poised herself for the likelihood of it being another dig. But it wasn't, instead this voice came was softer than she had ever heard it. "You think I could trust you to do that for me?"

"I don't fully understand." Moriarty's voice had swirled into her eyes just like his fingers had danced across her hands and, shamefully, it made her unable to focus. Both times. She needed to be told straight and he knew that.

"You haven't got the money to pay? For the first time and the last time I'm going to make an exception. Instead of walking away...like I probably should, I'll let you work it off." There was no doubt he was becoming frustrated.

"Work it off? For you?"

"Who else?" He frowned, a crease forming in his brow. "I'll make you disappear but you will work when I tell you to work. Do what I tell you to do. Etcetera Etcetera..." Moriarty waved his hand around by his head. "It won't be easy, I hope for your sake you have a strong stomach because some of my clients, well they can be a little violent." Lucy's stomach twisted just at his words as they sent the images of Peter Samson's lifeless body crashing to the floor, back to her memory.

"Just cleaning?" She asked what she thought was a harmless question, but was proven to be mistaken when Moriarty's hand slammed against the table top. Their cutlery jangled against the China and ripples disturbed their wine.

"No not just cleaning! Aren't you listening? If you don't do something properly, if you slack, you could end up endangering my work and my clients. You could give me a bad reputation. It wouldn't just be sweeping dirt under the rug and hoping no one notices."

"You said off the books? It would be illegal." It was more of a statement to herself than a question for Moriarty. It made her think. She'd spent the past 24 hours mixed up in the wrong side of the law and she hated it, did she really want to step into a life...a new life, of working in it? Although she wouldn't be on her own, it would be past of a business with a boss. For some reason, that made it much more attractive,clamber outs almost, to her. It was just like she was stepping into a job just like she did now, only under new management.

"I'm asking you to dispose of murdered corpses Lucy, of course it's not legal." Moriarty scoffed at her and swigged the last of his wine before retrieving the bottle from the cooler, and filling up both of their glasses. "Maybe I was wrong, you're not different or interesting..." Placing the bottle down, Moriarty turned his full attention back to Lucy and watched her through narrowed eyes. "You're so safe like the rest of them. On the side of the Angels."

"I could do it." She didn't think. Well she did, but it was only about the positives. A new life, a new job, help to get away from everyone who seemed to be stalking her and gaining on her fast.

"Could you? Work for me?" A further push from Moriarty for her to give him her final answer. And she had one for him.

"Yes." The word left her mouth like a breathless sigh. Her hands started to shake again but her expression was straight. "For what you're offering in return, I'd do a lot more than deep clean and sweep away limp limbs." It was true. In her mind which was twisting more and more with each passing second, he was offering a good deal. Also, she didn't want to know what would happen to her if she declined. But as she spoke, Lucy found her lips turning into a smirk once more.

"Good...very good." Moriarty returned her smirk as well as a small, dark chuckle. "We could always extend the contract." He was teasing her in a new way now, reacting to her. She may not have noticed she was doing it but her eyes were stuck on him and her body was slowly turning towards him. She was attracted to him, that much was easy to tell. Maybe it was because he was helping her so generously, or maybe it was because he was just so undeniably irresistible. But it didn't draw Moriarty's attention too far from the business. "But let me make one thing very clear. If you slip, just once. Step out of place with me. Leave behind the shell of a bullet, a single drop of blood, an eyelash. I'll drop you on the street and tell everyone exactly where they can find you. Scotland Yard, Samson's men, maybe my people. It'll be a race to who can skin you first."

"Understood..." Lucy's faltering voice gave away her nerves but she pushed her shoulders back and took in a deep breath,gathering herself. Every time he seemed to be civil with her, he would send her straight back down the road of fear. But she could play back at him just as easy. "Jim." She added with a smirk and finally sat back in her chair.

"Good. You start immediately."

"When will I get my end of this deal?" Hopefully it would be as quick as when her job started.

"I'll provide you with everything you need to live from tonight onwards. The documentation will take longer, but you'll get it in time." Moriarty mirrored her actions and sat back before pulling his phone out again to begin sending something to someone.

"And what do I need to live? What will you give me?" Lucy asked and watched his hands move quickly against the keys. Looking up to her for a second before Moriarty began to answer her, she swirled her wine in her glass. Curiosity was overtaking everything else in her head now, the fear and the gratefulness.

"So I know, are you always going to ask these many questions?" Due to past comments by Mr Moriarty, Lucy half expected him to tut or be glaring at her but instead that amusement was in his eyes again. And the look grew when she smiled back at him with teasing, narrowed eyes.

"My apologies." She was good, that was the major thought in his head. She was very good. Good at playing her cards. Moriarty knew she probably wasn't thinking anything like her devious smirk conveyed, but she knew how to play him. Whether she'd always done it or this was something which had came out due to the situation, he didn't know, but it could be useful.

"I'll give you a place to stay, my people already have that arranged." He shook his phone in his hand as of to make a point and continued tapping. "I'll give you an allowance, a cut allowance bases on the fact your working to pay off a high dept to me, but we'll sort out your pay when I feel you've payed it off." All the while her talked, Lucy bobbed her head up and down slowly. "That's all you need to know. We best be going, I have other things to be doing." He finished sending whatever was on the phone and took one last drink before standing from his chair. The sudden noise and movement made Lucy jumped but she soon stood to join him. Her chair scaled against the hard, dark wood floor and she picked up her bag from the table just in time for Moriarty to walk around to her side.

"Where are we going?" Lucy stood only a couple of inches shorter than, the still mysterious, Moriarty but for some reason she felt smaller in different ways. The way his eyes stared into her made her shrink and although he was of a small build, she could tell under his suit he had muscle.

"You can wait and see." It was a simple reply. A one delivered under his breath as he took one look at her, decided she was ready to go and started towards the only door there was. Lucy followed without having to be told, all the way out past the host's desk and onto the street.

In an instant her guard came up and her eyes darted around the darkening street. Winter nights truly were setting in. It couldn't have been 8pm yet but the sun had already set, painting the sky with dusty oranges and pinks. But there was no one out the ordinary, at least she couldn't see that guy. She noticed Moriarty's eyes run over her full standing form as they came to a stop on the path outside and he smirked, somewhat innocently, and came closer to her.

"They won't touch you." Lucy knew what he meant but kept quiet, only keeping watch on where his eyes dared to linger. "You're safe, as long as you do what I say." Before anything else could be said, a black car rounded the corner just a few feet away and pulled to a stop in front of them. The windows were fully tinted, allowing Lucy to see her full reflection in it as well as Moriarty's. It was a sleek vehicle, curvaceous may be how a car snob would choose to describe it. Posh came to mind. However, her attention was pulled when the drivers door opened and a stocky man got out. Bald, older than them both, big but with hard built muscle instead of fat, a real bouncer type. Lucy didn't know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't for him to reach for the passenger door and open it.

She stood for a few seconds, eyes switching between the driver and the open door. Then, a hand settled on the small of her back and guided her ever so gently towards the car.

"Do get a move on, I haven't got all night." Moriarty grumbled behind her, his hand staying on her back until she dipped and slid into the car. Then the car was slammed shut, shielding her face from the outside world. It was only moments until Jim walked around and got into the car, sitting next to her in the back seat as the driver returned to sit behind the wheel.

Once all the doors were shut, it took only a couple of seconds for them to pull away from the curb and join the night time London traffic. Silence surrounded them all for a bit, Lucy's gaze drifted around the car looking for anything to draw her thoughts away from the awkwardness and Moriarty tapped on his knee. Until suddenly, he turned to her and frowned.

"No need to look so nervous Lucy." He sucked on his cheek, pulling it in to create a hollow as he thought.

"I'm not nervous."

"Suit yourself." He fixed his shoulders more comfortable and tilted his head in able to see out of the front car window. "We're almost there. Once were inside I'll tell you what you need to know."

There wasn't anything she had to say to him in response. Nothing concerning anything of importance she knew he was answer anyway. So she stayed quiet and turned her head to watch the street pass by in a slow blur, keeping watch for any signs of where she was going. They were traveling north, that much she knew. Out and away from the main gritty, and tourist infected London and into the more up market, quaint area of Marylebone. Still in the borough of Westminster, it may have been too close to everything for Lucy's comfort but she'd trust this man as far as he proved himself to be trustworthy. So far, he had offered her a good deal and a ticket out so she'd go along with it.

The streets were becoming bare due to the night setting in on a week night. In some places, Camden for example, things would have just been getting busy. But in small, fashionable villages like the one they were entering it was a place of business and wealth and weekends were when the city stayed awake until the early morning.

They had only been driving for ten minutes, if that, when the car pulled up outside of a tall multi-storey building. A set of flats. Not flat like she knew it, much more attractive and...a lot larger windows judging by the front of the building which was practically just one large sheet of glass.

"Is this it?" The words slipped from her mouth easily, but all she got as an answer was Moriarty climbing out of the car and coming around to open her door for her. He offered a hand to help her out the car, which was somewhat a surprise, but she gratefully took it and allowed her head to fall back so she could look up at the full building. Where were they? Better yet, why were they here?

"Stay here. I'll be back down soon." Jim spoke to the driver before shutting the door and turning to join Lucy. "Come on, inside." He them grumbled to her directly and lead the way in to the building. She stayed less than a step behind Moriarty, silently taking in everything around her as they entered the building and were greeted by a large reception room.

It was like a bloody hotel, a posh hotel like you see on the television. The floor was sparkling cream marble, glistening in the dimmed light cast down from the small spot lights dotted above. They had to walk around a large wooden table in the centre of the grande room, upon which was situated a beautiful bouquet of about 3 dozen white roses. Each petal was more perfect than the last. But behind the table, on the back wall, was the door to an elevator. Moriarty pushed the button to call it and immediately the doors parted for them to step inside.

"Code. 7-4-1-3. Do not forget it." His voice was stiff and hard as Lucy watched him key in the passcode on the small number pad, above the buttons for the floors of the buildings. "The thirteenth floor." Mentally remembering both the code and the floor number, Lucy nodded and the watched the door close in front of her. As soon as the elevator moved, it made the silence between herself and the man all the more noticeable.

"Where are we?" It may have sounded stupid for him to hear. But he hadn't told her anything. Whether this was a stop on the way or this was the 'place to stay' he had promised her. If so, it looked like far too much. They must have only been passing through, surely.

"You'll stay here for now. Until I can find somewhere...more you." She didn't know what that meant but something told her it wasn't a compliment. Moriarty finally turned to look at her, his eyes concentrating and staying on her dress and the way the curls in her hair were still as perfect as when she'd entered the restaurant. He hoped she knew what she was getting into. The elevator stopped, taking his attention from her and they stepped out, together this time. "This way, last door on the right." Like he instructed, they turned right and walked to the end of the hallway which was just as glamorously and cleanly decorated as the reception area, until they reached perfectly white door. Here, Moriarty pulled out two key cards from his inside jacket pocket and handed pushed one into the slot in the door. The red light flashed once before turning green and he pushed the handle to opened the door just an inch before he turned and faced her. "This one is yours."

The door then opened fully, but while Moriarty walked in she stayed at the door with a slacked jaw. It was...well huge firstly. Instantly her eyes cast over the large space her apartment could daily fit into at least 20 times. The corridor which greeted them through the door was like something you'd find in a spa. The floor, like downstairs, was pure cream marble made even more beautiful by spot lights running along the bottom of the walls on either side. To the left there was a wide staircase, made of glass so it blended into the wall and was almost invisible, and at the end of the hall Lucy could already see two large doorways and a bend in the hallway. But she could have lived in that hallway literally and happily. It was all...in all honesty she was waiting for Jim to turn and laugh in her face. But it never came.

"Are you going to stand out there all evening?" He smirked and watched her from inside until Lucy finally took in a breath and walked forward, just enough to be able to shut the door behind her. Then, she looked at him in awe and shook her head from side to side.

"You can't be serious? You're letting me stay here?"

"It's close enough to where you'll be working. I can still have my people keep an eye on you here." That sounded more considerate than it was probably meant to, making Lucy curious.

"Keep an eye on me?" Her eyebrow quirked and her heels clicked against the stone hard floor as she took a few steps towards the staircase.

"I'll have someone come by tomorrow with food...some other clothes." He added, regarding her dress which was hardly an item to sit around it. "Things you might need." Lucy hadn't expected any of this, not to this degree. Maybe a small studio flat, smaller than her old one and dirtier, a lesson for her not having the moe y to afford his help. Anything but what was in front of her now.

"Thank you." He disregarded her statement by looking away from her and raising a hand to gesture down the hallway...or foyer would be a better way to describe it.

"Master bedroom and bathroom, on the right." Moriarty pointed towards the two doorways which were in view before pointing around the corner. "On this floor there is another three bedrooms but they aren't being used. Don't expect any visitors unless they give you my name first." The breath left Lucy's lungs at the serious tone he adopted as he looked over his shoulder to make sure she understood. "Upstairs there a kitchen, living area and dining room."

"I can't..." The quiet stutter stopped as she looked up the stairs, into the dark abyss of space Moriarty had just explained to her.

"I could always take you home?" He knew it must have been overwhelmingly for the poor dear, but she would need to get used to a lot more that a mere apartment suite if she was going to survive more than a day in this business. The threat seemed to work though, as the young woman moved her eyes to him and managed a small smile.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll learn to live with it." Her eyebrow raised, giving her words a hint of sarcasm. For a second, he almost laughed along with her until he caught sight of the watch on his wrist and noted the time.

"Don't leave this apartment. Don't go downstairs, not even for a walk. You want something? Tough, you're living under my instruction until further notice." Speaking quickly, he walked over to the minimalistic side board by the door and laid down a single £50 note from his pocket. He secured it under the vase of white lilies and added quickly. "For emergencies only."

"What am I meant to do then?"

"Sit here and stay out of trouble." Easy. She could do that, most happily. "I'll be in touch when I have a job for you and your documents have been completed." Moriarty then held his hand out to her. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Upon his request, Lucy found herself holding her small clutch bag closer to her side. But Moriarty noticed her hesitation and snapped his finger, making her move and dig in her purse.

"You can't tell anyone your here." He explained, taking the small phone from her once it was presented and dropping it into his own pocket.

"What about my parents?" She'd almost forgot about them, through all the drama. God she hadn't even answer their calls last night, they hadn't heard from her. She hadn't even thought...

"Forget about them." The words were spat harshly at her.

"What!? Forget? How can I just-"

"You're not their daughter anymore. You wanted to disappear, remember?" Lucy hadn't thought through it that much. She hadn't thought that's what it mean, well she didn't but not...she didn't want to loose them. They were all she really had, yes they weren't the best and she hadn't appreciated them in the past but...she didn't want to forget about them. "From this point on you're no longer Lucy Scott. Until you hear from me directly, you're no one. Try to remember that." As Jim looked at her, he noticed the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes making the dark green orbs to go glossy. But she narrowed them at him, picked her head up and managed to mutter.

"I'll try." The only sound in the whole apartment then, was Moriarty's footsteps as he walked to her and raised a hand to drag a finger down line of her jaw. It was slow, teasing in that awful way he seemed so good at doing. He held her chin once he reached it,can't picked it up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Don't do that. It makes you look weak." Even though her touched her, he still stood just under an arms length away. Yet he was overpowering. Lucy was thankful when she couldn't feel the warmth of his skin on her anymore and he stepped away. "I'll be in touch."

The door slammed and she was left alone. Left to explore. Alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy had been stuck there for a week. One whole empty and boring week.

She'd admit, the first night and the couple of days which followed had been relaxing, come unsettling. After Moriarty had left she had been allowed to explore the vast, fashionably empty space she would temporarily call home from the sounds of it. The master bedroom had been the first stop on her tour, a room bigger than even Mr and Mrs Samson's had been. Two of the walls were a stretch of windows from the middle, up towards the ceiling. There was a large king size bed complete with two beside tables and a flat screen TV, all of which sat upon a silver, velvet carpet. The room attached was a walk in dressing room the size of her old bedroom, but it had been bare, only now the single item hanging up was her dress from the dinner with Moriarty a week ago. Through a second door in the dressing room was the master bathroom which was hands down, the most stunning room she had ever seen in a house ever. In real life and on TV. A two meter wide mirror, two sinks, a large bath tub and shower cubicle built fully out of glass and large enough to fit about 4 people into comfortably. All of it cream marble. Absolutely gorgeous.

Upstairs was the most special though. A kitchen with a fridge she could literally get in herself, a wine cooler the same size and shiny grey cabinets she feared to touch incase they became smudged. The living area made up the whole floor in an open plan type set up, with a couple of sofas and a dining table made up to sit 12 people where ever you stood in the room though, there was an amazing view of three angles of London City out of the almost floor to ceiling windows. Finally, a small room was partitioned by a large sliding door. A more cosy room with dark grey papered walls, a dark couch accented with warm orange accessories. A tv bigger than what she could express with her arms and a glass table without so much as a finger print on.

Lucy had just sat in one of the chair the first night she was here. Sitting in silence and looking out at the city at midnight, thinking what she would have been doing had none of it had ever happened. What she'd be watching at her brick shaped television or what's she'd be eating for dinner. That chicken would be going off in her fridge and there'd be no one to throw it away. All her clothes...all her belongings. Lost.

It had scared her at first. She'd cried a few times before telling herself she was stupid and she'd gotten herself into this. But after a few hours, she'd pulled herself together and went to bed, crawling under the plush duvet and feeling very out of place. No sleep came that night.

Though, Moriarty had stuck to his word as on her first morning there, a knock at the door had sounded as well as the person behind it stating his name. Deeming it safe, according to his instructions she had opened it to a middle aged man carrying a bag. It had been a delivery. The man who had failed to state his name had handed her the bag, said nothing and then turned to go back down the corridor. It was very regimented. Strange. But totally fitting to what she thought of Moriarty so far. In the bag had been some food, a cool bag containing milk, butter, eggs, chicken, bacon and fruit and salad varieties. And in another bag; bread, cereal, a couple of tins. All normal stuff but she doubted Jim had gone out and done it himself. There had then been some lounge clothes, a pair of Jack Wills jogging bottoms, a couple of vest tops and a pair of fresh cotton pyjamas. Finally, toiletries had been gifted to her. Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and bubble bath. Finally she had a reason to do something normal and take a long bath while looking over the far stretch of London skyline.

Six nights on however, and things...were still feeling unreal but it was becoming more normal. Most of the time Lucy felt as if she was waiting around though. Waiting for some sign from Jim and trying not to get too comfortable. He'd said he was going to find her someplace more suited to her, meaning lower class, so she tried not to touch anything or grow too attached to her nightly, late bath looking up at the light polluted city sky.

Currently she sat on one of the stool at the kitchen island table, eating a stale slice of toast and sipping on a cup of coffee lacking the sweetness she used to crave. She'd barely eaten at all in the past week, nerves getting the best of her appetite, and sugar had been left out of her delivery. It wouldn't be a surprise to her if she'd lost weight, but that's not what she was thinking about most surprisingly. Lucy was wearing the pair of fluffy lined, light grey JW bottoms and a dark blue vest top as she felt an emptiness creep into her. The same feeling that was becoming more and more familiar. Loneliness. Since having those things dropped off, she'd received no human contact...or contact what so ever actually. No phone call, no letters, nothing.

A knock sounded at the door. She'd spoke...thought too soon. No contact until now it seemed.

Lucy stood and carefully walked down the open staircase while her eyes watched the locked door cautiously. There had only been a knock, no statement of a name like the last time or any words at all. When she reached the lower floor, Lucy paused and stayed staring at the blank piece of wood as if she was expecting it to open by itself. But nothing happened for a few seconds, until a second knock sounded.

"Who is it?" She called out, trying to ignore the small flicker of fear crawling up her back.

"Miss? I've been sent by Mr Moriarty." For some reason, that's all it took for her to walk quickly to the door, taking the chain off, flicking the lock and swinging it open. Stood there, in front of her now, was the same man who had dropped the stuff off for her just short of a week ago. He was tall, slightly taller than what she remembered Jim being in comparison to herself, with shaggy dirty blonde hair and light stubble across his chin. Wearing black combat pants and a dirty green jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, his sea blue eyes cast down on her and seemed to do a mental scan of her being.

"These are from Moriarty." Lucy hadn't even realised he'd been holding anything until it was pushed into her grip. It was a dry cleaning bag, folded in half with a hanger hook sticking out the top. Well that was only one of the things, next he picked up a bigger bag from the hallway and let the handle drop into her hand. "A car is waiting downstairs, you have an hour." Her eyes widened and she looked up from the bags to stare at him.

"What?" Her voice wasn't weak, but it wasn't exactly strong either causing whoever it was who stood in front of her, to scoff and push his way past her into the apartment.

"He was right, you are slow." The man mumbled under his breath before turning and nodding his head in the direction of the bedrooms. "Get ready. Now. I've been instructed to wait for you. I'll be upstairs." Lucy knew, since it wasn't her house, that she had no right to judge his barging in and making himself at home. But that didn't mean she couldn't consider him impolite. He was already on his way upstairs however, so she picked up all her bags and carried them to the master bedroom in defeat.

"Right." Lucy let out in a puff of air as she dropped the bags on the bed and decided to start of the normal bag first. It was made out of stif card, but when she pulled the top apart and took out the contents she found a shoe box, a set of hair straighteners and a hair dryer still in the box, a Ted Baker cosmetic bag packed full of different products and finally...perfume. Elie Saab, Le Parfum L'Eau. Nice perfume. From Jim? She turned the box a couple of times in her hand,Catarina down and the beautiful mint green colour as a small smile worked its ways onto her lips. It wasn't until she felt the blush rising her cheeks, that she dropped the small box onto the bed next to the other items and opened the shoe box.

Inside, covered in a thin layer of tissue paper, was a pair of simple black heels. They weren't too high but we're at least four inches high with a pointed toe. The leather was shiny and so new and perfect they were squeaky. Her breath was almost taken away from her however, when she turned them over and saw the bold, blood red soles. Now, Lucy may have struggled with money and lived in a pit of work in studies through most of her adult life, but she was still a young woman and knew Louboutin's when she saw them. A laugh almost escaped her as her hands shook and placed the shoes back in the box. They must have been £500 easy. And she was being given them to wear. With baited breath, Lucy tore her eyes away from the open box and moved to the dry cleaning bag laid out neatly beside it. She needed to get a move on if she only had an hour to be ready, so her hand speedily unzipped the bag and pulled out the hanged, bringing a dress with it. Navy blue fabric fell from the bag, baggy at first but then more strutted as the skirt of a mid length dress was revealed. It looked nice, professional and just like the shoes, felt very expensive. At the waist, a black panel wrapped around the dress and marked the top of the skirt which was split down the middle into two block colours. On the right, it was black like the waist but the left was navy blue like the top. It was nice, too nice for her. That's all Lucy could think as she hung the dress up in the walk in wardrobe to stop it from becoming creased and then headed straight for the bathroom for a hurried shower.

50 minutes later, Lucy was slipping into the dress and zipping it up at the side. She may have showered fast but everything else had been done with great care. After blow drying her hair, she had used the straighteners to add a very slight curl to the ends of chunky strands. It added texture and a sweet bounce and the front sections on either side of her face had then been pinned back loosely. As for make up, there had been moisturiser, a well matched foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara all in the cosmetics bag and all of which she had used as well as she knew how to. There was other things, a bronzer and highlighter and all these tubes and pressed powders, eye shadows. But there wasn't time, and she didn't fancy ending up looking like a clown. It was always best to go simple and her make up matched her hair. All that was left was the shoes and a spritz of perfume which didn't take long, even though Lucy took the upmost care when stepping into the shoes and spent a full minute alone inhaling the elegant scent of Elie Saab.

"We're leaving now." The man's voice came from outside her bedroom door just as she wrapped her fingers around the handle to the door and pulled it open. He was stood directly in front of her, meaning it was impossible to miss the way his eyes ran over her, giving her a once over.

"I'm ready." Lucy muttered in her breath, eyes falling to the floor.

"Good, then let's go." He turned on the spot and headed towards the front door, "The boss doesn't like to be kept waiting." Was the boss Moriarty? If so did that mean she was being taken to see him? It must have only been approaching 11am, there was no point in wondering where she was being taken cause there had been no clues. Even the posh clothes and shoes weren't a strong pointed towards anything. Maybe a fancy lunch? Maybe her documents were ready?

Her thoughts were cut off as the man opened the front door of her apartment,Carter picking up her key card for her and slipping it into his own back pocket. She didn't question it, instead choosing to follow the man in silence all the way down to the car. The cool October air was harsh against her skin and Lucy cursed that their hadn't been a coat put it with her dress. But the car would be warm, and that thought alone made her literally jump into the seat once this man opened the door for her, and got behind the drivers wheel himself.

"Can I ask who are you?" Her small voice came from the back seat just as they pulled off into the Main Street of traffic. She met his eyes in the rear view mirror but he was the first to look away, back to the road.

"I'm the guy sent to pick you up." His voice didn't hold anything, no accent even, just a generic southern voice. She wouldn't be able to put him on a map. And his behaviour was eerily calm around Lucy, for her being someone he'd never truly met.

"What's your name?" After the words left her mouth, Lucy bit on her lip but narrowed her eyes questioningly at the back of the man's head. He wasn't bad looking,cut not her type either with his light hair. And he was older...late 30s?

"You don't need to know it." Blunt, it was obvious that she wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Okay." Lucy nodded her head once and then turned to look out the window. She'd forgotten what it was like outside that apartment. "Well...then can I know where you're taking me?" There was no harm in trying one last time, besides she was curious. They were going west, going every wear of foot gave her a good knowledge of nearly the whole city, but apart from the direction she was in the dark.

"You shouldn't ask so many questions." He grumbled, but in the mirror she could have swore that she saw him smirk. "It's a long drive, that's all you need to know." Sitting back in the seat with a small sigh, her head fell back and in silence Lucy watched the outside world pass her by.

He hadn't been kidding. 56 minutes she had to sit in that car, watching and wait to find out where exactly she was being taken. They hadn't cross the river and had instead driven along the length of it for the most part of the journey before joining a main road until they came off and weaved through a suburban area. That led them to where they were now, cruising through the village of Orsett.

They had technically left London completely, now in Essex. And it was quiet, more of a very small town that a village complete with churches and old school houses and large public houses which used to be home to the wealthy. It was beautiful, a lot like her home. But the idea that she was hear to possibly work and meet Moriarty tainted it all.

After two minutes of driving through Orsett, the car pulled onto a small road mostly hidden by woodland. On here they continued for a short while until a large house appeared in the front window. Lucy tried not to gawk or look too impressed by what was just a house, but just like everything else, it was so over the top. And it pulled her in like those pieces of jewellery she stole did. It was shameless and shallow of her, but these things. The shoes, the nice dress, the designer perfume and the millionaires apartment, it settled a lust in her she'd never even knew she inhabited.

"This is it." The man spoke gruffly from the front seat, pulling the car onto a short driveway where a black Mercedes and a white Audi TT were already parked. He got out first and opened her door for her, standing back and she slid her knees out and then stood out of the car. Lucy's head turned as she looked around at the countryside, fields flowing in every direction out from the house, and the car door was slammed behind her. "Follow me." She didn't hesitate in following him into the house them, her footsteps having to be quicker to keep up with his long strides.

Once through the door, it was silent, apart from a few uttering voices from down the hallway.

"Boss? We're here!" The man, still ahead of her called out, before walking in the direction of the voices. Hesitantly, Lucy followed until they entered was was a small kitchen. There were three men in the room. Jim dressed in a suit, a man who looked like he was made of muscle and a man of similar age to Moriarty stood wearing jeans and a smart shirt. The first turned to greet them as they entered.

"Took you long enough. It's midday." He spoke so easily, eyes sticking to Lucy as soon as the driver was no longer blocking his view of her.

"It took your cleaner a while to get ready." That was canny of him, she'd done exactly as he'd said. There was a short silence, and at first she thought Moriarty was mad. But when she looked to him she saw the silence was die to him mentally encoding each detail of how she looked in his head, it caused Lucy to swallow hard and look away with a blush.

"This is my head man, Sebastian Moran." As he made the introduction, he didn't look away from her and a small smile quirked in the left corner of his lips. Was he impressed? She couldn't really tell but he was certainly amused by something she sported as he dragged his eyes from her head to toe once more. That was before he opened an arm out to her and waved her forward with a click of his fingers. "And this is Miss Katherine Reine, she'll be the one cleaning up your little problem, Mr Fletcher." Jim's hand came to rest on her back lightly.

Katherine? Katherine Reine?! She had to try really hard to not let the surprise show on her face and instead turned her head to the man Jim was concentrating on. He looked, shaken. Not as distraught as she had looked last week but...definitely stressed about something. He nodded at her and she returned the gesture professionally.

"Her? Alone?" She was half expecting for the remark to come from her driver buddy but instead it came from the shaking ball of nerves who stood on the other side of the kitchen to her.

"I can leave you to it yourself if you wish? Would save my employee the trouble." Moriarty stuck up for her...a little. Mostly it was to stop the man from being a whine any further. His hand dropped from her back, moving it to her arm instead as he turned her with him back towards the door. "Give us a moment." It was a command, agreed to by the others with a silence as he guided Lucy...be that Katherine, out of the kitchen.

"Katherine?" She whispered over her shoulder to him as Jim walked slightly behind her down the narrow hallway.

"That's what you'll go by." Yet again, when she was expecting some sort of descriptive reply, she was only given a short and weak command. "Upstairs." Moriarty's had grazed her hip this time and he pushed her to climb the creaky staircase ahead of him.

It may have been a big house, grand from the outside,cut inside it was like a cluttered old cottage. All weak oak wood paneling and rusty nails hanging in overhead beams. It was still pretty, but very underwhelming compared to the flat back in London. Katherine...stopped at the top of the stairs before being once again guided by Jim into a room to their right.

"Oh my God." The words left her mouth before she intended them to and her hand slapped over her mouth. Eyes were involuntarily beginning to water while Moriarty could only grimace at the scene he'd first laid eyes on over an hour ago. There was a man, late 30's by the looks of it, laying in the middle of a master bedroom with multiple pools of his own blood staining every item of clothing he wore. A turn in her stomach cause Katherine to momentarily close her eyes, having never saw than much blood and having not been warned in the slightest about what she was walking into.

"Brother in Law, stabbed 8 times in the abdomen and chest just after 9 this morning." Katherine forced herself to listen to his unrealistically calm voice, but the blood splatters on the cream bed sheets and the valleys of blood running in-between each crack in the floor board. "He was going to tell Mrs Fletcher about her husbands affair with his secretary, apparently." She couldn't bring herself to look at the man until then, a fierce burn bubbling in her heart.

"Bastard." She didn't know whether she meant the man in front of them for trying ruin a marriage, or the man alive downstairs who was the chester. Never the less, a low rumble of laughter from Moriarty made her smirk and look to him.

"Now, now. We don't hold opinions, we fix problems." Jim walked across the room to the small window which looked out onto rolling green fields. "Sebastian will remove the body, you'll remove any evidence of what happened here. Do I make myself clear?" That man who had brought her here? Great. She didn't dare voice her opinions when she saw how serious his glare was from across the room.

"Yes." There was a pause, during which Moriarty nodded once. But then Katherine got curious. "But what about Mrs Fletcher? What is she going to think happened?" She'd stuck her nose in too far, she knew she had when his head rolled towards her and her started to cross the room back to her with small, deliberately slow steps.

"It's not your place to think about that. You won't talk, your won't look and you certainly will not question." Considering her well and truly warned, Moriarty took that final step which brought him far to close to her for comfort. But when her breath hitched and her eyes fall back to the body, he smiled. "Don't look so scared." A broken whisper, as he tried to be quiet.

"I'm not scared." Katherine swallowed hard and dared herself to meet his gaze. When she did so however,chat specked of fear reappeared behind those emerald orbs. "More of a reality check." He warned her of this, but the honest part of her hadn't listened and over the past week she hadn't dared think about it.

"If you can't handle it then-"

"I never said that." She dared to interrupt him, but all he did was held his hands up by his side in mock defence. "How long do I have? And what am I suppose to use?"

"It's 12...14pm now. Mrs Fletcher is dies home at 5:30. You need to be gone by 4pm." Answering her with a glance at the chunky silver watch on his wrist, Moriarty then festered over to the floor beside the wardrobe where a large duffle bag lay. "There's a bag of stuff over there for you. Sebastian will take you back to London." So she had four hours. Getting blood out of the bedsheets would take an hour alone, never mind the whole room.

"Okay." There was no other option but to agree. Otherwise...well he'd made his threat in the restaurant perfectly clear. As she nodded however and tried to decide where to start in the room, He surprised her by putting a hand on her waist and turning her towards him so they faced each other. It wasn't s graze like his other touched had been though, it was a grip, she could feel his thumb pressing into her hip lightly.

"A bit of money does a lot for you. I'm impressed." Katherine's chest heaved and she bit down hard on her cheek to try and stop herself quivering. He might as well of took a picture of her as dark pupils are up every bit of her, more so now they were no longer in the company of others. Her skin crawled, feeling so on display for Moriarty, but she wasn't repulsed and she didn't want to shy away. After a few seconds however, he spoke. "Do well and I have something for you." It was a murmured growl from his throat.

"I'll try my best." Katherine was reserved, not returning his touch or moving an inch in the slightest. "I normally don't do my job in a designer dress and heels however." She smirked and finally met his eyes, allowing him to tighten his hold on her and pull her closer to him.

"Then get used to it." Moriarty used his other hand to pick up on of the curls of hair which hung by her breast, twirling it around his finger. He moved his eyes from the strand to her a few times before setting on her, dropping the curl and digging in his pocket. "This is yours." When he rose his hand in the small space still between them, she saw the new mobile pinched between his fingers. "You can't make calls from it so don't try." There was a moment of two of silence as Jim waited for her to take it, then as soon as she did, it was like all the warmth left her as he stepped back. "I'll be in touch."

"You're leaving?" Before he was able to turn away from her fully, Katherine watched his face grow amused and she came to fully realised how distraught she had sounded. The was a moment of hesitation by him, but nothing came of it apart from a chuckle.

"I'll be in touch." A blush threatened to rise but thankfully, Jim put his back to her and carried on his way. Leaving her once again, alone in a strange place.

 **To find a picture of the dress mentioned in this chapter please go to my tumblr and there will be a recent post including the dress :) If you're reading this in a few weeks (or even years time when this dress is totally out of fashion) I'll have a fanfiction page and I'll have the link up clearly on there.**

 **Otherwise thank you for reading! Please leave a quick review or give me a quick message even! I love to chat hehehe :) or! Give me a follow on tumblr! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Katherine had heard voices downstairs for a further 10 minutes before the front door to the house had slammed shut and heavy footsteps had ascended the stairs. There was a slight pull in her gut which hoped it would be Moriarty, for the plain reason of wanting some familiarity in her life and he was the closest thing to it right now. But she already knew it wasn't, and it was confirmed when that man appeared in the doorway. Sebastian Moron she recalled.

"You're removing the body?" Katherine spoke it as a question as she looked up to him, tearing her eyes from the bag full of products she was currently digging through while figuring out where to start.

"Shouldn't you have started already?" Not only had he failed to answer her question but he had talked down to her...again!

"Well, I think I need the body removed first." There was nothing holding her back, she was needed here. She wasn't stupid and knew that to be a fact and this...guy was no more important to the job today than she was. Head man or no head man to whoever. "I'm not wasting products cleaning something you're just going to mess up again." The guy stood, not moving an inch, but stared down at her hard. "I need you out of the way." Katherine put in the final dig before turning back to the bag, pulling out some rubber gloves and putting them on.

"Are you aware you're talking to your boss?" That made her stop, the violently yellow plastic squeaking in her hand. But Katherine suddenly felt the urge to laugh when she remembered their conversation from the car.

"Obviously not, since you refused to introduce yourself in the car." Their eyes met, Katherine quirking an eyebrow seriously up at him as he scoffed and rolled his eyes away from her.

"Geez...no wonder he..." She managed to catch the first few words until they fell into an inaudible muttering under the man's breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Sebastian Moran. Head of Staff." Good change of topic. She'd half expected him to snap at her or worse due to her harsh bite at him, a result of keeping everything in for a week. The loneliness, the fear, the anger, the impatience. But he didn't, the introduction being presented as he crosses the room to her.

"Head of staff? For..." Katherine made a gesture to downstairs.

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded. "Therefore you're secondary boss." There was a small pause as she looked over him and it looked as though a million thoughts were spinning through her head.

"Nice to meet you Mr Moran...Katherine Reine." She spoke finally, hesitating only at that once point where her true name almost slipped out ahead of the new.

"Funny. I got told Lucy Scott." There was a smirk on Sebastian's lips as he peered down at her. "But you'll get used to it." She really did hope so. Surprisingly however, she found herself liking it. Katherine. It was...fitting to the dress. In the way that it sounded elegant and fashionable and better. Lucy was nice, but plain and made her sound like a seven year old girl. It wouldn't be a chore to accept the change.

As Katherine's attention turned back to the variety of bleaches, wipes, sanitisers and scents, Sebastian finally began his own work. He stepped around the large pools of blood and stared at the body for a few seconds, then went to his own bag sitting out in the hall way still. An indescribably loud rustling of harsh plastic sounded a couple of seconds later as he laid out a large sheet of covering, like the sort those stupid Ikea bags were made out of.

"What are you going to do with the body?" Katherine asked quietly, standing with a bottle of bleach in one hand and a heavy duty cloth in the other.

"Nothing of you're concern." Nothing else needed to be said to shut her up, but with a sulk she stepped over the body and took the first step to covering up someone else's mistake by wiping down the splattered walls.

In the time that followed, Sebastian didn't even struggle when picking up the limp, drained body and placing it down in the middle of the plastic. The puddle of blood left from him was appalling. That same churning in Katherine's stomach reemerged when she looked down at what was potentially multiple pints of blood. Her wrists started to tickle and twitch along with her feet tingling. She knew she'd have to get used to it, but...it was disgusting. That was the only way to describe it. The thick maroon liquid oozing into ever crevice, sinking into the skirting boards and bed sheets. There was no doubt that she was as pale as a sheet but there was nothing to be done. So she pushed forward.

The body was wrapped up tight, the plastic secured with a mile of silver duct tape. Sebastian had taken care not to step in the blood,cracking it easier for her as he lifted the body up and over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in half an hour. Don't do anything stupid." He didn't even give her a second glance as he left the bedroom and went back downstairs. She listened out for voices, but nothing ever came. Just the sound of the first door again as Sebastian left to do whatever he had to.

Almost three hours had past. Katherine had scrubbed, soaked, cleansed, polished, all of which on her hands and knees for some of it. But the room was finally done. She couldn't honestly believe it. She had worked hard at it, wiping all on the furniture and hoovering three times in such detail that took 40 minutes alone. Bleaching the entire floor, fumigating herself in the process, and hoovering a final time. Using a stanly knife out of the bag to scrape out the notches in the floor boards and the cracks in the old wood dressers she'd also wiped down but then scuffed up with some of the dust from another room to make it look untouched. She was impressed with herself, genuinely. The worlds greatest detective could come in and not have a clue about anything.

Well...actually...there was one thing she'd feel better about fixing in the next hour before she had to depart. The stench of the bleach was lingering, making the small room feel like a gas chamber of some kind. Katherine's head was starting to spin from being in it for the long hours and the last thing she wanted was for Mrs Fletcher to come home and smell that. She'd opened the window to try and air it out, and it had helped some but...there was more to be done.

The one thing that made her forget about the smell however, was the bedsheets which had just been put back on the bed by hers truly. She'd taken them off, soaked the stained areas of the sheets, and the duvets too, in bleach for an hour then scrubbed them and squeezed them. And they...well she didn't want to brag but if that woman came home and saw blood on them then she was some sort of eagle eyed hound. Katherine had been afraid of discolouring the sheets but she'd balanced the cleanser with the right amount of laundry powder and water for them to sit it. Because of the soap power too, the sheets didn't add to the smell of bleach but instead smelt more natural.

She peeled the rubber gloves from her hands and moved back to stand in the doorway of the room, looking over each intricate detail where she could have missed something. But it all looked perfect. Not perfect...but back to normal. Which was better in a way. Dropping the gloves on top of the products in the bag she'd moved out into the whole though, Katherine snapped her fingers and dusted her uncovered hands on her dress. Vinegar. She needed vinegar. It would cover the smell, the acidity levelling out the bleach so the room would be as close to odourless as she could get it.

Hesitantly, she started descending the stairs. There was no signs of movement or life from the lower level but she kept going, her heels creating what felt like a deafening click against the wood. Kitchen. She thought, and with her back straighten and head held high she marched straight towards the kitchen.

"Mr Fletcher?" There was no response, but at the back of the kitchen she spotted his figure sat at a small oak dining table. "Sorry, Mr Fletcher?" This time, the man's head jerked up and he seemed to grow nervous when he noticed her standing there.

"Yes? Miss Reine." He was overly polite for her just being his cleaner, especially compared to how he'd reacted when they were first introduced.

"You don't by chance have a bottle of vinegar you wouldn't mind sparing?" The near fear in his voice made her stand taller, feeling more powerful, and she smiled at him fully instead of cowering with nerves as she usually did.

"Vinegar?" His face twisted in confusion, understandable though, he had murdered someone and now was being asked for vinegar.

"Yes, just...I don't have my own." Taking another couple of steps forward, Katherine tried to remain as confident when the man stood. He buried his hand in the pockets of his jeans and sighed heavily, looking exhausted. There was even more regret in his eyes then there was at lunch time, bags forming under his eyes and his hands which were shaking harder than hers had. But she could sympathise with him, she'd been there herself. That's why she found it so hard to judge him for it.

"What are you doing?" The voice came from behind her, making her jump suddenly and whip around. Sebastian had returned, back from the unknown she almost joked but thought better of it and turned back to Mr Fletcher to explain.

"I need some vinegar. For the smell upstairs, it'll help cover the smell of products I've used." Sebastian came to stand by her side, watching her closely.

"Vinegar?" He questioned but she didn't answer, not seeing the need to tell him again. The man continued to stand for a few moments however, almost looking like he wanted to laugh, and then he nodded and turned. "Mr Fletcher?" It didn't take anything else to send the man flying around the kitchen, searching for a bottle of vinegar. He found it, in the second cupboard and passed it to Katherine with considered care"

"Thank you." There wasn't even time for her to turn around before Sebastian spoke down to her.

"Get back to work."

Her footsteps were hurried, rushing upstairs with the glass bottle in hand. After a few words to Mr Fletcher Sebastian followed her, heavy boots slamming down on the floors all the way to the bedroom. By the time he caught up to her though, she had already dampened a cloth with the white acid and was running it across the dresser.

"How did you think of doing that?" The man asked, standing and watching her.

"Call it a female's initiative..." She smirked at him out the corner of her eye but it failed to make his lips even quiver. "I read it in a magazine and it works." Sighing, Katherine rolled her eyes and finished off the dresser, allowing her to drop to the floor to do the same with the cloth. "What time is it?"

"3:25, you have half an hour." It had flew by, unlike the past week which had dragged and dragged. Each hour felt like a month when she had been sat all along in that huge flat. There was only so many times she could explore all the bedrooms and stare out at the skyline. She did like her baths though.

"No problem." She tipped a tiny bit more vinegar on the cloth and kept wiping. "After this we can leave." He continued to just stand there watching her for a few minutes before going around the room, checking over the work she had done. Sebastian didn't let anything show but he was impressed for it being her first day. She hadn't whined, she hadn't gagged, barely even blinked at the blood and body. But leave it to Jim to find her, he had a way. "When you said you're head of staff? What does that cover?" She was curious.

"Everything." A grunt replied.

"Which is?" If it was anything like before,cane could probably expect an answer in an hours time.

"More than you're pretty head will ever know about." His response was accompanied with a harsh glare which quickly shut her up and made her go back to her job. There was a minute of tense silence, all the while Sebastian search for imperfections and she coated her own hands in vinegar.

"I'm finished." There was nothing left to be done, whether Moriarty would be satisfied or not she didn't know. But there was nothing else for her to do. Katherine was proud of herself though. In all of her career as a cleaner she'd never put that much effort into it, but all she'd kept telling herself was that this was her crime scene and this was her chance to give the man downstairs a second chance, like she had been given. "Is that all? Nothing else."

"Did Moriarty give you any other jobs?" Sebastian asked, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walking out the room ahead of her.

"No, but I didn't see the harm in checking." They stopped just outside the door and Katherine dropped the cloth into the duffle bag and screwed the cap onto the vinegar. As soon as that was done, Sebastian was kind enough to zip the bag up for her and pick it up along with his own.

Only a few words were passed between themselves and Mr Fletcher once they went downstairs. But it was mostly just Sebastian and the man doing the talking. The home owner giving his thanks and saying something about a money transfer and Sebastian nodding and telling him Moriarty would be in touch. Then they left, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

They went to the car, where Sebastian put them in the boot of the slick jaguar model and then opened the door for her to slide into the back seat. Katherine didn't know why this seemed to be a thing, but when she had went to DI it herself he had cleared his throat loudly and shook his head. Apparently only gentlemen worked for the underground, criminal business.

But once she was in the car, Sebastian was quick to get behind the wheel and pull out of the driveway. For most of the journey they rode in silence, leaving her to think about what she'd just done. But once she got down to it, there wasn't a lot to think about. It hadn't affected her in anyway,scheduled didn't feel bad. It hadn't been hard to clean for most of the day, not like it was for the Samson's and all those other families. It was just...a job. Working for her safety. However, something about the silence in the car changed when they were back on the main road. Katherine noticed him keep glancing at her in the rear view mirror and after a further ten minutes, he cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"If you keep up doing what you did today...you're going to last a long time here." It took a while for it to sink in. For her to realise this this man sat in front of her had actually paid her a compliment, of sorts...she thought.

"Is that a good thing?" Katherine quirked a brow with a sly smirk but didn't look at him, keeping her gaze pointing out the window instead.

"With Jim? Yes." It didn't seem right to call him by his first name still, especially behind his back. It was too personal, yet so was the way he had touched her this morning in that case. She didn't know though, something just seemed off about it for now. "I'll give you one word of warning, you don't leave this business alive. Especially not after seeing what you've seen." If it was meant to be a threat he was going to have to try harder after her dinners with Moriarty. Never the less, she finally looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Understood."

"You're alright though." Sebastian sounded like he struggled to say the words after a long silence. A real compliment this time but it had obviously pained him to say it.

"Are you warming to me, Mr Moran?" Her smirk widened as their eyes met through the mirror and she would've sworn she heard the older man chuckle lightly under his breath as his head started to shake back and forth.

"You can call me Sebastian. Miss Reine." He avoided her question, we'll sort of. You could consider his allowance of her using his first name enough of an answer. Yet it made her question where his sudden shift in attitude had come from. Was it because they're finished the job? They were 'off duty'?

"Make that Katherine." Pushing her suspicions to the back of her head, the young woman smiled at him and settled into a far more comfortable silence. That was until curiosity got the best of her again. "How long have you worked for him...Mr Moriarty?"

"Close to a year." Sebastian gave a quick answer.

"And you're his top man?" He must have been one seriously good employee if after only a year he had climbed up the full ladder of a business, a fairly big business if what she'd seen and how Moriarty talked was any indication.

"I have a lot of past, I've known him for a lot longer than that." Katherine continued to listen but relaxed more into her seat, trying to ignore the ache in her calls from all the time she'd spent scrubbing on her knees. "But like I said, keep this up and you might do just as well." Her eye fluttered closed for a second before rolling to look out the window.

"I'm just his cleaner." Voice mundane and drained, she didn't want to think about being like the man behind the wheel of the car. She was happy to stay doing things like what she'd done today. She knew what she was doing, and that was all her life was meant to be. She'd settled with that. In a weeks time, that apartment would be traded for a smaller less fancy one Jim thought she deserved and that would be it.

"I've been told to ask if you need anything before I take you home. You know? Food or anything." Sebastian's voice broke through the tension left over after her bleak last statement. She thought it over for a few seconds but then shook her head. There was nothing she needed, the milk was still in date and she had cereal left over. And that was all she'd been eating.

"I have a lot still back at the flat." Katherine's simple answer was the last thing to be said in the car until they finally got back to London and arrived back at the apartment. The last things said, before she was left on her own for an unknown amount of time, was a goodbye to Sebastian just seconds prior to shutting the door on him.

In the hours that followed, she stripped out of her dress and hung it up in the wardrobe before doing the same with the shoes and standing them on one of the long lines of shelves in the dressing area. Then the rest of the night was spent in the living area, curled up on the couch watching pieces of random programmes which caught her attention. But as always she made sure to never catch the news, too scared of what she'd find on herself.

At a staggering 9:30pm, Katherine fell asleep on the sofa with the television still on and her new mobile phone in her hand. Which was yet to make a noise.

Hi! Thanks for reading :) I have pictures of the apartment Katherine is now living in sorted! If anyone would like to see them let me know and I'll post them on my tumblr :) thanks for reading! Please please please review! Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

It had been five days since her first job and Katherine was still to hear anything more from Moriarty or any of his men. Or from anyone at all. They had cross the line into November and the nights were drawing in and the temperatures were starting to roll down the thermometer. Not that Katherine could tell however, from the cosines and confinement of the apartment.

She'd been surprised, to say the least, when the phone had buzzed a few hours ago in-between the time of lunch and afternoon tea. She'd been keeping it close to her every day, never leaving it alone even when it was just to go for a drink of water from the kitchen, and finally it had made a noise. The screen little up with just a number, not surprising since it had no contacts in, and she'd unlocked the device to read the small, blunt massage.

'Drinks tonight. I'll be there at 8.

Jim Moriarty.'

She hadn't known whether to reply or not, but then she'd remembered what he'd said about trying to make calls. Even if she'd been able to though, she wouldn't have. He'd made his message clear and the only reply he needed was for her to be ready for when he arrived.

However it was now, as she stood in front of the dresser in the master bedroom curling her last piece of hair, that she realised she wasn't going to be ready. It was 7:45 and though her makeup was done, Katherine had yet to pick between the two dresses and fix all the small bits. It was either the dress she'd already been out with him in or the one he'd picked for her to work in which still reached of bleach and was tainted with dirt. It made the choice pretty easy, but still, she was no where near ready to put it on.

As the strand of hair fell out from the heated straighteners, she twisted it to keep the shape of the curl but then stilled as a noise came from the hallway. The front door. The click of the lock was easy to hear as the rest of the apartment was silent and then she'd heard footsteps. His footsteps.

With small and hesitant steps, Katherine walked to the door of the bedroom after putting the styler down. Her arms crossed over her chest after opening the door and stepped out into the hallway, wearing a thin vest top over her bra and a pair of jogging bottoms. That's when she saw him, stood by the front door still with his phone in his hand and a dry cleaning bad flung over his shoulder.

"Good. You haven't dressed yet." Jim skipped the greeting, in fact he didn't even look up at her as he spoke. He must have seen her out the corner of his eyes however, for him to know her state of dress. "Well, come here." He rolled his eyes as if she was deliberately being awkward and dropped the mobile into his pocket to look up. Katherine was already walking to him when his eyes seemed to scan over her hair and make up.

"Evening." Her voice was barely a whisper. "But why is it good?"

"Because. I got you this." As an answer, Moriarty swung the bag around to drop it into her arms. "Go put it on. Quickly, the cars waiting." There was a coldness to him, and the way he took his phone back out as soon as she went to turn, made it obvious something wasn't going strictly to plan. Maybe in his work? She didn't know, but Katherine made note of Jim hissing and his voice near screaming into the mobile device as he climbed the steps to wait for her.

Trying to ignore it, she shut the door to the bedroom and just like a few days ago, threw the bag down onto the bed. It took only a second to unzip the plastic but she saw more than she bargained for as the front cover was pulled back. Not only was there a dress, but a shoes box and something rolled in tissue paper lying at the bottom. He couldn't have, not again.

She started with the dress this time. It was white, that was plain to see, our white with very little detail to it. It was only when Katherine picked it up out of the bag and held it out in front of her she realised it was a pure white pencil dress which had a twisted back, the straps going around each other only once before being secured to the waist. It left most of her back on show but she didn't mind since the front had a high neck. That, and the fact the dress was gorgeous. So plain yet beautiful. Oscar De La Renta is what the label said and it made her knees weak, them dresses didn't come cheek.

There wasn't time to sit and stare at it though, so she pulled it on with the upmost care and fastened the back zip with ease. Then the shoes. 'Charlotte Olympia' those were the first words she read and did a silent gasp. They were a suede nude to go with the plain dress but the platform on the sole of the heels was gold giving the outfit some detail. Katherine wasted no time in slipping then on and tightening the sling back buckle, before standing and squealing at the five inches of new found hight. Luckily they were easy enough to walk in and it only left her to discover the white Alexander McQueen leather clutch with a silver skull fastening. After applying her lipstick, a nude pink to go with the shoes, and dropping the tube as well as the phone into the clutch, she was ready.

The heels had obviously caused a loud enough sound on the marble to call for Moriarty as by the time she left the bedroom and reached the bottom of the stairs, he was already half way down. Katherine may have been mistaken but she swore there was a smile hiding on his lips. She felt Moriarty taking in every inch of her appearance and her hands trembled lightly when he reached the bottom step and stopped in front of her.

"I told you." Moriarty looked over her face with a hidden look in his eyes, she wouldn't find out what that meant was coming until much later. When it was too late to stop him.

"Told me what?"

"That with a little work you'd be beautiful." A back handed compliment she had to admit it, yet it still managed to make her stomach do a flip. No one ever complimented her, never mind called her beautiful. "But still..." His hand brushed her hair, a favoured thing for him to do apparently, and he cringed a little with clenched teeth. He didn't like her hair? What was wrong with it? She had tried hard on it for at least three quarters of an hour.

"What?" Katherine's brow fell all too suddenly for her liking.

"We'll fix those things later." There was a wave of his hand before it dropped to her waist and guided her to turn towards the front door. "Car's waiting." With that, she fell silent, thinking about her hair, and they made their exit.

The drive to the bar had been just like all the others she'd taken with Moriarty in the past couple of weeks. They were in silence, with a driver in the front seat being as chivalrous as ever. Had she have kept looking out the widow for the full drive, Katherine would have forgotten Jim was even sat next to her. But ever so often she found herself drawn to studying his profile or the small details of his suit or how the strands of his hair were slicked back. He did look very nice in a suit, then again she couldn't compare it to anything else as that how she always saw him.

There was something unmistakably mischievous and mysterious about Jim Moriarty, past the criminal she'd already seen. There were hints of what he was truly capable of, threats and warning from himself and Sebastian Moran. But she wanted to know more, she wanted to know exactly what he had going on out there in the big bad world.

The corner of her mouth had lifted in a smirk as the car pulled to a stop and they got out, entering the restaurant with Moriarty ahead of her. Until they were through the door, when Jim put his hand to her lower back and escorted her through the small crowds. A host showed them to their table away from the main part of the bar, a private booth fit for more people than just the two of them. Katherine sat first and then Moriarty who slid in just that little bit too close to her for comfort.

"Can I get you a drink Miss?" Their host asked just seconds after she had made herself comfortable in the padded high booth seat.

"Oh, er..." Katherine stuttered but reached a hand for the small menu lying on the table, reading through a list of the cocktails quickly before choosing one at random. "The Black Pearl cocktails please." She choose it for speed but it actually sounded quite good; fresh blackberries, blueberries lightly crushed with vodka, Chambord, crème de cassis, pink grapefruit and lemon juice. She'd give it a go.

"Sir?"

"A scotch on the rocks." Jim gave a much more simple request to the man who nodded once at him and then left them in each other's company. It was awkward at first, at least for her, but then Jim turned himself towards her more and nested the knot of his tie before speaking. "You did a good job on Thursday, better than I expected."

"I did?" Katherine looked up at him from under her lashes as her breath stifled. She wasn't expecting it, in fact she was nervous and the shyness had caused her to hunch forward. But as Jim watched her, she made an obvious move to put her shoulders back and keep her chin up.

"Yes. Sebastian had a lot to say about you though." That made her eyebrows rise up and a small, unexpected chuckle sounded from her mouth. "He said you had a sharp tongue." Jim too was smiling cunningly at her, but he hadn't for a second doubted Sebastian when he'd talking the man's few nights ago. However he did wonder what caused her to be so relaxed around the man so quickly.

"I don't know what he could be referring too." A light blush covered her cheeks. "Is that why you brought me here tonight? As a mark for my good work?" Katherine played with her hands nervously as she tried to make a joke, but his presence was overbearing. She could see every movement he made and the rise and fall of his chest. And it was distracting her far too easily, for a reason she didn't know.

"In a sort. I told you if you did well I had something for you? Well..." Moriarty sat back just enough to reach into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and remove a small block of plastic. "There you are." He pressed it into her hands and only when Katherine brought it closer into her chest, did she look at it.

"It's a memory stick." She spoke without thinking and instantly bit down on her lips, thinking how ungrateful she sounded. Thankfully though, he didn't think so and nodded.

"Containing everything on a Miss Katherine Isabella Reine." Moriarty spoke quietly but sharply, making sure it was crystal clear to the girl sitting in front of him. "Lucy Scott is dead, figuratively speaking. But she no longer exists. Not on any current records, nations health service, passports, voting register past the date of the 27th of August. In her place is Katherine." As he carried on his explanation, her eyes never left the small hard drive laying in the palm of her hand.

"Everything is gone?"

"Everything. Everything connecting her to you." It wasn't until then that the words really hit her,can't Katherine realised what she'd actually done. She was never going to be able to go back to being Lucy, to being her, who she was born as. But...what hit her more was now it was set in stone and there for her to see, she didn't care. She didn't actually care. "Since Friday everything has stopped, as if you...she...just disappeared. Just like you wanted." She wanted it, and she was happy she had wanted it. So far.

"Yeah." Taking a deep breath, she released a heavy sigh and put the memory stick away, into her clutch bag.

"Bank accounts all left alone, nothing tampered with, just frozen. Due to the police investigation I couldn't just wipe you off the face off the Earth." Moriarty rolled his eyes in an over the top fashion before they focused on her. "You're just a missing person now, suspected dead in a few weeks. Forgotten about in a few more." He spoke so casually it was as if it was nothing, nothing at all. And when he rested his arms on the table and leant forward, Katherine frowned once more.

"What about my family? What will they think?" Her thoughts had deepened, she had ventured into trying to recall what she'd given up. And then they'd appeared, their faces in her head like a was funny how easy she kept forgetting about them, but then she'd never called them anyway. But still...you'd think they're be sadness, more than the small spouts she did anyway.

"I don't delve into personal details. They'll think the same as the rest of the world." Closely watching the woman nod and look down to her knees, Moriarty made a move to take her hand from her thigh and hold it in his. It was calm, but caused just the reaction he wanted to. Her doe eyes peering up at him in surprise. "And I suggest you leave it that way. Otherwise..." He trailed off and took the time to take in how smooth her thigh felt under his hand. "Work will be undone."

"And Samson's men?" Fear rattled her tone and he wished he could have seen inside her average little head right then and there. Oh, but it wasn't average was it? No...he could sense it, through everything she did,coven these shy little moments. He was going to be so useful to him, he needed a pawn. And lucky for him, a little girl needed a lot of help just at the right time.

"They'll not be able to trace you and if you continue to do as I say they'll get to you." He was going to take good care of her. And she was starting to think that too. As long as she did as he said, as long as she stayed close to him, she'd be safe. That was basically what he was saying.

"So they could still find me?" Katherine's brow creased further, the momentary worry making her completely forget about the contact she was making with Jim.

"I won't lie to you Miss Reine." Moriarty was the one to pull his hand away from her and lay it directly on her leg instead. She tensed, he felt it, but relaxed when his thumb drew a light patten over her dress. "It's possible, but unlikely. Do you not trust me?" His voice dropped in volume, but picked up in pitch, his accent coming across more through a corrupted smile.

"Yes. If you keep giving me reason too." There was a moment then, after she said that, and she found herself slowly beginning to feel more relaxed around him instead of being under the sensation of needing to hold her breath. But then they were interrupted,

"Sorry sir." Her drink was placed down first, a martini glass filled with a dark raspberry liquid and a handful of berries. Then his small whiskey glass, filled with ice and that recognisable dark brown liquid. Expertly, just before the waited left, Moriarty held out a hand and effortlessly slipped the young man a £20 note through a hand shake. Katherine watched in slight awe at the transaction but tried to pretend it hadn't happened when Jim returned his attention to her.

"So...what is on there?...The memory stick." As she asked, she reached out to her drink and lifted it to her lips to make the first sip.

"You. Born 12th of February 1978 in Oxford." Figuring those were the only details she really needed, he stopped at that and left his hand on her thigh as the other retrieved his drink "There's more but you can read into it yourself." Things like birth certificates, passport information, bank details for an account he'd set up for her with his own bank. The real life copies would be delivered too her once completed but for now, she had all she needed.

"Thank you." Her eyes were so soft, so vulnerable and weak. It made Moriarty's smile grow into a grin, a one she mistakingly took as a one of gratitude for her thanks. "Do I have to do anything or..."

"Try to say out of trouble. I don't have time to be doing it all again for you."

"What made you pick Katherine?" She asked suddenly. She'd been curious for the past few days, every time her mind drifted off to her new name. "And Isabella Reine for that matter?"

"Pure." His answer was blunt. "You're pure. Not in the obvious ways, what with you being a murderer. But behind you're eyes, there this little spark of pure innocence in you." Pointing a finger at her face, she smiled when his eyes stared deep into hers as if he was truly looking at that speck Jim talked about. "That part that doesn't really want to be here. Or...you're happy you're here. You just wish it hadn't happened the way it did." There was a movement in her throat as she swallowed hard, telling him he was right.

"You're probably the only one who would see purity in a woman who'd cleaned up a gallon of blood a few days ago." Katherine attempted to joke but her laughter faded when Moriarty didn't react and instead just plain and simply said.

"Good." His lips parted slightly after he licked them and his gaze landed on where the tight dress hugged her curves. "As for the rest of the name, I liked it."

"I'm guessing you liked this dress and these shoes too." Maybe it was too bold, but she saw what Jim was looking at and she had nothing to loose, she wasn't even sure if there was anything to gain. But...she was sick of living to tightly within the rules. She'd gone so past the rules as a result of that and Katherine didn't want to go back into it.

She'd swore an oath to herself a couple of days ago while she'd dared to pour out a glass of wine stocked in the cooler, and stood watch the city of London continue to live on around her, as far as the eye could see. She was going to live. Live. The way she wanted. No more tip toeing around people and letting people walk over her. It had felt good, speaking to Sebastian the way she had and nothing had even happened. From the sounds of it, it was a positive. Moriarty was right, Lucy was dead.

"I had some help, don't get me wrong." The help of a personal shopped on Bond Street. He'd never had to buy a woman clothes until now. But he needed to start winning her over somehow. "But on you? Yes." A comfortable silence followed, in which Katherine gingerly smile at him and Moriarty squeezed her thigh still under his touch.

"What do you want from me Mr-" She caught herself and chuckled. "Jim." Bowing her head in a mock apology, she continued. "I have hardly done anything to deserve all these things. These...that other dress...those shoes! And everything else you've done for me." That apartment, the makeup, the hair things, the food...the list could go on and on.

"Like I said. You represent me now, and I expect the best." As if what she said had been a reminder for something, Moriarty took away all the contact he had with her to retrieve his phone and start tapping on it.

"So I'm representing you now? On this...business meeting." Katherine smirked ever so slightly as she noticed her leg was cooler now with the lack of his touch. There was an overwhelming temptation to try and look down at the phone and see what he was doing, but she resisted it and instead took a drink.

"Of course." Jim didn't hesitate in glancing at her with a smirk of his own. "I don't need anything from you but your work and for to constantly be aware of what your in now. This isn't some funny little business where you can phone in sick on a Wednesday morning or roll your eyes." Clicking a final button on the blackberry, he put the phone onto the table, most likely waiting for it to beep in response.

"I guessed." There was a seriousness in her as she responded, a part of her didn't really want to think about what would happen if she even tried to call in sick. Never the less, she shook of the thoughts and tried to smile. "But I am aware." She was as much aware as she was grateful.

"I have another job for you." Moriarty said suddenly, moving in his seat and rearranging his suit to get back on the topic of real business. "More important this time, you need to able to listen." Eyes narrowed on her, causing her heart to pick up. Just when she'd started to relax around him, allowing herself to judge, he had made a move to make her tense. "You'll be doing this." Slowly, Katherine's eyes darted around the room.

"...Sitting in a bar?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow as eyes widened and turned on Jim who simply nodded, then reached for his drink. Sitting back, Katherine though for a few seconds about what it could possibly be but then she couldn't resist asking. Even though in the past it hadn't got her anywhere. "I think I can do that." Nodding her head, Katherine mentally forced herself to take notes on what he was telling her. But there was one thing off. "But I thought you said I was going to clean."

"Think of it as an opportunity so show some better skills." Moriarty spoke and then leant closer to her,clapping a finger on the table top in rhythm with his words. "There's two...call them associates of mine. They're meeting in a bar a couple of weeks from now to discuss some matters. I need you to go there, listen in on them for me."

"Listen to them? What? Like a spy." There was almost a point at which she laughed, the image of herself sitting at the bar like some sort of Bond girl proving to be very amusing.

"Whatever makes you do a better job, darling." Katherine smiled as he chuckled and for a second let her eyes move over his suit. She recognised the tie, the scull image being the same carved in silver on her clutch. The jacket and shirt were faultless, perfectly ironed and new if she had to guess. She wondered just how much money this man in front of her had, but that was rude, so she shook it off.

"Okay. Can I ask why you want me to listen to them?" Her confidence was slowly climbing again when Moriarty put a hand on the top of the booth seat, making it fall partly behind her.

"You may, but I won't answer." She caught his wink and blushed, the redness burning hotter and brighter when she felt his hand behind her, slowly start pulling and playing with strands of her hair. She pulled herself together though, when she noticed the way she was looking at her and pursed her lips, waiting for a real answer. "Finances." Moriarty chuckled and gave in. "One of them is saying they have no money to give me and I just don't believe it. The man drives a Jaguar for fucks sake."

"So he's trying to get off paying you?" Katherine questioned with interest. "For what?"

"Now that I certainly can't tell you Miss." Smirking, he picked one particular strand of her hair and began to curl it around his finger at the back of her head, his thumb lightly grazing her ear.

"Then do I have to listen out for?"

"Anything, everything." The hand stopped playing as his attention was taken by her eyes, dark green orbs like cats eyes looking up at him so softly. She was playing into it so nicely, the goosebumps appearing up her arms every time his hand skimmed a part of her neck, making that clear. "Funds, accounts, transfers. I'll have Sebastian drop off everything you might need." With a feather light touch, Jim let go of her hair and grater neck. "You'll be my eyes and ears Katherine." The young woman swallowed hard and looked away for a few seconds.

"And you trust me to do that after only one job." Her voice had become quiet and shy.

"Not necessarily, but I don't think you have anything better to do." Moriarty smirked when her face dropped but he tipped her chin up with his finger and leant in close. "I know you'll want to impress me." Katherine felt the shudder go down her spine but tried not to show it. Instead she smirked and leant into his touch as his hand now cupped her cheek.

"I figured I'd already done that with my cleaning skills."

"And you'll want to keep doing it. You don't want to disappoint me."

 **A picture of the dress and shoes can be found on my tumblr!**

.com


	16. Chapter 16

His voice had dipped low as he moved along the booth seat slowly, so much so that Katherine didn't realise. She was too busy focusing on how Moriarty's eyes never seemed to drift from her lips. The smell of his aftershave became stronger as he came closer and at the last second, as his breath started to graze her neck, her eyes fluttered shut as he laid a gentle kiss in the corner of her mouth.

All talk of business and professional behaviour fell from her head in that moment, all because of a gesture which could barely be classed as a kiss. But he stayed there, the softness of his lips lingering over hers until they moved to be by her ear.

"You should change your hair." That hadn't been what Katherine had been expecting, maybe something more...flirtatious or something. Not another one of his hidden meaning comments. "You'd suit it darker, it's nothing right now."

"Nothing?" She repeated and absentmindedly pulled away slightly to look down at her own hair, of which she was able to see. "What do you mean by that?" Moriarty caught her off guard by kissing her ear lobe and humming some unrecognisable word.

"It's not...fitting. It could be better." The words were just a low rumble. Katherine gasped when his nose dragged down her neck, his lips lightly trailing over the exposed skin, and his hand returned to her upper thigh.

"Darker..." She mused aloud for a few seconds, holding in a scoff of disbelief. Whether he was the person who bailed her out of all the shit or not, who did he think he was to tell her what she suited and what she should do with her body. All of a sudden she felt dirty sitting there, all dressed up like a little girl, in those gifted heels and dress. "Alright. Is there anything else you think could be better?" It was meant to be a joke, but her confidence shook and it came out as a normal question, a one she hadn't expected him to answer,

"One thing at a time." When Jim kissed the bottom of her neck with a touch chuckle escaping his lips, her eyes fell closed again but this time it was out of pure disgust and not pleasure. Then she snapped, her hands rising to grab his shoulder and push him back. "Hey." Moriarty caught both her wrists and pushed them out to the side, rendering her helpless. From there, it took an estimated two seconds for the fire to blaze behind Jim's eyes, the pupils turning back and furiously watching her with a tensed jaw. Katherine's teeth were clenched and she breathed heavily, trying not to let his anger affect her. "Who do you work for?" He practically grinned at her while awaiting an answer, that smug look she'd memorised from their first encounter making her want to fight him. But it was no use, his grip on her was strong and she knew the consequences she'd have to bare of she took one further step out of line.

"You." The anger didn't subside, the forced around each of her wrists didn't loosen. Moriarty just...raked his eyes over her body and gave a small smile before finally taking his hands off her and downing the rest of his drink.

"Good. Remember that." His accent sang the words but her head was spinning from the sudden turn of mood. Katherine managed to take a large mouthful of her own drink once the hammering against her sheet calmed a bit and she gathered the courage to look at him. "Oh come one, don't be like that." Moriarty groaned, gesturing to her doe eyes and thin yet full lips.

"I would like to go home." She started to gather her things but a hand laying itself over hers as she put it on the table, made her pause. This time it was like a feathers touch, Moriarty let his fingers caress the skin, trailing it up her arm until his hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Please...stay." Giving a sharp tugged, Katherine's arm fell from the table. She kept her eyes set dead ahead of her never glancing his way, even when his voice sounded close to her ear again. "I was trying to set you apart from the rest. You don't want to clean up everyone else's mistakes for the rest of your life do you?"

"How does that have anything to do with my hair?" It came out as a scoff and her hands tightened into fists.

"It's a different world Katherine, different to that silly little world you used to live in." All contact was removed from her but Jim shuffled along the seat until his hip was just brushing against hers. His arm went back around behind her. The lack of touch was welcomed but he still trapped her there with his body, overpowering all her senses. "These things matter. You need to be respected and image comes with that. You had the education, the lust for blood-"

"I don't lust for blood." Katherine spat, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever. You need to step up your image Miss Reine." He studied her face more than anything else. "You should take it as a compliment, there isn't a lot of work to do. You could be an old hag past her sell by date, but you're not. No...you're a temptress and there's a real woman under..." Taking a minute to assess all of her, he smiled and finally put a hand back on her thigh, higher again this time, so high it was nearer her hip than her knee. "This." Finally, Moriarty saw her look at him again and smirked, daring to push a kiss against her jaw ever so lightly. He could smell the perfume he'd picked out for her and silenced the chuckle rising in his throat. "I know you'll like it too. Being looked after, pampered, waited on hand and foot, worshipped."

"Worshipped?" Katherine wanted to laugh, she wanted to laugh at him and walk out. But he knew how to talk didn't he? He knew just what words to say to keep her in place, to keep her listening and to regain her interest. "By who? You?" Allowing herself to laugh a little at her own joke, she smiled but he took a while to answer. Then when he finally did, it was a very...very good answer.

"By everyone." She probably didn't mean to, but Moriarty saw her eyebrow quirk in interest after he pulled away slightly and with a finger on her chin, turned her head towards him. Due to height, his lips skimmed forehead when he sat up but she didn't pull away. In fact, Katherine looked up to him ever so slightly, lips pouted. "The entire underworld."

"How?" She was breathless, and so so gullible.

"Wait and see. Do what I tell you." Moriarty's hand roamed lower to her knee to begin pushing under her dress. "And never, never...make a scene like that again." Baring his teeth, her breath hitched and her chest heaved. "You don't want to be anything more than, this..." This time he made a spectacle of gesturing over her body. "Fine, I'll take you out of that apartment. You can clean until your old and grey and keep that dress as a nice memory." There was a long pause, then when their eyes met she swallowed hard and whispered through parted lips.

"What if I agree?"

"Do you agree?" Moriarty spoke as if it was a challenge, forehead dropping to rest upon hers. The hand on her leg paused and together they waited for her to answer. She didn't know, honestly. She wanted to leave and tell his where to shove this worship, but then...well...she wanted to be worshiped. But Katherine couldn't find the words, the air getting stuck in her throat, so instead she nodded slowly and let her eyes close again. "Welcome to a better life, Miss Reine."

He kissed her then, properly this time and demanding submission from her. There was a small squeak of surprise from her but after a second she relaxed, and her hand came to rest on top of his on her lap. It lasted a couple of minutes, longer than for it to have just been a show of dominance but too short to lead on to anything. When she pulled back, Katherine wiped the side of her mouth where she'd felt her lipstick smudge and shyly met Moriarty's gaze.

"A better life." She managed to speak just loud enough for him to hear. "I dye my hair and you promise me a better life."

"I don't make promises. But I can ensure you get it." Moriarty continued to slowly drag his finger up and down her jaw, playing with stray hair and the curve of her neck.

"Then what are you waiting for? Pass me the dye." Chuckling, the small amount of digest and anger remaining in Katherine melted away until she was actually happy. Inside she knew something was wrong with her. There was playing mean to keep them keen, or however that stupid rhyme went, but this was stupid. She couldn't be falling for it...so why did she want to lean back into this man.

"Oh, you'll get better than that. I'll ensure it."

They only stayed in that bar for a further half an hour with Jim teasing her and always keeping contact with her in some way, and Katherine blushing and occasionally shying away from him. But then he'd kissed her a final time and stood, telling her it was time to get her home.

His hand had held her back on the way out and as they waited by the side of the road for the car, Jim had taken his coat and draped it across her shoulders, shielding her from the cold. It was that gesture that somehow managed to wipe the negative events of the evening completely from her mind. That, and how he had opened the door for her this time instead of the driver and walked slower all the way to the apartment door where he'd let them both in and then closed it behind himself.

"I'll be in touch with details about the job." Moriarty stayed with his hand on the door handle after taking his coat back from her and looked to make sure she was listening. But it was obvious she was when her eyes widened and she looked distressed.

"You're going?" Katherine had heard how desperate she sounded once again and it made her stomach turn. But she didn't want to be left alone again so soon.

"You're fond of that question. Growing attached?" There was teasing to his tone as Jim stepped forward and wrapped one arm around her waist, briefly kissing her cheek. "I have work to do. You'll hear from me soon enough." He pulled away and walked back to the door, throwing over his shoulder. "Good night Katherine."

"Night-" She was cut off by the harsh slamming of the door, causing her shoulders to slump now she was alone. Everything around seemed that extra bit more silent after a night spent in a busy night club, in company. "Goodnight." Katherine finished in a whisper and with a final sigh, turned to get changed into her pajamas.

She didn't know how long the gap between visits was going to be this time. It could be a week like the last two times, days or even a couple of week when he'd mentioned that job being. No matter what it was however, she knew one thing and that was she had a lot to think about.

One of them being the feeling which churned her stomach every time she thought of the name Jim Moriarty. It was like, or even lust. It was...safety. Some sickening form of safety. A result of what he'd done for her. Safety and...something else...a darkness.

That same feeling enveloped her that night when, as she was crawling into bed, her phone buzzed with a message from said man.

 **Stuart Phillips Salon. 11am. 8th November.**

 **Jim Moriarty x.**

She was in trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two weeks since she'd seen Moriarty. Four weeks since she'd left her so called 'old life'. And one week since he'd spent £630 on simply dying her hair and making it look pretty.

She hadn't believed it. The car had dropped her off and for five hours the celebrity hair designer had told her what colours she would suit due to her complexion and what cut and shape would compliment her face shape and body type. Katherine had let him do what he thought was best, not knowing what he was actually on about, and the result was...well...she had to hand it to both Moriarty and the hairdresser and say they were both right in saying her old hair could be improved upon. It was gorgeous.

Dark, rich brown strands highlighted with warm amber tints now fell to just above her breasts, after a good three or four inches had been chopped off. It was parted down the middle and shaped so it framed her face with different layers and depth of colour. The ends were fresher and new, her hair was shining for the first time ever now it was darker and her green eyes had never looked so deep and entrancing.

It made her look prettier, more feminine and healthier. The salon had also sent her away with a years supply of beautifully scented and magic oils, treatments and masks to care for her new hair so she got the most out of it. Of course it didn't look the same after being slept of or dried by herself, but the dark chocolate stands still made her look like she'd stepped out a movie. If she did say so herself.

That's why Katherine had adopted a spring in her step as she had got ready hours ago in one of the new dresses Sebastian had brought her from Moriarty when he'd picked her up. Jim himself was no where to be seen, even still as she wandered out of the door to the bar she'd been sat in alone for at least three hours.

Having been given a tape recorder, an audio bug and a roll of cash for drinks for herself she had been expected to sit and listen to two slimy business men in downtown Soho. It had been boring for the first part, waiting for them and watching the door for the description she had been given. But then had turned interesting. Apparently, sitting and being nosey by ease dropping on complete strangers could be quite entertaining, especially when their conversation had turned to what Moriarty wanted her to listen out for. Oh and she had a lot to report back about one of them, a Mr David Steal. Being sneaky and lying to Jim was just the beginning.

"There you are. Thought you'd been picked up by someone else." Katherine heard the low chuckle before she saw him and looked up from the pavement to see Sebastian leaning again the car, waiting for her. It was drawing in on 1am and she was absolutely knackered, her feet ached from the heels she hadn't even been steed in and the tightness of her dress was making it hard to breath. If she was right, and she was pretty sure she was, she'd say Jim was subtly suggesting that she loose weight. More than she already had anyway, which was a good half of a stone since moving into the flat. Apparently sitting around and not feeling like eating was a good diet.

"Oh yes, I just can't get enough of arrogant, cheating, low life, business men." The insult flowed from her mouth comfortably and she smiled at the man with a weak chuckle. He had been nice to her when he'd picked her up, asking how she was in such and complimenting her hair. Her boss was nice, to her, and as the only person she talked to apart from Moriarty now Katherine found herself finding it very easy to have a conversation with him.

"That bad, huh?" The older man laughed again and opened the back passenger door for her to jump in. She waited until he had climbed behind the wheel before answering him.

"You don't know the half of it." Sebastian watched her roll her eyes in the rearview mirror as he pulled out onto the road, starting the journey to her considerably new home. "Apparently a woman sat alone on her phone means, 'come and drool over me' to some men." It had been irritating to say the least when just as the men were starting to spill juicy details, a drunken banker would stumble over to start chatting her up.

"Well..." For a second Katherine simply glared at him through the mirror but then joined him in laughter.

"You disgust me Mr Moran." Her voice held a new tone, a silkier edge to what it had had before, possibly die to her new found glamorous side thanks to the hair. As she looked out the window, catching her reflection, she barely recognised the woman who now had more defined cheekbones, designer locks and a slick smirk on her lips.

"Did you get anything?" He asked her seriously once a few seconds had passed, regaining her attention and causing her to sit up more in the warm, leather seats.

"I think so. Actually I know so, but I don't think it's good news for Jim." Not good news for Jim, what was she talking about. Katherine should be saying that it definitely didn't sound like good news for David Steal.

"He has been scamming the business?" Curiosity got the better of Mr Moran this time and she smiled.

"I should report back to Jim first." Her comment was taken well as he nodded his head slowly, knowing she was right. "But tell me...say a...what do you call these people?" Associates, she recalled Moriarty using but she couldn't be sure.

"They are his clients."

"Okay. Then say a client has been not only been lying about money, but laughing about how easy it is to fool Jim Moriarty and get a job done for free..." Katherine paused as she heard Sebastian take in a large hiss of air through his teeth, visible squirming in his seat. Her own face had twisted at the same time but inwardly she was grinning, knowing she had done a good job. "What would happen to said client?"

"He'd be taken care of." A very cryptic answer indeed, but what else had she expected. Getting some answers from Sebastian was like getting blood out of a stone.

"Meaning?" The word trailed on for a few seconds.

"He won't just be killed. He'll be skinned." Katherine's first reckonings were confirmed. It had only been half an hour in to the clients 'bragging session' when she'd started to think if this would be the last time he would venture out in public. "I'll let Moriarty know you got what was needed."

"How will I tell him what I heard?"

"He will no doubt be in contact." There had been a few occasions when she'd heard from him,cut only through text. The first was before her hair appointment, telling her the payment was taken care of. The second was a few days ago to tell her the specifics of her work tonight and a final one that morning when he'd told her to be good. After all it was the first time she'd been allowed outside the flat alone...with Sebastian stationed right outside.

"Sebastian?" She asked after a moments silence passed. "What should I expect? From all of this. This job and this life and...everything I've entered into?" It had never been explained to her properly, Moriarty had only skimmed over small points and never once mentioned the future. And in the past 14 days she'd spent alone, Katherine had continuously wondered what was around the next corner. Jim would be no help, so the only other one to turn to was Sebastian.

"From the job?" He repeated her question as he thought. "Everything. I've been present when Jim had expressed some jobs you could handle. Be prepared for shooting scenes, murder and more meetings like this one. But the longer you are around the more trust he will put in you most likely and the more important the jobs will get."

"Jobs such as?" Katherine asked, hoping for a little bit more than what he was giving her.

"I can't tell you that right now Katherine." Her shoulders fell in defeat but then Sebastian took a breath to talk again. "And as for the life. He told me you're paying off a dept, as soon as you pay that off you'll start getting paid, and it won't be minimum wage. That's all I can tell you." It was about as useful as a chocolate teapot. It wouldn't be minimum wage, what did that mean exactly. "What made you ask?"

"Will it be a better life? Than before?" She decided to play it his way and answer with a question, curing her worries that had lay with her for weeks. Had Moriarty been telling her the truth that night or was it all a game?

"Depends on the way your mind works Katherine. But considering how you came to meet Jim, yeah. Yeah it will." It was surprising how much Sebastian put her mind at ease but by saying yes. It was the only thing she wanted...needed. It made it that much easier to smile honestly as she watched the city lights all the way back to the apartment.

Her phone buzzed just after 3am, waking her from the slumber Katherine had just been falling into. It made her bolt awake, eyes searching for the intruder, until she saw the screen alight with the message.

Dinner tomorrow, 7pm.

Jim Moriarty x.

What the hell was he doing awake at 3am and making dinner plans? Never the less she made a note of the time and fell asleep thinking about which of her new dressed would de fest for another dinner with that man. Hopefully the food would distract him from her thighs this time though, as least while they were...in public. Her last thought, before exhaustion consumed her, was how awfully smutty that had ended up sounding.

Katherine was yet again rudely awaken by another text later. At first she cursed him, thinking it must have still only been early morning, but then she was quick to jump out of bed when she was it was actually 1pm. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept until noon. Reaching an arm out, she picked up the phone and raised it to read the message as she perched on the age of the bed.

Sebastian said you have some information for me. Good girl. If it's what I asked for, I have something for you.

Jim Moriarty x.

When she dropped the phone to her knee, she looked up to catch herself smiling in the mirror. And it instantly dropped. She refused herself to became some blushing teen cause of some stupid text and the hinting of another present. After all that's what they were. Necessities didn't involve perfume and clutch bags. So Katherine shook it all of and headed upstairs to get herself some breakfast. After all she only had a couple of hours to waste before she had to start the tedious regime of making herself presentable enough for Mr Moriarty's company.

Today...a cup of black coffee with a rich tea biscuit was for breakfast and lunch. The normal unfortunately. Along with some dresses, Sebastian had delivered some shopping. Milk, bread, cheese and other stuff. But none of it was appealing, she fancied something small and besides,cane had dresses to fit into.

She hadn't been wrong either. When Katherine had returned home last night...or rather this morning, she had checked the sizes of the new dresses and they had indeed changed from being a size 10 like the Oscar De La Renta, to being a size 8. Cheeky bastard. Not that she at all minded, like he had said, image was part of the life and if it made her body look as good as her hair then...

After making her coffee she went and sat in the living room, flicking on the television for sound and looking out at the views of London. Oh how she longed to know what was going on outside the wall and beyond what she now called a job. Her eyes turned back to the television, catching the seventh hundred rerun of some romcom series and she bit her lip in wonder. The news was still on her things to avoid list but now, as she looked out the windows and tried to imagine what she would be doing...temptation grew. Katherine's hand hovered over the remote control for a few seconded before she finally plucked up the courage and flicked onto BBC1.

Unluckily for her, the news was still on. But nothing much was happening. A hit and run across the city, another solider coming home from Iraq injured, another tax rise. All of it equally normal and no matter how grim Katherine was relieve. Not a whisper of her name or the incident. Maybe it had all blown over,chats what it seemed like until the last story however.

'And finally the search for Lucy Scott, prime suspect in the Samson murder case continues still as there is yet to be any sightings of her.'

Her heart stopped for a second before beating erratically against her chest cavity. She watched, eyes wide, as the ageing man on screen said her name and her picture appeared by his side. A picture of her, from a couple of years ago by the looks of it, at was taken by her mother.

'It has been a month since Abigail Samson and her husband Peter Samson were both murdered in their home in Kensington Square. Lucy Scott was interviewed by police shortly after the incident only be allowed to walk free. The suspect then failed to respond on phone calls and when police went around the her property, it was empty. Since then, there had been a nation wide search for Lucy Scott but no one had yet to come forward about her where about's. Her parents, Denis and Linda Scott made one final appeal yesterday in concerns to their daughter.'

Katherine bit down on her lip, drawing blood when her parents appeared on screen. They were sat close together, side by side, both shaking and teary eyed behind a desk. On either side of them was police, in front of them, a sea of reporters and flashing cameras.

'Lucy was a quiet girl...and...and a smart girl. She would not have done a thing like this. We know our daughter and we know that something has to have happened to her. She must be so scared, if she is still out there somewhere and we just want her to come home safe. Please. Lucy. If you can see us and if your safe, come home or just let us know. Please.'

They were act sticking up for her, still. After a month they were there sticking up for her instead of playing to the newspapers and cameras about how horrid she was. Her mind started to spin, more so when the next familiar name was spoken.

'Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade also made an appeal from Scotland Yard, urging Lucy Scott to come forward and for anyone who thinks they might have seen her to contact police immediately.'

She remembered him instantly as his face came up on the tv in very much the same situation her parents had been. That policeman who had interviewed her, the handsome one with slightly greying hair and a forgiving face. He'd let her go. Ohh he must be regretting that. A smile came to Katherine's lips before she realised how sinister it was and she rubbed her face harshly. But it didn't change the fact she'd beaten the whole of Scotland Yard, she was the one that got away.

'Lucy Scott could be anywhere in the country by now. Right now we are classing her as a missing person but there is a strong chance of her being on the run. If you see her do not approach her and contact police immediately. We want any information anyone might have. On Lucy Scott or on the Samson case.'

She hadn't been seen for a month, even when she'd been out. Then again she had been either by Moriarty's side or in the back of a dark restaurant. She wasn't exactly walking the streets in pure daylight.

'We will have more on all of today's stories on tonight's news, until then that's all from us. Good day.'

She wished she'd never even clicked on the television. Katherine's hands shook and her eyes were watering, threatening to spill over the edge and down her cheeks and she slowly turned to look down at the city streets. They were looking for her,call of them, up and down the country, they were looking for her. Searching high and low. And here she was, all curled up with a cup of tea in a multimillion pound apartment.

Katherine felt like a queen in that moment. The tears subsided in seconds as a lovely warm feeling started in her belly and spread out until a large grim was plastered over her lips. She was winning, and she would win overall. Suddenly none of it mattered, the murders, the running, the hiding, the changing. Suddenly, she felt very content sitting there until she had to don a designer dress and heels and head out to lovely private dining date with a well respected and feared man, as far as she could tell. He had been right, she wanted power and she was already starting to feel the power.


	18. Chapter 18

When she opened the door later that night, she was smiling wide for the first time and fully dressed and ready to go for that matter. Wearing her hair in curled as always, the new colour made it look more glamorous, and made her pale skin glow against the cream silk of her dress. It was floor length and had light cloud grey and a subtle yellow floral pattern on it which wasn't over powering but instead very feminine. On her feet, a pair of pure white three inch heels, but overall it was her favourite look. Katherine looked like a woman, a well dressed and formal woman. She felt like she could run the world with the confidence filling her.

"Good evening." Katherine had greeted upon opening the door, only to find Moriarty holding a large bouquet of white roses out to her. "Oh my..." He more dropped them into her hands rather than handing them too her and stepped into the apartment, around her.

"I won't pay you yet so." She shut the door and moved the flowers to cradle them in her arms more comfortably. But then she heard him chuckle under his breath and when she looked up at him, Jim was staring at her. "Well..." He trailed off and walked closer to her, running his hands through her hair.

"Do you like it?" She sounded like a little girl.

"Do you?" It had taken him a long minute to reply, and he moved his hand to cup her cheek. Moriarty looked down at her and smiled light, the corner of his mouth lifting cheekily.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you." Her eyes turned down to the floor as a blush spread across her lightly glossed cheeks. But Jim rose her face with ease and he dropped a soft kiss onto her lips. It wasn't like the one in the restaurant. It was more natural and easier to feel and enjoy. Even his touch was light, getting fainted and fainted until it dropped completely back to his side and he stepped away.

"It brings out your eyes. Very beautiful." His voice was so husky it travelled all the way through her. And when he smiled at her, it seemed genuine for the first time she could remember since ever meeting him. "See, Boss knows best." They shared a laugh at his words and then quiet ended, until a suddenly Moriarty clapped his hands together and made a move towards the stairs. "Now! Where is that tape recorder? I hear you have a lot to tell me." He was already half way upstairs before he realised she wasn't following and he stopped to look down at her.

"I thought you said dinner?" Katherine quirked an eyebrow.

"Afterwards, darling. I'd much rather get business out of the way first." Get the business out of the way? The dinner was supposed to be business. She was tempted to question his statement further but shook it from her head and went to walk to her bedroom where she'd stashed the recorder and would place the flowers in the bathroom sink.

"Oh okay." As Katherine walked down the hall, Moriarty continued up the stairs where she met him on the couch in the larger open spaced, light living area. Even with the night sky showing outside, the room was still bright and alive thanks to all the cream. It was room she could breath in.

After taking the seat Moriarty patted down for her, next to himself, Katherine laid the tape recorder on the coffee table as well as the note pad she had jotted a few key points in and what was left of the money she'd been given for the night.

"First of all, your change." She tried to pass him the few notes.

"Well, aren't you a cheap date. Keep it for an emergency sweetheart." Pushing her hand back towards her, she simply tutted and placed the money on the table where most of the man's attention was focused. Then, she set out to start, thing was she didn't really know how.

"Okay. So...first off..." She stumbled and patted her hands on her thighs. "Mr Steal met with a Mr George Yemming. He sounded like a friends, they didn't work at the same place." Once she started, the words came quite easily to her.

"How do you know?" Jim kept his eyes on her hands, his own clasped together, as they opened the notebook she had brought with her and started to rewind the tape to the very beginning.

"They were talking about employees, but they were having to explain their coworkers to each other. If they worked together they would already know the same people." Katherine shrugged simply and soon felt his hand rubbing her thigh. Like he was petting his dog well done.

"Good...good." Nodding, Moriarty took the notebook from her and started to read quickly though her short scribbles. "So what did he say regarding the money situation?"

"Erm...well..." Katherine hesitated again, her face contorting and twisting in awkwardness this time. "He does have the money, more than enough to pay you I believe he suggested. But, and I don't know whether this will matter to you but I think you should know, he's been saying stuff...about your business."

"What stuff?" In all of a few seconds, a darkness had taken over Moriarty's voice and his back visibly stiffened.

"I think it's better you listen to it." She pressed play on the clever little device which perfectly allowed the man's voice to flood the room. The audio was picked up by the bug she'd managed to plant on the reserved table before the men had even arrived, meaning it was clear and almost all of the surrounding noise was cut out.

It was unlucky for the men though, as each insult they payed Moriarty his pupils darkened and his fidgeted more and more in his seat next to her. This man, Mr Steal, was literally slating every aspect of the basis and Jim directly to his friend. Stating how easy it was to fool him, get a reduced fee for work, how shoddily the work was done and how much he'd got away with. Not only that but he'd explicitly stated he had the sufficient funds for the job he wanted done, as well as where the money was being hidden. But what Katherine feared most for, was Moriarty's reputation because if this man had went around bragging to one friend, chances were he had been telling others.

When the tape was fifteen minutes in, Jim stopped the tape with a slam of his hand and the room silenced. All that could be heard was Katherine's deep breathing after the action had caused her to jump. Until a minute later when he made a move and took out his phone, opening up the screen to compose a new message. She wanted to talk, to ask him something but she was too worried it would cause his anger to turn on her. Never the less. Her curiosity got the better of her and she was desperate to break the tension.

"What's going to happen to him?" It was barely above the whisper but due to the stillness, it was still easy for him to hear her.

"Nothing." It was sharp, venomous and harsh but it still made her sigh with defeat.

"Jim..." Katherine's voice took on a new level of softness and it made him look up to her in a flash, his brow knitted together. After looking down at his phone, to her hands and then back to him, she shook her head and asked again. "What are you capable of doing to someone like him?" It was a long wait, but finally Moriarty sighed and turned slightly more towards her.

"He'll be having a run in with my men before the night is over. I'll meet with him tomorrow morning and after that, the world will no longer have to deal with David Steal." He didn't use the exact words but then again he didn't have to. Before Katherine had even asked, hell before she'd even asked Sebastian about it, she knew what was going to happen. But she wanted to hear it from Jim, she wasted to truly know what was going to happen because so far he'd proved his violence through mere threats towards her alone.

"What about what he's been saying about you?"

"His fate will speak louder words to those 'friends' of his than anything Steal said to them." She didn't have any doubts it wouldn't, just like she knew he wasn't bluffing. That man was going to be well and truly taken care of and the rumours of how it was done so we're going to be spread around his little social circle quicker than wild fire.

"I don't think it's true, what he said..." Katherine looked away as she spoke, hiding the light smile she found involuntarily spreading across her lips. "But my opinion probably doesn't make a difference, you know yourself it's not true." She shook her head before she looked back to him and saw Jim's face had...calmed. His eyes focused on her but they were no longer dark bullets or anger, he had leant back into the couch and was smirking.

"At least I have one satisfied customer." Jim mused and took a few seconds to take her in before he sighed and stood to straighten out his suit. "Come on, enough business. You did well Katherine." She followed behind quickly, his approval rolling of his tongue like it meant nothing as he marched off towards the stairs.

"Thank you." She managed to say, but she doubted her heard as the apartment door slammed behind her and they were on their way down to the car, more likely than not, awaiting them.

During drinks, things had turned into being almost normal. Jim had teen her to a small bar with a dark atmosphere on the outskirts of the city. But upon entering, he hadn't sat too close to her like he had the last time and he hadn't sneered at her body of tried to tease her. Instead, Moriarty had sat, ordered them a bottle of champagne and toasted to her first successful job. He'd then turned to asking her how she liked her dress and how she was finding the apartment, both of which she answered honestly. But it was strange, she felt unnerved by how easy he was being with normal he was being. For the first time Jim Moriarty seemed relaxed in her company and it seemed like he'd stayed true to his word of 'enough business' having took place back at the flat. Until he straighten and turned serious again.

"Listen, I won't be around for a little while Katherine's?" Jim had straightened up in his seat, hands crosses on the table as he leaned closer to her, yet he was still keeping his distance compared to their last drinks date. Upon hearing him, Katherine looked up, eyes moving from her cocktail glass to his face which was so straight and emotionless she didn't know how to react. Honestly, the first thing she'd felt was scared, like her safety was leaving with him. Then lost, but she was more confused as to why that was.

"What do you mean?" Her forehead creased but Katherine his it by raising the raspberry monitor to her painted lips. "You're going some where?" Jim nodded before he replied, watching her tongue dart out to lick her alcohol stained lip.

"Something like that, there's a small business trip I need to take." He fiddled with his fingers, pulling his eyes away from her for a few seconds. But then that smirk returned, the same she'd saw every time he teased her. "I hope you won't miss me too much."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll be able to manage a little while without you." Katherine smirked back at him, this time not caring. She was definitely passed the shying away parts after everything he'd done. Now she was too focused on thinking about that 'better life' he had promised her. "But what will that leave me to do?"

"I've arranged a few jobs for you here and there to keep you from getting to tediously bored or going stir crazy. Sebastian will still be here to see you get there safely." How thoughtful of him, Katherine thought as she crossed her hands in her lap and tilted her head at him.

"Okay."

"I've only got you a little something." That surprised her, especially when he began digging his hands in the inside pocket of his suit. He'd already given her flowers, a beautiful dress(es), shoes. What more could he possible have tucked away for her? "It all depended on how well you did at the bar but you did even better than I thought you would. If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoyed it." Jim chuckled under his breath as he pulled a small white envelope and held it in his hand, away from her.

"Hmm well maybe just a little. There was something awfully exhilarating about ease dropping." Katherine managed to pull her curious eyes from the sealed but seemingly padded package and chuckled at herself.

"Do I detect a certain bad streak in you Miss Reine?" As a response, Katherine looked down for a second and then back at him from under her lashes, a silent but teasing reply which even almost had Moriarty squirming from the look. It was so dark, so lustful. Her lips were pursed and pouted out just asking for him to come closer. "And to think, I almost thought you regretted killing those people." He cleared his throat to answer, and watched her eyes darken further under his harsh, tongue and cheek comment. "Here." He finally passed her the envelope when it became obvious she wasn't going to speak and watched her thin fingers, take the Ivory paper.

She gotten so much thinned in the past month, at least dropping a dress size. She must have barely been eating at all in that apartment. The dresses he'd started sending her more recently were size 8 and ever they were starting to look correctly fitting on her as oppose to the tight, ill fitting way they'd fit a week ago. She may have been starving herself, but Moriarty wouldn't hesitate to admit it did her good. Her face was thinner, high cheek bones protruding more and her waist was so elegantly pulled in before rounding into fuller hips. She wasn't perfect yet, but by the time he returned she be well on her way.

Coming back to her, and stopping himself from running his hand over her body and seeing how much weight she had yet to loose, Jim smiled as she gripped the contents of the envelope and pulled it out. Her eyes grew in a flash and a gasp of air was heard from her.

"It's money...a..." She paused when her fingers attempted to fan out the numerous notes. "What is this for?" Her eyes moved to look over Moriarty for a long while in confusion.

"I won't be here to do your shopping for you and I can't have you walking around working for me in dirty, old rags." Katherine knew he wasn't giving excuses, image was a part of the package just like he'd said. He really meant what he was saying. "A couple of my men will escort you around the city next week, that's your budget to buy some new clothes, and whatever else your little heart may desire to make me look good also." There was a total of £20,000 enough for a few pieces. All of the bills were £50's and it made her feel a little uncomfortable to be holding it all. But something he said had captured her attention.

"A couple of your men?" She raised an eyebrow before rushing to push the money back into the envelope and reseal it.

"I still need to make sure you don't try contact anyone that could undo my hard work. Also...I said to you before that I can't promise those men aren't still out looking for you and although you looking a lot more...sophisticated now, they will know that pretty little face of yours. My men will be your protection since this is your first time out on the streets during daylight and I am not there myself." Katherine was astounded, there was nothing really she could thin of to say. She was glad when Moriarty gave her a hint at what to actually say. "Understood?"

"Yes." But her face had become unreadable. Katherine's lips were pulled together to create one thin line and she swallowed hard numerous times as thoughts swirled around her head. He didn't have to go through as much trouble of that for her, he didn't need to but there he was.

"They won't harm you if that's why you look so worried, Moran will be there-" She dared to interrupt him while shaking her head violently from side to side. But he couldn't have been more wrong, she felt more than enough protected by him giving their time to her.

"No, no...I'm just. I'm thankful I guess, to be able to go out and for you giving me protection." The thought of being able to see London in the daylight again, without it being 300 feet up and through thick glass, made her heart nearly burst out of her chest with excitement. "Thank you." Her smile was genuine, until Jime started to shuffle neared to her across the seat. At that point, it became more and more forced thought nervousness. But this time she wasn't scared of him touching her, she wanted him to do it again, but she was apprehensive.

"Stop thanking me. Gratitude is meaningless." The words weren't said in harshness, just in notification as Jim's hand came up to cup her cheek. "It's what you're paying for." All of the shock she was feeling and the gratefulness which filled her up melted away just like that as his words struck the honest truth. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to, she was wrong. He did have to because it was part of the service she was paying for with her work for him.

"Fair enough." She managed to shrug it all off without coming away feeling too much like an idiot. Then, with another sip of liquid confidence, Katherine rolled her shoulders and forced a smile at Moriarty, "When will you be back?" His thumb had just grazed the hollow of her cheek when he whispered a reply.

"Near the end of next month."

"That long?" It was only mid-November now which meant he would be gone until Christmas time. Christmas. Wow. She'd forgotten all about her eyes could glaze over with memories, Jim's hand moved to her neck.

"Does this upset you?" They locked eyes but while his stayed mischievous and teasing, hers turned hard, almost scolding like a mother. "I was joking before but I'm starting to think you truly will miss me." Would she? If she questioned herself on the matter seriously, would she? Katherine honestly didn't know, she would miss the company of the only two people who really talked her her now. The other being Sebastian Moran. But apart from that...she didn't know.

"No." Her own teasing smile returned as she leant into his touch and her lips parted. "Just wondering is all." With a voice like silk, she looked at Moriarty's wrist and her gaze followed down his arm,carrots his shoulders until it met his eyes. He was watching her, studying her again, looking for something.

"Good." He spoke sharply. "I will still be in touch with you. And you will remain doing all you have in the past month, is that understood?"

"Yes." There was no doubt he was dominant. She felt stupid even pointing it out to herself. But as Moriarty pulled her forward and closer to him until he could pull her legs to rest over his thigh, she couldn't help but admit she found it appealing. The way he would just grab her, it would be offensive by anyone else but...if she thought about it too much her head would start to spin. So instead, Katherine shut up her brain and focused back on Jim.

"I expect to return knowing you kept up the work and not slacked on my absence. Otherwise..." His palm pushed up her thigh, slightly creasing the dress as it gathered under his grip. "You'll find out how I treat my bad girls." Her face heated instantly as his face fell forward, burying into her neck so his lips skimmed the skin of her collarbone. Only just managing to catch her scoff of surprise, Katherine kept her hands by her sides and but raised an eyebrow and readied herself to tease him back. It was far overdue after all.

"Who have others?" Jim's rumbling laughter vibrated against her throat, the scuff of his stubble beginning to grow in roughly scratching her smooth skin. "Why Mr Moriarty, I didn't think you would be the type."

"You think you're the only girl to get herself into a big awful mess?" He pulled back slightly but dotted a single kiss on her jaw line.

"Well when you put it like that." After rolling her eyes, she peered down at where his pupils were focused on her lips and turned towards him ever so slightly.

"You might just be the most interesting though." So quiet, she could barely hear him over the noise of the people bedding them in the rest of the bar which grew busier as the night turned steadily into morning. "No one else dared to snap at me." Moriarty suddenly moved, darting forward and taking her bottom lips between his teeth. He didn't bite but held it there, watching Katherine's eyes fall shut instantly and her chest rise and fall heavily. Nothing satisfied him more then getting a reaction out of people, and hers was so sweet and so easily drawn out. It was the most satisfying. More so when his hand went to the back of her head and into her hair, and she moaned so subtly it was like nectar. "Yet give in so easily. But it's cause you want it isn't it?" Jim had released her lip but his still grazed hers as he talked. "Do you like it?" The hand on her leg became harsher, pushing up to her upper thighs so rough her legs quivered. "Does it awaken something within you?" Katherine's eyes opened just enough to look at him though narrowed slits and without thinking, the remark fell from her mouth.

"Even men like you need put in your place." Barking a laugh, his grip moved to her hip and became ever tighter. Squeezing her, his mind went back to her body and what it probably looked like now and what it would when he would be finished with her.

"Put in my place? And where exactly is..my...place?" This woman practically sat on his lap was something else, the sharpness of her tongue and that...look in her eyes. He could tell when she was too nervous to say something on her mind, and when she was going to bite back at him just as harshly. So easy to read, and so easy to twist just how he wanted.

"At the very top of this 'underworld' which will soon be 'worshipping' me." But still she surprised him. But he still didn't know how on the inside she was quivering, scared of this man she'd seen flip so easily. Yet she was drawn into him, drawn to impress him. And she'd learn from their meeting she wouldn't do that by quivering in the corner.

"You amuse me Miss Reine. Keep doing so." Just like she wanted, he gave her praise for impressing him and it made her lips stretch into a smile. Not that he seen it however, as seconds later he crashed his lips to hers just as hard as all his other actions had been towards her. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't a 'date' kiss. But it wasn't meant to be, it was claiming. Possessive.

A warning for something dangerous to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Katherine ran down the stair wearing super skinny waist high, white Jean which cut off just above her ankle and a black, wide V-neck, long sleeved knitted jumper. Both items had been delivered, along with a beige Burberry trench coat, yesterday by Sebastian especially for her shopping trip which was taking place today. A small black purse was hanging by a thin gold chain from her shoulder, inside she kept safely starched, the money from Moriarty.

A knock on the door had sounded moments prior and she flicked her, still dazzlingly shiny, straightened hair over one shoulder as she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Good you're ready, let's go." No greeting, no pleasantries or smiled from the taller man who was now a more familiar face than what Samuel had been to her. Just a nod of his head to follow his grunts.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning Mr Moran." Katherine smiled at him, wide and teasing, after grabbing her new coat off one of the hooks by the door and folding it over her arm. The door to the apartment slammed behind her and in less than a second, the cleaner and the sniper were walking side my side towards the elevator.

"My assigned job for this full day is to make sure a woman has some new clothes. Why would I not be in a good mood." She could barely hear what Sebastian was saying, he was mumbling under his breath so dramatically. Obviously, he had been giving the equivalent of babysitting duty today and it wasn't his favourite. But he couldn't blame her, she hadn't asked for it.

"No need to be sarcastic." The lift doors opened and they stepped in. But something was on Katherine's mind, the same question which had been on her mind for three weeks. It kept coming back into her head and nightingale away at her before she forced herself to stop thinking about it altogether. But now that she was stood next to someone who may have the answer, her only weakness temptation got too strong. "Have you heard anything from Jim?" The guy didn't even glance her way, not an eyebrow was raised. He just mumbled once more.

"Nothing you need to be notified on."

"A simple no would do." She groaned, eyes rolling back momentarily. "Where is he?" Never mind curiosity killing the cat. Temptation. It really would kill her one day. But she'd heard nothing... nothing. So much for him keeping in touch when her phone had done no more than gave a dying 'bleep' as the battery ran low.

"You care? Why?" Sebastian seemed to finally become interested in her as he looked to her just as the doors to the lift opened and they were able to walk out and across the reception area of the building. She felt a little stupid, having caused him to ask such a question. But it was understandable. Knowing nothing from Moriarty meant she was literally just a sitting duck once more.

"Just wondering, that's all." Katherine shrugged but when she exited the building, the two cars sat in the normal parking garage space made her slow. There was a large black Range Rover sat in the front, all of the windows blacked out, behind it was a sleek black model car. Upon further inspection she saw the trademark 'RR' on the side and the angle statue in silver on the front, but unlike the clumpy mobster models that were so famous, this car was sexy and sleek. Katherine wasn't a car person but if she was ever going to admire a car for its look of power... But what confused her more was why there was two cars. "Where is the normal car?"

"Moriarty's out of town, he's allowing use of his own personal car." Sebastian explained simply and quickly, stopping next to her for only a few moments before he marched off, forcing her to follow quickly as he opened the back door to the Rolls Royce for her. "The Range Rover is for the other guys, unless you want to ride with three body guards and a sniper." Katherine tutted quietly and climbed in the back, but as he shut the door for her she noticed somebody was already behind the wheel of the car. Sebastian walked around the front of the car and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"You're not being my personal chauffeur today Mr Moran?" Katherine didn't realise she was smirking until she met the man eyes through the rear view mirror and he laughed back at her.

"Unfortunately Miss Reine, I'm your personal escort today."

"Oh." She made a face which he caught, her lips pouting as she tried to hold in at how superior it made her sound in comparison to him. No wonder he was in a bad mood.

"Hey, I'm still your boss." It did what he had hoped and shut up her up, but not before a final chuckle fell from her lips, as the car in front pulled out onto the road and they followed closely behind. When Jim had said he was assigning a few of his men to her this hadn't been anything like she imagined. She thought maybe Sebastian and another man watching her from a car as she went into different shops and wandered around, but this all made everything seem so much more serious.

Honestly, it made her more scared. Two snipers, two chauffeurs, three body guard all to take her shopping? How hard were Samson's men looking for her? Surely not that hard after almost two months and surely they weren't that...dangerous. Katherine felt her heart beating fasted in her chest the more she thoughts about it and pictured all those men being needed to watch her back for her as she did something as simple as look at dresses. It was sickening. Jim was kind to do all of this to keep her safe, even if it was part of his service, but stomach churning. In her head, up until now, the Samson's were a fading memory which didn't seem so scary anymore, but they were still out there.

"Where are we going shopping?" As she asked the question to try and distract herself, her hand brushed imaginary dirt from her perfectly white jeans and she turned to look out the window. Christmas was slowly creeping into London, the lights in the streets and the window displays, but nothing could make her excited about it. The past few years hadn't even been special, she hadn't been home for more than a few hours on Christmas Day and there were no friends to celebrate with. At least she wouldn't miss that.

"Bond Street first." Sebastian answered. "Then we'll see what you have left." Watching him, instead of the passing buildings, Katherine noticed how his eyes were darting around the streets in a constant lookout. He looked from left to right constantly, as well as further down the street and down roads when they neared a corner. She had only even seen snipers in movies but he seemed to be in that sort of mode, strategically eyeing up all potential threats. As well as make her nervous, it also settled her, knowing he was doing it so thoroughly. However, for the sake of her nerves, she decided to ignore it.

"I don't think I'll manage to blow through £20,000 in one day."

"We're you're going Katherine, you'll be lucky for that budget to last an hour."

She didn't know what that meant entirely, well she had an idea, but she wanted to make sure first. But twenty minutes later when the cars pulled onto the infamous Bond Street and came to park outside their first destination, Katherine took one look outside and internally...groaned. Alexander McQueen...it was good. It was good and she was excited, really she was. But the groan was a result of knowing the snobby assistants inside who were going to take one look at her and laugh. She wasn't meant to be here, she was meant to be at the market street or teeny bopper store down the road.

Or was she? Her eyes caught her reflection in the shaded car window and she frowned. Her jeans were DKNY, the jumper a simple piece from Alice and Olivia. Her shoes were black strappy, two inch stilettos with a pointed toe from Prada. All of her makeup was from a high brand, her hair had cost the equivalent of over two months' rent in her old apartment. If she had been looking at herself from someone else's eyes, she would have saw a woman worthy of entering this shop with her head held high. Lucy would have been jealous of Katherine, hateful of her for being so high and mighty. But she wouldn't hate Katherine, this version of her was living what Lucy had earned. She deserved this.

The door was opened for her by Sebastian and a minute later she gathered her purse and stepped out, head held high just like she'd saw dear Mrs Samson do all those times before, only Katherine did it with so much more elegance and without the bad bleach job.

She needed to accept this new version of herself. This person Moriarty had helped mould her into, so far with clothes and a name. If this was the better life she was entering, then she should at least enjoy it. It wasn't everyday a woman was given an entourage and a wad on cash to go spend how she so please.

"After you miss." Sebastian didn't need a reply as she stepped forward and soon noticed how he and two of the large men from the Range Rover fell into step behind her. They were large, giving some bouncers a run for their money, and crossed the wide path with her. Out the corner of her eye, Katherine caught some people staring. Some going onto their tiptoes to look over and see if it was anyone special, but it wasn't and as soon as they realised it was a celebrity, they moved on or frowned and continued to watch her walk through the shop doors.

"This isn't how Moriarty travels is it?" She meant it as a joke and smile Sebastian's way, causing him to frown mockingly at her.

"Of course not, he's much more discreet. But he isn't a wanted man." Oh he was so funny. About to reply with a quirk about how she was so obviously the most important today, she was stopped when a smartly dressed woman approached her with a bright but weary smile. The woman's eyes looked over Katherine before moving over the three men who had now spread out across the store, apart from Sebastian who stayed within a few meters of her. She was the perfect epitome of snobby bitch but for the first time ever, Katherine would be allowed to play the part of an even bigger snobby bitch and get away with it.

"Good morning. Welcome to the Alexander McQueen store. My name is Annabelle." The blonde was slightly shorter than Katherine, older however, although she attempted to hide it. The woman wasn't able to smile properly never mind look pleased with her forehead stapled back. "Am I able to help you with anything today Miss?"

"No, thank you. I'm just browsing for now." Katherine forced herself to smile back at the woman but then turned to walk around her, towards a sparse rail of black dresses to the left which looked very suitable for professional work.

"Okay, I'll just be over by the desk if you need anything. Should we close off the store for the remained of your time here?" It annoyed her when Annabelle followed her as she slowly walked, each of their sets of heels clicking against the decorative old wood flooring.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." But her reply as well as the soft nodding of her head didn't put her off and the blonde stayed on Katherine's back, tracing her steps even when her hands started searching through dresses.

"Alright, would you like a glass of champagne Miss?"

"No, thank you." Her voice became more bitter, harsher and she no longer had the patience to look at the woman as she answered her pathetic attempts to give 'excellent' customer service. Suddenly, Katherine started to feel some emotions which had lay dormant since she'd last seen Mrs Samson alive. That fire in her chest as someone who just...pushed too hard.

"If you would like a suggestion, we have some lovely new dresses in for the Spring 06 collection right over he-"

"She's just browsing. If you go away now, you'll get your tip." He'd seen her hand beginning her shake and the tensing in her back. He saw her grip tighten too much on the delicate material of the dress and he saw her neck jump in adjustment when the woman spoke the last time. He stopped Annabelle pushing before she pushed too hard. Sebastian saw it before it happened and stopped it.

"Very nicely done. Thank you." Katherine whispered as her temper calmed but she was still shaking, not liking how her body had reacted so quickly to a stranger. Simply because she sparked a memory and twisted her the wrong way.

"I'm used to crawlers." She laughed but he saw into her eyes in that moment just for a second before she looked away. And if unnerved him because he'd seen it before. And not in the nicest of situations. It was that darkness, nothing compared to that he saw every day in Jim, but a darkness that shouldn't be in there. That pool of blood he saw in so many others, so many other born killers.

"I need to ask some things, as your boss?" Sebastian started, keeping his back half turned to her so he could still watch the door.

"Like an interview?" Her small voice perked as she pulled out a knee length dress but then hung it back in its place.

"In a sense. That incident which brought you into this business..." There were a few seconds left as he noted her reaction to him bringing it up. So far, nothing but tense shoulders. "Do you feel remorse for it?" Her hands stopped where they were currently on the hanger on one dress. Then Katherine's whole body paused, waiting until a soft sigh was released for her to regain use of her limbs.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He had noticed her shift over the past few weeks. The way she didn't cast her eyes down shyly with most people anymore. The way her voice failed to tremble. Sebastian didn't know what Jim had done to her, but it was a vast improvement for her work. And it was nearly as interesting as her dark side.

"Nothing, just wondering." His quote, stolen from her, seemed to amuse her as she sent him a smirk over her shoulder.

"I don't know. It depends." She gave a one shoulder shrug then pulled out a leather dress with a grilled skirt piece. "Am I regret that they're both dead? No. Do I regret what it did to my life..." She caught then, because if she'd been asked when it first happened she would have said no. But now, looking around herself and where she stood at that moment in time... "No...not right now." It made her sound crazy, awful, pitiful but it was the truth. She...she'd do it again. Katherine expected the admission to cripple herself but, it just rolled off her back. Maybe she'd knew it all along. But it was no use crying or worrying over, she was happy now and safe. She had the body guards to prove it.

"Do you like this life?" There was a long silence between them, during which Katherine travelled a few feet to move to a new rail of clothing, the leather dress taken with her. Sebastian followed as he waited for an answer.

"You probably have a busier, richer and much different life to me Sebastian..." Pausing to compare a rose patterned dress and a cream wrap dress. "But do you like it? Working for Jim?" Katherine eyes the man for longer, looking for any indications, but he stayed perfectly still and met her gaze head on as he answered.

"There are worse jobs."

"Exactly." She agreed instantly. "I'm seeing how I go, but so far..." Her eyes returned to the dresses and with her fingers, she caressed the soft silk of the rose dress. "It's been okay. And I don't find working with Jim too difficult." Playing with fire would be the right word for her feeling as easy as she did with Moriarty. She'd let him kiss her for the remainder of their time at the bar before his leave, until he dropped her back at the apartment with a kiss goodnight. But she wasn't stupid, she knew what he was.

"Between us Katherine. Be careful." They shared a look, neither one knowing it's true meaning but she nodded as a response. She trusted him, he was close to Jim. So she'd listen to his advice, especially if she wanted to last in the business like he currently was.

She managed to try on and purchase a few dresses form Alexander McQueen without any more bother from that woman or any or the other thankfully and afterwards was allowed to walk down the street to the next store, instead of climbing back into the car. With her body guards obviously. She hit Dior, Chanel, Coach, Donna Karen. Then it was time to get back in the car so she could be taken to 'The Village', reasons being to go into some little shops such as Kurt Geiger, Oscar De La Renta and Vivienne Westwood.

Overall she bagged herself a few dresses she thought Moriarty would find very fitting and nice as they either followed the same style as the ones she'd been given or made her look very powerful and professional indeed. As well as dresses, skirts, shirts, shoes, bags and blouses followed. All of which. Ade her grin wider and wider. Finally, she was handing over cash and gladly watching the pile decrease. It felt good being told to spend it and being able to on such fine quality beautiful clothes.

Katherine could finally appreciate exactly why Abigail married an older man as vile as Mr Samson.

But after hours of shopping, a considerable amount of them being taken up by Sebastian's moaning, she returned back to the apartment. Returned home...saying that felt right now for some reason. From then on, once she was left in her own company once more, Katherine unpacked all the shopping bags and filled the large dressing room. It was by no means even near cluttered yet but it was filling up, shoes lined up on shelved under a rail strictly dedicated for dressed, blouses and skirts hanging on another, and jeans folded on more shelves.

Everything was starting to feel that just that little bit more...homely. Her soaps and expensive cleaners were spread around the master bathroom, her coat hanging by the door and her hand bag a permanent feature of the living room upstairs.

It was that night, after shopping and feeling so incredibly protected and actually like someone who mattered, that Katherine took in a big sigh and released it as a grin stretched across her lips. Things like this may not continue to happen often, but they didn't need to. With a glass of wine in her hand, she looked out at the twinkling lights of the London nightlife and felt invincible.

It was becoming clear that Moriarty had an empire, a one she was at the very bottom of. But she would climb to the top.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sat 31 Dec 23:32**

 **Car will pick you up tomorrow morning. 8am.**

 **Don't be late.**

 **Jim Moriarty x.**

It had come through last night, the buzzing on the coffee table in the television area making her jump as it had failed to sound for the past six weeks. Longer in fact. By just a few days but still...she hadn't been counting. Katherine was growing bored. Bar two silly little cleaning jobs in the past three weeks, after the shopping trip, she hadn't left the apartment. And those jobs didn't even allow her to breath fresh air apart from the small walk from this building to the car. The scenes thankfully hadn't been murder related, but instead trashed up function rooms in questionable establishments which smelt of vomit, alcohol and ash. Sebastian had dropped by only twice with shopping and that had only lasted five minutes, so her voice was barely used. Jim had lied, she was going stir crazy very quickly.

Which was the main reason her grin hurt her cheeks when his name lit up the screen and she read the message. She was going out in the morning, the freshest part of the day Katherine used to loath but now craved to just walk down the deserted streets in the new sunlight with a cup of coffee and cigarette in hand. Oh how satisfying that would be. Especially the nicotine factor since Sebastian had failed to drop any off ever since she moved here. Her fault really, she always forgot to ask, and her addiction was slowly starting to fade as time passed.

But bad habits aside, Katherine had bigger things to worry about because she was running late. It was Sod's law because she knew if he hadn't have put in the damn text then she would have been right on time but unfortunately, when the knock on the door sounded she was still pulling on her shoes and taking the large Velcro rollers out her hair. A little trick she'd mastered over her three weeks alone. With her top layer of hair still winded around boldly coloured cylinders, Katherine opened the door with a sheepish smile and stomped her foot into the black, four inch, red sole pumps.

"You're not ready." She was expecting an angry one of Moriarty's men, but she wasn't expecting Jim himself to be stood at the door glancing down at his watch after noticing her state of dress.

"I am." Katherine managed not to stutter as she stepped back from the door. "Two minutes that's all I need."

"I don't have two minutes. You can do the rest in the car." Jim didn't give her anymore warning before he walked off back down the corridor. She was right on his heels obviously, after grabbing her purse from the side board and her coat. In the elevator, he kept giving her side glances as she used the mirrored walled to speedily pull the last four rollers from her hair and then arranged the bouncy waves around her face. Not to toot her own home but she had gotten quite good at it. Volume was added to her highlighted hair and it framed her face making her cheek bones look extra sharp and it even improved the appearance of her make up.

"Well aren't we becoming the little glamour puss." Jim studied her more obviously that point, their eyes meeting in the mirror briefly before they continued down her body. "Who know six weeks could have such a dramatic effect?"

"I wouldn't say that much is different." The dress she wore was a size 8 but already felt too big since she'd bought it with Moriarty's money. It was funny how quick your body could change and shrink when under a great deal of stress and fear...and the knowledge that a very powerful man might just be that extra bit pleased should you continue fitting into smaller sizes. Never the less, there wasn't that much of a change, a fraction of an inch maybe. Mostly, the changes were in how she held herself. Shoulders were pushed back, her back straight and head held high. Her eyes were open and looked around her even as they stood there, she stared at him is team of avoiding it at all costs.

"I see things you don't." The cryptic but simple answer made her smile but then she focused her attention back on her look as they neared the bottom floor. Straightening out any creases of rises in the fabric. "You look good. For what you'll be doing today." That time, Katherine hid the smile which threatened to spill and instead quirked her brow in curiosity.

"Which is?"

"You're going to see the business today." The doors opened and together they walked out across the reception hall. "I think you've got your hands dirty enough, consider it a New Year's gift." Ah yes, eight hours ago they had cross over into 2006. Apparently Jim wasn't a one for taking the national bank holiday like the rest of London, apart from Doctors and police they were the only ones up before noon after everyone else was nursing and sleeping through hangovers.

"You're too kind." Her smirk was wicked but ignored as the door to Jim's black Rolls Royce was opened for her and he went to his own door around the other side. Once they were both settled in the back seat and had pulled away from the apartment building, Katherine turned to him while drumming her finger on her half exposed knee. He was wearing a suit, similar to the posh once he always wore and a faintly patterned tie. The silence they sat in was comfortable but...she wanted his attention. "How was your trip?" There was a moment where she thought he wasn't going to acknowledge at all until he breathed deep and glanced at her.

"Boring." Soon, the mobile phone which was almost always stapled to his wrist was out and he was typing rapidly on the key pad.

"Aren't all business trips?" Katherine remarked while looking out the window and trying to get a gage on the direction they were headed. South towards the river she was sure, they were heading into the heart of London.

"I try to keep it interesting. I don't do what I do because I have to, I want to." Moriarty spoke with a sigh as if he was reliving the so-called 'boring' trip. "If it's boring it takes the fun out of it." He had a fair point, yet she couldn't help but frown at him. He found it fun? All the murder and evil? Sure, she was enjoying the life she was living but what she experienced in that house when looking at that body was far from fun.

"Fun? Where is the fun in it?" As she questioned further, Jim's typing started to get harsher and the buttons snapped louder under the pressure of his fingertips.

"Another conversation for another day Katherine." Pressing the green button, he practically threw the device down onto the small patch of leather between their seats and rubbed a hand over his temple. "You know a very little piece of the puzzle, and that all you need to see at this moment in time." There was a tapping on the window created by him finger as Jim stared out of the window, away from her. As he couldn't see, Katherine watched him closely and almost saw the cogs in his head turning as his fingers moves in a musical rhythm and his knee bounced.

"Is there a problem?" Slowly, Jim turned his head to her and chuckled with a grimace. His eyes watched her from head to toe, landing on her face where he continued to shake his head at her.

"You're naive. You're so simple and..." She could tell he was chewing on his cheek and tongue behind his lips while he took the time to think. All the while, she tried to hide how his harsh words affected her and simply frowned before he sighed deeply. "This is taking too long." Her patience was running thin, even if it was Moriarty sat next to her she didn't care. This man had been away for six weeks and then showed up with a few hours' notice and acted like nothing but an arse to her.

"My apologies. I'll try to read your mind next time." She knew she should have, she regretted it as soon as it broke the silence of the car. Moriarty's eyes were probably changing behind her back in that moments, and the mere thought was enough to make Katherine tense her back. But then she heard a noise. He hummed from behind her, but her lips stayed pulled together into a tight line as it evolved into a loud chuckle.

"Come here." The rumble sent a shiver down her spine but warmed her stomach, the animalistic growl making her falter. "Katherine." This time his hand accompanied his voice in reaching out to her. Wrapping around her wrist, Jim tugged until she turned and looked at him. He had shuffled across the seats, sitting half on his own and half on the Middle seat, closer to her. "You wouldn't understand. I'll show you one day, when you're ready." Moriarty's hand stroked her cheek slowly after trailing finger up her arm and pulled her cheek, forcing a smile from her.

"That doesn't make me naive." Like a puppy's bite, her attempts to be harsh only made him more amused and without warning, he pulled her head forward and kissed her fiercely. It was awkward due to their position in the car but he pulled on her soft hair and groaned into her mouth.

"Remember your place Katherine. By all means talk to the others like that, but remember who I am." Moriarty was breathless by the time he pulled away but it was nothing compared to the way Katherine's chest rose and fell as it was pressed against his.

"I thought you said to keep you amused?" The words shook as she tried to regain her stamina.

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Depends. Do you want me to?" Along with her breath, she found her confidence again and smirked at him dryly. Then, her hand dared to reach forward a few inches until her palm was flatly pressed against his chest. When their eyes met he swiped his tongue across his lips, only able to watch on as Katherine wrapped her other hard fairly around his tie. He had to clear his throat when she pulled him to her, just close enough so his lips brushed hers and the scent of Ellie Saab was over powering. "Or do you want me to be too scared of you?" Parting his lips, Moriarty nodded his head in a painful dragged out motion and watched the pulse in her neck.

"You're coming along nicely aren't you." She didn't know what that meant and it made her faulted, just like he wanted her too. If only she knew what he had planned for her, then she'd be even more cocky in herself. In this bubble of safety, he'd help build around her for his own good. "Sebastian wasn't lying." Her eyes narrowed, instinctively questioning him. But he would say no more, keep his giddiness to himself. And to think...he almost turned away Samuel's response to his ad.

With a final glare shared, he instigated the kiss she was begging for and dropped a hand to her waist when he heard her moan. She acted strong but she was so easy. Pick her up out the dust, clean her up, give her a glimpse of luxury and suddenly he was Mr Sex. Her shining knight.

Jim pulled away from her and pulled his tie from her grip then, roughly turning her on the leather seat so her back was too his chest, pulled her hair over her left shoulder and leant his chin on her right. "You want to know where we're going?" His breath skimmed her neck and he felt her shiver and held her hips. "You are going to be a big help to me over the next few days. See that building over there?" Katherine's eyes followed his aim as he pointed out the small car window. In the distance, but only a few minutes away, was a tall sky scraper. The rest of the city was reflected in the mirrored windows but it just looked like any other building. "Those top five floors belong to me. You're going to see where daddy works." She squirmed at the language he used, attraction quickly turning to disgust but in the next few seconds he moved back to his own seat and picked his discarded phone up. Katherine kept her eyes on the building for the rest of the journey until she was staring straight up at it from the side of the road, however all she kept thinking was what to expect when being a 'big help' to Jim Moriarty.


	21. Chapter 21

They had entered the building in complete silence, when the doors to the lift opened on the 30th floor it had all been silent and up until Moriarty had guided her through a maze of corridors she could have heard a pin drop between them. But then they rounded a corner and into view came a large semi-circle desk, situated in front of a large wall of frosted glass, an almost hidden set of double doors placed in the middle.

Getting nearer, Katherine noticed there was one large padded chair behind the desk as well as a desk top computer, printer, fax machine and a large line of paper trays for organising. Moriarty slowed his steps until he was leaning one arm against the front of the receptionist's desk which was a higher level than the working level behind it.

"This is where you'll be working for the next few days." He patted the desk as if it were some fancy new car and then looked at her.

"Here?" There was a slight twist in her features as she took in her surroundings. It was all very...bare. The walls were painted a light grey apart from the wall behind her, adjacent to the glass wall, which was covered in a cream textured 3D paper. There were no paintings, no pieces of art, nothing. The only other thing in the reception area was a small seating area made up of six black cushioned chairs and a glass coffee table. "What as?" It could be worse she though, at least she wouldn't go home with hands burnt from bleach. It was stylish...minimalist.

"Use your head Katherine, I'm a busy man." Moriarty rolled his eyes and tapped his hands on the glass in a fast beat when she failed to respond in less than ten seconds. "My receptionist left over the holidays, some...baby or something. You're her replacement until further notice."

"Okay..." Katherine looked at all of the equipment behind the desk and frowned. "But I've never been a receptionist before." She looked at him but instantly regretted her words when he looked at her with a bored expression and turned his back on her, heading towards the double doors.

"You'd also never disinfected a crime scene or ease dropped on strangers but you proved yourself there." Jim spoke loudly over his shoulder so she would here. "Use your initiative." With one hand on the glass he pushed the door open easily and at the last minute, before he disappeared from view, looked at Katherine. "Someone will be in to set you up. I'll be in my office."

Soon after Jim's rude exit, leaving her clueless as to what to do next or even what work she was meant to be getting on with for him, a young man showed up and helped her set up an account on the computer at the desk. Or her desk she should say. He set up a password for her, an email account linked to the business and a profile, what purpose it served she didn't know, but it all managed to take up an hour of her time which she was grateful for.

During the time he was with her however, she noticed the guy never looked her in the eye and never made any sort of contact with her. He always remained a foot or so away, pointing at the desktop screen from there while directing her what to do. It was strange, yet she couldn't help but think Moriarty was partly to blame for the guy's standoffish attitude.

Never the less, he soon left, going back up to the 'tech floor' as he called it. Which left her alone. Half 10 in the morning and she didn't know how long she was going to be here, as long as Moriarty most likely but that could be late into the night. Yet, there wasn't anything to tell her what to do. Her email inbox was empty, her desk cleared of any notes or instructions...the whole segment of the office was empty.

Her eyes moved to look towards the door to Moriarty's office. She could always go and ask him, but then she guessed that wouldn't be her best example of using initiative. Instead, she took a seat. Behind her desk and opened up an Internet browser. She may have had a TV but that was nothing compared to what was on the Internet. She went straight to the BBC News website and typed in her name, her old name and awaited the results.

 _'The Mystery of Lucy Scott: Will she ever be found?'_

 _'Scotland Yard keep the Samson case open but take more than half of their officers off the search for main suspect Lucy Scott.'_

 _'Runaway of the year: Lucy Scott sighted in France.'_

The list went on and on, full pages of articles and forums from readers about her. How some people had sighted her in different cities across a England and the rest of the world. All of them false obvious as she'd never left London, more fool them. But at least some articles were a relief, the police were cooling off her back and slowing their search. There was only so much money they could spare on looking for her, especially when for all they knew she was dead. It was on less thing to worry about, and if the police cooled off maybe soon Samson's men would follow suit.

She was just getting to a juicy bit, something about that familiar detective at Scotland Yard's theories when another window automatically opened. It was an email, her first email while working there, but the subject title made her squirm and giggle.

 **From: J Moriarty**

 **[** **mailto:kreine inc. .uk** **]**

 **Sent: 1 January 2006 10:42**

 **To: K Reine**

 **Subject: Hello Sweetheart**

 **Don't think I can't see what you're reading about Miss Reine. I told you forget about it, that does not include looking up everything those people have to say about** ** _Lucy Scott._**

 **Naughty girl.**

 **I'm expecting a client at 12, send them straight in. Ask them if they want anything. If so, get it. Hope that's not too hard for you.**

 **Until then, try to entertain yourself in a less embarrassing fashion.**

 **JM.**

How did her know? Was he watching her? Do be fair she wouldn't put it past him. Yet much to her dismay she was chuckling to herself by the time she finished reading the email and hoped that he was watching as she shook her head and began typing out a reply.

 **From: K Reine**

 **[** **mailto:jmoriarty inc. .uk** **]**

 **Sent: 1 January 2006 10:53**

 **To: J Moriarty**

 **Subject: Re: Hello Sweetheart**

 **Jim,**

 **Maybe I wouldn't have strayed into such online territory should I have been given some secretarial work to do.**

 **Understood. In the meantime is there anything you, yourself, would like?**

 **Katherine.**

She probably shouldn't have replied, just silently obeyed and waited for this client he mentioned to show up in just over an hour's time. But the temptation was once again just too strong. Katherine sat back in her chair now she had nothing to do but wait for his reply, if there ever was one to come. The news browser had been closed by her and just an empty desktop sat in front of her...for Moriarty wanting to keep fun in the business she was fast growing bored. She tapped her heels on the marble floor, creating a faint clicking rhythm, and rancher hand down the length of her designer black pencil dress which was detailed with a white shoulder patch and band around the waist. It was nice, comfortable, smart...no use hiding behind a desk. But she would agree with Moriarty, it was much preferred to getting her hands dirty. Maybe...she thought...then again at least cleaning a body was exciting. Exciting? Who was she? Not boring...kept her busy.

Her head began to spin with new thoughts pushing into her head. All new emotions, heart pounding realisations were showing themselves each day. Missing Jim...when she saw his gifted flowers dying by her bedside. Feeling no remorse while her fingertips fitted over thousands of pounds of silk. When it all started flooding over her, thankfully the small notification popped up in the bottom right corner of the screen, interrupting the crowd of mental voices.

Katherine clicked on the small envelope icon and the mail box screen opened in front of her eyes.

 **From: J Moriarty**

 **[** **mailto:kreine inc. .uk** **]**

 **Sent: 1 January 2006 10:59**

 **To: K Reine**

 **Subject: Re: Hello Sweetheart**

 **Keep out of my way, I'm busy.**

 **Just sit there and make me look good.**

This time she didn't reply. The only thing she did do was close the email, sit back in her seat with one leg crossed over the other and released a heavy sigh. Awaiting her one job of the day to show up.

Dead on 11:59, she heard footsteps down the corridor which only led to the area where her desk and Moriarty's office was. The whole floor was basically a maze, bidding him a long walk away from the elevator, bar some small utility rooms on the way. Katherine noticed she was holding her breath only seconds before two large men rounded the corner into her view, and straightened herself up in her seat, subconsciously fixing her hair by running a hand through it. After the men, was a taller man in a long dark grey coat and pristine dead black suit. He had a face as plain as slate, small amount of stipple on his chin but well-groomed overall. Another two men followed him but stayed by the entrance to the reception whereas the other two fell back the closer to the desk the man came.

"Good afternoon." Her voice was shamefully quiet as she shyly looked up to him through her lashes. After second of silence she raised her head further and met his eyes, but wished she hadn't. Eyes weren't as black as Moriarty's and nowhere near as manipulating, but he had a sick grin. A smirk which a woman would slap off in any other setting.

"Is he in?" He was British, accent coming up a little northern but clear. He cut straight to the point, eyes glancing towards the office doors in-between words spoken.

"Yes." With a nod of her head, Katherine stood and nervously dusted her figure down again as she moved to walk around from behind the desk. "Can I get you anything?" She was forced to raise her voice, addressing the man from a few feet away, asking exactly what she had been told to.

"A glass of scotch, neat." Where the hell was she meant to be getting that from. She'd thought he was being patronising asking if it was going to be hard for her, but she hadn't expected any reply other than no or water.

"Right away, Sir." She couldn't exactly tell him no, out of fear of what he'd say and what Moriarty would do to her should she even breath anything other than 'yes'. Then, with a fluttering breath and shaking hands, Katherine gestured towards the office with her hands and turned her back on the men to lead the way. "If you'll follow me." She walked towards the glass, made the polite decision to knock and then pushed open the door, keeping her hand on the handle and allowing the man and two of his men to walk in.

If two men hadn't still been watching her, as soon as the door was shut Katherine would have ran. But instead she walked very steadily until she was alone and then hurried towards the set of utility rooms she'd spotted next to a bathroom down the hallway. The first one was empty, just office supplies and a few spare computer lying on some shelves. The second was filled with printers, scanners, fax machines and a few other large pieces of technology she didn't recognise. It was interesting, but it wasn't scotch. However, the third door on the right finally gave her some hope as she walked into a small kitchen by the looks of it. She desperately dug through cupboards and draws, finally stumbling across an unopened bottle behind a door next to a small fridge.

There wasn't time to jump for joy or thank her luck and quick thinking. Only just time to grab two glasses, should Moriarty join the man in and drink, place them on a silver tray already sat on the bench. She then began a speedy walk back to her office where she once again knocked, somewhat nervously, and entered Moriarty's office.

Katherine tried, at first, to hide her amazement at the offices appearance. It wasn't some small 12 foot squared wooden room like most were, but she wouldn't have been disappointed it I'd had been. Instead, the whole wall behind Jim's long best was windows, looking out into the heart of London. There were a few filing cases against the wall on the right hand side, painted so the cream watched the grey walls, and a few pieces of art hanging to her left. Moriarty didn't sit behind his desk, which looked more cluttered than she'd expect it to, but in a small coffee taking area a few feet forward from it. One of his legs was crossed over the other while the man sat opposite him on a separate chair and his men stood on either side of the door she'd entered through. It was like something out of a movie set. A bond film. Down to the detail of her bringing them both their first drink of the day.

The two men, one of which looked far more amused at her entrance than the other, were already deep in conversation. But where Moriarty waiting until she moved into his eye line to check her out, the stranger raised his head the second her perfume drifted through the room.

"I've gave you a number Mr Dunham, you want me to follow though that number will be transferred." She tried not to listen in as she walked over to the pair but Moriarty's was so hard and empowering, it was impossible for her to not take in the words. Katherine did take care however, thinking it best to go over to the client first and pouring his drink out on the tray.

"Now, I'm sure we can negotiate." The feeling of his eyes burnt into her skins, sending every inch of her body he covered with his beady eyes. There were only seconds spent looking at Moriarty while she stood there, and that gaze only intensified when she bent to set his filled glass on the table. "As much as I admire some of your business assets..." There was no blush to hide like there was when Jim looked at her so openly, only the urge to hold back a sneer. "They aren't worth that much."

"That's what it will cost you." The sourness in Moriarty's voice was sharp and easy for her to detect. Katherine stood back up straight and turned eyes onto her boss as she walked over to set his drink down, whether he wanted it or not. But it wasn't her who had angered him, it was this Mr Dunham character. Both for his lack of agreement towards the deal and his disrespect towards something which was clearly his. Out the corner of his eye, Moriarty watched Katherine closely as she bent again but made a point of reaching out and wrapping a hand around her wrist, lightly pulling her to him. "Get me Ralph Wilcock on the phone." In response she nodded, but saw the glee in his eyes as he looked behind her to where Dunham was now watching on. She was coming along perfectly. If a man such as this wanted her, she was climbing up and doing quite nicely at evolving.

As she left the room to do as she asked, she thought nothing of it. Knew nothing of it. She couldn't have. Only Moriarty knew what was in store for her, what plans he had rolled out in front of him. She was a pawn, a dull and dainty piece which remained interesting for a few seconds. But like a chess set, he had plenty of pawns. What he needed was a Queen.

 **Hello! Sorry it's been a while :)**

 **Hope everyone like the past few updates, I'd love to hear what you though and about what you think of the story as a whole so far. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

A disposable biro pen tapped randomly on the edge of the desk, sticking half-heartedly to the best set by the small clock on the opposite wall. It was raining outside, not that she could hear it in the part of the building she was in. But she knew the forecast and it still managed to put a dampener on her mood.

Katherine sat hunched over, head held up with the palm of her hand, yet she was prepared to make a dramatic move into glamorous receptionist should anyone spontaneously appear from around the corner. It had been a slow day, having only been made to answer a call from Sebastian and take in a handful of letters to Jim once the post arrived. After a month, it had become clear that whoever normally did this job wouldn't have had to be very intriguing behind the eyes. She was there to look pretty. Create a first impression for the image of the company to the client when they came here, give his men something pretty to hear when they were trying to reach their boss. Or in the most recent case, be Jim's personal runner.

Get him lunch, bring him his midday drink, tidy his desk and office. So much for not getting her hand dirty, she'd had to dust and disinfect his whole office last week while he sat behind his desk watching her every move. Especially when she was on her hands and knees, buffing up the bottom of the windows. She'd seen his smirk, and even if she liked the attention, it was awfully smarmy.

But mostly...she was confused. Another month of her life had passed by in this office and every day went the same. She'd get picked up at 8, sometime with Moriarty, sometimes not. She'd go through emails, messages, which she could not arrange in importance for him. See over the post and then wait for further instructions. Yet, he was still to tell her the real reason he'd give her this position and how long she was going to be there for. Katherine realised the more time that passed, the more she missed the exciting jobs. Being taken to mysterious locations and being told to cover up dirty secrets. Meeting the fear filled new criminals who were begging for Jim's help like she once had. It entertained her, it thrilled her.

Sitting behind a desk reading over things she didn't understand was not thrilling in the slightest.

Unbeknown to Katherine, the day of the shooting had spark something inside her. Now she missed the adrenaline and danger. She wanted to be more involved. She wanted to fear. Secretly she still had to admit to herself that she wanted Moriarty because of the power that dripped from him and the danger behind his eyes. She wanted him to show her what he had out there in the world and she wanted a real part in it.

"Katherine." She physically jumped, doing a poorer job at looking on the ball and professional in a class than she'd thought she was capable of. It took her a few seconds to then work out the voice wasn't in front of her at the desk, but instead behind her from the office.

Katherine turned her chair slowly and let her eyes rake over the man's form, from slicked hair to shining Italian leather. "What is it?" Humming, she ran a hand through her bouncy hair and gave a small smile.

"Busy?" There was that amusement again, that tone which had become oh so familiar over the past month of spending around him. Jim still sent her cocky emails when he had a spare minute, taunting how long it took her to read emails or write a letter for him, and had in the past week began calling her too. Sometimes just calling and not speaking to see what she'd do.

"No." Katherine shook her head, jabbing a hand over her shoulder at her desk space. "I was just about to call up that man you asked me too." Some employee he needed to speak to for some matter, she didn't ask what.

"Forget that." Moriarty waved the task off with a flick of his hand in the still air and smirked at her. His other hand was buried in his pocket, feet placed casually apart, when he narrowed his eyes and said; "I want to talk to you."

"Okay. Now-" She was cut off, but at the same time answered, when he turned and swiftly walked away into his office. A months was long enough to not be surprised by rude and shocking actions from him, so Katherine got up and followed him into his office. After shutting the door behind her, she walked the large space between the glass and the desk, behind which Moriarty now sat.

"Take a seat." He nodded towards the seat she was stood near and she did as he asked quickly. Dropping down into the wide quilted cushioned in the most elegant way she could manage, her flowing cream skirt flared out nicely across her legs. But Moriarty didn't notice, too busy staring at her face and the pretty little curls which partially her face from his view by the way she shyly tilted it down. So he could still make her shy and it didn't take much, just the right environment. He looked so superior sat there, hands crossed and papers spread out in front of him. She was still just a little deer, a little deer who apparently lusted to be hunted.

"Is something wrong?" Katherine asked, forcing her voice to be louder than it wanted to be.

"Do you like it here? Working here?" He asked a second later.

"It's okay." There was no hesitation as she shrugged her shoulders and tried to make him happy. After all he had been the one to assign her as his secretary. "It's better than sitting in the apartment by myself I think."

"Okay, isn't liking it." Eyes turned into slits as he peering across at her small form. She looked so tiny sat in a chair meant for murderers and con men, she looked so delicate. The navy silk vest and cream knee length skirt made her look like a little daisy, ready for him to pluck.

"It's...it's..." Katherine paused and let her eyes travel past Moriarty to look out at the setting sky. Winter was still wrapped around London and the red clouds formed a blanket over the city even in the late afternoon. "I find it boring." Courage found her. If Moriarty could call work boring why couldn't she? "After everything that has happened." In a flash, Jim stood and gestured for her to come stand next to him by the window.

"You're bored?" Good, he thought. She was meant to be. But she needed some time to learn new skills in the secretary field and for him to watch her closer, see how she really worked.

"I thought I was meant to be cleaning for you, your version of cleaning anyway." Katherine spoke as she stepped up next to him, stood a foot away to his left as she each stared out of the thick glass. The streets lights were starting the flick on one by one, cars becoming fireflies and skyscrapers turned into torches.

"We're would you want to go?" He spoke slowly. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know honestly." Katherine wanted a chase, she wanted a thrill, a spark a fluttering heard knowing she was unreachable. Ever since her case had been abandoned, practically with no more mention of her name in the news for weeks, she hadn't felt anything. Just like a silly girl hiding from faceless men. "I want...excitement. I lived for 27 years trying to get by, not doing anything." Behind her back Moriarty rolled his eyes, but let her drabble on. "I want to have fun. I want to be entertained." Finally, she gave him a reason to smile and, without warning, he tugged her in front of him with a hand on her upper arm.

"Look at it...you see that..." With his mouth by her ear, Moriarty whispered huskily and basked in the feeling of her pushing back into his chest. With Jim's arms winding around her waist she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him and let her eyes cast out over the skyline. "That could all be yours..." The way he sounded, he could have told her anything and she would've believed it. The world was ending tomorrow; they were in a Time Warp. Anything. So calm but all man. He had so much to offer; wealth, business, power. So much she had always wanted, more so over the past year or so.

"If what?" Breathless, Katherine's whispers hitched when he took a hand and trailed a finger down the length of her neck. The tip of his nose followed the path created, smelling her hair and soap so closely. "What do I need to do? Tell me." Oh, she was too easy. Wrapped around his finger like a piece of string. Moriarty kissed the curve of her neck before biting it lightly, nibbling her skin.

"I'll show you." The reply was lightly muffled she didn't care because seconds later he turned her around and pushed her back against the window, his lips upon hers. The force of her small back banging against the hard surface hurt but it was worth it to feel his hands pawing at her. Pinning her hand above her head, he used one of his own to keep them there while the other raked down her body. He felt how her ribs were starting to protrude through her size 6 frame, her skirt size still tight but it fit and it pleased him. She was becoming his dinky little doll he could throw around.

Turning once more, Jim pushed her back until her upper thighs pressed against the end of his desk, but the resistance didn't make Jim stop and his hand wet down to her hips so he could lift her to sit atop the wood. Then the heat started to build. Roughly, Moriarty's hands dragged down her thighs until they reached the end of her skirt. Her spine gave a shiver and her fingers tightened their grasp on the end of the desk.

Katherine's brain was buzzing with what felt like static, little shocks being fired down into her belly and lower each time Moriarty grazed a part of her bare flesh. He started tethering the thick material in his hands, bunching it up until it revealed everything he wanted to see, but his lips stayed on hers.

Trailing down her neck, she took the opportunity to catch her breath and smirk as the faintest waved of pleasure ripple through her, caused by his mouth. Katherine's lips parted and a moan escaped, as she pushed one hand through his hair. "Mr Moriarty, is this in the job description?"

"It's in your job description darling." Pulling away, he kissed her so hard again her lips felt bruised but then pulled away, leaving a hand on her cheek. She was a glorious picture with lip stick smudged over her lips, and most likely his, blouse half pulled out of her skirt. "You want to see what daddy does?" Smirking, Jim licked his lips and fixed his hair while cherishing the rosy blush on her cheeks. Then with an arm around Katherine's waist, he helped her off his desk and firmly gripped her bum once before navigating towards his chair and taking a seat. "Come here." He pulled her down on his lap and then bowled them to his desk where a computer sat, still open on the email inbox.

"You have a lot of reading to do." She smiled as she ran slicked finger around her lips, clearing off the running lipstick.

"This is what I do." There was a long list of unopened emails which probably continued onto the next few pages. They were all dated from the past couple of days at least with only hours separating when they had been delivered. "Pick one." Her eyes turned to him for a brief second and then she started reading through the emails, name of the sender and subject title.

"That one." Using a thin finger, she pointed at the eleventh or twelfth one down and chuckled when he opened it for her to read through. It was from a woman, an older woman from the sounds of it who had been married to a man for 25 years but she'd found out the guy had been cheating on her for the past and wanted him gone. "How awful..." Katherine mused to herself but frowned a moment later. "She wants you to do for her, sort of what you did for me." She already knew this part of what he did, but Jim hadn't answered he previous questions of what she had to do.

"Exactly." Jim slowly nodded his head, reading through the words himself. "Hundreds of these requests come through every day, ranging from petty thefts to things you couldn't even dream of."

"Please Jim, will you fix it for me to disappear." Her chuckled filled the room as she sat back, more relaxed on Moriarty's lap. "So what will you do for her?"

"Nothing." With how fast Katherine's head turned and the expression she looked at him with, she didn't need to say anything for him to know what she meant. "If I helped every woman who'd been cheated on I'd go out of business. She can get rid of him herself without my help." Leaning forward, but holding her to him so she didn't go off balance, Moriarty used the mouse to open another email.

Automatically, her eyes started scanning through the words which there were a lot more of this time and she soon figured out it was a man. Younger, with considerably more money to offer judging by his admission of 'no price being too high'. But his problem was partially more...serious. Dealing, a drug deal from the sounds of it, across counties. The guy was a drug dealer up and down the country but wanted to branch out across the world, selling people his 'unique' batch of terror free LSD. As much as she highly doubted the idea worked, Katherine quirked a brow and met Jim's eyes again.

"Well, drugs or no drugs, he just wants to become global." She found herself smiling, her fingers slowly starting to play with the hairs at the back of Moriarty's neck. "Is this one going in the yes pile?"

"Possibly. Some of my men are getting in contact with him." To please her, Jim leant back onto her hand and tightened his arm op around her waist. "But he sounds like he wants the work done for him, I'll only advise him." He clicked off the email then and tapped his fingers on the desk. "Maybe I'll let you pick one someday when you're ready...pick a person to save." That's what he was doing after all, saving them. Saving them from money problems, people problems, business and family problems. Saving them from their pathetic little lives. Katherine's brow had created however, when he'd uttered the words 'when you're ready'. She didn't know what that meant, ready in what way? Jim could practically see the cogs in her head turning and before another question could roll off her tongue, he pulled her face towards his and claimed it. When he pulled away, her hand was wandering up his chest toward his collar. "You're different you know? No one normally gets the personal treatment. No one has got the service you have." He chuckled at himself and watched her smile grow.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally Katherine. No one sees me, no one hears me, there's no face...just a name." With narrowed eyes, but in questioning instead of harshness, Katherine watched Jim closely. "They deal with my men, my messages on a screen, my letters or transfers. Never me." The ways she moved on his thigh, he could feel every curve of her body and smirked up at her. All it took was an investment of some money, time, attention and a couple of words. A month spent sat outside his office and she just bent to him. But as sweet as it may have been he had to start training her, just like a puppy. She had to learn.

"What made you show yourself to me?" Katherine cured her curiosity as her eyes glazed over, reflecting the computer screen which became a blur to her. "Why did you even choose to help me?"

"You sounded different." Sincerity came easily too him and by the awed look on her face it was working. "Your age, what Samuel told me...you sounded so little and scared." A broken laugh sounded from him and before her head feel forward, Jim put a hand to her chin to keep their eyes meeting. "But look at you now...Then after we first met your victim's status was too tempting to pass up. You have no idea what trouble lies outside these walls for you still do you?" Her head shook from side to side, legs quivering at his darkening eyes. "I'll keep you safe." Moriarty's face straightened and he nodded faintly as he took in a deep breath, looking as if it was angering him, the idea of something happening to her. When his focused back on her, Moriarty studied every feature of her face. "Do you trust me Katherine?"

"You've never given me reason not to." The voice he heard was like smoke, drifting off into nothing.

"Good." He nodded again but this time bummed her up on his knee, bringing her closer and a hand on her cheek brought her fright only close to his lips once again. "Because it's time for you to gain my trust."

"How?"

"You'll learn." She couldn't help but feel confused after each step of this 'talk' he was having with her. He was going to show he how it could all be hers, make he ready on some way and now teach her to gain his trust. None of it made sense. But that didn't matter, at least not to Moriarty. Good news for him was that she wanted to gain his trust, she wanted him to assign something to her. "Starting now."


	23. Chapter 23

The foreign voice rang through the laptop speakers, a grainy rumble sounding throughout the apartment while she sat at the large dining table. There had been points over the past few weeks where she'd wanted to tear her hair out, rip all the clothes from her dressing room and smash each bottle of wine over the kitchen floor. All because a computer-generated voice wasn't being her friend.

"как дела?" (How are you?) Katherine repeated the words on screen a second later after the artificial woman and then inwardly groaned. It didn't sound right and after a couple of weeks she should have been able to match the basic phrase perfectly without hesitation or needing to hear or read the phonetic spelling.

"Доброе утро." (Good morning) This one was slightly better, sounding more like a tourist reading through a guide book, yet it needed a lot more work. Not to worry though, Moriarty had given her to the end of year...even if along with this language she was to master French as well. It all had something to do with her task of winning over Jim's trust. Apparently, the key to the first lock was being able to converse with people overseas. For the first time, she didn't question why, she just did it.

"Меня зовут Katherine." (My name is Katherine.) Once again, she groaned and buried her head in her head, covering her eyes with her finger tips and squeezing. Some people would probably dream to have a job which relied on them sitting at home all day simply learning a language, but it was more infuriating that they imagined. She almost found herself wishing to be back behind than minimalist desk in Moriarty's office which she hadn't seen since the start of the month and the day of their talk.

Since then she'd been doing this between her return to cleaning up other people's mess. A short visit to a rundown apartment an hour outside of London were a son had brutally stabbed his mother. That one was startlingly disgusting, and although Jim had told her never to judge clients she couldn't help but be a little irritated by the 20 something year old boy. And another drive down to Sussex where she'd help Sebastian clean up the remainder of a gun fight in a suburban house. It had taken a while that one, but at least her wall plastering skills had been improved.

"I took the liberty of letting myself in since you didn't answer the door." Suddenly, Katherine's back straightened, her elbows banged against the top of the table making her cringe in pain, and her eyes darted around the open space living area in shock. She hadn't heard the door, the knock or it opening. She hadn't heard anyone ascending the stairs and she certainly hadn't heard him walking across the floor to stand only a few feet away, on the other opposites idea of the table. Had she really been that deep in her thoughts? "I half expected to find you dead." Finally, able to shake off the shock, Katherine sat back in her dining chair and then stood to greet him properly. Her heels, a constant part of her dress now whether she be going out or not, tapped on the marble until she was stood in front of him. Moriarty handed her his coat and then kissed her promptly on the lips, all the while keeping that snidely strong smirk proudly intact.

"I'm sorry." She murmured quietly, going to hang his heavy woollen winter coat on the back of one of the dining chairs. "I didn't hear you."

"Learning?" He inquired toward the laptop still opened by the only pushed back seat, the rest of the table just as perfect as it had been when she'd first moved in near four months ago.

"Yes but..." Katherine leant against the chair back, eyes rolling up at thought as she desperately tried to recall some of the learnt words from memory. "Я плохо говорю по-русски." (My Russian is bad) Letting out a small chuckle upon hearing herself, she blocked hard before looking at Moriarty for his reaction.

"I can hear that." He laughed himself and raised his brow, appearing somewhat pained by the saying. However, it passed and he set about heading towards the kitchen, a hand waving a gesture behind him. "Get ready, were leaving in an hour."

"Leaving for where?" Katherine called out.

"Dinner." A simple answer but it was all she needed to know, dress for dinner. Dinner with Moriarty, who at this present time was wearing a very nice and very dapper midnight blue suit. They were doing somewhere nice.

An hour later, after getting ready while listening through Moriarty on multiple loud and heated business calls, Katherine was ready. Wearing a Dolce and Gabbana sheer lace dress which exposed most of her body, but in a very sexy and high fashion way. Her waist to knicker line covered by black in built pants fixed to the dress and a strip of the same material went across her chest, covering her nude strapless bar. It had a black silk Peter Pan collar, with matching cuffs at the end of the full-length lace sleeves, and the skirt went to her knees. All of it lace, exposing all her legs, a factor she hoped Moriarty would appreciate.

He seemed to like touching her more openly now but since she wasn't working at his office, opportunities to do so were rare. He had stopped by as he was passing through on his way home from the office one night after one of her jobs. Resulting in her between him and the couch cushions. And another time last week, at her other job, during which he had cornered her in the hallway of the house and felt his way up her dress. But it had never gone past that, touching. Well...touching and kissing. And his hands had always stayed on her legs or hips, never venturing anywhere else.

She didn't need to know why he kissed her and treated her the way he did. She didn't want to. It was an evolution of their business relationship which she could work out was connected or separate to their...personal relationship. Sometimes he tried to make clear business wasn't in the picture during their meeting, other times not so much. But Katherine didn't care. She lived through it not caring because if she was protected, in Jim's good books and with a roof over her head then she was happy.

To accessorise, Katherine wore a pair of ankle boots made from a sheer material, suiting to the dress. No jewellery as the outfit was already dramatic enough. And her hair was twisted into an up-do but a few curled strands were left out on each side to frame her thinning face. With a spritz of perfume and a swipe of rose lipstick, she was ready.

"Jim?" Katherine yelled, stepping out the bedroom after grabbing a small black clutch bag containing the apartment key, lipstick, some money still left over from her shopping trip and her perfume. As she walked towards the door, she heard Jim's designer shoes sounding against the stairs.

"Trying to impress someone?" Eyes already taking in every bit of her, she felt his warm hand in case hers so he could spin her around slowly. But she stayed silent, making him grin and drop the volume of his voice. "Well...don't be shy." He would never win, he would never get her admission but he didn't need to hear it. He already saw the answer in the like blush across her cheeks.

"It's a bit early for dinner, isn't it?" Katherine let go of his hand to pull her coat on, fastening it and tying the belt loosely around her waist.

Jim seemed to be in a mood to win as he too ignored her question and moved around her to the door. "Come, dearest." He held his arm out open to her, sickeningly smiling at her with sarcasm and spanking her hard as she walked through the small space between him and the door frame. "I have reservations to keep."

"Scotch, on the rocks. And a gin and cranberry." She was seated, like always, away from anything in the and anyone else in the snug restaurant. Farthest from the kitchen and the restrooms, away from the bar and behind wooden lattice room divides which gave them privacy from all the other dinners. For it only being 6pm, it was already busy, but the dim lights and dark olive walls gave it a late-night atmosphere.

"You ordered my drink?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at Moriarty who sat adjacent to her on the square table. The waiter had just scuttled off somewhere with the promise to be back for their food order in a few moments.

"I know what you like." He answered simply, never looking up from her menu. She'd let him have that, maybe. She did always tend to drift towards gin if it was in an option, straight, with a mixer or in a cocktail. As for the cranberry? Any sort of berry or fruit juice was the correct choice. Before Katherine had a chance to reply in any sort of way, his phone began to vibrate on the table top. A number forming a line across the screen. "My apologies." Jim muttered but then proceeded to press the button to hang up.

"You can answer."

"I'm aware. But that would be rude of me." It was a surprise when he removed the phone all together, tucking it away into the packet of his suit pants. "Especially at dinner." A weary look was transferred between them, something not quite fitting his actions.

"What are we here to discuss?" She asked with a furrowed brow, eyeing up what she could see of him above the table. Totally unpredictable, like a book backed with nothing but the finest of leather.

"Discuss? Should there be something to discuss miss Reine?" Moving his piercing eyes to look at her finally, Moriarty couldn't hold back a smug smile at her face of confusion. Perfectly plucked eyebrows were almost pulled together, lips were parted and shoulders were pushed back. He waited for her to talk though, intrigued by her.

"Judging from past experiences, then yes." The right corner of her lips pulled up into a smirk. "You should either have a job for me...or some suggestion? Some warning or intent to inform me of something?" Maybe it was her appearance again, something else to alter of fix. Granted her colour was starting to go out and although it was near unnoticeable, anything less than perfect wouldn't do for Moriarty. Or maybe something completely different? Her body perhaps? Boobs? Botox? Nip and tuck? She wouldn't put anything past him.

Katherine was slyly smiling at him from across the table, chin balanced delicately on the back of her hand, when Jim finally replied. "Can't a man simply take a beautiful woman to dinner?" Even he knew she wouldn't fall for that. The more time he spent with her, the more she learnt about the version of him he wanted her to see. But it was still him, she didn't see an act or a character. Just a censored version of herself.

"A man can...not you." Katherine's head shook from side to side, but inside her stomach did flips. She hadn't seen it for a long, long time but she knew the switch was there in him, waiting to be turned on at the slightest word out of turn. And her statement was very... testing.

"That's quite a bold statement." He looked taken aback, leaning back from the table. "And what makes me so different to a man?" Moriarty put on a voice for the last part of his question, impersonation a very British 'man', and widened his eyes slightly while laughing.

"You're different." She quoted his words, used to describe her many a times. "You're...interesting. And you're..."

"Sexy...a gentleman...uniquely charming with a great eye for fashion?" An attempt was made by Jim to help her along but it only resulted in her increasing the intensity of her stare.

"Dangerous." There wasn't a more perfect word. "Everything...from the way you look to what I've seen of your intentions, actions...temper. It all tells me I shouldn't be sitting here. I shouldn't be looking at you so easily. I shouldn't want you..." She paused and watched his smirk grow. "...to be near me...But you know that, don't you? I'm being 'boring' by saying that." Katherine laughed along with him at her sharp wit but didn't let up. Instead, she leant closer to him and under the table, ran her heel softly up his leg. Unbeknownst to her, she did have his temperature rising. What she said, drew him into her closer and closer against his own wished. The way she spoke with such confidence, the way she dared to look at him, the way she elegantly sat and flirted with him, never faltering. He'd been a part of creating something he was finding hard to resist. "And I don't even know the first layer of you do I? There's more..." That was it for Jim and he sat forward, coming mere centimetres away from her lips. "Do you get darker? More dangerous?" There were layers peeling off him with each of her words, more and more of his true self threatening to be revealed.

"Would you like it if there was?" Voice dark and low, his jaw pushed forward and he swallowed hard.

"I wouldn't know, maybe you should show me." Katherine wasn't clear what had led them to be in this position but she liked it. She wished she could remember so she could do it again. Jim's breath blew past her lips and across her neck, his leg moved to allow her easier access to caress his thigh. "Who is Moriarty?"

With impeccably bad timing, the waiter stepped up the table, dropping her drink down in front of her first and then Moriarty's scotch. But the man by her side looked almost angered at the extra presence, backing away from her and running a hand down his tie. Had she flustered him? Her? A little old maid with a messed-up mind? Nah... surely not. Maybe she thought she had, had he not have reached across to lay a hand on her thigh and whispered sharply only moments after the waiters exit.

"Moriarty. Is who made you." Katherine shivered but it wasn't pleasant this time. It was like pure venom being injected into her ear. He felt her bare skin under his hand through the lace and gritted his teeth. She'd made a good guess, an easy guess, but it made him want her. How? "Do you want more?" Looking back into her burning eyes, she nodded first then whispered.

"I want everything I think you're made of." Her tongue ran around her mouth. She felt that ball of emotion starting to grow in her stomach, like a fire ball building. It was strange, feeling so vulnerable but so excited at the same time. Being repelled but attracted. "I want you to show me everything. I know you won't but...you awakened something in me, I think it's only fair that you satisfy it."

"Oh, I'll satisfy it Miss Reine." His hand slipped from her leg. "Just wait. You'll wish you never asked me too."

"But what if I like it?"

Moriarty raised his eyebrows but he looked so captured by her it was making her make to just reach out and touch him in any way she was allowed too. "You're treading dangerously Katherine." She didn't care, she was already a dead woman walking, according to him. He was the only person she really talked to which is one of the reason she became to comfortable so easily. Jim coaxed out the real her. So, if she couldn't follow her raw feeling with him, there was nothing worth living for. She was not just going to sit back in the shadows in her second life, she was reborn.

"Good." Her smile grew into a grin and she allowed the feeling to wrap around her, a sickeningly sinister chuckle escaping her. "But...getting back to what we were really talking about..." Dramatically sitting back, rolling her neck and sighing deeply. "If you are just bringing me to dinner? Is this a date?" Katherine had to suck on her cheek to stop her cheeks from splitting with amusement.

Moriarty let out a laugh of his own, calling back into a much casual mood and sipping on his scotch. Although the past half hour was everything but forgotten. "It's dinner." They hummed together then, knowing neither were happy at each other. Jim, for her being so cocky. Katherine, for him being so vein. But dinner carried on...both making much less fierce small talk either about Jim's new secretary or her new language skills.

But one things was odd. Moriarty liked it. She was right about there having always been a motive for their met things but today he had showed up with the main intent of being distracted. And she'd done a wonderful job. One bad deal this morning and he'd went to her. Did he find that strange? Indefinitely. Did it matter? No, because he owned her. He has created her and she was his. His little puppet he could control and soon, very soon, she'd be dancing around London.


	24. Chapter 24

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to take a second to just thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite this story! They all mean a lot. When I logged back on to update the other day for the first time in a while I didn't expect the reader numbers to be what they were haha, so thank you!**

 **Please keep reviewing, I'd love to know what you all think or what you expect or want to see! Enjoy!**

"Thank you." She uttered the overused line to the Chauffeur who held the door, as she stood with the help of Moriarty taking her hand. But Katherine was forced to stop when he didn't move but stayed beside the driver, taking a bank note from his pocket and holding it between his finger.

"Take the night off Roger, with discretion." He spoke in a hushed manner, under his breath. "Tomorrow 7am." She was forced to watch on as the podgy driver took the note and climbed back into the car without anything more than a polite 'Certainly sir'. Then when Jim turned, he simply took her hand and started to lead her into the building.

"You're not leaving?" It was probably an obvious thing to ask, but she didn't understand. However, Moriarty didn't speak until they were in the privacy of the lift.

First, James pulled her in front of him so they stood facing each other. Then he unfastened her coat for her, allowing his hands to run up the sides of her body until they encircled Katherine's waist and pulled her chest hard against his.

"Do you still want everything?" Looking down his nose at her, she tried to keep her breathing under control. "I'll give you one last chance to opt out." There wasn't a second left for her to answer between, because as soon as her head made the faintest of movements towards a nod, his lips were on hers and she was being pushed back into the mirrored wall. "You'll regret it." Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. But like she said before every risk was worth living for now. And as a shiver rattled down her spine ever so slowly it made her back arch, she couldn't think of any better place to be.

"So, what?" She chuckled darkly as Moriarty's mouth moved down her neck, nibbling and kissing a path down to her collar bone. "I still get to dance with the devil." The feeling of his loud chuckle vibrating against her throat was indescribable but nothing compared to how hard he grasped her hand and pulled her towards the apartment once they arrived at her floor.

Once inside, layers were soon peeled off...of her. Her cost was left lying on the marble floor of the hallway and her heels were unzipped and kicked off before they even made it to the door for the master bedroom. She was fully bare within minutes, on the bed with Moriarty hovering over her, worshipping her. For a moment, she wondered if this is what he'd been hinting towards all along, but no, he was more complicated than that. Besides, she didn't have much time for thinking anything else as Moriarty slowly trailed his mouth down her body and began removing that oh so lovely thousand-pound suit.

There wasn't any rush, anything to exist for outside the bedroom. Katherine couldn't even make a guess at what time it was when she finally fell asleep, tucked under the covers in the king size bed while Moriarty half redressed and headed upstairs to return the call he'd missed during dinner. She didn't even know if he'd returned to the bed at any point throughout the night. If he did then she didn't hear him or feel any part of him, and when she awoke the next morning he was already gone.

Her bare feet padded through the apartment and into the kitchen, silently. She already knew Jim was gone. But there was still something...eerily disturbing her from being herself…or at least comfortable in the apartment. Maybe it was the new addition of filth and the smell of sweat she'd awoken too. Memories of last night, the biting and scratching and the cripplingly rough way his voice seemed to run through her, they all came flooding back the moment she opened her eyes.

Even now as she sought after a glass of something to drink, Katherine couldn't quite get the sly smile from her bruised lips. He hadn't treated her like a delicate daisy or anything close to that, when she was under him she felt like a woman for the first time. And not just some stupid woman in her late twenties having a good time. A real...woman. A one made of elegance and beauty. His hands caressed her like she was art, he was her private gentleman for a few hours. Although his mouth did some things that were very ungentlemanly.

A small laugh sounded at her thoughts as Katherine finally made it to the kitchen, but something unfamiliar made her stop. On the surface of the island unit lay a small pile of things. A small box, a packet, and an envelope with her name on it. She noticed one thing before the others and frowned while picking the long cardboard carton up in her hand. Cigarettes. A carton of twelve packets wrapped in crisp cellophane. Her craving had subdued, it had been four month since her last cigarette. But strangely the second they were in her hand she could wait to rip them open. Katherine resisted the urge however and waited, taking the time to see what else she'd been left. There was a lighter, for obvious reasons, and a small plastic box. With curiosity filling her, Katherine picked up the bock and flipped the lid revealing the contents to be...A pill. That cheeky bastard. She couldn't even laugh at it, her mouth opened and closed involuntarily as she tried to make sense of it. Followed quickly by embarrassment as she realised someone would have most likely been sent out to retrieve it for Jim to 'gift' to her. He really was something else.

The morning after pill wasn't something she'd had to take before but she knew what it looked like after going through university and overhearing girls in her first year accommodation. At the time, she'd squirmed her face in judgment and discuss but now here she was...doing the exact same thing. Without trying to give it too much thought, she swallowed it down with a glass of much needed water before she forgot and moved on to the envelope. A note fell out. Written on very smooth Ivory paper and in real black ink with a fancy pen, not your normal biro pen.

 **'Katherine,**

 **Sebastian will pick you up at 11pm. There is a job for you.**

 **You need to look your best. Expect a call at the door around 6-8pm.**

 **Jim.**

 **P.S. Try not to dream about me too much. It does make for a boring relationship.'**

Relationship. Her eyes widened and she gasped so hard she almost coughed up the pill. There was no doubt he'd said it to wind her up. Jim would have written the words with a smirk and a devilish laugh, knowing how it would affect her head. Before, 'Lucy' probably would have melted at the thought of a relationship but cried because of it being with Moriarty, she would have been scared and small. But Katherine...Katherine chuckled and dropped the hand-written letter onto the counter top with a roll of her eyes. She could practically see the sarcasm in his messy scroll and she wouldn't fall for it. Instead she would make very good use of his other gift and try not to think of how he'd knew she smoked.

Hours, and a couple of cartons, later at 6:10pm there was a small knock at the door. Katherine only just managed to hear it from where she was sat learning her languages again but as she crept towards the door she grew weary. She already knew it wasn't Moriarty, he didn't knock like that, and neither did Sebastian. Her feet were soft on the stairs, but she stopped when she reached the bottom of the staircase and stared at the door. The knock sounded again, even more hesitantly than before and Katherine was forced to call out.

"May I ask who it is?" There was a long pause, a few moments passing before a surprisingly feminine voice sounded.

"Miss Reine? My name is Kelly. Your-Mr Moriarty sent me." The woman's voice was so small, the door which separated them made the words scrambled and barely recognisable. But with a lot of focus, Katherine just managed to hear them and marched towards the door. As it was pulled open, the woman on the other side jumped at the suddenness and stared at Katherine like a baby dear. She was older, mid-forties? Dark hair ending her shoulders and style in a very sharp bob, dressed in all black with a silver metal trolley suitcase at her feet.

"Sent you for what reason?" Katherine kept her head held high as her eyes took in every inch of the woman who seemed to cower under the inspection. She couldn't explain it but a feeling washed over her, something superior, causing her to smirk as Kelly answered.

"I'm a makeup artist and a nail technician, I'm supposed to..." She trailed off, hands beginning to shake by her sides. But she could work it out, she was only wearing a silk dressing gown which she had bought herself from Carine Gilson. Hardly anything intimidating. "Sorry, your boss booked you an appointment with me." Kelly chuckled nervously as she stuttered and rubbed her hands together.

"Oh right..." Katherine trailed off, her worry of it being someone unwanted finally falling. She backed away from the door ever so slightly and softened her eyes. "Sorry, can't be too careful." Smiling herself, she opened the door further. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." Kelly nodded once, grabbed her bag and entered the apartment. Eyes darted around the whole space in awe before Katherine walked ahead of her, up the stairs.

"Will upstairs be alright? It's more open and the light is more natural." Having had many mishaps with foundation colouring over the years, Katherine knew to trust sunlight more than a snappy little lamp in a dark room. That may not have been her bedroom now but still...plus she didn't want a stranger in her bedroom.

"Yes. Yes of course." She was still shy, but ever since Katherine had smiled she had loosened up slightly. Her back straightening and her initial nerves disappearing. Something told her that she hadn't gotten here on her own and she could blame Kelly for feeling how she was if Moriarty's men had bundled her into the car. But the more she thought about it, the more curious she grew and she knew she would get answers out of this woman easier than she did out of Moriarty or his men.

"He sent you himself, did he?" Adopting the dominant role came easy as they reached the second floor and Katherine led Kelly to the dining area. "I hope he didn't cause too much distress." But her smirk told the older woman otherwise.

"No, no... not at all." It was spoke out of fear, Katherine could tell by the way her eyes grew again. Never the less, she thought it cruel to tease a woman who hadn't done anything wrong yet and gestured for her to set her things down on the large table. "They...he asked what you would be wearing. And I do your make up to compliment it." Thankfully she'd already thought about it and started to list off her outfit plan.

"It's an Alexander McQueen skirt suit. Dark grey, almost black. I have a red and grey sort of tartan blouse to go under it, but I plan to keep the jacket fastened. It looks better than way." Another purchase from her day of shopping with Sebastian. She had been told to buy clothes suitable for work so she'd splashed out on a couple of very nice suits.

"Okay that's perfect, and will your hairdresser be styling it up or down?" Silence fretted the woman just as she was beginning to settle.

"Hairdresser?" Katherine repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Mr Moriarty said...I've said something wrong." Kelly took a heavy deep breath in and stopped what she was doing. But Katherine shook her head sharply and stared at the woman until she got the hint to continue with her explanation. "Your boss said that someone else would be arriving to do your hair."

"Well, maybe there is." For some reason, she felt a need to calm the woman instead of enjoy her shaking form. There was fear in her eyes, she looked almost near tears at points. There was something off. "He didn't even tell me you were coming so maybe I have another surprise coming." Katherine took a seat in one of the dining chair slowly, crossing one leg over the other, and watched Kelly unload her cosmetic equipment. "Why do you look so scared Kelly? I'm nothing to fear."

"I'm not, I assure you Miss Reine." She spoke breathlessly while chewing on her bottom lip hard. "Would you like to start with nails or make up?"

"I... what would you suggest?" Katherine was having flashbacks to herself, on the phone after ringing Moriarty herself for the first time. A figure ready to crumple into a ball on the floor. It made her sad...seeing someone innocent like that in her presence. A snooty shopping assistant, that was gleeful. But an older woman who had just been dropped at her door and told to make her look good? She either had to figure out what was wrong or calm her down.

"Erm...nails...miss." She added with a startled expression. "Then your make up will look fresher when you're ready to go." Katherine would have said the same thing but she was grateful for the opportunity to smile at Kelly and agree.

"We'll go with that then." The woman didn't reply, instead turning to remove a box from the case. Placing it delicately on the table, she then opened it to reveal every colour of gel nail polish under the sun. There were blood reds, Sky blue, sea greens and caramel browns. All of them beautiful but she wasn't really feeling a colour. She thought they looked cheap and tacky. "Do you do normal manicures?"

"Yes! Of course, sorry. I just thought you want a colour. I'm sorry."

"Don't be so silly. I think the colours are lovely." Katherine spoke easily. "But if they're lasting I'd like them to go with everything I wear." She forced a light laugh and then placed her hand on the fluffy towel Kelly rolled out for her. This was her first time having this done, but she tried not to let it show. She still wanted to look superior, no matter how nice she was being.

"I understand."

An hour passed before than inevitable second knock on the door sounded and in crept a second woman, this one not as shaken but there was definitely something keeping her on edge. They both did their job, making small and at some point, faltering chit chat with her as the hours past.

She was fully dressed in her suit, a pair of matte black four and a half inch heels on her feet. Hair twisted into a perfected up-do and her makeup impeccably done with nails to match. Ready, this time a few minutes early, for when Sebastian knocked on the door. The two women had already left around half an hour to go, all she had to do was pick up her bag, shrug on her coat and she could leave.

"Ready? Good, we can't be late." Katherine had already been alarmed by Moriarty's gift of a hairdresser and makeup artist, as well as him saying she 'needed' to look her best, but now she saw the true seriousness on Sebastian's face, she was starting to get a little scared.

"Where are we going?" She felt ready to go to bed, never mind to be heading out to a job. Midnight was fast approaching but instead of feeling like Cinderella, despite all the pampering, she felt more like a criminal.

"You know I can't tell you Miss Reine." Why was he being so formal around her? He hadn't even smiled like he normally did, or joked with her even a little. But he had gone back to how he'd been when they'd first met. Maybe it was nothing. Nah, she was being paranoid after an evening with two nervous women, they'd put her on edge. This was just his business mood.

"How long will I be in the car?" She tried again once they had been through a silent trip in the lift together and were walking out of the building.

"Katherine. It's not the time for questions." He speedily opened the back door to the Jaguar and kept his eyes strangely forward as she slid into the seat. The sight of another occupant was a big surprise to her, so was the blush that up onto her cheek upon the first sight of his face.

"Good evening Katherine." Moriarty hummed her name with a knowing smirk. As Sebastian got into the front passenger seat, a Chauffeur already behind the wheel, Jim leant over and kissed her cheek before moving his lips to her ear. "Best behaviour tonight, is that clear?" Her initial shock was hidden well, but Katherine looked out the corner of her eyes at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes." His face turned back into harsh stone the second her leant away from her. Phone in hand, he checked it once and then tucked it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"I have an important job for you...and you very much match the part." Moriarty flashed her a look but it made her want to sink into the expensive seats. He wasn't watching her like a man who wanted her anymore, he was looking at her like a predator eyeing a piece of meat. He did want her, but in a much more sinister way. "Doesn't she, Mr Moran?" He spoke louder to be heard and smiled wide at the reply he got.

"Yes, boss." Oh, he was loving it, milking every last drop of this professional state of mind everyone seemed to be in because he told them too. Sebastian had donned a black suit, instead of combat trousers too now she really looked at him but if only she knew on the gun resting in a sling across his chest.

"You probably have a lot of questions." Moriarty winked at her, watching her now through narrowed eyes. "Don't ask them. Don't talk unless I tell you to. Don't stare. Don't whimper. Don't even breathe out of turn." His breathing picked up so much she thought she was about to see a side of him she had only experienced many months ago. "If you so much as make a noise without my appraisal, so help me." Katherine nodded again, this time slightly more stiff in the neck. "Don't look so scared, you'll get the hang of it." Jim chuckled again and then looked out the front window of the car.

They sat in silence for the next hour, no one moving a muscle never mind breathing too loudly. Until they arrived at Heathrow airport. They drove through the gates leading straight to the runway and although Katherine tried to hide her shock, her eyebrows raising and sitting up in her seat gave it away. Once through the gates, the car made a short drive around the runway. Planes abandoned for the night since it was past 12am and the dimmed lights of Terminal 5 could only just be seen in the distance they rounded a Virgin airlines jumbo jet and just further down the road a helicopter sat on the tarmac. The lights were on, but the propellers weren't spinning. Three man stood outside of the open side door, hands crossed in front of themselves smartly.

The Jaguar slowed to a stop a few meters from the aircraft and Jim turned his head, studying the men now staring at the car. "Sebastian. Check them over." Within seconds, Sebastian had climbed from the car and slammed the door behind him. "Katherine." She received a fond look from him when she obeyed quickly. "Where we are going...I want you to stay close to me. The man you're about to meet? Meet his eyes, smile. Be a pretty face without a voice. Don't be stupid. Make me look good." Nodding her head, she looked past him to see Moran patting the men down.

"James." The word left her mouth before she could stop it but thankfully he didn't look mad, just rose an eyebrow telling her to go on. In his mind, he'd give her simple little mind one yellow card and told himself not to jump at her the first time she slipped. Too bad she used it so soon. Breathless and feeling like her heart was going to burst from her chest, Katherine nodded at the chopper. "Are we going in that thing?" He didn't answer. He didn't need to. Sebastian walked to the car and opened Jim's door first, then hers.

"This way Miss Reine."


	25. Chapter 25

Her heels were unsteady as she walked by Sebastian's side, slightly behind Moriarty towards the helicopter. Her hands were shaking, something she was desperately trying to get under control, and her body language gave off waves of awkwardness the full time until she was stood chest to chest with a big man.

"Miss?" Katherine gave a sideways glance to Jim who stepped back, wrapping his hand around her wrist and eyeing the guy up. In a fight, the stranger would have won without a doubt, but this wasn't a battle of strength. It was a show of power when she was pushed even closer to the man.

Katherine swore she saw him smirking from where he stood to her left as the man's hands dragged over her suit, patting down her waist, arms and legs. Then he moved behind her and checked her back, reach around and down her chest and then over the back of her legs. Had she have only glanced at Jim in that moment, she would have seen the jealousy igniting in his eyes. But she missed it, only fixing her suit when she was declared 'clear'.

Moriarty was first to climb into the aircraft, then she gratefully received a hand from one of the strange men to be able to climb up and take the seat next to Jim, which he tugged her down into. Finally was Sebastian who took the seat opposite them and the three large men filed in after him, taking up the remaining seats.

The engines started without a word passing between any of them, Moriarty kept his face turned towards the window and watched as they lifted off the ground. The whole chopper vibrated and wobbled in the nighttime breeze but before she knew it, then were high in the sky and had started to move forward at a chillingly high speed.

It was the most surreal experience in Katherine's life. The glamour of it all...well almost. She sat next to an insanely powerful man who had just last night fucked her senseless well into the early morning. Across from them his personal sniper and body guard and beside her was some sort of MI5 agent wearing an ear piece. In a helicopter, in the middle of the night, heading God knows where. She felt special...almost...scared too...but special. Jim must have picked her for a reason but she'd leave it until they arrived at their destination to decide whether that was a good thing or not.

Katherine was lifted down out the helicopter by another man who had already been on the ground awaiting their arrival. He ever so gently placed her on the ground and let go of her waist, allowing her to then walk and stand by Sebastian's side. She was there as an employee, she wouldn't stand by Moriarty's side. Not unless he asked her too.

The engine was cut, sending a welcomed calmness over them, but then a man started to lead them in doors. She looked up at Sebastian but didn't get anything back. She was just a walking shell until they entered the house, walked through some soft of indoor garden, and entered a room where a man sat upon a couch waiting for them.

"Ah, Mr Moriarty." He was older than the man she had made up in her head. During the flight she'd pictured a young and stylish man, a one with a freshly shaven face and a modern haircut. But, while this man certainly did have money and show it well, he was in his mid forties and wore small sleek glasses which rested low on his nose. He did were a nice suit though, less high fashion then Jim's, yet he was young and could get away with it. This man didn't even need a good suit to show his wealth however, the house did all the talking for him. "I hope this all wasn't too much of a...inconvenience for you."

"Not at all, Charles." The use of his first name was the first power play, after this man had so politely been formal with Jim. "Your discretion is understandable." Katherine stood a few feet away from the interaction but even as the two very different men shook hands, she had felt the eyes on her. Foreign eyes she didn't want on her.

"I ensure you, your time will be refunded generously." They stepped away from one another, putting some space between them. Moriarty nodded at the hinting of his pay check, but then he followed the man's eye-line to Katherine. "And who is this, young lady?" From the angle of his body, the question was directed towards Moriarty but he held a hand up before an answer could be giving. Power play number two, the command of silencing the other. "No don't tell me, I know this face." Katherine's eyes had been watching him the whole time, but her face had been neutral. A small smile and bright eyes, just like what had been asked if her. His hand fell back to his side as he walked passed Jim and towards her, eyes scanning her form.

LUCY SCOTT

CLEANER

PORN PREFERENCE: NONE

FINANCES: UNKNOWN

FAMILY: DENIS SCOTT (FATHER)

LINDA SCOTT (MOTHER)

OFFICIALLY REGISTERED MISSING (SEE FILE)

WANTED SUSPECT FOR TWO ACCOUNTS OF MURDER (SEE FILE)

STATUS: UNIMPORTANT

PRESSURE POINT... SAMSON MURDERS

ABIGAIL SAMSON (SEE FILE)

PETER SAMSON (SEE FILE)

Moriarty wasn't far behind in following however and stepped up next to Charles. Her eyes moved from the stranger to the familiar face but there was nothing, not ever a smirk. Nothing could be read from those black eyes. And then, just when she though her nerve was going to snap, this man uttered two words which sent her heart skipping a beat.

"Lucy...yes..." It was a whisper at first, but grew stronger as his eyes ran up from her legs to her eyes. "Lucy Scott." Katherine swallowed hard and licked her dry lips nervously. How did he know? Moriarty had told him, he must have told him? Suddenly she was very aware of her surroundings. Why exactly had she been brought here and why exactly did she have to stay close to Moriarty. She guessed this was the man he had been talking about in the car and fought the urge to pull back when he tutted sarcastically. "Naughty naughty girl." She wanted to slap Jim, so much for her knew life. But then she looked at Jim and saw him burning holes into the back of this man's head. He looked furious, but entertained. Worried, yet delighted. He hadn't told him...then how did he know.

Charles made an attempt to move again, but Jim stopped him by speaking up. "Not anymore." He darted his eyes between her and the man, smugly watching his little project and the smile all he enjoyed doing business with...for the most part. The man became interested instantly and smiled at Katherine, laughing. "You'd be wise to remember that, and keep it to yourself."

"Oh?" She forced a smirk as he raised and eyebrow and questioned Moriarty again while she stood there like a lemon. It was hard, listening to people talk about her so openly in front of her face and not being able to do anything about it. It knocked her off the pedestal she'd mounted herself on due to Moriarty's treatment and money. It sent her rolling back down the hill, colliding heads with Lucy Scott. "Then in what way should I edit my files?"

"Katherine Reine. She works for me now." Possessiveness was heavily laced through Moriarty's tone.

"Let me introduce myself. Charles Augustus Magnussen." The man held out a hand to her then and pulled his lips into a tight smile. "Nice to meet you, Katherine." She placed her hand in his and swallowed again. His hand was wet with sweat, Katherine fought a shiver as well as a frown of disgust as he raised her knuckles to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine." Katherine surprised herself, Moriarty and Magnussen by how soft but uniquely strong her voice was. Like silk falling through the air. And she reeked of elegance, her head even nodding to acknowledge his greeting. But then he must have gathered all of the information he needed, that's what Moriarty figured, because Magnussen let her go and turned back to Jim.

"Should we get down to business, Mr Moriarty?" Without another word being spoken, Magnussen turned him back on them and headed towards a corridor. Katherine couldn't let out a sigh of relief but even if she had been allowed she doubted it would even do anything to relieve the tension in her. But the only mans back retreated to lead them away, Jim looked at her for only a second with his hands buried in his pockets, and he pulled an over dramatic cringed expression. Baring his teeth while pouting his lips and widening his eyes in shock, it only lasted a second before it melted into a casual smile and he fell into step ahead of her.

Good to know he was still on her side. It was also nice to know he was looking out for her, at least that's what he had implied. But he barely looked at her, barely even made a note of her existence while they walked a long corridor to a conference room and even when she took the seat to his left, across from Magnussen. That where they sat, Sebastian and another man stationed outside the closed door as the three of them sat together in an artificially lit room underground.

The men began talking. Magnussen smirking and causing Moriarty's temperature to rise. Moriarty making a remark about his business and Magnussen shrinking back. Neither man knew who was in charge. Neither could win and both were never going to settle as being the user. It was like watching two wannabe alpha-males battling with complicated sentences, statistics and puns. Her mind wasn't listening, not completely anyway. She was far too busy ignoring the man's inquisitive stares and wondering what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Sat there like a useless piece of meat, Katherine could have got up and walked out and nothing would be lost.

But she couldn't. So she was forced to sit there and wait for her to become of use.

"Katherine." Her ears perked up and she looked at Moriarty but he was still talking to Magnussen. "She's proved herself to be capable." Something automatically made her sitting higher in her seat and her eyes focused on Moriarty's hands which danced across the table as he talked. "I think she has the skills." God how she wished she had been truly listening.

"A person with the right skills is easy to acquire Jim." Magnussen's eyes turned on Katherine then. "But a person you can trust is entirely different." Her body stiffened, heels digging into the ground and her hands tightly whinging around each other under the table. "Do you trust Katherine Reine? Or better yet...do you trust Lucy Scott?" It obviously meant something to Moriarty which it didn't to her as his jaw straightened and he leant forward, drawing small circles on the tabletop.

"I'd trust her with this." Moriarty nodded slowly, poking his cheek with his tongue. "You can ask her anything you like yourself, that's why I brought her with me on this lovely morning."

"Showing off your assets?" Magnussen's shoulders jittered as he laughed.

"Quite so." His Irish drawl sang in a chipper, amused way, before dropping back into a dead pan and emotionless murmur. "But you don't have to agree Charles. I can give you someone else, or no one at all and you can do it yourself...your choice." The silence which followed was tense. They literally stared each other down and Katherine looked at each of them for a few moments, moving between them and wondering whether she should speak for herself. But no, it wasn't the right time. So she lay low and waited.

"Miss Reine?" His accent, something was off about it. British but mixed with something else. Katherine looked up, quirked a brow and smiled at the man. She looked confident, however, her head never quite stayed still as she sat always nodding or fidgeting in some way. A lick of her lips, a hard swallow, blinking too much.

"Yes?" She spoke much like she had before, but even stronger as she sat so near to Jim. He said he'd protect her, and she said she trusted him.

"What are these skills your..." He paused and looked Moriarty over in the same way he seemed to do to everyone. Her especially. "...employer mentions?" If the heat behind Moriarty's eyes were a fire she would be getting burned. Something had sparked his temper before he looked to her and nodded, giving her permission to answer. But before she could, Magnussen saw a chance to push another set of buttons. "Ah, obedience. Well...I do like that." Jim tilted his hand forward and swung it around to turn on Magnussen.

"I've listened to people before." Katherine was in so much of a rush to speak before Moriarty took his first bite, that she didn't realise how utterly stupid it sounded. "I mean...I was sent on a job to listen in on someone. Find out some information. Make sure they were telling the truth." That was better, she just had to keep her breathing steady. "I think I blend in better than any big man in a nice suit. I've worked on murder scenes and crime scenes, with blood and bodies. I can cover up evidence better than others I so believe."

"A wonderful secretary too." She must have done something right cause Jim's eyes had glazed over and he was smirking to himself.

"Yes, that too." She found herself chuckling to herself, utterly uplifted by his suddenly casualness. "I've acquired the skill of conversational Russian recently too. Should that be needed." This time Jim laughed aloud and looked to Katherine, sending her a knowing smirk that that was just one giant fib.

"Am I missing a joke Mr Moriarty?" Magnussen's smugness dropped and he watched the pair in front of him with practised scrutiny.

"No." Jim shook his head, silencing his amusement and Katherine's instantaneously. "No...sorry." The silence hovered over them awkwardly for a few seconds until Charles' attention returned to the woman and he got their conversation back on track.

"And what if none of those skills are what I need?"

"I can learn the ones you do need." A little bit of improvisation, that's all she needed. Spontaneous acting and a slowly spreading smile which seemed to be drawing the man in. But there was something brewing, something being calculated in his head, she could see it coming.

"Abigail Samson." The words fell on her like a tonne of bricks. "How did she die?" The top of her cleavage, exposed by her suit jacket, rose and fell with her considerably deeper breathes. She didn't know what to say or whether to even answer, and the second she went to silently ask Moriarty for a clue she was stopped. "No, look at me. How did she die Katherine?" He was right there beside her but she felt totally cut off from Moriarty. Her body grew cold and her persona started to slip, everything she was didn't belong to her anymore. The suit wasn't hers and the nails and hair were hers. She wasn't Katherine anymore and she was taken back to the master bedroom in that townhouse with the gun lying in her hand.

"I shot her, twice." Lucy fell into a gaze, the glossed table becoming very interesting in that moment. "Once in the hip and once in the shoulder I believe." Low and casual, that's what her voice sounded like now. No more smoothness...no more silliness...boring.

"And her husband? Peter Samson wasn't it, Moriarty?" Magnussen threw a dirty smirk across the table at Jim who was too busy watching how the young woman beside him had change. It was fascinating, entertaining almost. He would step in but he was too interested in how she'd climb out of it herself. If she would get out of it herself. "A very powerful man, frighteningly so. I've traded with him myself." He was scaring her, both men could see it in the way she was slowly hunching into a ball. "How did he die?"

"I shot him in the chest. He died instantly." Magnussen's so called 'pressure points' we're doing their job as she sunk even more into the seat and the whisper was barely audible from across the table.

"I suppose that sent a lot of people coming after you?" Moriarty was completely still. Magnussen wasn't just doing this to test Katherine, he was doing it to try and get to Moriarty. His one pressure point, his business...his work. Everything the disgusting, sweating old man was saying, was threatening to send her back to how she was when he'd first picked her up. Undoing everything he'd build up in her for his advantage, sending him all the way back to the beginning. "Tell me Jim, what would happen if those people knew Miss Reine was hiding by your side?"

"It would make no difference, they still wouldn't get to her." He wouldn't allow the blackmailing shark to win, and in the long term it would only make Katherine think he cared. Her knight in shining armour coming to the rescue once again. He said what he did to try and make her feel safe, feel untouchable. And it worked.

"Is that what he's told you Katherine? That you're safe with him?" Katherine looked up and pushed herself to sit up in the high backed chair. Her eyes narrowed, her heels hit against the wood floor loudly as she recrossed her legs and she ran a tongue slowly across her blood red lips.

"I'm safe because of Mr Moriarty. Not with him." In that moment she'd never been more honestly beautiful to him. She was fast becoming everything he wanted and more, she kept proving herself and he was being drawn to her. Jim hadn't expected her to do as well as she had tonight, he'd give her a treat once they were home.

By the look on Magnussen's face, he too was impressed by her come back. He laughed and linked his hands on the table top. "Tell me. Do you think you could follow someone? Through London wherever they go? Into bars, restaurants, hotels? Find something worth writing about them, for me?"

"I'd do my best. I doubt I'd return empty handed." She shouldn't have wanted to work for this sleazy, sticky, slime ball of a man but she did just so she could prove herself to him. With just a few carefully selected words, she had crumpled back into a little girl but she wouldn't allow it. She was a better person now, she had a life she appreciated and could live with. Katherine wanted to grow more into what she had the potential for and some rich stranger wasn't going to knock that out of her.

"May I speak to you privately Jim." He sat back in his seat with a smile and Moriarty agreed by giving Katherine and nodding gesture towards the only door in the room.

"Go wait outside with Mr Moran, Katherine." She stood without so much as a smile to Charles Magnussen and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her. She didn't look at Sebastian or any of the other men, she didn't make a noise or give any sort of reaction. What she did do was stand so Sebastion was on her left and wait. If only she knew that would be the last she'd see of Mr Magnussen for now, then she might have just cracked a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

**So what did everyone think of the first episode of season 4? :)**

 **I'm u decided myself! But the cinema tickets for the final episode have been secured! Yay! I'd love to know what you all thought anyway. Enjoy the chapter!**

The sky was starting to brighten, ready for the sun to rise over London, by the time Katherine fell into the seat of the Jaguar and was finally allowed to stop the act. The chauffeur, she feared had been waiting here by the runway for all this time, shut the door behind her and Jim let out an overdramatic howl of a yawn.

"Talk about a long day." It may have been fake but it still caused Sebastian to yawn in the front passenger seat. He flicked on the light above him and flipped the small mirror down to check how the bags under his eyes were coming along. Something Katherine feared doing herself, makeup could only cover so much and after a 16 hour day she probably wasn't looking so hot. But as her eyes glazed over during watching Moran, she felt a hand on her leg and lazily rolled her head towards Jim. "Well done, you did good Katherine?" Did she? It didn't feel like it.

"I messed up. I crumbled." She looked away, out of the window as they started to move. Leaving one of the worlds busiest airports before the first place could lift off the ground. She doubted anyone would even know they've been here, if they did then they were meant to. "Im sorry." She mumbled, eyes growing heavy. But then the hand squeezed her leg and she reluctantly met Jim's eyes again.

"That man you just met was Charles Augustus Magnussen. He's not an easy character." His face was expressionless. "He will seek out your weaknesses and use them against you, and he's obviously up to date with the news given he recognised you." Her make up was still perfect, hair almost too apart from some small whisks of hair falling out around her hairline. "I purposefully didn't tell you what to expect so I could see how you handled him. For your first time, you did alright sweetheart." Her chest tightened at the sound of the pet name she hadn't heard since that night when he'd been between her legs but she managed to smile naturally.

"My first time?" She'd picked up on that more than anything. Trying to ignore the fact he had complimented her twice in such a short space of time. "I'm going to have to see him again?" The feeling of panic returned to her, but it was near forgotten when Jim made a face just like he had at Magnussen's modern mansion. He winced, hissing through his teeth but that sparkle of amusement never left his eyes.

"Sorry." He was chewing a piece of gum and it clacked loudly in his mouth as he dropped the wince and grinned wide at her. Moriarty then went on to explain. "You won him over, I'll be sending details of the job to you by the end of the week." So now she was working for him? Excellent.

"Is it doing stuff like he asked me about?" All that stuff about following someone, scooping out something worth talking about...or was it worth writing about? Everything had become a little muddled in her head as she'd been in that house, the adrenaline pumping through her veins making the past few hours feel like a dream. "Because I don't actually know how good I'd be at-"

"I'll go through it with you. You will learn." Jim looked away from her, his voice taking on a certain strictness. She wanted a tracker. She didn't know how to follow someone.,..she'd said she could learn to make Jim happy and prove her confidence but in reality?...it was questionable. With a frown, Katherine looked out her own window and thoughts about. If Moriarty was going to take the time to teach her she should have a chance of becoming what she needed to be for the job.

During the short silence, Katherine realised Jim's hand still rested on her knee and she finally smiled to herself and rested her head back agains the car seat. They were getting away from the airport now and heading back towards the city. Her bed called to her. Her eyes were stinging and she was starting to feel sick from lack of sleep and the lack of energy. But she was glad to be there, now the bad stuff was over and it was the calm after the storm. The skies were turning a beautiful ombré, turning from burnt orange to candy floss pink. A part of her didn't want to go to sleep and miss the crisp early morning, a part of her wanted to go to the park and walk around in the first rays of sunlight. Relax, breathe. Not crawl back into a stuff apartment miles above the ground.

"Breakfast?" The sudden question made her jump out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?...oh." Katherine had already started to doze off, unbeknown to her, and she had to shake her head to get Moriarty's question to register with her. "Yes please, Mr Moriarty. That sounds nice." Blinking back the stinging signs of needed sleep, Katherine smiled at him but hummed when she couldn't keep her own head up and it slumped against the warm weather. There was a short pause and then Moriarty chuckled and reached across to her. His hand grasped her upper arm and for a second she thought he was mad at her, by the way he pulled her across the car to him, but then his arm wrapped around her and he pushed her head down to rest upon his shoulder.

Initially, she was shocked and there was a voice inside screaming for her to pull away. It wasn't like all those times he'd touched her secretly, or that time he'd very privately touched her a lot... It was intimate. A gesture. And it was all done while two of his men, one significantly closer to him than the other, were only a couple of feet away.

"We'll take breakfast back at home hmm?" A rumbling of amusement sounded from Moriarty's throat as his fingers started to play with the ends of her hair hanging down. Katherine played with the idea of pushing him away, of crawling back into her own corner of the car and away from him. But in the end, he was so warm. His aftershave was subtle but made her smile, the hints of spice feeling so safe. And she just felt so...protected, that she let herself drop and relax. That is after she cleared on question up.

"Home?" Where was home? Her home? His home? Did she even have a home? Home to her, in her head, was still that crappy one bedroom flat in one of the most rundown areas in the south. At least that was Lucy's home. Katherine's home...her new home...no...that apartment wasn't home. Not yet. There was something missing. Her personal touch.

"Yes, that place you're living, remember." Moriarty's voice was low but still managed to drop another decibel as his lips moved to her ear, his close breaths tickling her skin. "I might have a special well done for you being such a good girl too." She was already starting to drift off, head lolling about until he secured it by pushing it back on his shoulder. Yet, a small smirk made its way onto her lips and she sneakily whispered a reply back to him.

"I've been a good girl?" Oh she was even sweeter and more venerable when she was sleepy. All Jim could do was smile and focus his eyes on the back of his driver's and Sebastian's head. They'd see, and he knew they were listening, and they'd learn. Sebastian more so. He'd learn that it was on.

"Hmm." She could tell he'd look away, even in her state, as the warmth dropped. But after a moments thinking he returned, lips brushing against her forehead. "My special girl." He kissed her then, but by the time he pulled away Katherine was well and truly asleep. "Sebastian." Moriarty didn't hesitate in calling out, if the girl woke up it wasn't the end of the world. There was no need to wait for a reply, the sniper was already listening. "Take care of the 'Panda' operation. I'll be in the office the day after tomorrow."

When Katherine woke up, she knew instantly that she was in her bed back at the apartment. She recognised the perfectly soft mattress, the feather pillows and thick, crunchy duvet by now. The sheets ruffled as she moved, rolling onto her back with her arms above her head.

"Well..." Words couldn't describe how high she jumped, coming out of her stretch in a snap and looking to her left. There, on the other side of the bed, lay Moriarty. The covers only went up to his hips and his chest was bare as he lay on his back, much like her, head turned towards Katherine. "Good afternoon." After the late night, she didn't even want to know what time it was but judging by the light outside it wasn't the dark early spring mornings, more like mid afternoon.

"Morning." Katherine's voice was weak as her arms fell back to her sides and she noticed, suddenly, how she was only wearing her underwear. "You undressed me?" She was looking at herself then.

"As nice as that outfit was, it didn't look very comfortable to sleep in." Moriarty was quick to answer, just like his smirk was quick to grow. But when her brow furrowed, he started to shuffle closer to her. When he was in the centre of the bed, he reached out and dragged her towards him just like he had in the car and made it so their foreheads were pressed together. "You're not embarrassed are you?" From his tone, she would've thought he was disgusted at the , he was teasing her. She could tell by that glint in his eyes, that small sparkle.

"Of course not." A chuckle accompanied her words, as well as a fierce blush which spread across her cheeks. "I just wish I'd been awake for the undressing." It was daring, which she knew he would like. She wasn't being a little girl, which she knew was also a plus to him. And yet she was still submissive, something she was guessing was his thing by past experience. He was the top dog and nothing was going to change that.

"Naughty girl..." Katherine didn't get a chance to take a breath before his lips were harshly pushed against hers. It was sudden and heated. He had pushed her onto her back and climbed above her, parting her legs with one of his knees.

"Do I get this special well done yet?" She teased him in return, allowing him to pin her hands above her head as his lips moved down her neck.

"We have to start your lessons." The groan that left Moriarty's lips was a one of frustration. His head buried itself between her breast and for a long moment, Katherine felt him taking heavy breathes as he thought.

"My lessons?" Her whisper barely broke the silence, but she was curious.

"For Magnussen." Jim explained and finally lifted his head, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "But...we have time." Slowly, she felt his fingers walking down her stomach and across her hips. "I guess you deserve it." A small yelp was emitted when he pitched her bum and he chuckled darkly.

"Can I ask you something James?" Katherine sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, a silk robe hanging from her gradually thinning frame, as Moriarty moved around the rest of the apartment in a hurry. He was adjusting his tie so it sat just right, when Katherine felt his presence behind her and a warm breath skimmed her bare neck.

"You just did." Chapped lips brushed her ear resulting in a shiver rattling down her spine, but she hid it well. With closed eyes, Katherine took in a silent confident breath and turned slightly.

"Where did you find those women who...dolled me up?" Moriarty had pulled back as her head had turned and now he looked down at her with a furrowed brow.

"Women?" He questions, the confusion lingering for a few moments before the fog cleared and his smirk returned. "Ah yes, those women. They are both from highly recommended establishments." As a chuckle broke the silence around them, Katherine's eyes fell half shut and she studied the shining floor. The way he talked, it didn't sound good. It was that teasing tone again like he was amused. She became nervous instantly, and waited for the uncomfortable comment she knew would be coming. "Speaking of which, they should have their children back by now." She almost choked on the air in her own lungs. Children? What had he done to their children?

"What?" It was a stuttered whisper, and a finger under her chin forced Katherine to meet his eyes which had lit up with life.

"They did a wonderful job. You almost look too good, now still." There was a long pause as he dragged a finger down her cheek. Why was it so easy to make her feel humiliated, even with a compliment. She felt her stomach turn and an empty hole swell in her throat. "Their sons and daughters will be returned to her as promised." It was a dark rumble. Katherine wanted to croak.

"You held their children ransom?" It had taken her a few second to find her voice but as soon as she did, confidence came with it as she met Jim's eyes. "Just for me to look pretty?" Snarling, Katherine stood abruptly and strode across the kitchen to put as much difference between them as possible.

"I had to ensure you looked your best for my client." That voice. That high pitched song. It sounded too soft, so innocent. She turned to put her back to the window, sucking in her cheeks and pouting her lips to hold back the useless tears. He would laugh if she cried, he would think her stupid. "Don't look at me like that. No one was hurt." Moriarty began to walk forward and she dropped her once crossed arms to let them hang by her sides. She wanted to look strong, but it was failing.

"How old were they?" He kept coming closer. "The children, how old were they?" Involuntarily, Katherine's eyes shut as he stopped right in front of her. They were nose to nose and he was purposefully invading her space but she don't dare take a step back.

"Katherine." Moriarty spoke softer and slowly caressed her arm, up from her wrist until it held her neck. Her precious neck...which he could so easily wring out.

"What did you do to them?" She wouldn't let him get his way. She wouldn't let him stop her questions. She wouldn't let him seduce her so she would come around to his sick work.

"Stop. Now." His anger built quicker than she expected. The hand around her neck tightened, making her breath squeak. "It was just a little fun. Children or pensioners, they're all people." With his hand loosening, Moriarty pecked her pursed lips and smirked. "Oh what's wrong? Have I hit a nerve? Get used to it Katherine." And just like that, Jim turned and walked away from her, leaving her stood there without a clue of what to do.

"Get used to what?" It was meant to get answers from him, but it fell short and was swept over by even the silence of the apartment. "Jim..." Nothing, just his retreating back. "Where are you going?"

"To work, some of us don't get to just sit around looking beautiful..." There was a point where Katherine thought that was it, it was over and he was leaving. But then he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and looked over his shoulder at her. And she melted, just like that...that one word. One word and she was like butter, oozing into a puddle on the floor. He held an arm out open for her as she crossed the kitchen and was pulled into his side. "You going to be good while I'm away." Katherine nodded before she could stop herself. "Hmm? Sebastian will be around soon to start your training. I'll be in touch."

"When?" He was so smug, the way he grinned and held her closer.

"You have three weeks to prepare. Before the I'll talk things through with you." One last strong kiss was shared. A one she let herself get swept up in, just so it satisfied the need for attention she craved from him. Those children didn't matter in that moment, that man and his house didn't matter. Moriarty was the only thing which mattered. "Good bye Katherine." It was then, even after all the bullshit, that she realised how much trouble she was in. Not because of the shootings, or the crime, but because of him.

She watched him walk down the stairs until he was out of sight. Only when she heard the front door slam did she begin going downstairs herself to get ready for the day. Tv...tv would be a distraction from the blood pumping around her whole body, as well as a way to clear her mind from everything up and coming. God knows she needed a clear head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiya! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed since last time :) how did everyone find the series finale? I have...mixed views :/ the ending was a bit rash but we did get new Jim inspo!**

 **Would love to know what you think! Please comment and follow!**

"Harder Katherine...you're not going to hurt me." Sweat was dripping down her brow, her collar bones coated in a sheen which showed just how hard she was trying. However nothing seemed to be good enough for Sebastian. "Don't be scared of hurting me." She wasn't scared of hurting him, she was kicking as hard as she possibly could but nothing was good enough.

"I'm done." Katherine huffed, releasing a heavy breath as she turned away from Sebastian with her hands on her hips.

"No you're not." He clapped his hands together harshly, a useless attempt to get her attention back on him. She was beat and she needed a drink before she collapsed. They'd been doing this for hours. Him standing there, showing her self defence moves, or at least trying too. So far she had got the hang of getting out from under someone, now they worked on pressure points.

"I am..." Sighing, Katherine nodded but turned back to him so he could see how red in the face she was. It reminded Sebastian off a lobster fresh out of the pot. The girl might have been getting thinner and more attractive in the eyes of both himself and Jim, but god she was unfit. Not seeing any other option, Sebastian marched forward and grabbed her arm. "Get...let me go!" Katherine fidgeted, trying to shrug him off but she was too exhausted. "Get off me!"

"Make me." Who did he think he was! Katherine cursed her smokers lungs while groaning at the pressure of Sebastian's grip. "You're weak. I don't see why he thinks you can do this." His low laughter made her chest burn and her brow furrow. "You're just a weak little girl."

"What's wrong with you?" They were training. That's what he was there to do, train her not speak to her like shit. Even if he was just trying to provoke her. Surely she was allowed a break? "Give me a rest."

"Get angry Katherine, that's the only way." A few seconds of silence fell over them, only Katherine's heavy breathing filling the apartment. Sebastian on the other hand hadn't burned any energy at all, he was yet to be bruised by the woman's embarrassingly weak swings. "Or are you too stupid? Just a silly little girl hiding away." He smirked when her head dropped and her fists clenched. "I knew you'd fail sooner or later." Katherine's energy a second later was explosive and her limbs seemed to move perfectly with how he'd been showing her all this time. Apparently she had been listening, she'd just needed a little taunting to show it off properly "Good, better. Keep it up." She swung at his ribs, the delicate area he'd shown her, and then kicked the back of his knee, almost sending him to the ground but not quite. Then, with a final jab in the gut, Sebastian stopped being easy on her and picked her up to slam her on the ground. It winded her but he was impressed. She was learning. "Alright, now you can have your rest."

"Bastard." She'd never felt a pain like it. It was indescribable, like a burning and tightness and choking all at the same time. She was bruised and so very nearly broken. Never the less, she was too proud to show herself as weak in front of someone who would most likely be reporting back to Jim, so she forced herself to stand and slumped towards the kitchen for a drink.

Katherine held in a groan when the man made a move to follow her, leaning against the kitchen doorframe as she filled a glass with water from the fridge filter.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me following someone." She shook her head, keeping her back to the man who was still technically a stranger...even if he was one of the only familiar things in her life. "I'd rather you tell me about the man who arrives tomorrow."

"Moriarty will do that personally-" Sebastian attempted to explain but her patience snapped. The exhaustion kicked in and the stress of the job fast approaching weakened her inner strength to the point where she just...broke.

"Yes but when?" Spinning around, Katherine leant back against the sink and huffed. "For weeks you've been saying that." Her hand started waving in the air between turns in clutching her hair. "You've gone over maps of the city with me, locations, cars, security, bugs...but nothing on the actual guy!" It was the worst planning she had ever heard off. Moriarty had went on and on about how much of a scary guy 'Magnussen' was and how she'd have to work hard to impress him...but he wasn't exactly trying hard to help her along in doing so.

"The boss will be so pleased to hear you speaking so fondly of his planning."

"Don't try to bullshit me Sebastian..." Katherine sighed heavily and rested her elbows on the kitchen counter, forcing her back to hunch as her hands covered her eyes. "I'm doing a job.." Whispering, Sebastian could barely hear her as she stayed turned away this time. "And I want to be prepared for it. Is that so bad?" There was a long pause. For a second she thought Sebastian had given up and left her to pout like a child, until a new voice spoke.

"Not at all." She froze. Back straightening and tensing as every breath seemed to leave her small body, lungs compressing. "Leave us Sebastian." Katherine was blind to what was happening behind her, but she heard heavy retreating steps as Sebastian went downstairs and a long sigh as Moriarty laid his coat over one of the kitchen stools. "Miss Reine?"

"Mr Moriarty...I-" She turned with pleading eyes but she wasn't met with the smirk she hoped for, or teasing eyes. He looked stern and ready to pounce.

"Don't...interrupt me." With his hand stiffed in the pockets of his suit pants, he stood too casually for how he dressed and his shoulders shrugged with a scoff. "I think you've done quite enough talking, don't you?" It wasn't a question which needed answered. "It's sweet, you're lust to learn, it really is. But you must be patient. You can't expect me to just drop everything to come brief you on pointless details..." They weren't pointless, they were far from pointless. How could he expect her to do a good job if she was left in the dark? "But don't you fear..." Moriarty held his hands out on either side of him, gesturing to himself like he was a nobleman. "Daddy's home and he has all the answers you need." Katherine wished in that moment he was a person she could smack or punch, or at least tut and walk away from. But she was scared what that would result in, his mocking was more than enough already. Therefor, she smiled at him weakly and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to represent you well." Call it sucking up, call it arse kissing, call it being a teachers pet. Moriarty ticked all of the above but it was still flattering, even if it was fake because in the end, the fear in her eyes wasn't a lie. She didn't want to impress him, but she didn't want to please him. As he smiled at her, honestly, Katherine stood to attention and dusted her hands on her workout leggings. "Tea? Coffee? ...A drink?"

"Scotch." Neat...she didn't have to be told after all those days spent waiting on him at the office. "I'll set up on the dining table, do be quick."

After she'd fixed him his drink, Katherine joined him at the table but struggled to find a free space to set the glass down. There were multiple articles, newspaper clippings, photos, documents both public and private, notes, tickets, schedules... This targets whole life was laid out in front of them ready for Moriarty to dissect and make simple for her. Without thinking, she picked up a picture which had been taken from a distance on a suburban street. There was no way of telling where it was taken or when but the figure was as clear as anything. A man, a young man in his 30's, hair already thinning but a suit so fine it made up for the fact. Tanned skin, light stubble, attractive, but slimy. He had that look about him. Not like Moriarty, who looked clean and professional and... trustworthy to a point. No, this man looked like he had done wrong.

Jim watched her closely as she studied the photo. Taking the drink out of her hand before it slipped with her lack of focus, he smirked and drawled in his heavy accent. "Like what you see?" Katherine didn't answer, but shook her head with distaste.

"Who is this? Is this them?" Turning the picture for him to see, Katherine's brow furrowed inquisitively.

"Sit." Moriarty pushed out a chair for her and waited her her to take a seat before continuing. "Mr Aiden Lutz, he's who'll you'll be watching and yes that is his photograph." There was a short pause while she laid the picture down and he routed through the papers. "He's a businessman from Manchester, now he resides in Spain due to...legal issues." It was easy to tell it was one of those don't ask topics. "Long story short, he's been a little tricky for Magnussen to blackmail. Every road he's taken so far turns up nothing, he shows up clean."

"Why does Magnussen want to blackmail him?" With a raised eyebrow, Katherine looked to him with eyes full of interest.

"He doesn't...yet." The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk. "You probably realised yourself, he has information on everyone. I like to describe him as a collector. And the juicy...the raw hidden secrets are his prized pieces."

"But he can't find any on Mr Lutz? That's why he asked you for help?" It didn't take an idiot to listen to him and work out what was being asked of her, she just wished he would get down to the more interesting stuff quicker.

"Hmm, see I knew you'd catch on quick poppet." She wasn't a child, yet Moriarty treated her like one by stroking a hand through her undone, frizzy and exercise beaten hair. "That's why all you need to do, all I need you to do, is sit in the shadows and listen." He slowly ran the hand down her cheek and squeezed her ear slowly, wiggling it.

Katherine pouted and turned her head away from him, her reaction to the childish treatment, while Moriarty let out a sigh of irritation and sat back in his seat, putting some distance between them. Then his eyes turned on her. Jim's hand tapped on the edge of the table in a rapid rhythm before he rapidly sat forward and pointed a finger in her face, inches away from her nose. But he didn't say anything. He went to...his mouth opened and she heard the harshness of his breathing but there was just silence. She was left hanging, awaiting his curses and criticism which never came.

Instead, he slammed his palm on the table and spun out of the chair to stand. Katherine had jumped but rolled her eyes away so she didn't have to look at him. What did he want from her? Did he expect her to fawn over him and melt at the feeling of being manipulated and condescended? She wouldn't...she couldn't...

"I'm sorry." She couldn't think of any other words which would make it better, make them get back on track. Did he expect her to fawn over him? Probably. Was she going to? Most likely, if it meant it would keep her in his good books. "I just...stress..."

"Stress?" Jim chuckled under his breath and turned to look at her. "What do you have to be stressed about? Hmm?" He was humming, in a mean and taunting yet questioning way. "You think this is stressful? After everything you've seen, everything else you've done?" With a couple of long strides, Moriarty's hand was in her long tangled hair, still damp with sweat and he snapped her neck backwards. "Do not let this..." His finger tapped on her forehead hard. "Effect how you perform for me."

"It won't."

She probably shouldn't have spoken, but her heart was racing and the back of her neck had began to pulse with pain. Jim brought his face closer to hers and this time she didn't wince, not externally, instead Katherine released a long exhale from pouted lips.

"Promise?" Why was she drawn to him? What made him so unapproachable and yet so intensely attractive? When in the car with him she wanted to jump out at the next red light, yet crawl onto his knee in the next second. He was addictive.

"I promise." Her whisper was barely allowed to leave her lips before his mouth was upon hers, violently bruising her lips with the force. From anyone else, the kiss would have been so intense it would've seemed like he needed her so desperately to survive. Like her contact allowed them to breathe. But from him, from Moriarty, it was a play of power. Knocking her down and showing that in the simplest of ways, he owned her.

"Good." With one last tug on her hair, Jim pulled back and straightened out his suit. Katherine restrained from rubbing the new kinks out of her neck and instead sat up in her seat, correcting the slouch he'd forced her to fall into. "Now let's get back on track shall we?" Taking the seat he'd previously occupied, the training resumed, and yet the cloud of awkwardness lingered, Katherine was forced to ignore it and listen.

* * *

They sat there for hours, much more time than Katherine actually imagined Moriarty giving her. But it made the importance of the job in hand truly settle in. The more time that passed and more attention Katherine proved to be paying, the more detail Jim went into. He explained Mr Lutz's habits, his favourite places to visit in London, his associated in the city, his car, hotel and body guards. He had found out all he could to make this easier for her and to make her success rate that much higher.

"What if he realises I'm following him?" It was the first question to come from her after he'd finished and allowed her to finally talk without having first been asked a question of his own.

"He won't. He has too many, more threatening people on his back in this country." The answer was clean, simple and obviously something he'd already thought about. "And even if he does?...a pretty thing like you? He'll be honoured and think the most innocent of it all." Even she had a to hold in a laugh at that, for he was right.

"And what...what if I don't find anything good enough out. What will Magnussen do?" Shyly, Katherine's eyes fell to study the ground as she asked the one question which had been becoming the one real worry for her. "You said he was dangerous." Jim pulled his chair closer to hers and laid a hand on her thigh. The gentleness stunned her, but didn't calm her.

"You leave him to me. If I can help it, he won't be allowed to come near you again." For once, he seemed to allow himself to notice the worry on her face. Long fingers squeezed her thigh before they moved to hold her chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. "No ones going to get the chance to hurt you Katherine. That was part of our deal." She ever so slowly began to nod and in the corner of her lips, a smile tugged upwards.

"I thought our deal...was that I would be worshipped by all?" Her mischief and confidence grew, catching him ever so slightly off guard. "He doesn't seem to want to worship me, this Magnussen."

"Give me time...do good on this job." Moriarty couldn't resist leaning in and claiming her lips once more. "Build your reputation." She was going to make such a pretty queen. Such a good addition to his side and his business. Imagining her there, in shiny little diamonds and a pretty dress with that devilish smirk. It drove him wild. "You'll be their queen." He wasn't meaning to, but his words were severely having a positive effect on her. Katherine's hands ran up Jim's jacket, clutching the collar. "By God Katherine. You'll be such a bad girl."

Lutz's details, papers, pictures, all of it was swept to the ground in one swift action by James. They fluttered to the floor while some remained, ignored by both as he lifted her easily and sat her on the dining table. Moriarty began to tear at her clothes, pulling at whatever he could get his hands on. Skin, hair, clothing. And she did exactly the same, stripping him of his jacket and tie in mere minutes.

It was his words. The answer to her previous question about how he could be so repulsive but so hot. It was his words. Jim knew what to say to make her melt, he knew what she wanted to hear and how to push all the right buttons...in more ways than one.

"You promise James? You trust me to be a queen?" The queen to his king. She needed to ask, Katherine needed to know and there was no better time than when he was distracted like this. But he hadn't been too into yet and Jim pulled away, smirking heavily at her as he started to tug at her sports bra.

"Have you even given me reason not to trust you?" Katherine giggled, smirking and pushed her chest out towards him.

"No." Voice a mere seductive whisper, she watched as he smiled wider and pulled her closer to the edge of the table.

"Then there's your answer."


	28. Chapter 28

"Pick her up." Jim had his back to the other men in the room, arms hanging straight by his sides as he looked down on the city.

"Pull her off the job?" Sebastian scoffed. "But Magnussen, what will you tell him?"

"We have what we need for Magnussen." His pet had done well...better than even he expected. But when it came to Magnussen, her safety was more important. "Pick her up." He wouldn't say it again, yet Moran and another one of his goons remained standing behind him. Both watched Jim as if he had gone mad, eyes filled with doubt at his order.

"I'm sure the kid can look after herself." Sebastian dared to scoff. "She has Sam and Patrick looking after her back." Neither of the men, fully dressed in black combat gear understood why their recent discovery wound Moriarty up so much. Had it have been involving one of them, Jim would have waved them away most likely. Told them to shut up and get out as well as to stay out of trouble. However, as soon as the words had left Moran's mouth and the pictures had been slammed down on to Moriarty's desk, Jim's eyes had turned black and the thoughts could be seen whirling around his head.

"I said, PICK HER UP!" She was an asset. He'd worked hard to build her over the past 5 months but he had barely even started and nothing was going to get in the way of the progress they were making. "Go!" They still weren't moving. Apart from the moment he snapped his head around to glare at them, in which both grown men jumped and moved to leave the room. "Oh and Sebastian..." The Irish accent drawled out, a smirk having worked its way onto Jim's mouth. He knew how dear Seb would react to his next order. "When you have Katherine, take her to the house."

Sebastian went to speak but faltered, choosing instead to remain quiet and with a simple nod and a look at the other guy, they were gone.

* * *

She'd been driving around for days, stuck in the back of a car driven by one of Moriarty's men for days. That would be more accurate. Cabin fever was starting to creep in, as well as a sense of weariness and lack of patience. Even when Katherine was required to leave the car to survey Mr Lutz's actions more closely, it didn't feel like she'd expected it too feel.

It always felt like something was on her back. No matter how closely she watched that man, that slime ball who had proved himself to be a good for nothing snake in the Underworld Moriarty followed so closely, Katherine always felt like someone else was watching her ever closer. That overwhelming need to cover ones face, to turn your back onto the heaviest gathering of the crowd, to keep your eyes down. That's what she felt. And the sensation grew stronger and stronger with each day that passed.

The majority of the past two weeks, she'd covered miles. Going from London to Manchester on day trips, London to Cornwall for...other personal reasons Aiden Lutz had to attend to. He was a sickening man, so much so she didn't even want to call him a man. A creature was better suited. Bribes, prostitutes, forgeries...she'd heard and saw it all happening around him. She shouldn't have been worried about not being able to gather information. As far as she was sure, Magnussen should have been able to do this himself if he'd tried a little harder. Once inside the doors of a club or a fancy restaurant, Mr Lutz didn't try very hard to hide things. She'd gathered enough information worthy of blackmail contents in the first couple of days. But Moriarty insisted she stay on the job for the amount of time agreed on before this began.

That's what led her to be there, standing on the corner of a street in one of the less populated parts of London. With a cigarette in hand, dressed in a long beige trench coat, Katherine's eyes peered across the road where the man in observation sat on a bench just beyond the gate to a small park. He wasn't alone, an older man sat with him and although it was the most casual of settings, it looked to be a mighty tense conversation.

All she had to do was stand and look for anything weird, but it was all talk at the minute. Time would have passed a lot quicker on this job if she had been taught to lip read. She had to get closer.

Katherine stomped out her cigarette on the pavement and went to take a step out onto the road, however before her shining black Louboutin even lifted off the curb a black car squealed to a halt in front of her. The suddenness made her jump back slightly and gasp as the front window was rolled down.

"Get in the car." Sebastian? The confusion was obvious on her face but it only grew by the second as she heard the urgency in his tone and the seriousness on his face.

"What-"

"Get in the car, Miss Reine." He'd cut her off and it caused an awkward silence. He looked at her almost pleadingly, eyes darting about, changing from her to out the front window to behind her and repeat. "Now." He was never like this, he was normally calm but his tongue kept darting out to wet his lips. Yet still, she didn't move. "That's an order from Moriarty Katherine. Get in the car." This time she looked around herself, curious as to what he was looking out for.

"What the hell is going on Sebastian?" Katherine quirked an eyebrow.

"Somethings come up. He needs to speak to you." With patience wearing thin for the both of them, they frowned at each other.

"Is it about the case?" It was a simple question but she didn't get an answer. "Sebastian?" Katherine raised her voice ever so slightly and removed her sunglasses which were honestly unneeded in the March weather.

"It's not my place to say Miss Reine. Be patient and you'll know soon enough." It was strange, every part of the plan previous to this had gone like clockwork. Moriarty wouldn't just pull her out in the middle of the day like this unless it was something big.

Thankfully he didn't have to say it again, for Katherine sighed and climbed in the back of the jet black Mercedes. As soon as the door slammed, Sebastian pulled out onto the road, almost slamming her into the door.

"Damn it Sebastian! What the hell is going on?" He didn't answer. In fact he never said another word for the rest of the journey, no matter how many questions she asked. It didn't end up being the short half hour drive to her apartment or too Moriarty's office like she expected either. She didn't start getting suspicious until they left the city but even then she just figured it was an urgent cleaning job Moriarty needed her for. And then an hour past and they pulled off the main road and onto the smaller country roads.

She asked multiple times where they were going. Where they were. What was happening. But Sebastian still remained silent never taking his eyes from the road in front of him. A little while later she saw a small road sign stating 'Newbury' and she sat up to look around. The only surroundings were fields...and the odd house ever two or three miles. She'd wouldn't have guessed a place like this existed only an hour outside the capital, but here she was. In mystery.

Ten minutes later and they hadn't passed a house for miles, when Sebastian stuck on his right indicator and turned onto a small track marked as private. Katherine's eyes never moved from the window as they drove through thick woodland for a few minutes before eventually pulling onto a clearer road, high but well kept, thick hedges built on either side. It was like wonderland and yet nothing could have possibly prepared her for what was to come next.

The car pulled up to grand gate built out of dark wood and the window rolled down just enough for Sebastian to lean out and enter a code into the small keypad, but it didn't open the gate. Instead, there was a dial tone.

"Good Afternoon, may I ask your name?" It was a woman's voice, she sounded kind.

"It's Sebastian Moran, with Katherine Reine." There was a short pause before Sebastian muttered. "Regla." The word was nonsense to Katherine, but obviously not to the people inside as there was a loud buzz and the gate started to open. For once she didn't question, only allowed herself to peer through the gate as the car rolled forward onto a paved drive way.

"Oh my god." It was a breathless whisper and they were the only words she could think of as the house finally presented itself to her. It was...almost indescribable. Like something a girl like her would only see in the movies or in the pictures in magazines. Bold orange bricks which were sculpted in cures and highlighted with cold beige stones. There's were too many windows for her to count and the front door was frames by two large stone pillars. It was gorgeous.

The car swept around the oval drive way, in the centre of which was a large yet subtle fountain creating the illusion of summer. Then, just as they pulled to a stop, the front door opened and two women older than herself as well as a young man. The man opened Katherine's door for her, offering her a hand as she stood and rose from the car.

It was warm for spring. The sun was out making her surroundings look even more beautiful. All off the gardens, from what she could see we're starting to bloom, and the most of the plants seemed to be evergreen, adding warmth. It was...it was...she was speechless.

"Miss Reine, do you have any bags I can take?" The woman, younger of the two now stood in front of her asked gently, almost shyly. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun secured at the nape of her neck, making her looked older than she actually was. She couldn't have been older than 30, dressed in what looked to be a modern maids uniform. Black and white, smart, formal. In fact, the other woman was dress identical, and the man in the male equivalent.

"Erm...no..." Katherine replied breathlessly, looking to Sebastian who had walked around the car to stand by her side. Who were these people and why was she here?

"I'm sure you've all been briefed. Show Miss Reine to her room." Out the corner of his eye, Moran saw her head snap towards him. There was no doubt in his mind that she had questions, damn he'd heard them all in the car. But he was ordered to not tell her anything. Jim wanted to be the one to tell her. "Mr Moriarty is due to arrive any minute."

"Yes sir." It was too formal, much too like a period drama she'd caught on the tv. From their dress to their manners. It was all very...forced. But Katherine's attention was caught by the two woman as they gently smiled at her and stepped forward. "If you'll follow me Miss Reine." With that they turned, leading her into the house.

Inside, she was greeted with a staircase on either side of the reception area and a large chandelier hanging in-between. It was breathtaking in the most elegant of heart skipped a beat as her heels clicked on the sparkling marble floor, polished within an inch of its life. Katherine was led up the stairs, one woman walking in front as the other walked behind her, neither one coming close to meeting her eyes no matter how long she stared at them.

"This way Miss." They turned to the left but at a slow pace. "Mr Moriarty's room is to the right. Just there." The woman raised a hand and gestured to a set of double doors, equivalent to the single door they now stood in front of, but on the other side of the stairs. Jim lived here? Was this his home? "This is your room." She unlocked the door and then turned, handing Katherine the key before opening the door. "After you miss." It was a simple room, smaller than the one in the apartment but still large. Do orated in black, silver and chrome. It was nice. But Katherine still didn't have the slightest idea why she was hear, or why she had been given a room for that matter.

"Can we get you anything Miss?"

"Erm...no...thank you." She stuttered much like she had outside, causing both to nod and turn to leave. Until she hesitated. "Actually, when is Mr Moriarty due to arrive?" Sebastian had said at any moment to them but she doubted whether that was actually true.

"We believe sometime in the next hour Miss." God, were they stuck in the 18th century's? Or paid to act that way? Either way it was cringe worthy...flattering, but unsettling. Never the less, Katherine smiled and turned away to allow them to leave but not before thanking them.

As they closed the door behind them, Katherine made her way over to the bedroom window. The view took her breath away, looking over the vast fields which spread out behind the house. The gardens, they must have covered acres. Every square meter more perfectly groomed, it was like looking out of a palace window. This is what she pictured when someone spoke the words luxury and success, this was it. And Moriarty had already acquired it all.

Finding a seat on the bed, she found herself hypnotised by the rolling hills and fire sky as the sun had began to set. It took away all of the worry, all of the stress, all of the questions. It was calming. Katherine didn't even know how long she sat there, doing nothing, but a disturbance interrupted her.

It was the sound of commotion had led to Katherine coming out her room. There had been a noise from down stairs. Lots of chattering and footsteps running around and then...silence. Absolute silence. Until the latch of the front door clicked and only one set of footsteps could be heard.

"James?" She stood at the top of the staircase. Looking down at him in his fine Italian suit as designer silk caressed her own skin, and feeling the cold stair railing beneath her hands as his cold eyes turned up to meet hers. She finally felt like she meant something in this world he 'so called' owned.

Not one of the other bodies below dared turn to look at her as she called out. Only him and he smiled as he did so before sliding out of his jacket and removing his sunglasses. Moriarty held so much power, in every footstep Katherine herself could feel the tension vibrate through the room. Something she had feared at first, but now she envied it, lusted it, admired it.

"Katherine, there you are." Moriarty's voice practically sang up to her, his melodic accent making her smile more natural. "Come down." In less than a second, Katherine was skipping down the stairs towards him like a loyal pet and it wasn't long before she noticed the stack of cases being piled up behind him next to the door. He must have seen her questioning look as once she was by his side, a hand reached up to stoke her cheek and Jim chuckled. "I knew you'd need some things from home." But it didn't explain much like she'd hoped.

"What's happened? Why am I here?" In the blink of an eye, Jim's expression turned serious and a hand went around her to rest on the small of her back.

"I need to talk to you, in my study." With one last look at Sebastian, which contained more words than could be spoken in that time, Jim led her further into the pristine house. Everything just had a look about it which gave the impression it was new. Like nothing had ever been used, like the house wasn't even properly lived in. He led her to the left easily and into the first doorway they came too. The office wasn't anything close to the luxury of his one in the London tower block but it was nice. Neat, simple, minimalistic. Which seemed to be a theme practiced throughout the whole house. "Do you like the house?"

"It's lovely. Like a fairytale." A small chuckle fell from her mouth but it was half forced, her confusion and curiosity never leaving her. "But why am I here? What was all that bother with Sebastian on the street, it was like I was going to die should I not get in the car." Her grammar had improved, her pronunciation perfected, making speaking sound like an art when coming from her lips. Katherine held her head higher as she walked, hand linked in front of her as she came to stand by a seat in the middle of the room. Whether she'd picked the habits up from him or his lifestyle, Moriarty didn't know but it was so satisfying to watch.

"That may have been the case." Moriarty watched her halt, frown and awkwardly shift on her feet. A few seconds passed where Katherine's eyes pierced his, searching for answers, but including all of the possible reasons she had come up with in the past couple hours, the one he finally give was not one of them. "They've found you...Lucy..."

"What?"

"They've found you-" Moriarty didn't get a chance to explain any further.

"You said they wouldn't...you said they couldn't..." He had promised, he'd given his word. Promised her safety. She had done all of this for him, for him to keep that one promise and yet here he was saying it had all failed. "You promised-" Katherine started to stutter and in all of a couple of seconds, Katherine's confidence melted and she fell into a chair. Back slumped and eyes cast down towards the ground, she fell back into the same scared little girl who had first stumbled into Moriary's company.

"I also said they were a strong force to be messed with." He took his time to explain. "Believe me I'm more disappointed in my work than you are but...it doesn't change the facts."

"How did they find me?" Katherine looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"My suspicions are they've been looking for a long time, a lot of them. I can change a look and a lifestyle but I can't change a face Katherine. They got lucky." Moriarty crouched in front of her, threatening to disrupt her state which seemed to be unstable. He noticed the tremor in her hands and the pace of her breathing had picked up.

"Bu-" She wasn't able to finish her word, never mind her sentence.

"Listen." He started, putting a hand on her knee. He didn't want to startle her. "Listen to me Miss Reine. They are not going to get you, hence why you are here. Think of it as a holiday. No one is going to be able to get to you. No one...will ever be able to touch you. I'll keep that part of my contract."

As long as he was in control, they wouldn't lay a finger on her. If they did...he'd see all their heads on sticks. In this world, she was soon to be Queen and no one dares touch the Queen without first being beckoned by the King.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ya vstrechu tebya v aeroportu." A short silence filled the chilly air, it was not yet spring and the garden was still bare of any sort of green. But the sun was shining and she'd been stuck in the house for three weeks now due to the constant storms and wind. "I will meet you at the Airport". Katherine's eyes stared hard at both translations of the sentence as her brain tried to desperately recall what the tape had sounded like just yesterday. She through that was right…it sort of sounded right…to her. To a Russian it may have been a different story. "Are you sure this is necessary? Surely James's business associates speak English?"

"It's called having manners." Sabastian answered her from across the iron framed garden table. He was now her personal bodyguard; Jim didn't trust anyone else to keep an eye on her back when he was away from the house himself. But that was far less common than they'd both first imagined. "It makes us look better and makes you look more professional."

"Fair enough…yet how I'm meant to learn conversational Russian in less than a decade I'll never know." She pointed her pen back at the notebook filled with what had at first been nonsense, but now a couple of the letters started to become recognisable.

The past three weeks hadn't been awful, a little cabin feverish maybe, but far from the despair she'd felt cooped up in the apartment like a pigeon. Here she could explore the grounds…with a guard or two…or the rooms, bar Moriarty's office. And each room was more detailed than the next. Then, even when that got boring, Jim had a lot of training lined up for her. As well as the language mastering, he had lined up gun training, self-defence skills continuing on from what she had already done with Sebastian. All little things which would help keep her safe, as well as gain her the knowledge needed to do small work for Moriarty from within the safe haven of the house walls.

As each day passed, the more she felt in her element and the easier she settled into the lifestyle as if this was always how it was meant to be. The staff bowed their head to her as she passed them in the hallways, greeted her as 'Miss' and treated her like the VIP guest in her very own hotel. Bar the constant danger she was so often told she was in, mostly by Sebastian every time she mentioned wanting to shop, she couldn't think of a more luxurious lifestyle to be living.

"Daddy's home!" Just as the thoughts were running through her head, the creator of said lifestyle walked through the large patio doors at the back of the house. "How's my little runaway doing?" He had been gone for four days, that was the main reason Katherine found such a wide smile coming to her lips. She'd missed his presence in the house, that atmosphere which was so thick and heavy it could be cut by a single unwanted whistle. To the others in the house the intensity was probably an unwelcomed arrival, but not to her. No. To Katherine it just made her feel even bigger.

"Very well." The elegance was unmissable as she stood and made her way down the garden path towards him. "How are you, Mr Moriarty?"

"Good…happy to be home." His snake eyes raked over her form, from the bold patterned knee length pencil skirt she wore, to the low cut neckline of her cream blouse. "Still studying?" A small smile could be found on Jim's lips as a hand raised from his side to caress her hip.

"Yes, in fact that's what you have so rudely interrupted." Katherine smirked, taking her turn in their greetings game and running her slender hand up his chest until his tie could be wrapped around her fist. It was a power play, something they found themselves engaged in every time he returned to the house. "How was France?"

"Not nearly as interesting as I'd hoped." Moriarty took hold of her wrist, their game over, and lowered it back to her side. "I have to leave again in the morning, there is a contact in Italy who needs to become involved." At the mention of him leaving again so soon, her face fell into a sombre expression and she cocked a hip.

"You're leaving again? You said we'd discuss plans once you were home?" The plans on how to go forward with her situation, she couldn't very well live out her life hiding in this house. They both knew that, but neither did they know how to continue. At least she didn't. As always, Jim probably had something up his sleeve.

"Well, this is more important pet. Sorry." That singsong manipulative tone…that she didn't miss. A second later he turned and walked back into the house, phone back in hand and then pressed to his ear. "Hello…yes…make it work…" His voice trailed off as he disappeared further into the house and Katherine turned to return to her 'studying'.

In silence; she sat, picked up her pen and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear, trying to ignore Sebastian's questioning stare.

"He doesn't really care you know." She chose to ignore him. Katherine didn't have the energy to get into one of their reoccurring conversations of what Jim felt for her. It happened too often and always ended in one of them over stepping the mark and causing an awkward rest of the day. "If they found you, don't think he'd weep and mourn your death…he'd only regret the time and assets spent on you." He was the stupid one if he thought she didn't already know this…she did. Katherine knew if she did…she knew if the worse was to happen then Moriarty of course wouldn't care. It was all obvious…but that didn't mean…

She would always stop herself thinking about it before she thought about feelings which went past that of lust and power.

"Do shut up Sebastian. I've heard it all before." She put her head down, putting her concentration back on the foreign scribbles. However, before Katherine could lose herself in the work too much, one of the staff came out of the house and into the garden carrying a large cream box wrapped in a dramatic baby blue satin bow.

It was one of the younger girls, must have only been around 24, 25...there was no way of telling how she's came to work for Moriarty, and it was one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' situations. She wasn't to talk to them and they weren't to make conversation with her, and even if it sounded the most pompous of rules it was a one she was happy to stick by. Lucy had never been the friendly, and chatty type anyway…only when it was strictly necessary. Katherine seemed to be even less so and over the past couple of weeks, the small friendly smiles she used to easily give to passing strangers disappeared, replaced by a straight scowl. It suited her though, at least James thought so in his mind, she looked…untouchable.

"Miss Reine, sorry for the interruption." Their greetings had been small and nervous at the beginning when they were not used to her and not quite sure what her status was, but now they spoke with more confidence. Katherine received more respect than the likes of Sebastian, but nowhere near the amount of Moriarty. At least they made eye contact with Katherine, she hadn't turned into that much of a heartless bitch as to find their gaze irritating.

"It's quite alright…" She trailed off, eyes moving over the box. "What is it?"

"Mr Moriarty asked for this to be delivered to you. Would you like it in your room?"

"No." Without giving it a second through, Katherine approached the woman and pulled on the ribbon until it fell loose. There were no complaints as the girl was forced to hold the box as it was unwrapped, but there were curious eyes as she tried to peer into the contents of the box as Katherine lifted the lid.

It was a dress, layers upon layers of colourful and boldly patterned chiffon were messily folded into the box. A gown, judging by the amount of fabric still left in a pile once Katherine had lifted the top half out but the intricate beaded straps. The sequined metallic detail continued down onto the sparse chest of the dress, there were two small square pieces to cover her breast and a low, wide neckline. But it was gorgeous…absolutely beautiful. The colours, the detail…it was obviously couture and obviously expensive. Chanel according to the small inner label.

He didn't care about her, not in those ways. But he spared her a thought on his travels. Flattering her, secretly surprising Moriarty himself, but it was all part of his game. So he told himself.

"Well…Isn't that nice." Katherine whispered to herself, not expecting a reply. "Can you hang this in my room please?" Suddenly looking up to the young girl, Katherine delicately dropped the dress back into the box and handed the lid over. "Where is Mr Moriarty?"

"In the study Miss. And certainly, I'll place it with your other dresses." A moment later, she had scuttled away upstairs, Katherine following in a much slower pace toward the office. As she left the garden however, she was oblivious to Sebastian's eyes which had taken in the past five minutes very carefully.

Katherine's heels clicked lazily against the marble as she weaved through the house until the closed door to Moriarty's office was the online thing separating her from him. She couldn't hear him, meaning he was most likely off the phone. Being bold, she didn't knock. Instead she opened the door, stepped in and closed it almost instantly. She was as silent as a mouse, but he still heard her, that she knew from the way his brow quirked.

Across the room, Jim sat behind his desk scribbling some rough lines on a pile of documents. He continued for a couple of minutes and for a second Katherine was sure he wasn't going to acknowledge her existence at all. It wouldn't be surprising. But then he coughed, straightened his jacket and raised his head to stare at her.

"I wasn't aware of a passing occasion which required such a gift." She leant back on the closed door, hands behind her back and still gripping the handle. "I almost feel embarrassed I have nothing to offer in return." She wasn't going to try and hide from him, she was feeling bold.

"You needed a decent dress." Considering it was only James who bought or at least gave an opinion into all the clothes she owned, he was only criticising himself. However, she didn't point this out and started to cross the room.

"Thank you." Jim didn't even seem to register her words and swiftly pointed to the chair in front of him.

"Sit." He shuffled through some papers before seeming to choose one and moving it to the front. "I have work for you to do whilst I'm away. Something I hope you will find less mind numbing than sitting in doors all day." Jim rolled his eyes dramatically as Katherine smirked.

"It's not so bad. Mr Moran can provide good company when he wants to." It was meant to be a joke, but little did she know what effect the words were soon to have on him.

It was so nice to hear how well they were getting along. How nice his dear trusted employee Sebastian Moron had been treating his primped and sculpted Katherine. It was good to know that whilst he was away, they were comforting each other and getting to know one another better. Very

Good to know.

"Is that so?" Jim's face contorted, his lips tightening into a firm line and his eyes narrowing. She could almost see his tongue running over his cheek in annoyance. But Katherine didn't understand, had she said something out of turn? Had she done something wrong? "Sebastian will be taking leave with me this time."

"But…" She stopped herself when his face hardened, and stuttered. What had gotten into him?

"But…" Jim teased, chuckling darkly while standing and walking around his desk to stand in front of her. He got so close, his breath skimmed her cheek and she could smell the subtle Italian aftershave. "Get up."

Katherine did as he requested in a heartbeat.

"Listen." He laughed, looking down at his feet as amusement danced across his features. But that only lasted for a second. The next thing Katherine knew, Jim's hand was around her throat and she was being forced back until she collided painfully with the wall. But it didn't stop there, he tugged her forward only to slam her back roughly, her feet slightly off the ground and forcing her to use her tip toes. "Are you listening?" She was too in shock to respond, but that only resulted in an extra assault from him as well as his hand tightening on her wind pipe. "Answer me."

"Yes…Yes I'm listening." Katherine managed to croak.

"If I hear, a whisper, of you whoring yourself around my business." Jim got in her face, but he did it in an offensively seductive way. His nose skimmed her neck and jaw bone and as he spoke he allowed his lips do brush her as she gasped for breath. The violence combined with heat created by his actions made her stomach dance. She wanted to grab him and force him to take her. She never wanted him to stop. And that scared her. "If I catch you looking at him in any way I do not consider appropriate." The fact he thought she could ever look at another man was ridiculous. No other man she imagined could ever live up to what he was. No one could ever be anything more than he already was and since they'd met he had only grown stronger. Katherine knew deep down however, in that exact moment, that he would never believe her. Not now. All his behaviour showed was that even after all she had done for him since the beginning, all she had went through, he still didn't trust her. "If you dare step out of line again." She finally whimpered when his nail dug into the soft skin of her neck, and Jim's face suddenly became muted.

His grip softened but the anger didn't disappear, nor did the venom from his threats. "You came from nothing." It was barely above a whisper, but it sent conflicting shudders down her spine. One moment he couldn't be close enough, yet the next she wanted to run. He made her blood run hot through her veins, then her heart would turn cold in fear. "I can send you back to being nothing and let the sharks rip you from limb to limb." Jim sang like a chirpy little bird, allowing his other hand to stroke up her thigh and across her toned, slim stomach. "Do you understand Miss Reine?"

"Yes." A breathless whisper escaped her dry lips. And that was all it took for him to release her and step back. But due to her light head and shock, she stumbled and dropped to the floor in an unflattering lump.

"Get out." Jim looked down at her like she was nothing more than rubbish lying on the side of the street. "I don't want to hear or see you for the remainder of the afternoon." Then he turned and went back to his desk, acting as if nothing had ever happened. She would have stayed there, tried to convince him she had done nothing to deserve such treatment. But this time he wasn't kidding and he would not have been easily swayed. So, gathering herself and her dignity from the floor, Katherine stood, left the office and ran straight to her room where she chose to spend the rest of the day alone.

* * *

"Are you done being a child?" She had heard him knock on the door only a minute earlier, but instead of answering it, Katherine had leapt from the bed and went to stand, looking out the window and across the fields. If he was going to enter, she didn't want him to see her sulking on the bed like a teenage girl. "Katherine." Moriarty poked his head around the door. "Hey…" He tried singing a greeting, but all it did was make her stance stiffer. Releasing a long huff, she heard the door close and then his light footsteps crossing the room before she felt the warmth of his presence on her half naked back. "Trying to impress someone?" She had changed into a pair of summer pyjamas, if they could even be called pyjamas. They were more like underwear, made out of sheer silk and lace, the kami top showed the curve of her breasts and the shorts displayed a teasing amount of leg and bum. "What's the matter? Are you ignoring me?" Katherine moved her shoulder in a way to knock his hand off as it caressed her skin, and although it worked, she instantly regretted the action.

Now was not the time to anger him. She should have just submitted and let him tease her to ease the awkwardness. But no, she was going to be stubborn. Little did she know however, that her defiance was impressing him.

"You didn't come down when called for dinner."

"You told me you did not wish to see me. I thought I would let you eat in peace." Her tone was plain and empty. The only thing which made her breath hitch was when he pulled her back against him.

"Hmm I'm sorry, my Darling." The feeling of his hot lips on the back of her neck did not bring the pleasure they had mere hours ago. Instead, they caused Katherine to turn her head away and cringe. "At least tell me what you are looking at?" She wasn't looking at anything; she was just trying to look less affected by his earlier words than she really was. However, some thoughts had been plaguing her and they had been inspired by the scenery which had been mocking her all these weeks.

"You told me I'd have everything. You told me I'd be all I'd ever wanted to be. But I can't even go out there. I can't even walk beyond the walls and we are so far from everything." It was so demeaning and embarrassing…she had never left the house. All she wanted to do was childishly skip through the grass picking flowers, feeling no worries. But instead she was like a frightened deer.

"It's not worth the risk Kathrine." Taking her hand, Jim turned her around slowly and forced her hands to go around his waist. "But by all means if you wish to go…then go." For the first time since his assault on her in his office, Katherine looked into Moriarty's dark orbs and sighed as she felt herself give in to him. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she pecked his lips and gripped on to his collar.

"Take me with you." It was almost said in begging and her eyes were sad. That is what struck Moriarty. As they weren't sad like a puppies or like a child who had just been scolded. No, in fact, they were desperate and jaded. She wanted to live and experience it all. But all Jim could think, was that if she wanted that pretty little perfect lifestyle, then she shouldn't have let the life bleed out of Samson and his wife. "Tomorrow when you leave. Let me come with you." Jim squeezed the tops of her arms that held her a little away from him and smirked.

"I wish I could. But it's too dangerous. When you're here I know who is around you. I know who I can trust. You're safe here."

"I feel safer with you." He made her feel untouchable. He made her feel like she was on a different world. A band new, odd, unrealistic world that only Jim knew about. It was like it was all a dream, something out of a Grimm's fairy-tale.

"I can't do anything to protect you. All I can do is pay other people to." He was only telling her the truth. "And I've paid my men a lot of money to keep you alive." She was too important to him for her to just swan off and get herself killed or to let some thug take her away from him. She was his to torment, his to play with, his to use. And no one messed with his toys.

"Can you trust them?" Katherine broke through his thoughts, letting her hands trail across his chest, creating light creases in his shirt which cost more than her own dress no doubt.

"They know what the consequences would be if they went against my word." He delicately stroked a finger over her jawline. "You're safe. And I don't break my promises."

"How long?"

"Only a couple of days." Italy was just a quick stop over. A small reassurance of alliance between Moriarty and a new contact, that was all. "You're not growing too attached are you?" He teased, feeling how she clung to him like a startled cat. He could only trust this woman to come crawling back to him so strongly, after he'd pushed her the way he had earlier. But that was good, it meant what he was doing was working.

"You wish that I was." Katherine smirked, allowing his lips to start work on her bare collarbone. "I just want to feel alive again." Once more, her eyes fell dark, and as a result she found her hands clinging to Jim tighter. Maybe she was growing too close to him, continuing to lie to herself about what her emotions truly were in regards to everything happening around her was distorting the truth. But no, she wasn't. She wasn't holding him close to her, just everything he stood for.

"And you will." Moriarty silenced her, slowly starting to tug on the hem of her top. "I know the perfect way to start." Her breath was knocked out of her when he swept her up off the floor, turning to drop her on the bed a moment later. She was bare beneath him before she could even get one of his shirt buttons undone, Moriarty's teeth sinking into her neck and his hands assaulting every inch of her skin, above and below her waistline. It didn't make Katherine feel free, it didn't make her feel important. Wanted, yes. But she needed more. So she took charge and pushed him onto his back, getting on top and straddling his hips. Katherine was going to take charge of any situation she could at this point.

However, her fun was soon brought to a stop when Moriarty's hand once again found its way around her neck. For a moment, Katherine stiffened, but instead of conforming she quirked a brow and smirked, moving her hips against his.

"What?" Her voice was like sandpaper and she half expected him to throw her off the bed. But he didn't. Shaking his head as if to say 'nothing', he pulled her down until their lips connected and then started to work his way out of his clothes. Tonight, he would let her try her hand at taking the lead.


	30. Chapter 30

"Katherine!" The woman jumped as her name was bellowed through the house and dropped lipstick she held in her hand. Luckily none of the fuchsia dye had gone on her pale patterned dress.

"Coming!" She was quick to reply, but before she had the chance to move a muscle, a figure appeared in the doorway of her room. Katherine half expected it to be him, but from the corner of her eye she could see the person's frame was far too slight.

"Miss Reine." Abbie, the young maid who had been under strict instructions to obey her every command, appeared at her bedroom door with a small, timid smile and nod of her head. It was funny, it could almost have been taken as a curtsy, and that amused Katherine. "Mr Moriarty-"

"Katherine!"

"-is leaving and wishes for you to come downstairs." She tried to complete her sentence without anything getting in the way once more.

"I can sense that." Katherine replied sarcastically, a smirked drawn across her lips. But non the less, she stopped what she was doing and flattened out the creases in her desk as she stood from the seat at her dressing table.

She walked steadily down the stairs, watching the scene below as her flowing skirts swayed from side to side in time with her hips. His boys were taking the bags which had been laying in the reception area all morning, to the black Range Rover parked outside. Moriarty was watching, as always unwilling to get his hands dirty. And all the while Sebastian stood like the obedient guard dog he was, awaiting orders.

"There you are. I'm leaving." Jim was the first to greet as he turned and caught her eyes.

"What time is your flight?"

"When I'm ready to leave the ground." Katherine hated to admit it, but she would miss that playful smirk, even if it was only for one night. As she chuckled, he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. Her make-up was improving, but it could always be better. "I hate pink on you. Makes you look old." Both of them chose to ignore the irritation and upset she so obviously showed and while Katherine gathered her ego, Moriarty smirked. "You going to be a good girl while daddy's not here?"

"I always am." After he let her go, Katherine stoked her hands over the full skirt once more, a nervous habit, and looked around them.

"I'm leaving you with 15 men. I think that's quite enough to keep an eye on you." Jim explained, watching as her gaze settled on a small group of men who stood to attention behind them, away from the door and further into the house. None of them made eye contact with her, none of them smiled, they all just stood there like clones of one another in their black suits.

"Am I going to get another present if I'm really good?" Katherine started, turning her attention back to Jim in an attempt to bring him back around into a good mood. "I hear Italian's make some of the best handbags in the World." He pulled her in, arms going around her small waist and chuckled darkly.

"You are getting to bold." He muttered under his breath, and just when she thought their lips were going to meet, Moriarty took a step back and brought his sunglasses up to hid his amused eyes. "Be good princess."

"Bye." Then she watched him go. And just like it had been all the other times he'd left, the room felt awfully cold once he was out of it.

* * *

She hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't since Jim wasn't there. It didn't feel safe. Sebastian wasn't even there either. No longer did he lurk around the large house, guarding her like a tiger in the night time. No, now that Jim had instructed Sebastian to join him in Italy, she was left with a countless number of men she didn't know and the same couple of maids who barely talked. It wasn't the same. Nothing had been the same since last night when Moriarty had let her take what she needed from him without any aftermath. He had stayed hours after she had collapsed onto his chest in exhaustion. Jim never held her, never kissed her after it was all over, but he stayed.

But now, the bed was cold next to her and there was an unsettling silence. The house was too large. There were too many blind spots and dark corners. She didn't know who had been following her or what they were intending to do if they got hold of her but the imagined scenarios in her head were enough to make her jump every time the large oak trees out in the gardens stroked the windows.

He was due back tomorrow afternoon. He'd said dinner time and upon his return they were to go out to a quiet restaurant in the nearest village. They needed to "get her out the house" Jim had said with a taunting smile as he pinched her cheek. Give her an occasion to get dressed for. It was something to look forward to but it was still too long to wait, especially in the cold and dark.

Suddenly, there was a creak of the floorboards. It came from down the corridor leading to the master bedroom, near the stairs. A low yet sharp squeak. Katherine took a quick intake of breath and lifted her head from the soft goose feather pillow. There was nothing to see as the door to the bedroom was closed. There was nothing to hear as the silence had returned, well that was apart from the thumping of her heart against her rib cage.

"Peter?" It was probably just him, the night shift guard who had been introduced to her a couple of hours ago. It was most likely just him or one of the other half a dozen men Moriarty had left her with. Just one of her guards. But when no answer came, Katherine was forced to sit still for a further five minutes before she settled on it all being her imagination and turned her back to the door, shuffling in the sheets.

She was losing it. Whether it be because of constantly being on the edge of her nerves or cabin fever...something needed to give sooner or later. Jim needed to tell her it was alright to leave the house and that she was safe. It would be a welcomed difference from him reminding her she was in great danger every day. He was such an arsehole.

But just as her breathing began to settle, just as she began to let herself relax and settle into the soft covers, there was a crash from downstairs. Glass shattering, China smashing.

Katherine didn't jump out of bed that time. She became paralysed by the violent sound and almost sunk deeper in to the covers, longing for a voice to call out an apology for the noise. A maid to shyly shuffle passed her door with a muted 'sorry'. But it never came. Something else did though, a low grunt followed by louder masculine yelps of pain and awkwardness.

They were here.

"Find her. She's here somewhere." A gruff voice sounded before it was drowned out by multiple footsteps fanning out. She had to move, she had to try and get out. But she was in the middle of nowhere, all that surrounded them were fields...there was nowhere to run. The only option she had was to hide.

As quietly as possible, Katherine climbed out of bed and began to tip toe around the room, while tears built up in the corners of her eyes. The bathroom was too predictable, as was the wardrobe, they'd find her in minutes. Under the bed was like a child's game...but there was nowhere else and she couldn't risk going out into the hall. The room was large, open, but with nowhere to keep her safe. There was the balcony...but it led to a dead end, just a long drop onto the patio below.

"Where is she?!" The sudden demand was closer than before and was followed by a loud grunt, then a few seconds of silence. "No? Got no tongue? Well then..." She whimpered when a gunshot practically shook the house. A gunshot...the gun...Jim had put a gun in the bedside cabinet.

Katherine ran to retrieve it. She opened the small drawer and held in a sigh of relief when it lay there, charcoal black and threateningly bold. But just as her hand wrapped around the barrel, the door to the bedroom burst open and in barged a gang of men. Three or four of them, all dressed in black and all holding a weapon of some sort. One had a gun, another had a crowbar, the third had a knife. It was only then, as Katherine's eyes moved to the third body, that she realised it was her personal maid. The girl was only a child, 18 or 19. She was bleeding.

"Miss Rei-" She tried to speak but the hand around her throat stunted the words and the knife held by one of the men, dragged down her arm. Then the scream came, a bloodcurdling yelp from the pain being afflicted. She wasn't strong, the girl wasn't meant to be. She was only there to clean and fetch things. She was innocent, and that made Katherine shake.

"Shut up!" The man who stood at the forefront ordered, eyes fully locked on the girl.

"Abb-." She muttered half of the girl's name under her breath fearfully and mindlessly let her hand raise so the gun was aimed at the man. "What do you want?" It was no use, this fake courage she was pretending to have, it wasn't fooling anyone. She probably looked like a little doll, all in her silk night gown and hair elegantly curled while holding a deadly weapon. She was a joke.

"This is a long time coming. I think you should know exactly what we want." The man eyes dragged down her body, resting in all the places which made her feel so vulnerable. "Now Miss Scott...put down the gun." She couldn't give up so easily. Not after everything Moriarty had taught her in the past few weeks. All those lessons by Sebastian on how to fire a gun properly, martial arts, even knife work. How to manipulate someone with words and everything in-between...but with the two men it had been so easy. Now she was actually in a real situation, all she wanted to do was surrender and take the easy way out.

"No. Tell me what you want...and let her go." Katherine gestured to Abbie but the intruder simply laughed and looked back at his boys in mockery. "And my names not Miss Scott...it's Miss Reine." She tried to hold a strong voice, she tried to steady her shaking hands. But instead, she trembled and whimpered.

"Oh I know. I know." The man started to walk forward slowly, closing the gap which was keeping her from being harmed by him physically. "Nice place you've got here, reminds me a lot of my brother's old place." The realisation settled over Katherine's face like a tidal wave, the Palm of her right hand slapping over her mouth. "He's fixed you up nice here, Jim Moriarty. Shame he won't get to say goodbye to his prize." With lighting speed, the man launched himself at Katherine, knocking the gun from her hand before she even had the chance to think about her self-defence skills, and wrapping his arms around her body. With her arms effectively pinned by her sides, Katherine was lifted from the ground with ease but it was then that all hell erupted. Abbie tried to release herself, to help in some way but the other two strangers were on him too quick and the knife previously used to injure her arm was buried deep into her gut.

"Abbie!" A gloved hand gagged her screams as her one hope of getting out of this nightmare slumped onto the floor of the master bedroom, blood already beginning to pool around her. One of them laughed as they stepped back and looked at Katherine, grinning. Fear was frozen in her eyes, her feet grazing the ground as they started to surround her like sharks in deep water. She was a helpless bird, bobbing on the surface and waiting to be ripped apart.

"Say night night princess." The stocky man, freshly shaven but still somehow unclean looking, sneered at her and raised his hand to hold it in front of her eyes. There in his hand, a needle was balanced between his thumb and index finger. Delicately balanced but that didn't change how threatening it looked. "This won't hurt a bit." Just like that, the sharp pain in her neck lasted less than a second before darkness melted over her vision and her slumped body was allowed to drop towards the floor like a dead weight.

* * *

There were noises, groans and screeches...metal rattling and water dripping. For all the days to come Katherine would begin to wonder whether they were true noises from the darkness or her own mind creating them so she didn't go mad.

"Abbie-" Her mouth was dry and she couldn't finish her words. Her disillusioned cry for help. "James..." The right side of her head was throbbing, her wrists were tied behind the back of the squeaky wooden chair she had been sat on and were burned from the rope. Her clothes felt damp, her hair matter and sticking to her face but whether it was from blood or sweat she didn't know.

Opening her eyes, Katherine hissed as everything spun and blurred. All there was, was darkness. Everything which surrounded her, was bathed in absolute darkness.

There was no light. No noise. All she felt was the cold and rough rope cutting through her skin. Her mouth tasted like iron, like she had been sucking on a dirty coin. The room smelt like dust, dust and gasoline. Damp. All her senses were dampened.

Wherever she was it was obviously abandoned and neglected. But there was nothing much to verify her idea, not that she could see. Closing her eyes, Katherine let her head flop forward as the pain took over her whole body and imaged from the previous night flashed behind her eyes. All she remembered was the blood, the fear, his face…they had found her and taken her. And through all his promises, Moriarty hadn't been able to keep her safe.

For a minute, she swore she could hear approaching footsteps. A minute later she was positive the shadow in the corner was not just a shadow but a person sat watching her. Then, without any doubts, Katherine managed to convince herself there was a voice and someone was talking to her. Calling her name.

But was all just her imagination, hallucinations created from the shock and exhaustion. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious. How long she had been missing. Where she was. If Moriarty knew what had happened yet. If…if that girl was dead. If she was going to die here.

Well to be honest she knew the answer to that one. It was just a matter of asking herself when. How long did she have left? All there was to do was sit and wait as once again she found herself completely helpless.

"Who's there?" With a voice as hoarse as sandpaper, she called out. There was nothing to lose. "Hello!" She had gone too loud and caused herself a coughing fit. The dust surrounding her was disturbed ever so slightly and the noised bounce of the walls in the empty room. "Show yourself..." They had to be watching her. Sick bastards like them got off on watching stuff like this. "Show yourself…"

Nothing came. For days nothing would come. Days would continue to pass without a single noise, without any clue that someone was there and without anything to keep her alive. Katherine didn't know at this point, as she stared into the darkness, that this was just one of the many days she'd spend in that abandoned building alone. No one to hear her desperate pained screams. No one to watch he endlessly struggle and weep for help. No one.

* * *

 **Hello! Sooooo...angsty! Let me know what you think! Please please please! Reviews do lead to better writing and more regularly posts!**

 **i would also love to know what you guys would like to see in the future chapter! This is very far from over!**

 **Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

"What time do we leave tomorrow sir?" Sebastian asked from his place in the front passenger seat of the Range Rover. Moriarty sat alone in the back seat, taking turns between typing messages on his phone and staring out at the fields through the tinted window. They were almost home, he recognised the scenery.

"You won't be going." While in Italy, he had been approached by an individual with unique requests. It was too much of a wanted distraction to turn down so tomorrow he would return to the airport and leave for Russia. "You'll stay with Miss Reine. You're more use with her than with me." He had somewhat gotten over his little tiff of the Sniper and the girls 'friendship'. He needed the girl trained up and safe. Besides she had most likely learned not to touch anyone else after their little discussion.

"Of course." Sebastian nodded but after a second, turned in his seat to smirk at his boss. "But if I may say, she won't appreciate you leaving her again so soon."

"That's something she'll have to learn to deal with on her own." Jim knew the man was right, she would most likely throw one of her little huffs, go sit in her room and not speak to him for an hour or so. But then she would want his attention and sulk around the house. But she had to get over it. He wasn't hers. He had more exciting friends with bigger problems in other counties. One day he would take her with him, once he was sure she wouldn't bring him unnecessary bother. But not now. "She's not ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"Don't be stupid Sebastian." Jim dropped his phone and for the first time made eye contact with Seb. "She's not ready to be brought into it all yet."

"Bought into it?" The older man repeated slower and then turned in his seats as Moriarty returned to his emails. "She wouldn't last two minutes."

"Not yet. Give it time." Moriarty's patience was wearing thin and his irritation was growing "Now Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Shut up." The Sniper didn't need to be told twice, and silently settle back into his seat for the remainder of the drive.

When they finally pulled up to the gate of the house and Jim let out a sigh of release. He was excited, but unsure why. Maybe it was knowing as soon as he stepped foot out the car, she would give him that beaming smile. Katherine would practically skip to him and resume their game of power and dominance. She was a funny little thing, almost the perfect distraction and he'd spent his life looking for the perfect distraction. So far, she was the closest thing to perfect. So entertaining, so dumb, so easy to twist her emotions and get into her head. Something he would have to bring into play tonight.

But when the car stalled for longer than he thought necessary, his back tensed with impatience, and he failed to notice how Sebastian had tensed and sat forward.

"You're testing my patience Patrick." Moriarty muttered directly to the driver, but he silenced himself when he looked up and noticed the gate already half open. The intercom and key pad on the wall of the gate had been smashed and hotwired. Beyond them, on the steps of the house, he could already see bodies.

There was not a second's hesitation as Jim quickly got out the car and walked, calmly, towards the front door of the house. There lay the bodies of two of his guards, throats slit. He didn't need to enter the house to know she wasn't there. The bodies were cold. Katherine was long gone. But not dead. No, they men who took her were cocky. He'd know if she was dead.

Jim stepped over them and pushed over the door to his home which was still unlocked and ajar. Inside, the scene was no better. Another two guards lay lifeless in the reception hall, another on the stairs, and all of them had knife or gun wounds.

"Moriarty!" Sebastian finally caught up but stopped behind his boss. He didn't feel shock anymore, nor did he feel remorse. But he was nervous. The repercussions would be huge; Moriarty would not treat this with anything but urgency. "Shit."

Slowly, Jim started to walk around the house with deliberately soft steps. Everything was destroyed. Vases of Katherine's favourite flowers now made puddles of petals on the marble. The cushions had been thrown off the sofas and stabbed. Blade marks marked the walls where they had dragged their weapons, the main aim to cause damage. His office…unrecognisable. It was a good job he kept nothing confidential in any of his houses, the security was too weak, as proven. His desk was in two, windows smashed, glass everywhere from light fixtures, crystal glasses and computer screens.

With a growl, Jim turned and headed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he reached the top, he saw the body of a woman at the entrance to Katherine's room and almost, very almost, picked up his pace towards it. Then he realised it was only that girl, the one you had fallen into his employment. Not Katherine. The unrecognisable ball of pain in his chest, loosened ever so slightly but he ignored it and scowled to himself. It had been there a couple of times. Jim put it down to anger. It was just his anger. The girl was stupid to have got herself into this mess, she was stupid.

He carried on into her bedroom and stopped. Her room was in no way messy. Nothing was over turned, there was barely any sign of a struggle apart from the bed which was unmade and the odd blood splatted which marked the cream carpets. They had visited during the night. They knew he wouldn't be there. Someone had been watching them.

The clothes were laid out, perfectly untouched, on the chair to her dressing table. She had picked them out to wear the next day, a loose knee length orange skirt made from a thin but stiff cotton and a white chiffon vest. Her make-up was still perfectly arranged and the door to the en-suit was shut. He couldn't stop his version of events playing over in his mind. What they might have done, how she might have reacted, how long it had all took.

When Sebastian appeared in the doorway a couple of minutes later, Jim was stood over the bed with one hand on her pillow. The other hand held a small silver necklace, a plain thin chain with a meaningless dainty charm hanging from it.

"Cancel the appointments for tomorrow." Moriarty stood with his back to Sebastian, knowing his second in command was listening. He let his hand fall to his side, fists clenched, but her still held the necklace. "Tell them the deal is off and I'm otherwise engaged." Eyes were like lasers in the back of his head, Sebastian was stunned.

"She's just a girl Jim. It was always going to happen." Seb didn't dare enter the room while his boss was in this state. It would be like signing his own life away. But he was not too scared to speak, after all, it was just a girl. Jim had never cared for girls. "Why waste time fucking chasing after her?"

"Because, I'm not going back to stage one." It didn't make sense, but it wouldn't to anyone but Moriarty, not yet anyway. "She's my ace in the hole." He spoke again, turning to give Sebastian a brief look. Darkness clouded his eyes and it was like watching a snake eye prey before its pounce. "Clean this mess up. I want every single body lined up. Anyone who should be there and isn't, I want a name." Jim suddenly came to life, pushing past Sebastian and down the staircase.

"You think someone was in on it."

"They had to know she was here somehow. They had to know I wasn't here." There was silence behind him and once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned, but only saw the marksman stood there, motionless. "Names Sebastian!"

"Right away Sir." With that, he scuttled off and Moriarty was left to himself as the rest of his men set about gathering the bodies and attempted to organise the mess.

"Where are you poppet?" He mumbled, dropping Katherine's necklace into his trouser pocket. She could be across seas and continents by now.

* * *

There was nothing that drove a person closer too crazy than having to wait for the unknown. In silence Katherine had remained, without any idea of how much time had passed. It could have been hours, minutes, hell it could have been days since she'd awoken. But she had continuously drifted in and out of sleep. Every little noise would awaken her and when she was conscious all there was to do was wait. For what? It wasn't clear but something had to come. They wouldn't be kind enough to let her starve to death alone.

She was close to passing out again, her mouth dry and her limbs aching. Katherine's shoulders were stiff and felt close to snapping if the ties on her hands weren't undone soon. She had not drunk a drop of water, never mind ate, since the night she had been taken. She couldn't open her eyes; she couldn't feel her toes. Everything hurt. Inside and out, her whole body screamed at her. And it wasn't the same sort of pain felt when you get a paper cut, or stub a toe. It was the rawest of pain. It was like someone had reached down her throat and was strangling her heart. All of her organs were on fire. She just wanted a drink. She just wanted to hear a voice. She started to cry. All she wanted was not to wait anymore.

Then suddenly, there was a scream of metal hinges as a door was opened behind her. A small panel of light appeared on the wall in front of her but it burned her eyes, so Katherine kept her head down.

"Good Evening Princess." His voice was enough to make her was to cry. She wished for this to all be one of his cruel jokes. One of Moriarty's tests. But it wasn't. He was no actor. He was Samson's brother and her high life was over. "Quite the sleep you've had." The light disappeared, but only for a second as the electric started to buzz above her head and a couple of clinical lights came to life. They made everything that artificial tone of pale yellow and almost made her skin tingle. The dark was better; it kept everything there was to be afraid of hidden. "What's the matter? We haven't cut out your tongue yet…why so quiet?" A hand wrapped itself into her matted hear and sharply tugged her head back. "Is it the blow my boys gave to your head?" The man showed no mercy and tapped on her bruised skull. Katherine's eyes squeezed shut and a hiss escaped her. "You better get used to it, they're going to do so much worse. I'm going to let them break you, from head to toe."

"You're going to kill me?" Gasping, Katherine forced herself to open her eyes and look at him. From his reseeding, greying hair to his eyes which were too big for his face. He was ugly. And was it not for the gun hanging by his belt, he wouldn't have been very scary. The man was just a brute, a thug.

"No…no killing you would be too easy. Killing you would just end your suffering. I want to make watch you crumble. I want to make you beg for me to kill you. Cause everything that is coming to you, you deserve for taking my brother way from us." He seemed to study her for a moment, his eyes memorising every feature, every curve of her body, every bruise that already marked her body. "I'm going to find out just how strong you are. I know you can run. I know you can hide. But is that all you can do? I don't think you can, I think you're just a coward. I bet you paid that man a pretty penny to keep you close huh? Or I don't know, maybe you just gave him an easy fuck." The man laughed darkly, the all too suddenly let her go. Katherine allowed her head to fall forward again so her face was hidden and although she could no longer see him, she knew he was still close. She knew he was still watching.

"Who are you?" She rasped. If he thought she was going to submit and beg and go down without a fight he was wrong. She may not have the strength to keep her head up but she wasn't going to sit there and take his shit without putting her word in.

"Someone you shouldn't have crossed." There was no helping it, he was just trying too hard. So she laughed. A weak, broken chuckle. "You find something funny?" It only made it harder for Katherine to calm herself. She was going to get herself killed going about it like this, but there was no helping it. She had no way out, and the brute thought he was some sort of bond villain talking like that. She was going to make him into the most insecure being she could, in any way she could. "What you laughing at you little bitch?"

"You're almost as pathetic as your bother was." Katherine used all the strength she had to look at him. Through her lashes, he looked taller than he actually was and scarier. But she didn't let that stop her. It was funny, how when you come so close to death, you're no longer afraid of it. "You should have seen him. The way he begged for me to not shoot." Her head was flung to the side as a hard punch made contact with her left cheek. Almost instantly she tasted the blood filling her mouth and gagged as the texture, spitting the red bile onto the dirty floor.

"And his wife. You can't possibly say you don't thank me for disposing of her?" Another hit, but this time it was his working boot coming down on her foot. The bones cracked. Her scream pierced the room, followed by the man's own round of laughter.

"You act big. Let's see how long that lasts." Katherine half expected another hit and her eyes squeezed shut out of his view. But it never came. Instead he retreated and left though the same door, this time the noise of it slamming shut caused her ears to ring. She hadn't lost though, not yet.

* * *

Jim sat silently, his eyes focused hard on the screen of the computer which listed countless useless details. Just like they had for the past three days. There was no sign of Katherine, no mention of the Samson's from any of his contacts, nothing.

He had half expected a ransom of some kind, a phone call or a letter, but after the second day passed Jim give up hope of it being that easy. So he thought the Samson family would start acting shifty. Business schedules would change, they'd be seen acting a little out of character, they would cancel an appointment or two with their associates. But everyone he had watching them, all the contacts they shared and all of the underground had nothing on them. They went about completely normal. The brother of the late Peter Samson, Finley, was almost too normal and if it wasn't for him Moriarty may have started to believe it was just a coincidence. That Katherine had been taken by someone else, that it had nothing to do with her past.

Then Jim had saw that smirk in the pictures his men sent back to him. The smirk what had started to creep onto his thin, pale lips the day after he had returned from Italy. It wasn't coincidence. Not of it was. He had her and he was getting his kicks off whatever he was doing to her.

Once Moriarty had realised, his office had become a field of glass. If Samson's had touched her, blood would be spilled. If he had in anyway reversed what Moriarty had done, taken away from her blooming excellence at all, heads would roll. They were setting him back, separating her from him was wasting his time and he didn't take to well to people wasting his time.

The frustration was taking its toll on him too. After two whole days, they hadn't even worked out a location. His best man had not even been able to track her more than 3 miles from the house where the car tracks merged with others before joining the main roads. He was still working on getting into the CCTV files, but until they worked out the kinks in hacking those, they were at a dead end.

A sudden knock on Jim's door brought him out of his thoughts and he groaned inwardly.

"What is it?" The door opened and in waddled two of his...less accomplished brutes. They weren't the worst but somewhere along the line he wondered when his standards had slipped. They were embarrassing. The perfect example of how much so was when they both stood there, mouths gapping wide. "Well? Get on with it!"

"We might have something on Katherine's whereabouts."

"It's about damn time, where is she?" Jim fixed himself in his chair, sitting up. He expecting a location, an address, an image. Anything apart from what they actually gave him.

"She…well Sir we don't exactly know where she is, but we might have an idea." Their gaze kept moving between Moriarty and each other as if they were giving each other the strength to talk. Wusses.

"An idea? An idea…" A small, amused chuckle left Moriarty's lips weakly, before the devil within struck. "I have ideas! Everyone who knows them will have ideas! I want answers."

"But it's the guy, Finley Samson." He would give them ten seconds, between them. "He disappears the same time every day…it took a while to realise since at that time he's normally not seen anyway. He keeps it free we guess-"

"There you go again. Guessing." Moriarty rolled his eyes and the men in front of him visibly started to shake. He needed to get some new ones once this was all over. That could be her job. "If you don't have anything get out." There were more important leads he had stumbled upon without their help. 'Ideas' better than what the fat man got up to in his spare time.

"If we keep on him. Really keep on him in this window of time. He should lead us Miss Reine."

"So?" Why were they standing there when they could be there, on Samson like a fly? "Follow him. Now!" Like frightened antelope being chased by a cheetah, they fled the office and back to work.

"Imbeciles." It was like looking after a group of play school children. He couldn't wait for the day they weren't his to manage directly. When all his orders came through another, far prettier, mouth. At that thought, he smirked and turned to look out at the London skyline. She had to be close…she was close, he could almost feel it. "They best not have marked your face. Your face is soon to be my face and we can't have…ugliness."

* * *

"Hello girly." The voice belonged in a horror movie. Like a sick groan in the darkness. She hadn't even heard the door open, but that was unsurprising taking into consideration the fact she couldn't even remember falling asleep. "It's been a long time since I've had someone so beautiful, even with that messed up face." The voice grew nearer, but seconds later it was confirmed that he wasn't to only one who had joined her.

"It's been a long time since you've had anyone." A second, higher pitched, voice laughed.

"Wake up." A third prodded her arm where a badly healing cut marked her skin, and she flinched violently. "Hey, wake up you little bitch." Katherine sat up instantly regretting it as her burnt wrists, oozing with blood, made tears come to her eyes.

"There we go. Rise and shine." She attempted to take a deep breath to ease the pain. But as she opened her mouth, a jug of water was pour over her head. It may have partly, but briefly, washed the blood from her face and the dirt from the small strands of hair. But it was ice cold and caused her to shiver and made her already revealing clothes cling embarrassingly to her frame which, in the current light, resembled a skinned rabbit. Katherine licked her lips, but the single drops she managed to collect did nothing but make her thirstier. It took all she had, not to break.

"Here." They all laughed in chorus as the water dripped down her chin, onto her grimy night clothes and down her battered legs. "Be grateful, some of them didn't want to give you anything." The leader said in a more hushed tone as he took a seat on one of the wooden chair they had carried in with them.

"What do you want?" They weren't there to interrogate her; she was clever enough to know that. She had no information that they would want. After all, the only reason she was here was to be punished for her crimes. They didn't want her to talk. They wanted her to scream.

"What do we want?" The third man, number 3, she would come to call him, answered in a mocking tone. Hands pointed towards himself as he looked to his two cronies. "We don't want anything sweetheart. We're hear plainly so we can pay our bills at the end of this month."

"If you let me go, I can get you money." It was a petty attempt, almost as stupid as something they would come out with, but it was worth a try. "More money than you can ever get off him. Just say a number."

"No no, Miss Scott. See that's not how it works." Standing, she was weary but it wasn't him she should have been afraid of. An arm wrapped around her neck from behind, and by the time she registered the giggling one's grip, a knife was being held against her cheek. "Cause if I let you go, then yeah I get my money and can skip happily home to give my wife the life she's always dreamed of. But…then Mr Samson junior come knocking. Asks where you are and how I earned that brand new car. Next thing you know, I'm lying in the grave reserved for you." After he finished, an eerie silence fell over them all. That was until the man looked over Katherine's head at the other one and nodded. Then, the knife was dragged down under her chin, all the way up to her ear.

"Please." She didn't want to whimper. She didn't want to be weak. But she wanted them to stop.

"You're not in your pretty little dream land now Lucy. There's no more fast cars or diamonds. No more playing dress up." The wound wasn't deep, but it didn't need to be. Since she hadn't eaten in god knows how long, it would take very little to push her over the edge. "He's not here to protect you anymore. It's probably best you know this so you can learn to accept it. But he won't find you Lucy. You're going to die here." The tears started to pour uncontrollably from her eyes, creating streams down her face and causing her smudge make up to run further down her cheeks.

"My name isn't Lucy." Katherine needed to push, she needed to keep fighting. But it was all in vein, as the knife now cut her upper arm. "No! I'm not Lucy, she's not-" She was silenced by her own scream, a jagged slice being carved into her chest above her right beast. "My name is Katherine Reine." This time the knife didn't move, it just went a little deeper. "Please." Her whispers weren't what caused it, but all contact was recovered and the three men started to retreat.

* * *

 **They were done for now. But they would be back.**

 **Thank to all you followed, favourited and reviewed! It means a lot to know people actually like this story!**

 **And finally ...I thought I'd reply to a couple of you :)**

 **Ingridie - Hehe we obviously had the same thoughts about the chapter start ;) thanks for the support!**

 **mlvrose21 - thanks for reviewing and reading! Hehe I hope this did Moriarty's reaction justice! He's a hard guy to write sometimes :')**

 **Please keep reading and letting me know your feels! Xx**


	32. Chapter 32

Katherine was left in solitary for the next three days. Her hands had been untied, she had been able to tell instantly the first time she awoke after they had been in. The limbs throbbed ad instead of holding her in an upright position, her body had been allowed to hang over her knees. Just looking at them made her want to be sick. The skin was torn and bright red, strained dark by dried blood and bruising. She couldn't touch then, she couldn't even bend them to stretch her aching forearms and back. Instead, Katherine could only look away and whimper.

They only brought her water and bread when she was sleeping, all that was needed to give her just little bit of strength so she wouldn't die on them too early. She heard no noise. She saw no light. For a time, she thought she was going crazy. There would be blurs of black scuttling around in the corner and whispers when she was sur she was at her most alert. The door would open and close, but when she turned her head, no one was there, no light would ever flood the room. Then she started to think they were drugging her. Katherine wasn't going crazy, but they wanted her to think she was. They were trying to break her from the inside out, but she was stronger than that. She was going to prove them all wrong, she was going to keep fighting and win. A man who made a living through being a brute was not going to defeat her, especially after she had danced with fiercer forces and come out better off.

However, on the third day, still unable to tell if it was day or night, Katherine started to feel it. Her heart slowing. For hours her will to fight had been a dying flame and the harder it got to lift her own head, the easier it became to accept the end was near.

She should have known it was going to be like this. It had been obvious from the beginning. This was the inevitable, it was always going to end like this. Her, slumping in the chair, taking one last breath, the damp concrete walls being the last thing she ever saw before being disposed of.

In one of the far corners of the room, every couple of hours or so, the generators would roar as they kicked back in. That was the only company she had. But even that rumble, that small groan of electricity, made her cry desperately. She was a broken woman.

But she wouldn't fully snap without a fight. As much as her old habits wanted to creep back into her natural behaviour, Katherine wouldn't allow it. Lucy could scratch and scream at the padded cell walls in her head as much as she wanted, but she wanted going to give her oxygen. Like a flame, she was slowly being starved and was dimming, this hiccup wasn't going to change that. Katherine was not going to allow Mr Samsung to feed Lucy.

Having been there almost a week, unbeknownst to her. Her hair resembled a bird's nest, it itched with dirt and the tatts grew so knotted they stung and pulled on her scalp. The welts on her wrists went on untreated, and Katherine was sure if exhaustion didn't claim her then the infection would. But it was strange, after a couple of days she'd grown used to the pain. Only new scars hurt now. Her clothes were torn, her thin top so much so that she was almost bare naked. But like the pain, humiliation was no longer one of her worries.

Katherine began to weep, her head like a boat caught in a storm, constantly being thrown about, tipping upside down and back again.

"Where are you?" Her whisper caused a ripple in the silence. "You promised." Her faith in him was dying. Admittedly, for the first few days she had believed he would come. She believed Jim would find her and take her back home. Or she would awake in her bed, next door to his, and it would all have been a bad dream. A nightmare. But this was worse than any old fashioned nightmare. He was not coming. It had been too long. He probably hadn't even tried and if he had then it had been short lived and he would have most likely given up by now.

"Where are you?" Her head fell forward, the cuts inflicted to the back of her neck days ago still tightening as the scabs pulled the skin. There were no more tears, she didn't have the energy to cry real tears, instead they were just screams and moans. "Please. Please!" She was beyond help. If Moriarty was coming, he might as well give up.

* * *

All her days were one. The heavy black bags under her eyes were enough evidence of such. Katherine didn't sleep anymore, she was no longer able to escape the horror and the pain by passing out. No matter how long she sat, eyes closed in the darkness, sleep would never come and it would always end in her screaming in frustration. She had even tried harming herself, pulling on her restrained and reopening wounds in hoping it would make her pass out. But no luck. All she did was make the time more unbearable for herself.

She had started to disturb the men too. Some of them refused to even go near her since she had started rocking herself backwards and forwards on the small wooden chair. Katherine would go on for hours, sometimes slowly and sometimes rapid, always with the aim to self sooth. Her eyes would always be alert and wide, and the weakening wood would creak with her wake.

Samson believed she was at the end of her rope. One last push was all she'd need to dive head first into crazy town. Her time was fast approaching, but not before he got a chance to play with one of the big dogs. When they found Lucy Scott hiding under his shadow, he had thought nothing of it. Just another one of his 'projects' who he was getting a little use from. She was a pretty little thing when they found her after all. But then he had heard rumours. He was looking for her. Jim Moriarty was looking for Lucy Scott. It started with whispers in his networks, then he saw a couple of faces becoming familiar as the days past. Moriarty's men on his back. She meant something to him. Financially or romantically, it didn't matter but she was worth something. Some people would pay a lot of money to know a man in his sort of business had a weakness, and he wanted to play with it.

He entered the room, like he did almost every day at the same time. It still made her jump though. Time didn't matter to her anymore, neither did light. She was a creature of the darkness, ugly and dirty. She would smell better dead.

"It's time to give you your phone call, sorry if it's a little late." Finley smiled a smug grin as he took a seat on the chair that constantly sat opposite Katherine. "But I just learnt prisoners are meant to get one." He needed to work on his material, even in her current state it made her cringe. "Now, who do you want to call huh?" As he continued to go on, Katherine raised her head and looked at him, her face stained with dirt and week old blood. "I have a list here for you. Mum and Dad?" He was met with a blank stare. He couldn't scare her anymore. "Hmm…No? Okay…oh that's pretty much it. Not a social bird huh? Well, don't worry, I have a wild card up my sleeve." He removed the mobile phone from his pocket and dialled a number without any warning. Finley's eyes narrowed and met hers intensely after the phone was raised to hover between the, the call set to speaker. Time seemed to tick by slower than ever, but she already knew who was on the other end of that phone. She was just waiting to hear the name.

"Jim Moriarty." That Irish drawl. She had forgotten what it sounded like and Katherine had to pull herself together. Hearing it, she knew it meant they were one step closer. But it also reminded her of how far away she was from everything.

"Good Morning Jim, how are you?" Samson bellowed it, like he was greeting an old friend. She'd heard Jim do something similar multiple times on the phone, but with the man in front of her it didn't have the same effect. It didn't scream power or madness, if just give insight to how overly hard he was trying.

"Who is this?"

"Bit rude. We met once, don't you remember?" She wanted to kick him in the crotch for how idiotic he was being. She's have loved that, making him scream while Jim could here. "My father had recently passed on. My bother Peter was setting up what I believed to be an alliance with you."

"Samson." It was like an animal growling, a pure threat.

"Oh good, you do remember. That would have been awkward. Now Jim I believe I have something of yours, mind I don't know whether it would be much use to you anymore. It's a bit, scuffed in places, broken in others." He slapped her cheek harshly so it could be heard by Jim and then kicked the open cut on her calf. But Katherine didn't even flinch, she would prove him wrong while at the same time proving to Jim she wasn't broken.

"Where is she?" Moriarty's voice was a crackle, broken up by the poor reception, but it was good enough for her.

"Like it would be that easy." He started to laugh and dug his nails into her thigh until she squirmed and made a noise of discomfort loud enough for Jim to hear.

"You're a sick bastard Samson, I'll give you that."

"Careful, wouldn't want Miss Scott paying for your bad manners." Moriarty didn't respond, but unlike Finley thought, it was not to save her from the pain but to delay him. "Tell you what, I'll let you talk to her. A little lover's catch up." He didn't have to trust her not to tell details, she didn't even know what day it was never mind where she was.

"Take me off speaker." After a moments deliberation, Samson did as Jim requested and passed the phone to Katherine. She almost didn't believe him, her mind started to tell her it wasn't actually Jim but just another mind game. But it had to be, no one could pretend to be him, so she raised the phone to her ear and tried not to show weakness.

"Jim." A frail voice greeted him, one Moriarty almost failed to recognise.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." Of course she didn't know. "Where are you?"

"Close." He couldn't tell her they were nowhere near. Something…stopped him. If she was going to die, he didn't want her to go through it without hope. The less she knew, the less she had to worry about. "What have they done to you?" Jim didn't get an answer, there was no noise at all. She didn't even cry like he expected her too. "Katherine?"

"Kill him." Her voice had found new strength, a new harshness. He could picture her glaring at him, teeth bared like a lioness.

"I plan too." Despite everything, Moriarty smiled and it came through the phone, making her smile. Through all of her behaviour, all the rocking and screaming, that was what came closest to turning his stomach. Her smile which Moriarty created. "Right after I find you." He hadn't given up, that's all she needed to hear. Someone was coming for her and, even if she died before they found her, it gave her comfort knowing the sadistic bastard in front of her was going to pay. "Be a good girl Darling, don't disappoint daddy by dying." Katherine laughed, she actually laughed as she stared at Samson.

"I've been a very good girl daddy." On the other end of the phone, Moriarty chuckled, the sound coming from deep within him. He was all it took. A week in confinement and one little word from him and she came to life, going so far as to flirt and be a saucy kitten with him. He was wrong, she was so ready. "I want to come home."

"Put that bad man back on the phone sweetheart."

"He wants to speak to you again." Katherine fought all of her gut feelings and senses and kept the smile on her lips as she passed the phone back. It was amusing though, watching it all backfire in his face. She wondered what Samson had expected to happen. Had he thought they'd both cry in despair and collapse with emotion like in the movies? Had he expected Moriarty to beg? Surely not…but whatever it was, he had not expected what had played out in front of him.

Moriarty didn't wait for the moron to speak. "You know, I was almost impressed until you called." The drawl was back to being its normal casualness, all hostility dropped. "You almost had me…" He'd learnt a lot from one call. Not from what was said, but everything around it. "A man's biggest weakness is his ego and you just got too cocky." Samson's face scrunched up in anger.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Jim." Moriarty's reply was the icing on the cake for her as that sing song, kiss ass, high pitched voice broke down all the walls of Samson's ego.

"Bye!"

"You are so screwed!" Katherine started to laugh before she could help herself. He looked a little scared, good. That was the first smart move he'd made in days. He should be very, very scared. "You have no idea do you?" He high pitched laughter made him fight back the urge to truly end it all, in her state it would only take one punch. But he couldn't, not yet, so instead he slapped her hard and sent her head flying to the right. "Fuck you." It was an inaudible mutter under her breath as he stood from the chair rapidly, making the wood screech against the concrete. But before he was out of earshot, before he could flee, she screamed. "Fuck you!"

* * *

"Stop! Stop!" There was nothing she could do. There was nothing she could give them to make them stop. They didn't want information, if they did this would have been a lot easier. She would have caved and she'd have been disposed of days ago. But no, all they wanted was to play with her and make her squirm. Make her bleed. Make each minute of each hour of each of the last of her days tortuous, painful and cold. They weren't going to give her peaceful death. They were going to make her beg for it and for each moment which passed she could feel her body giving in.

The words were hard to hold back, the food was harder to swallow and the water was too difficult to drink. She could take it into her own hands. Let herself starve. But due to their past cruelty she doubted they'd even allow that. They would take to force feeding her if it meant being able to carve just one more inch of her skin.

"But he's only just started princess." There was two of them this time. The first was him…the brother. And the second the same one which was always there. The one than never inflicted the pain, just ordered it. "I guess you know just how he felt now yeah?" He got in her face, crouching by her knees and lifting her face so she was forced to meet his eyes. "When my brother begged for you to let him live. When you held him at gunpoint." He took a gun from the holster fixed in place at his underarm and studied it. It was less elaborate than Jim's, the lack of detailing made it look like a child's plastic toy. But that didn't mean her heart didn't leap into her throat, choking her, when he pressed it to her temple. "Are you going to beg?" She wanted to wash that smug grin off his face with her spit.

"Do it." She wouldn't beg. She would never beg. Before yesterday he may have stood a chance in getting her to do so, but after hearing HIS voice. After knowing he was coming, he had been searching. After hearing the passion and anger in his words, witnessing how he had spoken to the man who now held the gun to her head. It reignited the fire in her, it strengthened her fight. That was Samson's biggest mistake, letting her hear Moriarty.

"No…No, it would be too easy." He shook his head, chuckling lowly. "It would be too kind."

"Do it." Katherine started to nod her head slowly, even managing to smile. She knew he wouldn't. He was a coward. His whole family were cowards. "What are you waiting for? So he was your brother? Big deal." Rolling her eyes, she felt the gun press harder into her skin. "I give up my whole family. I left them and made them think I was dead…revenge is a coward's act. Especially this…" Looking around the room as if to make a point, Katherine then frowned and felt herself having to hold back tears of frustration. "A grown man and a couple of thugs he pays to stay loyal, picking on a girl. Me, a girl half your age. Having to starve her and tie her up to be able to defeat her." How embarrassing, did he know he was undermining himself?

"Shut your fucking mouth."

"He'll find you. Whether it's after I'm dead or before, he will find you Mr Samson." Moriarty had told the man himself. Oh but she hoped she would be alive, even if it was just long enough to watch him squirm. She wanted to deliver the shot, bring down the knife, give the last blow.

"I said shut your fucking mouth. No more warnings." He cocked the gun, but the safety was still on. He thought she was stupid.

"I can't wait to watch him destroy you. Tear you limb from limb." Her tongue darted out to run over her lips, she waved in the chair, half exhausted and half high from the doubt growing behind his eyes. He was scared. "The Devil is coming. And he shows no mercy…Do it." But he didn't, obviously he didn't. The look of surprise on her face was…null.

But he did stand to retrieve something from the one other breathing body in the room.

"I'd give you something to bite down on, but that would take away the fun." Samson smiled as he returned to stand behind her, out of view. "You smoke, Lucy?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Katherine answered as she heard the flick of a light by her ear.

"Good. You'll probably love this then." His lit cigarette was then pushed into the back of her neck, instantly filling the air with the scent of burning flesh. She didn't disappoint him, and let out a scream, all the while trying not to flinch and make the resulting scar worse.

"He will never find you." The cigarette was dropped to the ground, the end still burning and glowing in the dim light. His footsteps grew quieter as he walked away from her to take his leave. "Enjoy your last evening, Lucy." The door opened, but something was different. He didn't leave.

"Who the-" It was ultimately clear that something was wrong by the way the door stayed open, letting just a little bit of light into the room and causing Katherine's eyes to burn. But all she did was turn her head. Then a gunshot. But she didn't jump to attention, just let her head slump as the fright was too much for her weak frame to take. Then mayhem. Bodies moving so fast they were like beetles, people shouting and making the whole seem like an army base. But still, she didn't flinch. Her body had become used to the abuse, used to the anarchy. Her defence mechanism wasn't to pretend she was someone else or somewhere else, it was just to ignore it. Her mind had learnt to blank it out…it was all happening outside her bubble.

"Se-se…" Samson stuttered with a raspy voice, but not of was registering for Katherine. Not the gunshot, not the sound of precise steps on the concrete created by Italian leather shoes, not ever the intruder's men sweeping the room. None of it, to her, it was all just happening to torment her further.

It didn't even hit her until she saw the shoes come to a stop in front of her eyes, and the hand came to hold her chin and raised her head so she could finally see him. It was him, he had come for her.

Slowly, Moriarty crouched until his face was level with hers and then he smiled. "Holiday's over Darling." She slumped, every inch of her body feeling relief at the same time. It was too much to fight, she had nothing left. But she was free and that fact alone was all she needed to know for her body to give in.

Her forehead landed on Moriarty's shoulder, her bloodied hand holding the collar of his shirt. The crisp fabric was instantly stained, yet all he could do was smile as he looked at her and wound his hands around her small form to undo her ties. Katherine whimpered with pain and her breath hitched as her hands tightened, bringing him in closer to her.

"Shh I know, I know." He whispered until she relaxed again and he moved to the cuffs around her ankles, unlocking the clasps with the keys they'd removed from Samson's person. The skin was like that around her wrists; infected and ugly. They would scar. "Shame, you used to be almost perfect."

All his men stood back to give the pair room and watched. They continued to watch as their boss struggled, balancing Katherine gently on himself as he slid out his suit jacket and laid it across her shoulders. Once the ruined blazer was secure, her got to his feet and brought her with him, picking her up in his arms bridal style. Hear head lay against his chest, her hands flopping until her moved them to rest on her stomach. Her stiff legs still bent in the position they had been in for almost two weeks straight.

"Let's go." Jim said and went to leave, stepping over the motionless body still lying in the doorway.

"What do you want done with this one boss?" Sebastian asked before Moriarty was too far ahead, kicking the slab of meat who had ordered and administered every mark on Katherine's body. He would pay, in worse ways. He'd beg for mercy. And no one would come to save him. Mr Samson didn't have a Knight in shining armour. He was a dead man…sleeping at the minute.

"Take him to Denny's Warehouse. I want five men on him at all times." Jim made a point of looking to Sebastian and then all his men who surrounded them. "I'll send the order to dispose of him when the time's right." They all nodded in understanding and then remained silent as their boss left. Only Sebastian followed, the rest were to stay to tidy up the mess and transfer the body.

"Is she okay boss?"

"She better be."

Once they got to the car, he took great care in placing Katherine in first and then once she at least looked comfortable, Jim got in beside her and pulled her onto his knee. It was his turn to win him over now. She proven herself well, now was the time for him to play his part and make her even more loyal than she already was. Even if that meant him having to play her rescuer.

* * *

The drive back to the house was four hours all together, two hours out of London. For a time, Moriarty contemplated taking her back to the old apartment she had first stayed in, so they would not have to travel as far. But it wasn't safe enough, and he didn't want to move her more than once. But then, three hours into the drive, a road sign caught his eye.

He had property's all over the World, but more in England than he could count on one hand. Once, by far the grandest, wasn't so far away and had been bought purely for his own amusement. It was too big to serve any practical use, but the look of it. For him to be able to stand outside the high walls surrounded by the moat and call the castle 'his', well, it was far too amusing to simply overlook it.

But he still had it kept. People lived in it plainly to make sure, should he ever want to move in, it was inhabitable. And it was perfect. It was the hardest to find, the most secure. Katherine would feel safe there. And after all, a Queen needed a castle.

"Sebastian, change of plan." Moriarty waited until the Sniper turned around to continue. "Head for Bellmont. I don't think it would do our girl any good returning to the scene of the crime."

"Yes Sir." Sebastian returned to stare out the front window, pretending not to be curious by Moriarty's decision, and gave the driver the orders. Meanwhile, in the back seat, Jim stroked a hand over the girl's head as she stirred lightly, brought around by their voices.

He had taken the time in the car, to study her injuries. By the five he counted the sixth however, he had found himself needing to stop as his hold on her had tightened and she was almost being crushed into his chest. Seeing the nape of her neck which user to look so dainty when she wore her hair up, burned, made him twitch. Her feet which had slipped into six inch heels meant only for a man's eyes in the bedroom, were now crushed, and it boiled his blood. Her body was revealed, her legs were black and blue and her face was hidden by the hair which stuck to it with god knows what.

But he wasn't angry at her. He didn't despise her for getting caught and forcing him to come get her. Jim didn't hate her for wasting his time, making him look foolish and having to cancel important meetings with important people. And that scared him. However, like always, he twisted his own perception of the events. She was nothing too him. Just a silly little girl who happened to show up at the right time for him. He was not angry because there was nothing to be angry at. This would all fit nicely into part of the larger plan. She was worth the wasted time. His Katherine, his ace in the hole.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Moriarty found himself whispering as sweet as he could possibly lay on. He stoked the hair out of her eyes as they fluttered open to stare up at him lazily.

"Jim." It was just a dreamy murmur.

She touched his chest and pressed her aching cheek into his chest, his shirt slowly becoming tear stained. "Shh, rest." Jim comforted her, all the while smirking at what must be running through her tiny head. "We're going home."

"You came."

"Of course I did. You're safe now." How could he have not gone for her? It was worth it just for this moment. The adoration in her eyes, the happiness and relief. It was sweet. All it took was a bit or money, a couple of nice dresses and a nice word here and there. Now look at her. Putty in his hands. After she had recovered, she would be his puppet, his loving little puppy with a sharp bite and an army under her paw.

"Everything hurts Jim. Everything." Katherine began to weep desperately in an instant. Her body started to shake and her hands moved to try and scratch at her wounds. She was close to going into shock, Jim had to start his acting.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself more." He took hold of both her hands and held them against his lips, kissing the tips of her fingers. "Sleep. Everything is going to be fine."

She sniffled for the next half hour, never dozing but not talking either. Instead she either looked up at him or closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart. It was the nicest sound she'd ever head. Better than the ocean and a breeze in summertime, more relaxing than a well-played harp, more soothing than a mother's voice. To just lie there, in his arms with his scent surrounding her. She was home. Right there, in that moment, she didn't need a fancy home or goose feathers or diamonds, she just needed him.

"Jim?" He didn't make a sound, just squeezed her hands enough to let her know he was listening. "You like me don't you?" That made him laugh, truly. The laughter rose in him and came out softly, life a father's amusement with his child.

"Of course Darling. Have you ever given me reason not to?"

"I…" Before she could complete whatever she was going to say, her batteries burned out and she slumped once again. Her breathing near silence and soft. Moriarty kissed her fingers again and smiled, turning to look out the window at the darkness. They were in uncharted territory already and it was just a matter of time before they arrived.

* * *

Hiya! I hope you're all liking it still, thanks for everyone supporting. As always I'd love to know how you feel?

Thunderbird1992: Thanks for the review I hope this chapter was entertaining! :)

To the anonymous guest: I hope this is intense! I think is is but please keep letting me know. :) as for the damsel, she will never be a damsel but like all people real and fictional she will have her weak moments to accompany the strong.


	33. Chapter 33

Sebastian had found Jim in her room, where he always was at this time of night. For the first couple of night they were in the Castle, he had resisted and stayed away. But then, he had started to creep in. After the sun set and darkness flooded the hallways, he would take a seat by her bedside and there he would remain until the need for sleep got too strong and he retired in the room next door.

Never did he leave the estate for more than a day at a time, and even then Sebastian was ordered to stay behind and practically guard her door. He'd bought dogs, three Doberman's trained to kill an enemy by a man who had not been hard for Moriarty to find. If you knew the right people, you could get your hands on anything. At night they stood outside Katherine's door, a deadly pack willing to rip apart anyone who dared to try and pass.

Moriarty was a man obsessed by her recovery. Doctors, a dozen different doctors had visited the estate to make sure she got the best care. 'I need her at her best for the business'. That was all he'd say if Sebastian even looked at him wrong. But the Sniper knew it was more than that. The attention he paid to her, the necklace he spotted his boss holding more than a few times when he thought he was alone. He liked her. The man would never admit it. He could never have a weakness; he would never allow himself to have a real weakness. But this woman, who had shown up and been brought into his world. The only person to ever get his undivided attention, had swept over his mind and now almost everything he did was for her.

Whether it was the dogs, the estate, the healthcare. It was all for her…not the business.

He could see it so clearly as he watched Jim now, sitting with his hands on his knees, studying her form which had not moved in 6 days now. She was fine, apart from the injuries, the doctors all said it was to be expected. She was in shock and her body needed time out to recover. Her mind needed to take a time out. Once she awoke, the real journey for her would begin. But at least her sedentary state gave her broken body time to heal. One foot had three bad fractures, all of which would fully heal after twelve weeks. The burns would scar, her wrists and ankles would scar, her thighs would scar. Seb knew Jim was mortified, her once untouched skin now littered with marks. Anyone else and Jim would give up and dispose of them, but not her. He would find a way to make her appreciate each mark, just like he had learnt to do over the week which had passed. It made her different, and god was she different.

"Either come in or go away." Moriarty grew tired of the looming presence, but he didn't move.

"Anything?"

"No." Shaking his head, Jim took a deep breath in, rubbed his eyes and leant back in the chair. Every second that passed he's either would think he saw her move or he'd think she had stopped breathing. How long could she rest for? "Is he taken care of?" He'd given the order for Samson's death the previous evening. Jim didn't care how, he didn't care who by, he just wanted him dead.

"Yes. Everything's done."

"Good." Moriarty had yet to remove his eyes from her form. He had barely even blinked as he focused on her stomach again with bloodshot eyes. Biting his lip, Sebastian hesitated as he went to ask his next question. It was too risky, but…he knew Jim.

"What is it about her?" The words broke the silence but built up an atmosphere in the room that was so thick it almost choked him. They were close, but maybe not that close. But then he had been sent on a very personal mission earlier that day, he deserved the right to ask.

"What do you mean Sebastian?"

"That makes you like her?" It was obvious, and if Jim denied it then he was lying to himself. "Has it been there from the beginning or is it since you dolled her up?"

"Know your place." Moriarty snarled, his lips curling up in the right corner. "I don't like her." So he had gone down the road of lying to himself, fine, Sebastian would make it his job to prove him wrong.

"You want her to wake up right?" Seb smiled and stepped further into the room until he stood only a few feet from where Jim sat. "You want to be the first person she sees. You want to talk to her and see her smile?" She was beautiful, he could see what drew the master criminal in, but he didn't fall for looks. Then again she also had a strong wit, a bad streak, a cheek about her and class. He had, in just seven months, managed to mould a young, lost girl into his perfect women. Not only everything he needed, but everything he wanted.

"Sebastian." Moriarty spoke in warning.

"You buy her things not so she looks good anymore, but because you want to. You're telling yourself it's for something bigger but it's simple." That's all he kept saying, even this morning. 'Wait and see Sebastian.' 'It's almost time Sebastian'. But it was simpler than that. "You want her."

"I've had her." Moriarty smirked as he reached out and retrieved the drink of scotch from the table by Katherine's beside.

"More than that."

"And since when were you the big expert huh?" He asked after a large mouthful, the ageing amber liquid making his wince. "Eh Romeo?"

"I've been there. I'm human too." With another few steps forward, Sebastian stood over Moriarty and removed the small box from the pocket of his black combats. His voice softened as his fingers ran over the soft navy velvet, but he found himself smirking. "I picked it up this afternoon." He spoke and placed the box on the arm of the chair, finally making Jim turn his head. "It looks pretty pricey for it being a prop." With eagle eyes, he watched Jim take the box in his own hand and lightly rolled it about, deep in thought. "Coming from a friend. Stop telling yourself you don't want it Jim, it'll take all the fun out of it."

"I've only known her seven months." For the first time, Jim sounded as though he was being honest with himself. But at the same time he sounded angry as himself. How dare he feel something so natural and so human.

"When you know you know." Sebastian shrugged and then turned to leave him alone with his thoughts and the woman. "She'll wake up Jim." He knew she would, he didn't need the reassurance, he knew she'd wake up.

Jim didn't release a long sigh until the door was closed behind him and he heard Sebastian's retreating steps. He slammed the crystal glass down onto the dresser in frustration and stood from the chair furiously, making it fall and clatter loudly. For a moment, he half expected her to jump at the noise, to frown or stiffen. But there was nothing. Not a single hitch in her breath.

"Where are you?" Moriarty took a step closer to Katherine's bedside. His voice was soft but he seemed to be fidgeting as he played with the thin silver chain which was now constantly on his body.

At night, it lay on his night stand and during every meeting and business call, it rested in his pocket. He didn't even recognise it, he had no idea where she had got it from but it was hers. The only thing which belonged to her which he felt, was her. A cheap sterling chain with a silver cross hanging from it. It was small, thin...it would probably snap if he continued playing with it. She wasn't religious, at least he didn't think she was religious. But when he left, it made her still feel there.

What was he saying? How...boring, sickening! He was James Moriarty, consulting criminal and all round bad guy...he wasn't a boyfriend, he didn't match the criteria. He didn't have the heart...oh but they both knew that wasn't true didn't they. Deep down he knew that there was something there, he knew by the way she called to him during the night. The he wouldn't be properly able to concentrate until she was awake. Was he obsessed? No. was he smitten? No. Was he weak? Absolutely not. But he was taken in by her. She could sense it, maybe not at the forefront of her thoughts but she had saw it in his actions, in his gestures. Recently, it had presented itself more and more.

Jim replaced the chain with the velvet box, flipping it open and then closed again within seconds. He couldn't even look at it, but he was sure it was right. It was right for everything. He hadn't expected to find the girl, to find the right one at least. He hadn't expected it to be so soon, he hadn't expected Katherine to make it so easy.

Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe he should just start enjoying it. God knew he loved it when she came out of her shell. He craved the time she stood up to him and enjoyed it even more when she submitted.

His eyes watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed ever so slowly, a small smile spreading across his lips. Sleep was calling, an uncommon problem for him, the sun was starting to rise, marking a new day. And he couldn't have his staff rising to find him there, pinning over her.

Before leaving, Jim lightly took hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Only after a couple of seconds, when he was sure she wouldn't move, did he let her go and turn to leave the room.

"Watch her." A strict command to the dogs which probably had no clue what he was saying. But they sat to attention, guarding her door, that was all they got positive reinforcements for. Sitting there, not letting anyone past the threshold apart from Jim, Sebastian and the odd doctor.

* * *

Screaming. That's what woke him. Her screaming. Sharp, shrill screams as if she was being bludgeoned to death. Long, pained cries. Within seconds, he was out of bed and at her door, pushing past the pooches who scratched at the wood.

The door swung open, but it was as if it made her scream louder.

Whispering her name under his breath, Moriarty didn't waste time to approach her but it was only once he was on the bed with her and holding her head in his hands, that she noticed anyone was there. "Katherine." He spoke, still quiet, but while pulling her face up so she was forced to look at him. "Katherine."

She stopped screaming, but she thought her chest was going to cave in with the speed it was rising and falling. She felt like she couldn't breathe, it was like she had been underwater and drowning, struggling for breath. But there he was, in front of her, kneeling over her and whispering her name so softly it was like he was an angel. He was there, she was alive…not in her bedroom like all those times she'd dreamed of waking up, but she was still with him. He had saved her.

"Jim?" Her cries were broken and messy. All the pain came flooding back to her all too suddenly and they turned back into screams. Her muscles screaming at her for a release, her skin burning and tearing. "No, it hurts."

"Katherine, no." The screams she let out were blood curdling and made him stutter. For the first time in his life, he stuttered. "Shhh, shhh." He tried desperately to calm her, the hands on her face stroking her cheeks and going into her hair. "Katherine."

"Where is he? Where is he!"

"He's gone. He's gone. I took care of him." Her hands threw themselves down on the mattress, letting out her frustration. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"I hate him!"

"Hey. Hey!" Jim rose his voice, and just like that, she silenced herself. Her face straight apart from the odd sniffle. She looked to him and frowned, at least she did for a second, then she licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. "I've got you. Come here." Whispering the words of comfort into her hair, he finally felt her starting to calm and moved them to lie down onto the bed. "Daddy's got you." Katherine clung to him for dear life.

"I want to go home Jim." Her voice broken, just like a child's. "This isn't my room."

"You're somewhere safer. No one can touch you here." He pulled her in tight, a hand resting on the back of her head. Calming tugging at her hair, a show of possessive tenderness. But when she pulled back, only just enough to be able to tilt her head back and look at him with her big doe eyes. She was either dosing off again or panicking. "Katherine?"

She kept her eyes only on him, a hand coming to his chest and lightly caressing his collar bone. "Thank you."

"What for?" Even Moriarty's voice was soft.

"Coming for me."

"You're very welcome darling." He emitted with a low rumble of laughter. She was most likely still out of it, but never the less, if he had a heart she would have surely melted it. As he went to hold her tighter and pull her in to his warm cover, she squealed and tried to push him away.

"Everything hurts." Katherine attempted to shift to be able to touch her wounds. But although they were on their way to healing, Moriarty would not allow her to focus on them yet.

"It will. But the Doctor said it was normal, don't worry." Unfamiliar to him, Moriarty felt the urge to comfort her, not only for his own benefit but for hers. "You've been through a lot. It will take time but it will go away." She was stuttering again, beginning to cry and exhaust herself. She had slept for a week just to have enough energy to awaken, he didn't need her tiring herself out again just yet. "Hey…sleep." Trying to encourage her, Jim slowly turned her on to her back in a move to lay her on back down onto the bed. He then tried to stand, but before he could her small arm reached up and circled his neck.

"I can't." But he simply shushed her and laid her hand by her side. "Jim, plea…I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, but I have something which will make you feel better." Jim walked over to the door, then in one swift move, opened the bedroom door. Like lightning, the three Dobermans who had been pining at the door crossed the threshold and jumped up onto the bed instantly.

Katherine's face was a picture. At first, she was all confusion, then just a hint of fear before it all got overtaken by awe as all three man-eaters lay by her feet, panting and pawing at her. They'd just been properly introduced, victim and protector, but already they adored her.

"They'll rip a man to pieces if he tries to get near you. But they'll be by your side the moment you need someone." She looked up, eyes full of…something which he didn't dare delve into. Then, with a small voice she laughed. The girl who had been sobbing and screaming from him was laughing.

"They're beautiful. Hi!" Katherine petted the smallest of the pack as it stood and moved to lie with its head her pillow. "Thank you." The words were spoken so softly that he barely heard them, causing him to be drawn nearer to her.

"You're welcome." He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to control the urge to grab her. Jim wanted to wrap her up, look at every mark that bastard had drawn on her body and trace it with his tongue. He wanted to make her feel safe again, to build her back into what she was. But he wouldn't, couldn't, allow himself too. But she was too perfect to not touch and far too perfect to allow her to go on thinking she was not safe. "I know what happened has scared you, but I still won't be around some-" Jim went to go on and explain, but Katherine stopped him with a thumb gingerly laid over his lips.

"I don't want to talk about that now."

"No?" With a raised eyebrow, Jim questioned her. But she was not going to give him any more of an answer, and he wouldn't force her to. So, carefully, Jim laid down on the bed facing her and trapped her against him. "Come here. Daddy's missed his princess."

"You have?" There was once again light behind her eyes at his words. Keeping his answer silent, Jim merely nodded once and then laid a hand on her cheek to hold her into his chest. For a few moments, only the sound of their breathing filled the room, along with the faint pines of the dogs. Katherine clung to him like a child and he held her like the loyal and dedicated protected he had played so well for the past few months. Her prince charming, and his damsel in distress. But a darkness grew around his heart and the warm of her skin made his palms shake and the steady rhythm of his blood pumping, stutter.

He had nearly lost her. But now here she was smiling in his presence, watching him as if he could disappear at any moment. And it…scared him. Moriarty softly pushed a hand through her hair, careful as to not disturb the wounds on her scalp which were still healing. As his eyes studied each bruise on her face which has yet to vanish, Katherine's glazed over and her lips parted to speak.

"You know, for the last few days I wanted to die. I was so ready to die." From her tone, it was obvious she wasn't expecting a reply. So, he left it and allowed her to go on. "I'd never felt like that before. Unafraid of death. But I almost wished for it, I just wanted to close my eyes and know I wouldn't have to open them again." For Katherine, the silence was uncomforting. Everything was for that matter, from how he held her to how he was letting her speak in what in his mind was just drivel. "Have you ever felt like that Jim?" He seemed to ponder for a moment.

"All the time." It was almost said in amusement. But of course, she'd forgotten how everything to him was just one big game, a form of entertainment. But now…she understood it. "How do you feel now?"

"The same almost. I know it's not a threat anymore, but I'm not scared. Fear's a distraction, once I felt as though I didn't care, I felt alive. I felt the same way I had…" Hesitating, Jim's hand on her back urged her to go on. "When I shot those people…I felt…good." The fear of death. Only now she knew how stupid it all was. Having been in a position where it was welcomed, where it would have brought relief and peace, it no longer felt like such an evil thing to worry about. It was unavoidable. The only thing she was sure about in this world anymore was that one day death would come to her, it was certain, reliable and welcomed.

Now, it wasn't a wonder why Jim did what he did. She now understood why he choose to play the part he did in the big bad world. It was a thrill…and now she wanted to be in on it. Katherine wanted to play with fire at the centre of the web he spun.

"I lived my whole life fearing one thing to the next." Meeting Jim's eyes, the first thing she noticed was his wide grin. But it didn't faze her, it meant she was being good. "I do not want to be that anymore. I do not think I can be that anymore. I want to live Jim. I want to feel…alive."

In one move, Moriarty brought his lips down onto Katherine's. He no longer cared if he hurt he or opened a wound, he just had to make her his and his alone.

"You need to stop." It was almost a growl, so possessive it sent a shiver down her spine. "You're going to make daddy too happy." He pulled back, but just enough to stroke her cheek. "You're so…good. No. You're better than good. You are different." Different had not been the word she had been expecting. It also wasn't the word he really wanted to use but in front of her eyes, different was enough of a compliment. It still seemed to please her however, as she grinned and reached up to return his kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who had followed and favourited and reviews! As always, I'd love to know what you think! Also, please let me know if you'd be interested in another OC Moriarty fic. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

When Katherine woke up, she was alone. Moriarty had laid with her and talked to her until light had started to appear outside. She may have been asleep for almost a week but it hadn't been too long before she sunk back into unconsciousness. Her head had been on Jim's chest and his arms had been wrapped around her waist, but now her cheek rested upon a cold pillow and a soft cool breeze was flowing through the open windows.

There was a wight at the end of the bed, and already she knew it was those intimidating dogs Moriarty had introduced to her last night. They were adorably protective. Everytime someone past her door out in the hallway their ears would perk and one would shuffle closer to her. Already she felt safer, and what made her smile most was that Jim had got them for her.

Shere Khan, Freddie and Lecter. A man eating tiger, a British rock singer and a cannibal. It's a sad shame for them that she wasn't awake to name them herself. But somehow they suited the three attack dogs. At least two of them literally did.

Around five to ten minutes after she woke, they started pining for attention. Restlessly shifting their heads every couple of seconds, they soon started to move across the bed.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice soothed them, but only so much. "Do you miss your daddy?" Katherine found herself smirking from her own amusement and raised an arm as much as she could with her weak strength, to pat the largest dog on the head.

As if he was waiting for his cue, the door to her bedroom opened and in Jim stepped. His weight leaning back against the door caused it to shut and, as if she had been right all along, the dogs scrambled from their resting places to greet him. However, a simple raise of his hand made them stop dead and he walked through them, coming to a stop by her bedside and taking a seat.

"Good morning." Jim was the first to speak. He looked down at her, studying the half of her face which wasn't hidden in the covers. Katherine didn't sit up, at least she didn't until he raised a brow.

Swallowing hard, she fixed herself and sat up, mumbling a 'morning'. He didn't give any indication of replying with anything, but he did take a long while to look her over. They had talked a lot after he'd calmed her down last night and now it seemed hard for him to say anything at all. Strange, quiet was something Jim was rarely, unless he was thinking.

"Thank you, for staying with me last night." A hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Moriarty's mouth.

"Someone had to." He stood again, walking aimlessly around the room. The sunlight was weak, but it was easy to tell summer was coming as the breeze held a hint of warmth. Katherine watched him easily, but she was anxious as she awaited his next verbal move. At the foot of her bed, he stopped and buried his hands in his pockets. "How do you feel?"

"The same, maybe somewhat better." As a reply, Jim nodded. The way he watched her was unsettling. He had one eyebrow almost raised, his back ever so subtly hunched as it always was, causing that casual hollow in his chest. It made him look like he was too comfortable in his suit, it made him look as threatening as the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

Suddenly, he started to nod, it must have been an answer to his own silent question as he started searching his pockets.

"I have something for you." Katherine waited patiently, watching on as he raised his arm out of his pocket. Dangling from his hand, was her necklace. It was a...well it didn't really hold any real importance, at least it hadn't until she'd fallen under Jim's employment. It was just a trinket, a reminder. Why did he have it?

"My necklace?" He walked around her her bedside again, opposite the side he'd just sat upon, and perched on the end of the mattress. Leaning forward, Jim was careful as he fastened the necklace around her marked neck and as he pulled away, he repositioned the cross at the hollow of her throat. Instantly, her hand went up to touch the small silver charm and she smiled. "Thank you."

"I didn't think you believed in all that. The almighty force of judgement that resides up above." It seemed as if he was almost judging her as he spoke, but his voice picked up an accent on the final sentence, making her chuckle.

"I don't. Well...I did when I was younger." Katherine shook her head at herself, she most likely was about to come across stupid to him. "Would you believe I used to go to church?" She looked up at Jim through her lashes, brow quirked, but started giggling when his eyes dramatically widened.

"Nooo." A deep, mocking gasp matched his open mouthed expression. There was a hint of a grin threatening to spill onto his lips as he watched her laugh. Her lips may have been cracked and her hair a mess, but she looked so unaffected when she laughed. When she settled, he sucked on his cheeks before asking. "Why did you stop?"

"I can't really remember. Once I got older, I guess I saw all the hate in the world. The arrogance of the rich and the blindness of the successful." Just as her eyes went to glaze over, Katherine stopped and licked her lips. "If the world holds host to such evil. How can... sorry, I don't make any sense of such topics." She shrugged it all off, hitching her shoulders and playing with her hand. But Moriarty wouldn't let her get away with it that easily.

Narrowing his eyes, his head tilted to the side and the words flowed from his mouth elegantly. "What about the evil you're in? Your sins? Your...arrogance and blindness?" He wasn't sure whether she'd get angry, upset or insulted. However, it turned out to be neither.

Katherine nodded her head once, chewing on her lip and watching him. "Then I must start repenting." He joined her this time, chuckling as he shuffled forward to be closer to her. She knew just what he had been insinuating. In that life she had been poor, lonely, invisible Lucy. Now...well look at her, tucked up in a castle like Sleeping Beauty. She didn't linger on it for long though and reached up again to play with her necklace. "As for this...It was my Grandmother's. I know you said I had to get rid of everything when I...when Lucy died. But, I just wanted to keep one thing, just something small."

"Why did you choose that?" Jim asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know. It was one of the only pieces of jewellery I owned. It was on me at the time. I couldn't exactly keep a shoe as a trinket." With a shrug, Katherine looked past Moriarty and to the large windows to her left. It must had snapped off when they had came in the night. She realised she hadn't been wearing it one late night, when she had tried to stay conscious for fear of never waking up if she slept. But Jim had found it and he... "You kept it?" Her eyes focused back on Jim curiously.

There was a moment where it looked like he would answer. Where he was almost on the edge of nodding or smiling. But it never came. Instead, he placed a hand gently on her knee and took a breath.

"The doctor is on his way. He's going to look you over to make sure everything is in order." Katherine nodded in understand, though she was still confused at his refusal to answer. "I'll be back shortly." Moriarty stood then, but as he did the smallest dog of their newly assigned pack growled lowly. He turned, with a fearsome pout but soon smirked at the dog who moved to lay its head across Katherine's lap. "Are they bothering you?" Jim asked as he heavily rubbed the attention seeking beast behind the ear.

"No, they're actually good company." She chuckled, watching the other two manoeuvred themselves to queue for Jim's attention. It was only then she wondered how much time he'd spent around them, when they were supposedly guarding her. "I never thought I'd see you be so affectionate."

"If I don't, they'll surely eat me." Katherine gave one last chuckle before he left her bedroom, leaving her alone with her thoughts and the now pining animals.

"Shush now. Or he'll be the one to eat you."

* * *

It was reaching midday, and the bright rays coming through a large glass doors, leading out to a balcony, were tormenting her. They were calling for her to come stand in the warm sun and bask in all that she had missed. But instead she was refined to her bed as some doctor checked her over.

At first, she had enjoyed it. From the moment Moriarty brought the man in, his hands had shook and he had nervously dropped tools. It was a strong but much needed reversal of how life had been for the last however many weeks. But now he had gained his composure, and he was checking her over too severely causing it to go on too long. She was bored.

"Are you almost done?" Katherine huffed, letting her hand drop down by her side dramatically as he released her wrist. "It has been hours, I am fine." She wanted to be left alone, well...maybe not alone, but she didn't want to be touched anymore. Not by this stranger.

"Mr Moriarty was very clear that he wanted a full examination Miss." The doctor replied, moving to look at her scalp.

"I do not care for that fact, hurry up." She did not mean to be rude, but she had been resting for week unbeknownst to her and she wanted to walk around. She wanted to feel free and walk in the gardens and be able to explore this knew property he had brought her too. She did not want to be cooped up with some moron.

"Now, now. Manners." Her heart stopped. Looking up, Moriarty was just entering her bedroom. He wore black dress pants and a white stiff collared shirt, the first few buttons undone. Gone was his blazer and tie from this morning, he must have had business this morning.

Giving her a look of warning, he came and stood at the foot of her bed, watching both her and the doctor closely. "Excuse Miss Reine's behaviour, she has been under a lot of stress lately." He spoke with a hint of smugness, never taking his eyes off what the doctor was doing. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost sir."

"Good." The impatience in his voice was thick, causing Katherine to hold in a smirk as Jim rounded the bed and took a seat next to her. After the older man moved down to her legs, Moriarty took a long look down his nose at her and frowned. "You need to learn patience."

"I have patience." She barked without thinking, her own brow creased with frustration. It wasn't meant to sound so harsh but she had run out of patience and he needed to understand that. She'd been left alone in this bed all day. However, Moriarty did not appreciate the snap at him and his jest was replaced with honest discipline. Seeing his mouth in a straight line, Katherine grew sheepish and muttered under her breath. "My apologies." As a result, he simply hummed distastefully.

"Once your mood improves, I want you to come on a walk with me." Moriarty started playing with the strap of her nightgown. "We need to get this awful paleness from your skin." That she did agree with him on. She may not have been dead but she certainly looked it. Her skin was almost blue and her dark hair now contrasted awfully against her pasty complexion and hollowed cheeks.

"If I may say Mr Moriarty, Miss Reine should rest. She is still under great shock." The ice which frosted over Moriarty's heart the majority of the time, spread to his eyes. In a second, Katherine saw the doctor fill with regret, but he was lucky, he got off lightly. Instead of hell breaking loose, Jim simply laughed weakly and looked down his nose at the good Doctor.

"She walks today." Silence settled over them, for several minutes until the stranger cleared his throat at the end of the bed.

"I am finished here, Mr Moriarty. Miss Reine seems to be in full health. Her wounds are healing nicely, she should try getting back on her feet. The pain will remain for a while, but it will go."

"And the scars?" This caused Katherine to look at Jim in a way that let him know she was hurt. She had seen them for the first time this morning and been horrified. Him asking, obviously let Katherine know, he felt the same.

"Over time they will…decrease."

"Very good." Nodding, Jim turned to look back at Katherine and smiled gently, pushing a strand of hair back from her face. "Very good indeed. Now get out." The doctor had lingered too long, and Jim had much more important business to attend to now, especially now her health had been confirmed. With minimal hesitation, the older man packed up his things and left the bedroom, most likely to be greeted on the outside by Jim's men and escorted off the property.

"For a second I thought he just enjoyed touching me." She quietly muttered once they were left alone. Upon seeing her smiling at him, Jim's mouth raised at one corner.

"I have no doubt he did. Who wouldn't?" Picking up her hand, Jim gingerly kissed her knuckles and began moving up her wrist, to her elbow.

"Not in this state." That's all it took him to stop. Jim kept a hold of her hand but pulled her to sit up further so their nosed were almost touching.

"In any state." Jim stopped himself, but all of a sudden the box in his pocket seemed to begin burning through to his skin. "You still look untouchable Katherine. That's enough to cause a man lust." She didn't say anything. For a moment she almost thanked him, but she decided against it and instead let his lips brush her cheek.

"A walk sounds nice." She uttered finally, under her breath.

"Get dressed."

* * *

 **Okay...so...THE RESPONCE TO THE L** **AST CHAPTER WAS INSANE!**

 **i can't even begin to explain how shocked I was by each review that came though! Thank you so much! And thank you to the people who followed and favourited too!**

 **first off, I'm so happy you all love Katherine, especially because I wanted her to be strong enough to stand on her own. And also, some of you mentioned this being the end and I can say that the end it near...there are 3/4 to come. Something may be in the works though...**


	35. Chapter 35

They walked for a while, through the grounds of what Katherine had soon discovered to be a castle after leaving her bedroom. Or should she say chambers? That sounded much more correct due to their current habitat. Together, she and Jim had walked the walls of the Castle, stopping at random points so she could rest her aching limbs and gaze down into the depths of the moat which surrounded them.

It sounded so horrifically unbelievable, that she was walking along walls that once belonged to royalty, or something like it, but now it was in the hands of the man who walked beside her. His men loitered 20 or so foot behind them, should they be needed and she knew he had snipers watching them. Jim had told her so as soon as she looked sheepish leaving the indoors and being in open air. She had been scared, but as soon as he had taken her arm and told her she was safe, Katherine had relaxed and felt…untouchable. Almost. She had felt protected before they had taken her and look where that got her. Now, she felt guarded but her walls were built up higher than ever.

"Jim?" Slowing their pace, Katherine waited until Jim was looking at her before continuing. "What do we do from here on out?"

"Do?" His brow had quirked and he stopped walking altogether, hands in his pockets.

"Yes. Now…well now…" As she stuttered, she walked ahead of Moriarty to stand by the high walls. She didn't want to see him looking at her while she sounded so…silly. "I am not exactly sure what I am trying to ask you." Katherine gave a small laugh filled with nerves. Her hands held each other in front of her as she leant ever so slightly over the wall to peer down to the water below.

As she tried to clear her head, she felt a strong hand come to lie on her hip. He pulled her until she was facing him, but then tightened his grip. Jim's other hand remained casually placed in his pockets and hers by her side, but her head tilted up, exposing her neck, as their eyes locked.

"Have the past events made you want to go home?"

"Go home? What do you mean?"

"Who you were." Jim twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, making a mental note to have someone come in to sort out the mess it now was. "Lucy-"

"Don't say that name." They had used that name. But she was not that person anymore. The fact she stood there today, alive and strong was proof of that. "I do not want to return to that. I…"

She had bit at him again, like a feisty feline. Twice in such a short day, she had surpassed a line she had not even neared before her absence. She had gained a certain element of power, a witty confidence which allowed her to bite and not think of the consequences. Luckily for her, he was in a good mood and would not take it too seriously. But luckily for him, it was just how he had imagined her when they first met.

As Katherine continued to babble, Jim let him mind wander. Some make up, a bath, some new clothes…she would almost be back to her old self on the outside. But inside…Inside she was a simmering pot. And he knew just the thing that would bring her to the boil, to turn her into his 'everything'. He'd admit he was impressed. He would admit it was time. He would also admit, only to himself, that he would get just the tiniest bit of pleasure out of the business deal he was about to propose.

"…like I said last night. After everything, I just want to be a part of it all." Katherine's voice was now calm as he tuned back in with a barely noticeable smile.

"I can give you everything I promised." With his hand winding around her waist more, pulling her closer, Jim leant down so their foreheads were almost touching. "But if you want to go home, go back to what you were...speak now. I won't give you another opportunity." There was a awkward silence, during which Katherine didn't know what to say. It was all very...considerate of him. But she couldn't, she wouldn't go home. And she didn't need any other opportunities. If she didn't need to leave this underworld after what she had just been through, she would never want to leave.

"No. I...I just..." Katherine took a breath to compose herself. "I want to resume training." The corner of her eyes became glossy but she would not allow herself to break down. Not here, not now, not in front of Jim. "I want to learn."

"And you will."

It was now or never. At least that's what it looked like through the sniper's eyes as he watched the couple from a turret above the couple. 'Watch for any unwanted company.' That's what he was told before being sent off on guard duty for the master and his princess. However, as he watched them he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. In such a short amount of time, he had found his perfect girl. An easy to manipulate, lonely, susceptible girl who had found herself in some deep trouble and in need of serious help. And he had turned her into his perfect woman. A confident, manipulative, head strong woman who wanted nothing more than to feel in power and watch the world around her burn. Together, if Jim continued to 'improve' her as he called it, they would be unstoppable. Just like planned.

But watching them, knowing what the next word's out the master criminals mouth would be, felt wrong. Something wasn't right. He had a feeling each was playing the other, but Moriarty seemed to be enjoying it all too much. If he had invested his heart, it was a much more dangerous thing altogether. For Seb's sake, for Katherine and all of Jim's men sake, he hoped it was all just a very, very good act.

"When do we go back to normal? Back to the house?" Katherine began running her hand up his arm until she was rubbing his shoulders.

"Soon, but there is some business to attend to first." Pausing, he let out a breath and looked around their surroundings as if searching for something on the horizon. "I need to acquire something."

"Acquire something? Why what else can there be for you to get?" The playfulness returned to her persona as she chuckled with marvellous sophistication and placed a hand on the tie which now hung from around his neck. "You are smart, successful, wealthy…you Mr Moriarty are practically a King."

"I would suit a crown." They both laughed together, and for what felt like the first time, Katherine felt at ease while at the same time seeing Jim so relaxed. He seemed, happy? He truly looked like a man who had it all, bar one thing. "But no, what I need is something much more ordinary." She quirked an eyebrow, wanting him to go on. "A queen."

"I would not…call that an ordinary thing, Mr Moriarty." Katherine had become breathless, her brow lifting in surprise.

"I can give you the world." He stepped forward, pushing her back and harshly pinning her between himself and the rough brick walls. "You will never be touched again by men like that. When they see you, they will fear you." With his mouth by her ear, she could imagine his eyes turning into black dots just like they had been many times when his voice heated with such passion. "You'll be the face, my little mole."

"Jim." She didn't know what she would say if she had interrupted him successfully. So thankfully, he didn't listen, or at least if he did, he didn't care. And the next words to come out his mouth, stunned her.

"Mrs Katherine Moriarty…they'll know your name and they will bow to you. All of them." She was going to be an extension of him. His eyes and ears, the one people got to. Think of her as his brand. People would see her and think of him. She would bring down bosses and charm their wives. She was going to be perfect. Jim watched as she stared at him, mouth agape. Her hands had become loose on his tie and she looked…ill.

When she finally spoke, it was breathless. The wind almost washed it away before Jim heard it. "I like that. Katherine Moriarty." As the shock mellowed, only slightly, her smirk returned and the fire behind her eyes was ignited. It had started to sink in, the power, the opportunity. He had won.

"Is that a yes?" Withdrawing a small box from his pocket, Jim made quick work of sliding the ring from its velvet be before she had even responded.

"Yes." The obese sapphire, surrounded by a sea of diamonds was easily slid onto her slender finger. "Yes." Nodding, Katherine smiled and threw her arms around him. She was surprised when he returned the gesture, kissing her while wrapping one arm around her, even if his other hand was taking his mobile phone out his pocket.

"Go get ready, into something more fetching. I'll call for people to come help you." Moriarty let her go and then turned her away from him, smacking her playfully on the behind to send her on her way. "Dress for dinner. There's no time to waste showing your face to the world."

As she walked away, Jim smiled to himself, watching the sway of her hips as a few of his men followed to escort her to her room. The Great Game was just beginning. The first cog had begun to turn and soon all the others would follow.

* * *

Katherine stood, body contorted so she could see almost her full stature in the large bathroom mirror. Bruises painted her back black and blue. Even after so long resting, her body had failed to heal itself in time for her to not see the damage. Her wrists and ankles...she could barely bear to look at them, never mind feel them every time her fingertips accidentally grazed the rough markings. They repulsed her, they made her feel sick. They were ugly.

With her hair messily pulled into a bun, Katherine turned her head and raised an arm so her fingers could caress the cigarette burn on the nape of her neck. That, unlike the others, was completely healed. Now all that remained was a wilted red scar.

Her under eyes were dark circles, besides her endless sleeping and her lips were chapped. Her eyes brows were over grown, her hair matted, her stomach no longer tones but sunken in, malnourished. All seemed like little things, but it added to her image, her weakness and filthiness. She was a mess.

Looking at herself now, she had no idea what Moriarty saw. There was nothing that warranted the spectacular rock on her ring finger. Nothing. He was stupid. He was blind. He was...he was the reason she was alive. Jim had come to get her.

For a second, as Katherine's arms fell down by her side, she felt as if he would want her no matter what. No matter what she looked like, or how she spoke, or how ordinary she actually turned out to be. But then she truly looked at the woman staring back at her. She wasn't Lucy. Not even close. Moriarty created this. He'd come to get her, not because she was who she was, but because she was his. He'd clean her back up, make her his by law and...that would be that.

Katherine's eyes softened and she cocked her head to the side, not quite sure what her thoughts meant. Did it mean he did want her? Or...somehow she'd managed to confuse herself. Like she always did when it came to him. He twisted everything onto its head, but in the end he always seemed to come out on top. Her thoughts twisted in spirals so tight he was always the good guy. And soon, he would always be her good husband.

"Miss Reine?" A voice called out from beyond the bathroom door. But she just stood there. Thinking.

Moriarty would always be too good for her. She was just a little girl. A small human in the big world who'd tripped down the rabbit hole and found herself in front of the Jabberwocky. She'd picked up a gun which didn't fit her hand and it had been her ticket, but at this moment she didn't know whether it was a one way ticket to heaven or hell.

She stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting it run over her bare skin. It was ice cold and stung, making the healed wound feel fresh once more.

"Miss Reine?" It was like a whisper. It didn't even register with her.

She sunk to the floor, the square tiles of the shower hard beneath her as she rested her back against the marble wall. Involuntary, she curled herself into ball, her knees pushed into her breast and her arms hugging them tighter. Katherine's hands shook, half with the cold, half with the incoming shock. Her lips quivered, even as she started biting in her thumb, causing her teeth to tear at the skin. She was numb. Everything was numb.

"Katherine." There was a small knock on the door, the voice recognisable to a certain degree. But she didn't move, she couldn't move. "Katherine? Open the door." The knock was louder then, but it only made Katherine's form jump. Even with wide eyes she could see it all in front of her, the darkness, the foreign sounds. The cold floor under her feet.

"Katherine!" She shut her eyes, squeezing them until the tension built in her head. Samson. It was his voice. He was coming back. It was him calling her name, beating down the door. "What are-" A deep sigh left Moriarty's mouth before any more harsh words could follow. One arm fell to his side, the other going across his mouth at the sight of her.

When his housekeeper told him there was no response, he'd expected her to be daydreaming. Trapped in that lovey dovey world all women went into once they'd got engaged. This...mess, wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Katherine." There wasn't a moment wasted by Jim as he stepped under the water and sank to the floor next to her. The cold water didn't affect him. Nothing but the woman resisting him did. She looked like a frightened deer in the woods, a bruised little rabbit. "Come here. Come here Katherine."

He pulled her hands from her face and with more than a little coaxing, managed to pull her body onto his knee. She was stiff, almost frozen.

"Katherine?" With a hand on her cheek, Jim watched her closely. Her eyes opened slowly, the water droplets on her lashed rushing down her cheeks. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he pulled her head to rest on his chest before reaching up and turning the water off.

Her hair was stuck to her face, but she still managed to look beautiful. The days make up now spread around her eyes like a soggy panda, made her look older and broken. But she was special, she had to be special because to Jim, she still looked like his Katherine. She wore vulnerability and it didn't repulse him. Jim didn't pity her, but he didn't disdain her either. Jim loved her.

"Look at me." He didn't force her and waited her Katherine to look up at him, chapped lips quivering as he rested his palm against her cheek. "You're okay." He wasn't asking, he was telling. Jim could see the cloud of fear in her eyes and it scorched him, his mouth turned dry as she clung to him tight and tried to pronounce a muffled whimper. It surprised himself, more than it may actually surprise others, that he wanted to make her better. He wanted to take away the scars and the pain and the fear and turn it into an indestructible ammunition within her. He wanted to fix her, but not because it threatened his own reputation. It was because he wanted her to just be okay.

"You're safe. No ones going to touch you." His voice was unrecognisably soft, almost too quiet to hear over the shower which still weakly dripped down onto them. "No one. No one will ever touch you again. And if they do...daddy's going to burn them. Look at me." Katherine's eyes were bloodshot from the tears but they focused solely on him. "I will tear them limb from limb, if they even dare to breathe near you." He was becoming enraged, but as soon as he felt her tense the second his hand tightened on her arm and face, he loosened his grip. With eyes like a demon, Moriarty surveyed her like prey, only he wasn't summing her up. Instead, he was taking in every single detail of her. Every eyelash, every dimply, every freckle. His head twisted around hers, the tip of his nose dragging lightly across her skin in at times, making a shiver radiate through her spine.

"In my world, you will be queen." He appeared to swallow hard. Katherine saw the harsh movement in his throats as she stuttered on sob but forced herself to stay silent. "You understand that Katherine? I..." For the first time she could remember, he seemed at a lost for words. Jim's fingers winded into her hair and as he lifted his head, his lips brushed her brow. "I do love you."

That was it. That was the one thing she would always look back on. The only thing which would remain with her throughout the many years to come. He didn't say, the 'big bad world'. It wasn't any normal boring world. It was Jim's world, in his world, she was queen. And he loved her.

Katherine didn't force a smile. She didn't throw her arms around him and forget all that was wrong. But she did pull him down so their lips were almost touching, forcing Jim to resist the urge to kiss her. For once, he was just man. He looked so ordinary, so loving, so untainted.

"I love you too." He finally kissed her, so deeply it almost paralysed her. It wasn't until her legs wrapped around Jim's waist that she realised he had picked them both up from the floor.

He laid her down on her bed, the covers instantly soaked by the water which dripped from them. Katherine started to push the sodden white shirt from his torso, leaving him to focus his lips on her neck.

During the hours which remained of that night, they each showed each other how far they had come. Katherine smiled each time he kissed one of her scars and he gave her a sharp nip on the neck every time she teased him. She gave herself to him in her most vulnerable state and he treated her like the most delicate of beings, showing that he could in fact treasure something.

But as she slept afterwards, it was overwhelming entertaining to Jim, how much real enemies could play a part in the big game. He didn't need his own paid extras, not when her own demons did so much of a better job at pushing her into his grasp.


	36. Chapter 36

"Katherine! We're late!" His yell made Katherine jump where she stood, studying her reflection in the mirror. For the past ten minutes, she had been deliberating her choice of dress, but it had been a gift from Jim a couple of days ago, so she figured it was a hint. But for the past five minutes, he had been screaming her name throughout the whole house, causing servants to scuttle out the way and his bodyguards to cringe. Katherine however, tutted, much to the amusement of the maid helping her dress.

"Oh, do tell him to shut up." She muttered under her breath causing the older woman to smirk. She was an employee from before the break in, moved to this residence and promoted to Miss Reine's personal assistant after the other girl's…passing. She was nice, kindly like a mother but she knew her place. "He insists I look so good for his clients, then he must give me time to do so." Tina fastened the chunky gold bracelet around Katherine's wrist as she fixed her hair and took one last look in the mirror.

Her dress was a tasteful metallic green from Vivienne Westwood's Couture Collection. When it had been hanging on her wardrobe this morning it had looked breath taking, but on her with the faint bruising peeking out at her shoulder, she wasn't sure. She felt confident but, shy. This was the most dressed up she had ever been and it was the first time she was going to be by Moriarty's side, and it was as his fiancé. She wanted to look perfect.

"Katherine!" It was easy to tell by his tone and by how the volume was increasing, that his patience was wearing thin. It was time to go.

"You look stunning Miss Reine. I am sure Mr Moriarty will be pleased." With a small smile aimed at Tina, Katherine bowed her head with thanks and then turned to make her way towards the stairs.

"Katherine!" Her eyes rolled before planting firmly on his back. He was dressed just as formally as she, in a black tux and his back was to her, his focus centred on the blackberry which never seemed to leave his hand.

"Are you quite done screaming?" The first thing he saw upon turning was the smirk drawn across her painted lips. Since becoming engaged, her behaviour hadn't changed, much to Moriarty's surprise and pleasure. He had expected her to become lovey dovey, acting all pathetic and doting, but she still stood up to him. She still had a back bone, and what made it sweeter was that it was one he could bend over his desk when he pleased.

"Are you quite done delaying me?" Jim wore a face similar to a spoilt child's who had just been denied dessert. Continuing to look smug, Katherine sauntered over to him and straightened his tie, brushing the imaginary dust from his shoulders. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering, besides he seemed far too bust surveying her appearance.

"Do you think it is too much?" There were some seconds pause, he was obviously in a mood to tease her. Jim bit his lip and squirmed his face as if he was unsure, but then he smiled and pulled her in by her hip.

"Not on you. You look perfect." He kissed her harshly, causing most of the men to turn away in respect. He had been full of compliments the past week since she had awoken, on a couple of occasions she would even go as far to say he was a true gentleman. Of course, there had been dark times as there always would be with him. But he was tolerable. "Time to go." He walked ahead of her without another word, out of the main doors and down the stone steps to where the car lay out front.

A bodyguard opened the door for her, causing her to mutter a thanks as she slid into the backseat next to Jim.

For the majority of the first part of their journey, Moriarty sat on his phone rapidly typing out emails. So she sat quietly and stared out the window, wondering just what this 'ball' they were going to would be like. She'd never been to a ball, she had not even thought they existed outside of Cinderella until Jim told her about it the morning after their engagement. Upon hearing it was being held by Charles Magnussen, at his estate, she refused to step foot into it. But after some…forceful convincing from Jim, she had agreed. But she wasn't comfortable, not after the last time she had been in his presence.

"He's not going to interrogate me is he, this Magnussen?" She couldn't help herself any longer and spoke out, interrupting Moriarty from his thoughts. But surprisingly, he looked up from the small screen and sighed.

"It has been strongly recommended that he keeps his conversation strictly professional." He then began typing again, but Katherine wasn't convinced. However just as she went to complain, Moriarty spoke again. This time in a much darker tone. "Never the less, try not to find yourself alone with him. I want you to socialise, introduce yourself, mingle with the wives of the big boys." Jim reached across and took her hand, finally making her look at him. "You are about to become one after all." That comment made her smirk finally and she looked down at their hands, eyes fixed on the large, sparkling sapphire. "You'll introduce yourself as Katherine Reine, my fiancé. You will not utter a word of your past. You will only speak of the life you've rehearsed. You will not mention anything about the Samson's nor react should anyone else speak of them." Moriarty paused, leaning so far in his seat so that his lips were at her ear. "And most importantly, you will act like a good girl for daddy. I will not tolerate embarrassment." He wasn't teasing anymore.

"Understood." Their eyes met. Jim calculating how much he could expect from her and she trying to guess what the punishment would be if she disappointed. He seemed to be pleased with his final deduction since he chewed on his cheek and muttered under his breath.

"Good." Katherine turned away, ready to go back into her own world and leave him to his business, until she felt a hard object land in her lap. Eye's widening, she frowned at him, asking for an answer as to why a small glittery gold box now rested upon her dress. "You look beautiful."

A blush rose to her cheeks, threatening to make her trip over her words. So, she delayed speaking and concentrated on the box. Pulling open the thin gold bow, she lifted the lid and almost gasped. Inside, lay a thin gold chain with a bumble bee hanging from it, encrusted with diamonds. "Thank you, you shouldn't have." Katherine let him take it off her and bowed to help him fasten it around her neck.

"It's a husband's duty to shower gifts." As her back was to him, she couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. "Besides, I want them to envy you." That made more sense coming from him.

"Why?"

"Because you will be at the top of the food chain…darling." Jim kissed the hollow of her neck softly, causing goose bumps to rise along her skin. At least she thought it was the kiss. What it really was, was his words. She as going to be a lioness and this was her first chance to prove so, to everyone including Jim.

It was a while longer before the arrived, and once they did, the overwhelming feeling to return straight home swarmed Katherine. It was a large estate, different to the one they'd been flown into earlier in the year, but it looked alive. There was crowds of people entering what already looked to be a crowded home. Her heart started to rapidly thump against her rib cage, loud enough for Jim to hear apparently.

"Calm down, don't embarrass yourself." Jim got out the car first, not allowing her to bite back at him. Before she could exit the car herself however, a voice spoke from the front passenger seat.

"You'll be fine." Sebastian had been silent for the whole journey, so much so she forgot he was there. But Katherine caught his eye in the rear view mirror and inherited his small smile. Her words were cut off this time however, by the door being opened for her.

She joined Moriarty at the foot of the stairs leading into the estate. No eye contact was made and no words were spoken as he escorted her, leading her all the way through the sea of couples and waiters, into the main hall.

"Do you know everyone in this room?" She was first to speak and she didn't care if he hadn't wanted her too. She was nervous and she was going to force him to take her mind of it.

"Most." That's all she thought she was going to get. Then, he unlinked their arms and instead, wrapped one around her small waist, bringing her ear closer to his lips. "Some are clients, some are just good people to have on hand." He was smirking. Jim had failed to tell her why they were here but she guessed it was of some sort benefit to him, something which would earn him extra recognition or another buck.

"James Moriarty, surprised you could make it." They were interrupted by a grinning older man, hair slightly reseeding but a suit which could not be better fitted to his build. Only a second later a woman appeared by his side, dressed much like Katherine in formality, only in a much more muted black gown. Katherine stood out more by miles, a fact both she and Jim noted. "Who is this fine woman?"

"Carl." Jim made his greeting before gesturing to her, his arm caressing her hip as he did so. "This is Katherine Reine…my fiancé." The surprise behind both Carl and his escorts eyes was...noticeable to say the least.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. Carl Mathers, this is my wife, Annabelle."

"It's an honour to meet you both." As Katherine spoke with a smile and allowed Carl to raise her hand to his lips, Jim did the same to Annabelle, muttering how it was good to see her still doing well. But the pleasantries were dropped all too suddenly and Carl's face dropped, his eyes locking with Jim's.

"Jim, we have business to discuss, something has come up." With a nod, Jim turned to Katherine and gave her a knowing look, a one much practised before he'd let her leave his office to get ready for the evening. It was the "get out of my way until I find you" look. And like a good little future wife she knew just what role to play.

"Well, I think I should leave you boys to talk. Annabelle, would you like to get a drink?" The woman looked older, but much more doting in a sickening way. Just by looking at her posture Katherine could tell she was more nervous and much in need of a stiff drink and someone to talk to.

"Oh, yes. I think I could do with one." The woman gave an honest smile and stepped aside to allow Katherine to go first, but not before she gave Jim a smug look and draped her hand on his shoulder, seemingly lovely.

"Excellent. See you soon darling."

They left the men to talk and weaved throughout the people who seemed to separate for her, but it was all in her mind. She was attempting to start on a pedestal, the higher the start the longer the fall, but she didn't have plans to fall.

"I must congratulate you on your engagement." Annabelle was the first to speak once they were alone and slowly approaching the bar.

"Thank you, it was quite recent, I'm still getting used to it." Katherine smiled across at her, the small pieces of hair falling out of her up-do, framing her face.

"Oh, have you known each other long?" Don't give many details, those were Jim's words and thankfully Katherine had thought of an answer to every possible question anyone could throw at her.

"We met late last year, ever since it has been hard to shake him." She chuckled lightly under her breath and leant gracefully on the pop up dad that had been set up in the corner of the room. They were surrounded by people who looked just like she and Moriarty on that night, it was...overwhelming. "And you and Carl, have you been married long?"

"Almost 8 years now, yet I am still not used to his lifestyle. All these businessmen with model wives..." Annabelle herself trailed off as she gazed around the room, obviously feeling much like Katherine and out of her depth, but she was doing such a better job of letting it show. "What do you do, for a living I mean?" She asked, once snapping out of it.

"I work for Jim, I see over some of what he does." Vague...when it comes to the business, be vague. It was like he was speaking in her ear the whole time.

"Oh, how interesting. I don't think Carl would ever allow me in his office, never mind let me be part of the business." It was meant as a joke but as Katherine turned away from the approaching bar tender and looked at Annabelle, she could see the flash of weakness behind her eyes.

There was an opportunity to put herself above this other woman so soon. Her main aim for tonight was to climb the social ladder from no one to someone amongst these people, one by one. And she'd just found her first level to tackle.

"Well...it's all just a matter of trust." Katherine's smile was off, enough to make Annabelle stutter but not enough to come across a bitch. The perfect measure of power to these people.

"...Yes. Of course." What Katherine missed as she turned to order her drink was how Annabelle eyes loitered on her after she had spoke. Eyes trailed over her clothes, loitered on the ring on her left hand and analysed her stance. Then...the submission happened and instead of speaking up to stand up for herself, Annabelle turned to order her own drink.

Before either woman had the chance to speak again, a woman approached them from the side. Katherine spotted her first as she took the first sip of her gin and tonic, but she also noticed the awkward look of recognition on Annabelle's face...and it wasn't positive.

"My, if it isn't Annabelle Mathers, we have not seen you and Carl at an event for some time." Her voice was high pitched, unnaturally so. Her makeup was heavy and she was, like most other women in the room, the same age as Katherine. Her hair was down and poker-straight, and she wore a dark purple satin gown. A bag choice for a woman of her age and for the time of the occasion. It was May, the approaching summer called for Spring colours, she was a nightmare in autumn.

Before this over dramatic, squeaking hawk had a chance to notice Katherine's immediate dislike towards her, Katherine put on a smile and waited to be introduced.

"Oh. Good evening Jennifer, good to see you're well." Annabelle spoke with a small voice, obviously intimidated.

"You as well." The woman, now named, pursed her lips as she took in Annabelle's black dress and then moved her focus to Katherine. It was like someone had switched on a lightbulb. Her lips thinned as they spread in to a smile and her brows raised considerably. "Are you not the girl we saw accompanying James Moriarty?"

She knew there had been eyes on her, but she did not for a minute think it had cause any interest. To her she was just in a room full of men like Jim. She was no different to any other woman here. Apparently it was not so simple. "Katherine Reine." She nodded her head, refusing to offer a hand.

"Jennifer Sprawler. I work as one of Magnussen's top researchers." The conniving sweaty Paige of rotten meat that was the Newspaper businessman. She worked for him, well no doubt she was just as sickly as him, one of his little spies. The information peaked her interest but she didn't dwell on it.

"Nice to meet you."

"So, you are James's...?" Jennifer trailed off, leaving the space for Katherine to fill in.

"Fiancé."

"How lovely...you must allow me to introduce you around since your fiancé seems ever so busy to do so himself." Katherine wasn't sure if it was meant in an innocent jest or whether it was a purposeful stab to try and get a reaction. Given her occupation, Katherine guessed the latter and smiled.

"And where is your husband?" It could have been better but it got the woman off track to sniffing out details.

"Much too busy for all that." Thickly lined kohl eyes moved between Katherine and Annabelle before Jennifer turned and loosely gestured towards a table of woman in the opposite corner of the room. "Come, let me introduce you to some ladies."

Without another word, both women followed Jennifer across the room. Unlike before, people had to be tapped and asked to mind out the way before letting her through. But it was all most likely Katherine's head, she was no Moses, the sea of people wouldn't part for her. But as they reached the table, every one of the women looked up, all of them hosting the same look of wonder of their faces and all focused on her.

"Ladies, this is Katherine Reine, and you all know Mrs Mathers." All eyes stayed in place, but each woman smiled in time with one another. It wasn't exactly a grim but a knowing smile. A couple of them took a sip of their drinks as Jennifer took the honour of announcing their identities. "Katherine, this is Felicity Hawkley, Dayna Feilding, Victoria Salley and Rebecca Darcey." They wore similar dresses to one another. Strapless, showing off their slender shoulders, all with their hair down. If Katherine had to make a comment, she'd say she looked the most sophisticated out of all of them.

"Hello, you all look so lovely this evening." Her smile wasn't honest but she kept it light as her eyes narrowed. She wasn't trying to be nice, or a suck up, and her face showed it.

"You're sweet." One of them chuckled, meeting her eyes with a furious stare. Rebecca, she remembered the name which went with the face.

"Katherine is the fiancé to James Moriarty." Katherine broke the contact to smile at Jennifer and then look across the rest of the women. They were all watching her now, long smiles on their faces.

"Oh really?" Another spoke, Felicity who sat the closest to Katherine. She then gestured to the empty seat next to her and Take a seat, you must tell us how you both met. I love an engagement story."

"No better story can come that of a millionaire's wife to be." Dayna joked, sending the full table into giddy laughter as Katherine placed down her drink and accepted the invite to join them. Next to her, sat Jennifer and in the one remaining empty seat, Annabelle.

Katherine smirked as she organised her dress under the table. "Oh, it was not that spectacular, I assure you."

"Please. James Moriarty proposed and it was not a dramatic affair?" Victoria, the one woman who had remained silent, spoke and peaked Katherine's interest. It wasn't just a suspicion now. She was sure Jim wasn't just 'another man'. He was someone, something, that they all knew. His 'dramatic' flare they noticed, his wealth was noted. "You can't possibly expect us to believe that?"

Katherine paused, stopped her hands from playing with each other, and chuckled. When she looked across the women, they were all anxiously awaiting, awkwardly so to the point where she knew she was going to have to be the one to speak first in order for them to either drop the subject, or accept her.

"We...like our privacy." The disappoint on their faces was evident.

"Don't we know. We didn't even know he was seeing someone, never mind engaged." Felicity spoke, looking at her friends for support before eyes settled on Katherine. "He has always played things close to his chest though, that one." Unsure what she was actually meant to make of that, Katherine stayed quiet but smiled as if she was all too aware.

"Businessmen, all the same."

She thought she'd gotten away with it. That they would leave the topic. But then, one sly little vulture pushed on. "Come on, let us in on a bit of it, you must be dying to tell."

Katherine straightened her back, sat up and picked up her glass, letting it hover in front of her lips. "Like I said, I like my privacy." She wanted to be a mystery to them, she wanted to be professional, she didn't want to relapse to please them. "But I suppose I should expect such questions from ladies like yourself, I don't expect your husbands to entertain you with any of their own stories."

Silence greeted them and she smirked, finally taking a sip.

There was a table of women she hated. A full circle of Mrs Samson's, the woman she had hated enough to rob and then stand over and shoot, multiple times as she sobbed and tried to run from her dead husbands body. They were everything she hated, everything she had cursed over for years, they were what had forced her to run. These women were all married to men like Samson, who had spoken down to her, tortured her. But now she was sat with them, trying to get them to cosy up to her. And no matter how much "Lucy" would have wanted to kill herself for it, Katherine liked it. She wasn't becoming one of them. She was surrounding herself with them but it was to get them to envy her, just like Jim had said. She was going to be the alpha female. In a world of Mrs Samson's...she was going to rule them all. She would be the small rat with a happy dog who ordered cleaners about and went out on lunch dates. She would be the one who their husbands wanted as well as envied, the one who turned them down for lunches and the one who cleaned up their blood when another fed up maid spilled it.

"I went to Benjamin's office the other day, for lunch." Katherine let a smile slip, then looked at the rest of the women who seemed to be watching her before letting their opinions on Felicity take form.

"How very thrilling." She made sure her eyes locked with the girl, who may have possibly been a couple of years younger than herself. Blonde hair, pink painted lips. She'd made herself an easy target. "I say, how do you fit in such excitement between your own work and organising your household?" Small subtle hints at the difference in power status. That's all she had to do. It may have been a bitch move but she was just doing what Moriarty had instructed. Build your own walls up and make others come crashing down so they cower behind yours.

"Oh I don't work." Felicity laughed but it stopped abruptly when she noticed the lines in Katherine's brow. "And I manage like every other woman."

"Right. I must say I am jealous. Jim would never let me sit and waste the days away." It was Katherine's turn to laugh, but she made sure to focus her attention on Jennifer, the apparent leader of the pack. "Makes me every so grateful for our staff."

Jennifer's posture stiffened, she held her drink at a different angle in her hand and smirked. "I can see why he likes you." Katherine felt every inch of her body being inspected by each woman at that table in that moment. Judging the value of her dress to the quality of diamond hanging from her neck. Then their judgement was presented in one single question. "Would you care for anther drink Katherine?"

She had won. They wanted her. "I would love one, I just have to visit the restroom." With that, she stood and left the table on her own, leaving the women to their gossip. It would all most likely be about her, but that was good. She had made her impression and from here on out it would grow until it swarmed them all.

Katherine's posture was lifted compared to how she first looked upon entering the ball. Her head was held high, her shoulders back as if she truly believed she belonged here. Which she did. She belonged with these people. She ,Amy have hated them, she may not have wanted to be one, but she needed to be surrounded by them. Their power, their wealth, the high she got from seeing them deflate as she spoke down to them. It was all intoxicatingly brilliant.

As she walked to the restroom, she noticed the crowds parting again and saw heads turning but took no notice. There was nothing more affective then having attention but not seeming to care. She was more focused on other things.

Her head was still spinning with thoughts on how to advance with those women when she left the bathroom, but behind the first corner she turned, her head emptied and her stomach dropped.

"Miss Reine." The foreign accent made her blood run cold. All too suddenly, Katherine found it very hard to put on that proud smile she had possessed only seconds ago.

"Mr Magnussen, its...good to see you again." Her first mistake was stuttering. Her second mistake was looking over Magnusses's shoulder, into the ball room to try and spot Jim or anybody else she could use as an excuse for escape. "Its quite the night you have organised." Pulling herself together, Katherine pulled her shoulder back, kept her hands detached and gave a daring smile to the older gentleman.

"Thank you." He offered her a full glass of champagne which had been sat in his left hand as he drank out the out in his right. As she thanked him, he noticed the ring on her finger. The shark never missed anything, although it was hard for anyone to miss the precious sapphire. As he looked back to her face, he read the details on her, the file which seemed in constant need of updating.

 **KATHERINE REINE (LUCY SCOTT)**

PROFESSION: CLEANER

PORN PREFERENCE: NONE

FINANCES: UNKNOWN

FAMILY: DENIS SCOTT (FATHER)

LINDA SCOTT (MOTHER)

FIANCÉ TO JAMES MORIARTY (SEE FILE)

OFFICIALLY REGISTERED MISSING (SEE FILE)

WANTED SUSPECT FOR TWO ACCOUNTS OF MURDER (SEE FILE)

STATUS: UNIMPORTANT

PRESSURE POINT... SAMSON MURDERS

\- ABIGAIL SAMSON (SEE FILE)

\- PETER SAMSON (SEE FILE)

\- 2007 KIDNAPPING (SEE FILE)

\- JAMES MORIARTY (SEE FILE)

"I hear you are engaged." He had become a pressure point, the napoleon of crime. But it was a one way street...at least Magnussen thought it was at this moment.

"News travels fast, that's all I seem to be talking about tonight." A small laugh left her lips before she took a drink.

"People are surprised. Those who know Jim are...shocked for lack of a better word." The smirk which presented the words made it hard to interpret the meaning behind them. It was like he was teasing her, or testing her. "But no fretting, I only wish to congratulate the both of you." She didn't trust him. His eyes made her uneasy and his presence was proving to cause nausea. His small mouth and his ever so subtle stoop, nothing about him was right.

"Thank you, but...I must be going. No doubt James will wonder where I am." She knew he wouldn't believe her. He'd obviously followed her in hopes of catching her alone, why else would he have an extra bottle of champagne? He had been watching her.

"If you never need anything Miss Reine..." Magnussen took a step closer, making it so there faces were closer than she could tolerate. "I am a powerful man, should you ever come to doubt James." He presented a card and pushed it into her hand. She could feel the layer of moisture even though such brief contact and squirm, turning her face away from him.

But he loitered, forcing her to look at him. "What-"

"Katherine." A bold voice interrupted her as she went to question what she needed the card for and what he meant. Looking up and over Charles's shoulder, she gave a silent sigh of relief. Walking towards them was the man she could apparently come to doubt.

"Speak of the devil." Magnussen was right. He was the devil, a force much stronger than the sweaty man who stood before her. He would be clever to remember that.

Jim stopped a few feet away from them, hands in pockets and eyes narrowed at the both of them. He wasn't going to come save her from Magnussen, he wasn't going to get himself involved, he was watching her.

"Excuse me...Charles." Katherine excused herself easily and stepped around Magnussen. She kept her sainted strong until she stopped in front of Jim, whose eyes were still perfectly focused on the man she new still loitered behind them.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to socialise?" Slowly, Jim's dark pupils rolled down to study her. He saw the faint remained of disgust on her face and the nervous shaking of her hands which held the rapidly decreasing level of champagne.

"I have been, I was just on my way back from the restroom when he..." Katherine's head dropped for a second as she composed herself, but tried to hide the card she still held. It wasn't that she doubted Jim, she just wanted the chance to read it herself before Jim got his hands on it. She was curious. What was he trying to do? "I don't trust him." It was one thing to turn politicians against each other using the tabloids, but trying to turn a wife against her husband?

"No one does, darling, that's why he's so good." Jim turned, wrapping one arm around her waist as he did so, and started guide her back towards the centre of the room. "Now, how about you spend some time on my arm?" She chuckled darkly, hiding her light blush by taking a drink.

"But I thought you wanted me to socialise?" She teased him.

"You spend much more time alone and people will think you're not here with anyone, and we can't be having that." Jim, unsubtly, let his hand slide down to give her behind a smack, earning him a soft smack on the chest.

"Certainly not." She looked at him from under her lashes, taking note of his smirk. She didn't have him down for one being fond of public affection. Then again, to him is wasn't public affection, it was more of a boasting tactic. Like a peacock fanning its feathers, he was simply showing off what was his. Making a display of what others would indeed envy.

"Now, how would you like to meet a man whose wife I helped kill?"

"Charming."

* * *

The night had finally ended. Her feet were throbbing and her eyes were getting heavy. She never thought it would last until the early hours of the morning but apparently the men had poker games to entertain them and the women had more gossip that she could ever imagine. She'd learnt names, occupations, she learn about scandals and affairs, robberies and murders, addictions and secrets. She had been Jim's ears and although what she learn wasn't so...interesting to him as gossip it was very interesting should it come to blackmail. After all, Jim had been very clear about what happens when depts are not met.

But thankfully it was over. Katherine was tired and was ready to go home. She just had to wait until Jim finished settling a deal with a client in the emptying room.

"Katherine, you should come to lunch with us when your not too busy. It would be an honour to get to know you without such formalities." Samantha, the young second wife of a banker, cooed at her as she was slowly guided past her.

"It would be a pleasure. I'm sure I'll here from you soon." Katherine smiled, nodding her head politely as a good bye as the girl left on the shoulder of a badly maturing man. That's another thing she had up on the other woman, her own future husband was actually handsome.

"So, how did you enjoy your first glimpse into the big bad world of being my wife?" She jumped, having been too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice Moriarty coming to stand beside her. Before she answered, she gave a weak smile and took the arm he offered in order to be led to the car.

"It was...eye opening. Not to mention ego boosting." With a voice diluted with sleep, she fought the temptation to lay her head on his shoulder. But thankfully, she could see the car already waiting, Sebastian stood awaiting them like a good little lad.

"They loved you, better yet they envied you." Her arms stroked his, running up his shoulder as they descended the steps. "I saw you with those women, they all looked like they wanted to kill you and replace you."

"Is that necessarily a good thing?" Katherine looked up at him when they stepped in front of the car. With a smirked, Jim took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"It's what we want." His thumb caressed her cheek. Jim started to nod slowly and scoffed. "You did good Katherine, I'm impressed. Surprised even." With his lips parted and eyes narrowed, he separated himself from her and opened the car door for her.

But before she climbed in, she smiled slyly, with her back half to him. "I'm disheartened James, that you expected so little of me." Nothing more was said. She sat and the door was closed and a few minutes later, Jim sat in the seat next to her and they eventually rolled forward, on their way home.

A few minutes in, Jim set down the phone he'd been tapping on and scrolling through and pulled her across the seat until their hips were pressed together, side by side. She looked up, instantly surprised when he kissed her softly and pushed the hair away from her face, burying his hand in the messy curls gathered and pinned up. It was short, but once they separated, Jim leant his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I trust you. I didn't think I did. But I trust you." Words spoken from any ordinary man would be sweet but not so surprising. From Moriarty, they were the highest level of acceptance...if he meant it. But from his tone and the position they were in...Katherine believe him. Without a second thought, she reached into her small clutch bag and presented the same card Magnussen had handed to her. She hadn't looked at it but she did watch as Moriarty frown, taking it from her."What is this?"

"Magnussen handed it to me before you interrupted." He spun the thin card between his fingers until it was able to be read. She couldn't see, but something inside told her she didn't want to know, the way his eyes dilated and his teeth gritted. She was happy being innocent. "I haven't looked at it. All he was was if I ever needed anything, or if I should ever doubt you."

There was a small pause, then Jim muttered Dow to her. "Do you? Doubt me?" It was quiet but questioning.

"No, that's why I'm giving it to you." Katherine offered him a small smile, wrapping her hand around his and pushing his hand down, paper out of sight. "I don't need whatever it is on that card, you give me no reason to doubt you, he gives me every reason in the world."

He kissed her again, longer this time, before slipping the card into his pocket and pulling her head down to rest upon his shoulder. The rest of the ride home was silent. As Katherine slept soundly, Jim turned the small card in his hand over and over.

'07891 348 654 - he can't keep you safe from himself, Lucy'

He'd be keeping an eye on Charles Magnussen from now on.

* * *

 **Bit of a long one eh?**

 **A few people have been asking if this is the end and I can finally announce that there are...2 left...maybe ;) who really knows!**

 **But it thank you to everyone who follows this, and I still value reviews so go leave one! Please! The button is just down there :D let me know how you see Katherine, maybe even who you think could play her if she was the real deal?**

 **Thank you again and keep reading! Xx**


	37. Chapter 37

Two months passed quickly. They had moved into a new house. It wasn't a castle, it was much more like the first mansion she'd been moved into. Here, they shared a bedroom and it was closer to London. Her days were longer than they'd ever been, all since her real training has started. Moriarty had insisted she no longer have any advanced self defence skills, but instead she would be assigned two body guards at all times, at least. She knew how to shoot a gun, sort of, and how to kick herself free but anything more physical and it would be handled by one of her men. Now, she was mostly being taught the ins and out of the business by Jim himself or his close advisors whom he trusted and who knew the workings almost as well as he did. But it was all paper. Background checks, personal profiles, money management. Of course some of it was more interesting, new identity creation and forgery for example, Katherine had excelled at that plainly cause she was interested. But the rest was...well...a chore.

Now, for example, Katherine sat in the lounge with a newspaper laid out in front of her. The headlines were unappealing, she had melted from them all years ago and only propped up when there had been a 'sighting' and even that was rare. She was bored, all dressed and made up just to sit in the house awaiting for someone to beckon her.

"Miss Reine." Like that. All her days were periods of sitting, interrupted by a 'Miss Reine' now and again. What was it this time? A spilled vase? A dog terrorising some maid? One of her dresses had mysteriously destroyed? Hardly, it was never that interesting.

"Yes?" She turned her head, just enough to see Vivienne, a young girl despite her name, loitering.

"Mr Moriarty asked to see you in his office. He also said for you take take with you, the plans for the wedding." Well that was most unexpected. A second passed where she waited for Vivienne to admit a mistake but the girl silenced, keeping her eyes on her hands, crossed in front of her.

"Oh my, have you checked he isn't running a fever?" The girl's expression didn't change. Katherine's sarcasm was wasted on them sometimes, "The plans are just on that table, would you mind passing them to me?" She didn't thank the girl and once the file of paper was in her hand, she walked out the room, towards Moriarty's office.

He hadn't been away on any business trips for a couple of weeks. Instead he'd been travelling back and forth to London and on the days he had no meeting he would set up in his office and work from early morning to..early morning most of the time. There were days she didn't even see him, he was just a mass of warmth in there shared bad for a couple of hours during the night. It was only since her training started with Jim, that she truly started to realise how hard he worked and how it affected his mood.

Knocking twice, she waited until the voice on the other side spoke.

"Come in."

Katherine opened the door and stepped through. "You called for me?" After the door clicked shut behind her, she slowly sauntered towards his desk.

"Take a seat." She did as he said, crossing her legs, the silky and heavily patterned fabric of her dress raising to show of her thigh. "I asked for you to bring-" without any hesitation she raised the file and let it fall onto the desk in front of him with a loud slam. "My, what has you in such a pleasant mood my darling?" He narrowly looked at her, moving the papers off to the side.

"Oh you know, sitting, watching the world go by, it's such good entertainment." Mid July, summer was at it's peak and the only sun she seen was in the gardens. She was lucky she guessed, the aches of surrounding land meant there was never much shade clouding her, but it was the same view. Moriarty only allowed her to go out with him and that was only at night most of the time. She was bored.

"We've had this talk, I won't have it again. I do not feel confident letting you go out alone yet."

"I would not be alone, I'd be with your trusted employees." Body guards. Big, silent, overwhelmingly hard to deal with body guards. But his best. Had he forgotten already?

"Yes, because they did such a spiffing job last time." It had been two months, when was he going to realise this. She wasn't a little girl. She didn't cower in bed at night scared, she did not have nightmares. She wanted to feel free again. With a pout, she stayed quiet, ultimately surprising him. "Don't give me that look. Come here, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Standing, Katherine took her time to walk around the table and stand behind his chair.

"You've been working hard recently, I'm proud of you." He was quick to redirect her so she sat partially perched on his desk. "You are nearly at the end of your training, therefor I think it is only fair I consider you an employee. I can't just have my future wife committing free labour for me, what would people think?"

"So, I work for you now? The big boss."

"Unfortunately for you it means you have to start listening to me more often. But unfortunately for me, it means I have to start providing you with a salary."

"Oh, so I have to start buying my own clothes?" It was all in jest, but secretly she was pleased. Having her own money, not that she even held back.

"It's still my money if that makes you feel better? Just this way I can keep a better eye on your spending." Over the past few months they'd been shopping and she hadn't been shy, even though he stood over her shoulder the full time. "I was thinking of starting you on £75,000."

She almost stuttered. That was more than most Doctors made a year. Never mind a silly little cleaner who sometimes had to sit at a computer making up stories of fake people. "A year?...What did I do to deserve such a wage darling?" Her hand moved to rub his shoulder as he turned away from the computer screen.

"I was thinking per week, but if you think per year is enough then...what? Cat got you're tongue?" Her eyes tried to desperately read the screen to seek out his lie. But all it referenced was her new bank details and several different amounts equalling what he just said. "I need you looking you're best twelve hours a day, seven days a week, looking good takes money. And I need you happy and for you to be doting and power hungry."

"You cannot buy happiness or love or power James, you must earn it." List filled eyes met him, but Jim wasn't stupid he knew it wasn't for him but for the numbers she'd just seen. Never the less, he smirked and allowed her to climb onto his knee, pushing her skirts up around her hips.

"Be honest, if I hadn't just offered you over three and a half million a year would you be in this position right now?" She was beautiful, mind and body. She wanted not only him but everything he had to offer. It was like a fish taking to bait. But...that didn't feel right, that thought in his head turned rotten.

She noticed a sudden change in his demeanour, but thought nothing of it and chose to distract him from whatever was in his twisted mind. "Of course. Because you have earned it." Katherine dropped a kiss onto the corner of his mouth. "My brilliant, rich, powerful fiancé who I love with all my heart." She dropped another onto his neck and felt the vibrations of his laughter.

"Now your are just trying to milk more out of me."

"Hmm, am I that easy to see through?" Halting all movement, Katherine looked at him as only centimetres were between their lips. "You do love me, don't you James? You are not just using me are you, or buying my love?" His hesitation moments ago...only reason she asked. 'I love you' had only become apart of their greeting very recently but it still tasted sour when he said it. She saw it. Katherine knew he had a beating heart, but, she was beginning to worry if it felt anything.

It all seemed so...easy. People not thinking he was a marrying type. All his advisors being shocked. Such a quick engagement. Jim being...Jim...there... it was all just Magnussen. Magnussen and his words, all these thought were him. She wouldn't let him win.

"How could I possibly use you?" Jim cupped her cheek in his hand. "I need you." For once, there was no hidden lies in his words. He did need her. She fulfilled a purpose. "You should stop that, Daddy's very busy." Jim chuckled when she started to undo the top button of his shirt.

"Too busy?"

"If you leave me alone, I'll see you get a treat tonight. An excuse for all your good behaviour." Her hands were removed from him and, with his hands wrapped around her wrists, Jim pushed her back and sat up.

"We can talk about the wedding?" Ah, he should have known she'd see that as more of a treat than anything else.

"A reward even more special."

"Deal." Katherine stood abruptly. "But why did you ask me to bring the plans?"

"My accountant is visiting this afternoon, he's going to overlook your ideas."

"Good." After straightening her skirts, she turned her back on Jim and walked away but she didn't leave the room without first shouting at him from over her shoulder. "Please remember it is always best to please your wife than your accountant Jim." With the door held open, she smirked at him.

"You're not my wife yet. Be ready for 7." Then she left him.

* * *

3pm. In order to look presentable enough for Moriarty, Katherine had chosen to start getting ready. She'd asked a couple of maids to make her tea and bring it to her room. But as she had walked past Moriarty's office to go upstairs, something had stoped her. She'd heard voices, muffled but loud. It must have been Jim's accountant.

At first, it had been nothing. Katherine had stopped and listened. But then she couldn't seem to move from that spot. Instead she started to creep closer to the door, keeping an ear out to pick up any of the things being said.

"They are achievable, easily so for a man of your status. But I must admit Jim, I didn't think you were the marrying type." There it was again, that phase. And it drew her in like a moth to a flame.

"I've heard them say a woman can change a man...they were wrong." Katherine frowned as she hear Jim's voice through the door, her frown deepened when she her the other mans reply.

"I don't understand."

Neither did Katherine. Surely...her head was spinning and nothing really warranted his words. But that was Jim he barely ever made sense. Or did he?

"Miss Reine." Vivienne spoke from behind her, causing Katherine's back to jolt and her eyes to widen. "Your tea has been served in your room as requested, would you like it brought through to Mr Moriarty's office?" Katherine's mouth opened but no words formed.

"No, er...No, I-" The click of a door sounded only a foot behind her. She tried not to blink rapidly as her hands became balled fist by her side.

"Katherine." She felt his warm breath on her neck. Tensed, she gathered herself before turning. He was watching her as closely as he was when they first met. Pupils constricted into black dots. He was like a shark, enjoying the struggle before the kill.

"I was just about to check if you needed anything?" He didn't believe it. She wouldn't have believed herself.

"No." he was calm but sharp. "Go away."

"Of course." Vivienne had already made herself scarce and Katherine followed by example, doing her best to silently vanish without giving into the temptation to run. She didn't here Jim shut the door until she was half way to their room and even then it was slow and quiet. From him, that was worse than showing anger.

Half an hour past, in which Katherine poured and stirred her tea but didn't take one sip. She picked out outfit after outfit but never decided upon one. She laid out make up and put it away again and ran a bath but let it sit, getting cold. She was waiting. She knew he would come see her, she knew what he would be like. But she knew he'd leave it. Because he'd know she was waiting and he would, let her off easy.

Just when she was about to shake off the feeling of his presence choking her, and shower. The door to their room creaked open and in stepped the suited devil himself. He closed the door and leant back against it casually. She only gave him a second glance and then turned back to what she had been doing, avoiding him.

"Katherine?" She gave a hum of acknowledgement but continued to fuss over her makeup again. "What were you doing?" His voice was dark, frighteningly so. She knew what she'd been doing was wrong, but she didn't want to admit it. Katherine just wanted him to get the shouting over with.

"I'm getting ready."

"Don't. Don't...act with me Katherine." Taking a couple of steps forward, his tone made her stop and watch him. Jim opened his arms wide and gestured for her to join him. "Come here. Come on, come see daddy." With heavy anticipation and hesitation, Katherine slowly walked to join him. Her bare feet cold against the dark hard wood floors. As she got closer, Moriarty smiled and his hands came closer to her body. Then, when she was the perfect distance away, he snatched her. "That a girl. Come here. Come-" One hand went into her hair, the other around the front of her neck. He held her there, so her legs buckled and he was the only thing stopping her from falling. It made her breathing laboured and her hair pulled at her scalp. His face was close to her, an evil snarl making her want to look away. But his grip was tight and painful.

"Ah Jim!" Katherine raised her hands to wrap around the one which held her hair but it did no use. "Please." He threw her against the wall, her head colliding with the plaster before she slid down the wall into an ungrateful heap.

She whimpered, almost curling into a ball by his feet as he approached her again. "If I ever catch you eavesdropping or being in a place you shouldn't be..." He crouched by her, grabbing the neck of her dress so she was eye-level with him. "I will gut you. You understand me?" The tears in her eyes made her look week. Her whimpered and violent nodding irritated him. "What did you hear? What were you doing?"

"Nothing I-" Katherine was cut half when Jim delivered a sharp back handed hit to her right cheek. She fell to the floor again and before she could bury her face into her arms, Moriarty took hold of her wrists and pinned her against the floor on her back.

"Don't lie to me Katherine!"

In that moment, it wasn't Jim above her, it was Samson. It was his weight pressing into her hips and his dirty hands touching her. She started to sob uncontrollably. Her body shook no matter how much she told herself it was Jim. In fact, the more she relished it was Jim, the more it hurt her.

"It wasn't meat to be anything. I was walking past and I heard you discussing the wedding. I got curious and wanted to hear, I got excited. I'm sorry!" That wasn't it. The wedding played no part. It was her growing suspicion, all coming from the seed planted by Magnussen. But she couldn't tell him that. "I just wanted to hear what you thought of it all. Sometimes it's like you don't care and...I just...I..." She couldn't show weakness. She couldn't. "I didn't hear anything, just something about you being able to afford things, that's all... that's all!"

It took another minute of two. The only noise in the room was her sobs. Then, slowly, Jim moved off her and sat by her side before pulling her onto his lap. When he first touched her, she jumped and it was in that moment, Jim realised what he had done. "Shh...shh...my darling shh." He stroked a hand over her hair which now ached, avoiding the bump forming as a result of the wall. "I'm sorry, daddy's sorry." Katherine didn't move, she didn't hush, she didn't cling to him like he expected. She just lay limp on his knee in any position he placed her in. "You must understand kitten, I have some big things planned for us. I want them to be a surprise. And there are dark things I don't want you to worry about. I don't want you to hear."

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry. Please..." Her small voice sent regret through him. "Please."

"Sweet Katherine." She was deadly still as he stroked her hip. "You can delay getting ready, come see what I've done today. You'll like it, it involved a lot of cleaning." He wasn't funny, she didn't find him funny. She...she doubted him. He'd never hit her since before she was taken, he had never grabbed her. What had he thought she had heard? Katherine's brain was working over time and she wanted to be left alone.

"Give me a second...I'll follow you down." Ever so slowly, Katherine picked herself up off the ground without any help from Jim. Her shoulders sagged and her dress was in disarray but she stood and turned away from him. "Please, I'll be right there." She spoke again when he didn't move.

"Katherine-" Jim reached for her, but dropped his hand and stood himself when she continued walking away towards the bathroom.

"Please." That was the last whisper she offered before entering the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Moments later, Jim left the room and retreated to his office alone. The shower turned on but Katherine sat against the door of the bathroom, her head resting on her knees. She didn't join him. He didn't see her for the rest of the night.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning, Katherine awoke and picked herself up as if the day before had not even happened. She got up, showered and dressed, before going down to breakfast as usually. She walked into the dining room and the spread was already laugh out on the large table. Moriarty was already in his seat at the head of the table and she took her normal one, to his right.

"Good morning." Her voice was light, no sing song too it. Just plain. She didn't make eye contact with him though, leaving him gazing up at her, fork raised.

"Morning." Jim dropped the utensil onto his plate and sat back, half with frustration, half in awkwardness. "Katherine?" She gave a small hum of acknowledgement as she reached for an orange, leaving him to continue. "I'm sorry." Honestly, she hadn't been expecting a further apology after the previous afternoon but she hid her surprise, picking up her knife.

"You're not forgiven." She left him sat, not really knowing what to do.

Minutes past, but it was only when she was half finished her orange, he reached out to her.

"Katherine." As soon as his fingers brushed her wrist, she wrenched it out of his grip and slammed the table.

"Are you going to hit me again?" The action seemed to shock him. It appeared to surprise him. For just a second, Jim's eyes widened as he watched her but apart from that he barely moved.

"Katherine. Please..." She didn't listen. She didn't have the patience to listen to him at that moment. So Katherine stood from the table, looking down at him.

"I'd like to go shopping today, with or without your so called body guards." Her hands were shaking as she thought of what he could do to her for speaking in the manner that she was. He could easily repeat his actions. He could stand and throw her to the grown. He could crack her skull. He could scar her much worse than Samson or any of his men had done. But he never stirred. Jim simple watched her, trying to hold back a proud smirk in fear of it scaring her. But he was proud of her and he wished her could tell her how much so. For she was standing up for herself, to the one man who was the real danger. And he knew if she could do this towards him, she could do it to anyone. It hadn't been on purpose, his response to her snooping. He had cracked, overwhelmed with fear of what she'd heard, but it had brought out the best in her. His little ace in the hole. "I'm leaving after breakfast. I don't care if I'm in danger or not, I'm going."

Before she had the chance to leave his presence fully, Jim spoke loud enough to make her pace hesitated and slowed. "I'll ask for a car to be brought around." She stopped then and looked at him. "May I come with you?"

"I do not care. I leave at 10, if you have a need to be in London you may come with me." Her snarl was beautiful. It warmed him in ways her smile never could. Jim watched her leave, the sway of her hips exaggerated with anger and then, only when she was out of ear shot her called out, summoning the sniper who was lingering near by.

"Sebastian..." He felt the precedes enter the room behind him. "Take her wherever she wants to go. Watch her back. And don't say no to her." The girl deserved a treat. He'd admit that. But he would not admit, even to himself, whether he was rewarding it out of proudness or guilt. "If she comes back with one hair out of place, I'll hold you solely responsible."

"Of course, boss." Sebastian nodded and then left to get her his men, picking out the best to escort Jim's girl into central London.

She was the one. Jim knew it for sure as he turned the butter knife in his hand. She was the one.

* * *

Dead on ten o'clock, the car pulled up outside of the house. The town car manned by a driver and Sebastian, behind them what a large Range Rover; surrounded by four bodyguards. Jim really was being protective today. Katherine mused with the idea as she collected her bag from the head butler.

"Katherine!" A voice interrupted her exit out of the door. Moriarty. With a light sigh, she spun around and tilted her head, questioningly. He walked with purpose until he stood right in front of her and took her hand, pressing a plastic credit card into her palm. "Here."

"What is it?" She assumed it was going to be her new card, topped up with her first 'pay'.

"My card." He gave a smile, which may as well have been amiss in Katherine's opinion. "Get anything you want." He had a nerve. A strong one.

It wasn't what he'd done. It's how he'd done it. He knew...he knew what she had been threw and yet he did it himself. 'No one like Samson will ever be able to touch you again'. Those were his words. But not even he had listened to him. He'd told her he trusted her. It didn't seem that way.

"You can't just buy my forgiveness Jim." Katherine frowned and stepped away from him. "I..."

"Then let me come with you. You can order me around all day." Moriarty's tone was different to how she had ever heard it. To someone unfamiliar to his ways, he'd have sounded vulnerable. A chuckle had accompanied his words but it did nothing to melt her anger. Not much anyway. But there was something about him. All staff had dispersed upon his arrival and it was just the two of them, no one to act in front of, no one to fool. Jim looked truly sorry. And like a moron, she fell for it.

"Get your coat. One bad word from you and you'll be sent straight home." Upon seeing the smirk stretch across her full lips, Jim grinned and let a hand slide over her hip, pulling her against him.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"I wasn't that mad at you." Katherine chuckled in her own dark way, a snigger which matched his own frightening grin. Of course she wasn't telling the truth. "I just wanted you to let me have my way." Her voice was light, feminine, and she turned back to make her way towards the car, removing his hands from her.

Jim followed her, taking the sunglasses from his pocket and finally allowing himself to smile honestly. Some tender love and care, that's all she needed to make her come around. Never the less, he couldn't help himself from making sure,

"Honest?"

"No." Her blunt answer made his smile drop and caused his head to lurch. "It'll take more than that, Mr Moriarty." Katherine had a straight face as she lowered herself into the passenger seat of the car. As Jim studied her, she couldn't be read. He wasn't sure if she was kidding but he got the impression she wasn't. Maybe he was allowing her to spend too much time with her.

* * *

Jim had allowed her to shop for hours without any interruption. He paid the stores she chose, to close she they could have ultimate privacy and even then he stayed sat with Sebastian in the corner, out of her way.

Katherine took her time searching the clean rails, picking out dresses then putting them back. Choosing a full outfit then deciding against the shoes. Musing over each item and humming to herself, muttering under her breath as she finally approached the till. Only at that point did Moriarty rise from his seat, to pay for her extortionately priced choices which had made the cut. She had approached him for an opinion once or twice over the morning, asking what would be suitable for work and what he liked, but it was just in passing, she didn't really care.

After she purchased what looked like half of Oscar De La Renta's latest collection, almost draining her next months pay from his bank account, his men packed the car with her bags and Jim led her out onto the streets. It was then she who suggested lunch and took his hand, surprising him.

That was how they ended up in a small London cafe, sat outside on the terrace at the back of the building, overlooking a park. She had ordered an ice coffee and a glass of rosé wine with a salad, Moriarty sat with a scotch on the rocks with steak. To the strangers that surrounded them, they looked like a perfect couple. Wealthy, relaxed, beautiful. He even smiled at her as they made small talk and she laughed in reply.

Half an hour in, Katherine even started to see it. They weren't hiding in the dark depths of a restraint in the late evening. They were out in the open and Jim looked...happy. So it was no surprise when he brought up the topic he did.

"So, France?" It startled her at first, causing her to frown and lift her left brow in confusion.

"France?"

"One of your suggestions...for the wedding." Jim concentrated the most of his attention on his half empty plate as he spoke. It made him...uncomfortable, talking about the big day as it were. He wasn't sure how he was meant to approach the idea and he wasn't totally convinced she would want to talk about it. But she'd expressed such a need to hear him interested during their 'fight' so he would try, if not to only make her come around to him quicker.

"We don't have to talk about that." Katherine must have sensed his hesitation and discomfort, but she didn't seem to really mind it. It just made her smile, amused something so normal could affect the man in front of her so dramatically. But that was just Jim, she should have known. After all, when they'd first met he had wanted her never to be normal.

"We do if you want it to happen." Jim uttered sarcastically. But he had a point, they'd been engaged for almost three months. She was bored of learning and he needed her out on the field, but he would only allow that once she had the name for it. "It's already approaching August, you wanted a summer wedding."

"I don't need one though." Shaking her head, Katherine took a large sip of her wine. "Whatever you want, I'll be happy with that." A part of her didn't care, another part really cared. As confusing as it sounded, it confused her even more. Ever since last night, she found it hard to think about. A wedding ceremony, binding her to the man who had grabbed her so viciously, just didn't feel the same as it did just wanted him to choose, for him to get what he wanted.

"I want it to be your day, not mine."

"Please, you have the dramatic flare...you'd put on a better show than I." Katherine smirked and looked at him from under her lashed.

"Show? Is that all it is to you?" He wasn't amused by her this time. There was some stronger meaning behind her words, something he suspected but didn't want to be right about. After working so hard on her for what was coming up to a year, he didn't want it all to have been ruined. He didn't want her to become set back, all because of him not being able to control his anger.

"Is it anything more for you?" Their camaraderie had changed. They didn't banter off each other, when one of them made a harsh comment it was meant as just that, a harsh comment, not a taunt or a joke...it was meant to cause more questions.

"What is this about?" Moriarty grew more suspicious and frowned, leaning forward to get closer to her. One arm rest on the table and the other rested on her knee. "Did you hear something yesterday?"

"Was there something for me to hear?" That was the beginning and end of it right there. That was what made him finally realise. It wasn't that she didn't forgive him, or that she was scared of him. She was suspicious herself, she didn't trust him , because of how he had acted. But how could he lame her, it wasn't a subtle reaction. "James if you have a plan for me, if there's something your hiding just...tell me." Her face softened and she found it hard to meet his eyes. She'd missed something yesterday. During that meeting, something had been said. Something he was scared of her overhearing and for once, he was playing it very obviously. He was terrified. "If you feel anything at all...tell me, please?" The ever present smirk had vanished, her hands shook and her brow was worried. Jim needed to persuade her and he needed to do it now.

"There's nothing. Like I said, I have plans and I don't want you to know about them. Just like other members of my staff, you'll know what you need to know, when you need to know it." His words were precise. He spoke as he did when they had first met. He had the same expression, the one she had trusted. "But contrary to what you believe, you are not part of any vindictive plan." She hooded before she made a sound and looked away, focusing solely on the melting coffee. She could trust him. She still remembered the night he admitted trusting her and how raw it had sounded.

It was one slip. One slip of his darker side being unleashed upon her. The darker side she knew seen more light than his softer side, the part of Jim who held her as he slept. And the way he looked now, he looked desperate for her to believe him.

"You promise?" Their eyes locked and Jim let out a sharp breath before smiling and nodding, very slowly. Then she smiled and sat up straighter. "I don't mind honestly, I just want you to be happy with what you're paying for. But I did want to ask one question." Katherine paused, thinking of the best way to deliver the question. "You know about my family, both...but what about you? Surely you have someone, somewhere?"

They had never discussed his family and upon trying to generate a guest list, Katherine sort of hoped he had family. If not, well it was going to be a very intimate ceremony with the both of them and Sebastian.

"Difficult story, I can't say we're in touch." He didn't sound to heartbroken about it, so she didn't make it a big issue.

"It's going to be a very bare wedding, so much for a royal affair." Jim seemed to agree after a second, raising his brow and sucking air in through between his teeth. Laughing alone with each other, Katherine bit her tongue and thought aloud. "I think I want it small. Somewhere nice, just the two of us. Class it as a honeymoon as well."

Moriarty smiled, swirling his scotch. "Where?"

"Where can we go?" As soon as the words left Katherine's mouth, Jim looked at her and smiled. He looked...himself, but it was a rare version of himself. She found herself giggling just at the sight.

"I have somewhere in mind. Besides, I'm due time off." His Irish drawl was relaxed as was his whole demeanour. It was nice. For the first time they weren't just sat together, they were sat as a pair. "You don't mind flying do you?"

Katherine started to laugh then, an easy laugh which was almost blown away by the light breeze. Jim caught a couple of young men watching her from a few tables away and smirked to himself. She was his and he'd make sure she stayed his.

"Surprise me, Mr Moriarty. Keep surprising me."

"Only if you promise me one thing." He replied, moving his chair neared to hers and draping an arm across her shoulders. "Don't get boring. Don't become...ordinary."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Planting a quick kiss on his lips, Katherine let him play with her hair and sighed. It had turned out to be one of the best days they'd spent together, as a couple. And she hoped they would continue to happen. But if only she could have seen into his head, if she could have saw the looming dark storm clouds and plans. If only she could know about the obsessions and addictions. If she could, she may have been able to escape. Katherine may have been able to change everything that was about to begin unfolding.

* * *

 **So...that's it...that's the end and this is the last chapter we'll see of Katherine...**

 **Under this title.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the chapter/story. Katherine! Everything! Please please please! But for those of you who've followed, whether it be from the start or not, THANK YOU! This has by far been my best received story and it's for that reason I want to continue. There so much more to be explored I think.**

 **So Keep an eye out...try not to miss them.**


End file.
